


Одержимость Ангелом

by SPECTR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Ангелы, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Изнсилование, Противоположности, Пытки, дарк, драма, насилие, охотники на нечисть
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 109,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPECTR/pseuds/SPECTR
Summary: Всё как всегда, Дин и Сэм охотятся на нечисть, спасают мир, едят пироги...Если бы не одно НО. Кас в амплуа демона, а Мэг - ангел.— Всё, опоздали! — ухмыляется Кас и проводит по окровавленному лезвию ножа языком. Тёплая алая жидкость остается на губах, ещё на миг, продлевая такое сладостное послевкусие безумия, что он учинил минуту назад.— Ты что сделал... — Дин обводит испуганным взглядом комнату. — Что ты сделал, чёртов ублюдок?!
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Кас/Мэг
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ветер к ночи усилился и с остервенением трепал крону деревьев. Безжалостно срывал листки и уносил их куда-то в круговороте. Но это сейчас меньше всего волновало «человека», бредущего вдоль пыльного шоссе. Иногда спотыкался, отчего вздрагивал всем телом, грязно ругался и шагал дальше. Временами останавливался, затаив дыхание, прислушивался к тишине и нервно озирался.

Необходимо время, чтобы восстановить силы и переместиться в безопасное место. В этот раз сильно досталось, и двумя часами отключки в какой-нибудь подворотне не обойтись. Приспешники Кроули каким-то образом выследили, но слишком долго колебались, сами дали возможность нанести первый удар. И вот позади, в переулке, остались лежать два адских пса и парочка демонов.

— Надо перевести дух, — мужчина поморщился.

Ещё бы, иначе этот туристический поход может закончиться плачевно. Плачевно для тела, естественно. Были мысли выпорхнуть из этой потрёпанной тушки и найти кого-то более целого и невредимого, но, видимо, сентиментальность не позволяла этого сделать, тем более, если передвигает ногами, значит, цел.

Впереди замелькало некое подобие остановки, или что-то вроде того. Ускорил шаг, держась за живот. Дальнейшая пешая прогулка сулила лишь тем, что вся требуха посыплется под ноги из вспоротого живота, а сломанные несколько рёбер, торчащие из грудной клетки белёсыми краями некогда целых костей, живописности этой картине не добавляли. Добрался до остановки и со стоном опустился на деревянную скамью, выпустив из ладони запачканный кровью ангельский клинок. Оружие со звоном встретилось с шершавой поверхностью.

Темно. Холодно. Ветер пробирал до костей, заставлял ёжиться. Вдохнул прохладного воздуха и взглянул на свои руки. Хотя, в основном, и стёр кровь, но та, что всё же осталась, за время, проведённое в пути, засохла, покрылась коркой, забилась под ногти и почернела.

«Без воды не обойтись» — пронеслось в голове. Посмотрел по сторонам — никого. Это и к лучшему, сейчас не нужно лишних глаз.

Вдали послышался гул. Схватил клинок и насторожился, сжав его сильнее. Спустя минуту мимо с противным грохотом пронеслась большегрузная фура, на миг осветив сидящий силуэт. Машина не остановилась, ей же лучше. Хотя порция чужой боли и страданий вкупе с воплями значительно подняли бы настроение, но не судьба. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Держась за бок, прилёг на скамью.

— И как, интересно, этому выродку Кроули удалось выжить? На глазах же его костяшки спалили. Ничего нельзя доверить ангелу!

Он ухмыльнулся, вспоминая тот день. Точнее, не весь день, а отдельный момент. Прикосновение её губ, таких прохладных, что адский огонь, постоянно бушующий в нём, на мгновение угасает. Дарит неведомый покой, еле осязаемый, который обволакивает, вбирая в себя ярость, гнев и желание убивать. Её губы такие сладкие, что перебивают терпкий привкус смерти, к которому он привык. Взял тогда клинок, и первая мысль: «Теперь и умереть не жалко». Одурманен, не иначе.

Чуть встряхивает головой, прогоняя мысли; нужно отдохнуть, и он прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на восстановлении тела.

Прошло несколько часов, наступила глубокая ночь. Зашевелился и постепенно принял сидячее положение.

— Надеюсь, сейчас подальше зашвырнёт, — бормочет себе под нос и встаёт на ноги, засовывает ангельский клинок во внутренний карман плаща. Выпрямляется и исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь кровавые следы на скамье и запах серы.

***

— Позвонил Бобби сразу же, как узнал. Так что по горячим следам, — Дин Винчестер захлопнул дверцу машины и поправил галстук. — Прищучим вампира, и нужно будет разобраться с тем призраком в приюте.

— Двух зайцев одним махом, — Сэм подошёл к брату.

Бобби сообщил им, что в пригороде Мемфиса произошли два убийства, и обе жертвы оказались обескровлены. Пока Винчестеры добирались до места назначения, появился ещё один труп девушки: на этот раз кровушку высосали не всю, но вырвали ей сердце.

Дин и Сэм направились к полицейским, стоящим у магазина. Представились, сунув поддельные удостоверения агентов ФБР.

— Итак, офицер, как всё было?

— Дворник нашёл тело, когда вышел на работу, — высокий темнокожий мужчина указал в сторону. — Там в переулке обнаружили труп почти без крови, и было вырвано сердце. Мы думаем, это дело рук торговцев органами. И ещё обнаружили двоих в соседнем переулке, но их просто зарезали, органы на месте. Возможно, случайные свидетели, мы проверяем эту версию.

— Да, вы правы. Скорее всего, сердце на органы, — кивнул Дин. — Есть свидетели? Может, кто-то что-то слышал необычное, или видел?

— Вроде, нет, но этот магазинчик работает круглосуточно. Можете попытать счастье, опросить работников, — офицер попрощался и пошёл прочь.

Дин кивнул брату и направился к магазину через дорогу, Сэм последовал за ним. В помещении за прилавком стоял паренёк, а в зале суетились две продавщицы, расставляя товар.

— Добрый день, мы из ФБР, — начал Дин.

— Здравствуйте! Чем могу помочь? — кассир улыбнулся.

— Наверняка слышали об убийстве. Может, видели чего необычного, подозрительных людей, звуки?

— Мы же уже всё рассказали полиции. Обычные посетители, приходят, покупают, уходят. Ничего необычного не видели, — парень усмехнулся, — если не считать странного типа, который заходил почти в полночь.

— Как выглядел? Почему странный? — Сэм достал блокнот и сделал вид, что записывает.

— Я пришёл уже под конец, вот Мелисса, как раз отпускала товар, — кассир окликнул одну из девушек, что суетились у полок: — Мелисса, иди сюда, тут господа из ФБР!

К ним подошла приятной внешности рыжеволосая девушка. Она доброжелательно улыбнулась:

— Чем могу помочь?

— Расскажи им про того типа, что шугался от Билла, — кассир подмигнул ей.

— Было уже поздно, ближе к полуночи. Зашёл какой-то мужик, прошёл к спиртному. Взял виски и сразу на месте стал глушить прямо из бутылки, бросил мне пятидесятидолларовую купюру, улыбнулся и сказал, что сдачу могу оставить себе. Я ещё обрадовалась такой щедрости, — девушка усмехнулась, кивнула в сторону двери.

— Потом пошёл к выходу, но там как раз Билл привёз товар и стал разгружать. Этот неуклюжий боров уронил, рассыпав несколько коробок соли прямо в дверях. Этот мужик чуть ли не отскочил и стал орать на Билла, чтобы тот убрал всё. И простоял на месте, пока Билл не вымел всю соль из прохода.

— Действительно странно, — процедил Дин и посмотрел на Сэма. — Можете нам его описать?

— Описать? Приятный голос, брюнет, голубые глаза, привлекательный, я бы сказала, одет был в бежевый плащ… — девушку оборвал на полуслове Дин.

— Дайте угадаю, в пиджаке и синем галстуке? — У Винчестера сердце ушло в пятки, ибо описание было до зубного скрежета знакомым.

— Да, верно, — девушка удивлённо захлопала ресницами. — Вы его знаете?

— Можно и так сказать. Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — Дин кивнул продавцам и направился к выходу. Уже выйдя на улицу, обратился к брату:

— Никого не напоминает? Думаешь, Кас?

— А ты знаешь много любителей плащей, попадающих под описание, которые не переносят соль? — Сэм поморщился. — Но с каких пор демоны сосут кровь, вырывают сердца? Хотя от него можно всякое ожидать.

— Может, задумал какой ритуал? Идём, взглянем на место, где произошли убийства; уверен, там будет полно серы. — Дин зашагал к переулку, огороженному жёлтой лентой.

Они не видели Каса с тех пор, как якобы убили Кроули. Тогда ему позволили уйти, в оплату за помощь, но Дин пообещал себе, что в следующую их встречу убьёт демона. А сейчас как раз-таки представился такой шанс, потому что, судя по всему, эти трупы — его работа.

Побывали на месте преступления, как и предполагали, помимо крови, обнаружили серу, много серы.

— Вот, пожалуйста, наследил сукин сын, — Дин поморщил нос, присев на корточки около запёкшейся лужицы крови. В переулке, помимо дивного благоухания от ассорти крови и серы, витал ни с чем несравнимый запах тухлятины от мусорных баков. — Убил девицу и потом ещё и этих двоих…

— Не только двоих, — раздался знакомый голос за спиной, синхронно со слабым шелестом. Позади Винчестера материализовалась девушка: каштановые волосы, карие глаза, в джинсах и кожанке — всё как всегда. К внезапным появлениям ангела братья привыкли.

— Мэг, привет! — Сэм подошёл к ней. — Что значит «не только двоих»?

— Тут адские псы, — она кивком указала в сторону мусорных баков. — Два дохлых пса, а двое убитых — демоны.

— Значит, два пса, парочка демонов и та девица с выдранным сердцем. Не многовато ли за раз? Даже для Каса это слишком… — Дин осмотрелся.

— Думаете, это он? — Мэг оживилась, она изначально почувствовала нечто знакомое, как только появилась. А сейчас всё встаёт на свои места. Недавнее присутствие конкретного демона тут явно ощущала, хотя и уловить это среди других «отпечатков» было сложно. Старалась казаться неозадаченной, чтобы не взывать уйму вопросов от братьев.

— Продавцы из магазина видели его, разгуливающего тут ночью, — Сэм покосился в сторону круглосуточного магазинчика.

— Странно… — Мэг задумалась. Зачем вдруг понадобилось убивать демонов и забирать сердце у несчастной? Наверное, задумал что-то ужасное, и, пока не натворил бед, нужно его найти. — Нужно отыскать его, пока он ничего дурного не сделал.

— Вот и я о том же, — Дин кивнул, — поймаем и в расход этого фаната Люцифера. Заодно и вампиров нужно уничтожить, они уже двоих убили.

Винчестеры направились к своей машине; Мэг, постояв ещё минуту, последовала их примеру. До сих пор не могла постигнуть «замысел» демона, не понимала, зачем Кас сделал всё это. В прошлую их встречу всячески помогал убить Кроули, и не было похоже, что он задумал что-то дурное. Но от демона можно ожидать чего угодно: на то он и демон…


	2. Chapter 2

Дин и Сэм отправились на места, где вампир до этого расправился с другими жертвами. Собрать информации, узнать, что связывало убитых, и, возможно, найти какую-нибудь ниточку.

А Мэг решила поискать Каса. И начала с того самого переулка, где он устроил бойню. Удалось собрать немного его крови — мало ли, вдруг понадобится для более кардинальных мер, если иными способами до него не добраться. Затем направилась по его «следу»: дважды оказывалась в каком-то лесу, потом несколько раз в городе, посреди оживлённых улиц. Наконец, очутилась на обочине у трассы: пустынное шоссе, с обоих направлений ни единой машины, не говоря уже о людях.

— Перемещался рывками, наверное, путал след, — Мэг прошлась немного вперёд, следуя за потемневшими каплями крови на земле. — Сколько везде крови, вероятно, ранен...

Она посмотрела вдаль. Лёгкое дуновение ветерка, и уже стоит около небольшой остановки. На обшарпанной скамье заметны кровавые разводы. Кровь, стекающая тонкими дорожками по неровной поверхности, образовала причудливый узор, свернулась, почернела. Знакомый запах серы щекотал ноздри, пробуждая в сознании воспоминания. Всего два раза сводила судьба её с этим демоном, но дважды это были обстоятельства, влияющие на них обоих.

Попыталась уловить дальнейший маршрут, но ничего не вышло — на этот раз перелёт был дальше. Мэг, немного расстроившись, вернулась в мотель, где остановились Винчестеры. Там её поджидал Сэм, который уплетал гамбургер.

— Как успехи? — он попытался задать вопрос с набитым ртом.

— Не очень хорошо, — отозвалась Мэг, — потеряла след. Но он ранен, так что далеко уйти не мог.

— Жаль, — Сэм запил свой ужин кофе.

— А где Дин? — ангел осмотрелась вокруг. В комнатке были лишь они вдвоём.

— Пошёл за вещами, сейчас вернётся, — Винчестер неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону двери.

— Ясно, — Мэг прошлась и присела на диван, разглядывая ладони. — Как дела с вампирами?

— Отлично! Вернётся Дин, и проверим одно местечко — оно как нельзя лучше подходит для их гнезда. Ты с нами?

— Да, — Мэг кивнула.

С кем же ещё? Если нигде больше не ждут: на Небесах не рады, и на земле, кроме как таскаться с Винчестерами, заняться больше нечем. Был, конечно, вариант отправиться в какое-нибудь спокойное место и там остаться, размышляя о вечном, но это уже слегка поднадоело. Мэг не могла упустить шанс помочь братьям справиться с вампирами, почувствовать себя нужной, помочь людям, что из-за этих кровососов оказались в опасности. К людям с каждым днём испытывала всё больше и больше симпатии. Старалась понять их, размышляя над теми или иными поступками этих созданий, иногда вовсе не понимала мотивов, которые толкали людей на всяческие необдуманные, как ей казалось, поступки.

Как только вернулся Дин с сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, вся компания принялась собираться. Шприцы с кровью мертвеца взяли на всякий случай — тоже пригодятся. Даже Мэг один всучили, для пущей безопасности, и, загрузившись в Импалу, отправились на охоту.

Логово вампиров отыскали без особых трудностей. Им оказался затерявшийся в реденьком леске, заброшенный двухэтажный дом на окраине города. Вошли одновременно с главного входа, и с чёрного. В доме было всего пятеро вампиров. С тремя справились достаточно быстро, а вот с шустрой девицей Дину пришлось повозиться, и если бы не подоспевшая вовремя Мэг, то Винчестер мог остаться без головы, в прямом смысле этого слова. Вампирша выбила у него из рук мачете и, выкрикивая ругательства, уже замахнулась на валяющегося Дина, как внезапно сама «потеряла» голову. Позади обезглавленного трупа возвышалась Мэг с мачете в руках.

— Ты в порядке? — девушка внимательно рассматривала охотника, который с трудом поднялся на ноги и, всё ещё пошатываясь, побрёл к выходу.

— Всё супер, спасибо, — Дин прислонился к стене, но тут их окликнул Сэм со второго этажа:

— Ребята, идите сюда!

Они быстро взбежали по скрипящей лестнице. Вошли в одну из комнат. Окна всюду заколочены и занавешены тёмными шторами из грубой материи. Комнатушку тускло освещал старенький торшер. Светлый абажур, выцветший от времени, висел, накренившись немного набок. В углу, справа от окна, Сэм прижимал к стене вампира, светловолосого мужчину, предварительно вколов ему кровь мертвеца.

— Когда я его прищучил, он начал лепетать что-то о демонах и что они пришли за ним, — Сэм дёрнул вампира за плечо, и тот, не в силах стоять на ногах, повалился на пол.

— Вот это уже интересно, — Дин приблизился к ним и присел рядом с вампиром. — О каких демонах ты говоришь?

— Это был демон… — вампир поморщился от боли. Постепенно приходил в себя.

Перед ним находились три живых существа: два человека и ещё кто-то незнакомый. Сердцебиение двоих из них он слышал, чувствовал даже с кровью мертвеца в организме. А третий гость вызывал страх, так как он не был похож на человека, это было нечто иное. Сверхъестественное существо в теле девушки, но не демон, как он изначально подумал — что-то такое, с чем он раньше никогда не встречался.

Прошлой ночью, подкараулив очередную жертву, решил полакомиться, но трапеза была прервана самым неожиданным образом. Вонзив клыки в желанное податливое тело девушки, наслаждался тем, как тёплая, ни с чем несравнимая на вкус кровь, касалась языка и устремлялась в глотку, постепенно утоляя голод. Жертва уже перестала сопротивляться, позволив делать с собой всё что угодно, но именно в этот момент он почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Сначала нечто похожее на довольный вздох, потом ощутил позади чье-то сердцебиение, с каждой секундой оно ускорялось, прокачивая кровь через мышцу. На первый взгляд, существо, находящееся позади, испытывало нечто сродни эйфории, именно это и заставило молодого вампира оглянуться. Неподалёку, прислонившись к грязной стене, стоял некто в теле человека. Существо, окутанное тьмой, как ореолом.

«Демон» — пронеслось в голове. Другие, более старые вампиры рассказывали о них, остерегали от встречи с ними и всячески советовали держаться подальше. Так как для демона убийство является не необходимостью, как для вампира (в качестве еды), а своего рода развлечением. Становиться этим самым «развлечением» в планы не входило.

Осклабился, оголяя окровавленные белоснежные острые клыки, показывая незваному свидетелю принадлежность к кровососам, глупо полагая, что тот испугается и уйдёт. Но демон лишь ухмыльнулся, слегка махнул рукой и, небрежно бросив «Не торопись», продолжал, как заворожённый, наблюдать. Словно впитывал страдания девушки, которая уже обмякла в руках вампира. Внезапный вой откуда-то со стороны, — и демон напрягся, выхватил из-под одежды блестящий предмет, похожий на кинжал, и повернулся на звук. Это было последней каплей, чтобы бросить свою жертву и со всех ног пуститься бежать.

Вот и сейчас, перед ним другое, не менее пугающее существо, возвышается рядом с охотниками, и он не знает, кто оно, что оно такое. Это до чёртиков пугает, заставляет трястись от страха и неясно лепетать, стараться ответить на заданный одним из охотников вопрос:

— Он был там, я видел. Он придёт за мной, чтобы убить, я чувствую!

— Что делал демон? — Дин наклонился к вампиру, отвесив пощёчину, дабы привести его немного в чувства.

— Ничего не делал, когда его заметил, он просто стоял, пил из бутылки и наблюдал… как я питался, с каким-то наслаждением. Я оскалился, а он сказал: «Не торопись», потом услышал вой, и он повернулся в сторону. Тогда я испугался и убежал; всё… — вампир слегка дёрнулся в хватке младшего Винчестера.

— Стоп, — в разговор вступил Сэм. — Ты убил ту девушку? Вырвал ей сердце?

— Нет, я не убивал её. Когда убежал, она оставалась ещё жива, — вампир замотал головой.

— Демон был в плаще? — Мэг внимательно наблюдала за вурдалаком, видела его страх, который пронизывал всё тело, заставлял подрагивать.

— Да! — закивал вампир, с опаской глядя на неё.

Мэг вздохнула и направилась к выходу. Уже в дверях слышала, как кто-то из братьев замахнулся и обезглавил вампира, но не обернулась. Вышла на улицу и присела на поваленное дерево во дворике. Теперь совсем всё запуталось. В том переулке был вампир, Кас, демоны, адские псы и несчастная девушка. Наверное, теперь, чтобы прояснить и узнать, что именно произошло той ночью, нужно найти Каса, и, если он виновен в смерти девушки, убить и его...

Тем временем Винчестеры выносили из дома трупы вампиров. Дин, покосившись на спокойно сидящую Мэг, проворчал:

— У ангелов тихий час? Помогла бы, что ли.

— Нет, Дин, вы справитесь, — девушка подняла взгляд к небу, не обращая внимания на подколы Винчестера.

Дин поворчал ещё немного и успокоился. Они вырыли широкую яму и сложили туда тела вампиров, полили бензином, посыпали солью и сожгли.

Через час управились с «похоронами» кровососов и всей дружной компанией сидели рядком на поваленном дереве. Солнце медленно уползало за горизонт, прощально играя лучами в листках на деревьях.

— Ну, чего расселись, давайте за дело! — Дин поднялся со своего места. — Раз с Касом облом, едем в приют, приструним призрака.

— С Касом не совсем облом, — подала Мэг голос.

— Как так? Ты же сказала, не можешь найти его, — Сэм уставился на ангела.

— Найти не могу, но мы можем его вызвать. Ритуал несложный: нужна его кровь, свежая, а она как раз-таки имеется. Он ранен, ослабший; должно сработать, — Мэг вытащила из кармана маленький пузырёк. — Начертите ловушку в доме, а я подготовлю компоненты для ритуала.

Братья согласились, взяли из машины баллончики с краской, святой воды и направились к дому, где Мэг, с чинным спокойствием, в металлической миске смешивала необходимые компоненты.

***

Кас очнулся ближе к вечеру на полу, где ночью распластался у самой двери, как только переместился в своё логово, одноэтажный маленький домик в глуши, рядом с небольшим озерцом. От фундамента до чердака домик был изрисован разными знаками против ангелов и некоторых демонов. Защита от незваных ангелочков и прочих существ, а от людей «защита» обитала снаружи. Собственный адский пёсик не подпустит ни единой души и близко. Впрочем, это на себе испытал какой-то охотник, что забрёл недавно на огонёк. Вопил он недолго, но пальнуть из своей двустволки в домашнего питомца всё же успел, тем самым только взбесил пёсика. Кас, слегка пожурив своего сторожа, закопал останки охотника-неудачника за домом, в заброшенном палисаднике…

Поднялся на ноги, отлепившись от половиц, пошатываясь, подошёл к столу, который был завален пустыми и полупустыми бутылками со спиртным. Стащил плащ, бросив в сторону, туда же полетел и пиджак. Тело почти не чувствовал, всё делал механически… поднять руку, отвинтить крышку. Плеснул водки в пыльный стакан и залпом выпил. Через секунду поморщился, в груди стало хлюпать, а потом всё выпитое вместе с рвотным позывом вовсе попёрло назад. Наклонился и начал выхаркивать алкоголь и кровавые сгустки на пол. Внутри всё горело, спиртное жгло пораненные внутренности.

— А, чтоб тебя! — Кас выругался, старался продышаться, медленно расстегнул рубашку, рассматривая рану. — М-да уж, ну и видок. Нужно подлатать себя… И кишки утрамбовать как следует.


	3. Chapter 3

Демонскую ловушку начертили быстро как раз к тому времени, когда Мэг смешала нужные компоненты. Ловушку нарисовали покрупнее, на всю гостиную, а то мало ли где появится их давний «приятель». Для этого пришлось свернуть замызганный ковёр и определить его у стены, скрутив рулончиком.

— Готовы? — Мэг поставила миску в центр пентаграммы и обернулась к братьям.

— Наверное, — отозвался Дин, сжав в руке нож Руби. Сэм стоял рядом с обрезом, запряжённым солью.

— Тогда начнём. Будьте готовы ко всему. — Мэг стала читать заклинание на енохианском, время от времени бросая в миску какие-то куски, больше напоминающие серу.

Дом не стал ходить ходуном, но порывы ветра снаружи, кажется, усилились, так как ставни на окнах начали неистово хлопать, а стоящая рядом с домом ива протяжно скрипеть и бить ветками по стёклам окон второго этажа. Наконец, дочитав до конца, Мэг бросила последний ингредиент и подожгла содержимое миски… полыхнуло знатно, ангел даже отшатнулась. Сделала пару шагов назад, выходя из ловушки, оказалась рядом с Винчестерами.

Свет моргнул, и ровно по центру ловушки, спиной к присутствующим, материализовался Кас. Голый по пояс — в одних брюках. Босой. Со стаканом в одной руке и грязным, испачканным в чем-то тёмном, полотенцем в другой.

Ещё секунду назад был «дома», решил выйти на воздух, постоять под дождём, и, стоило ступить за порог, покидая защищённое место, как очутился чёрт знает где. Какая-то комната, затхлый воздух, в котором отчётливо для обоняния демона чувствуется свежая кровь нескольких существ. Она забивается в ноздри, порождая необходимость сделать более глубокий вдох, насладиться этим «сладостным» ароматом смерти.

Чувствует знакомый запах. Ну да, конечно, кому ещё понадобиться искать и вызывать, таким образом демона — Винчестеры! Но сами бы они до такого не додумались, а это значит, их ангелочек тут как тут. И ловушка, естественно, — дивное начало дня, точнее ночи…

— Вышел, называется, воздухом подышать! — выругался демон и медленно повернулся к охотникам.

Мэг внимательно следила за демоном: он просто стоял, чуть повернул голову, будто принюхивался. Его короткие волосы, перепачканные кровью и грязью, липли к шее и вискам, но на макушке оставались такими же взъерошенными, как и прежде, но немного влажными. Несколько царапин и кровоподтёков на спине, но эти повреждения, нанесённые телу, демону не причиняли вреда. Почему-то взгляд цеплялся за мелкие детали: редкие капли, вероятно, от дождя на плечах блестели от того, как падал свет, некоторые медленно стекали по телу, оставляя влажную дорожку.

Едва ли это могли учуять Винчестеры (оно и к счастью), но от демона непросто воняло — от него исходил смрад. Кровь, сера, тошнотворный «аромат» адских псов, запах плоти, словно вывернутой наружу, алкоголь, табачный дым, пыль, сырость — это всё вперемешку. Ангел слегка морщит нос. Демон поворачивается к ним.

Внешний вид оказался зрелищем не из самых приятных. На животе небрежно зашита толстой бечёвкой кожа. Ну как зашита? Неровными длинными стежками стянуты рваные края, из которых до сих пор слабо сочилась кровь, стекала по животу ниже, к краю брюк. Грудь также была изувечена, но, в отличие от брюха, там просто зияла дыра с виднеющимися рёбрами, с которых свисали ошмётки мышц, рваные сосуды... Характер ран дал понять присутствующим, что это следы когтей, а чьих именно, в свете недавних событий, догадаться было нетрудно.

На лице, от уха через щёку до подбородка, шли два глубоких пореза. Но они не помешали демону сразу же, как только он завидел знакомых, растянуться в наглой ухмылке. Обвёл присутствующих взглядом:

— Не хочу показаться грубым, в присутствии дам, но какого хрена? — он развёл руками.

— И тебе привет, — поражённо проговорил Дин, рассматривая демона. — Что с тобой стряслось?

— Ничего особенного, соседский кот поцарапал слегка, — Кас усмехнулся и пристально уставился на Винчестера.

— Мы знаем, что ты сделал ночью, — Мэг, не понявшая сарказма, решила внести свою лепту в беседу, перейти сразу к делу, а то два любителя помолоть языком могут затянуть этот допрос надолго.

— Ах, это, ну тогда хороша же ваша благодарность, — Кас смотрит под ноги, где нарисована ловушка и поднимает взгляд уже на Мэг, быстро осмотрев её с ног до головы. От такого пристального внимания к своей персоне становится не по себе, неловко. Девушка переминается с ноги на ногу, пока демон вновь не переводит своё внимание на Винчестера.

— Какая ещё благодарность? — Дин выдал смешок.

— Что значит «какая»? Я убил шестёрок Кроули; вы радоваться должны: не стало двух демонов, мир безопаснее и тому подобное…

— Мы убить тебя собирались, а не благодарить, — спокойно проговорила Мэг, но тут же пожалела.

— Ты бы вообще заткнулась! Руки из жопы, клялась, божилась, что убила ублюдка Кроули, а он жив-здоров! — взревел Кас и запустил в неё стакан. Ангел увернулась, и снаряд пролетел мимо, врезался в стену и разлетелся на осколки. — Ты во всей этой херне виновата! Кого и надо прибить, так это тебя!

— Уймись! — первый не выдержал Сэм, нацелив на Каса обрез. — Кроули всех одурачил, некого винить.

— Да пошли вы! — огрызается демон и, нервно мотнув головой, начинает расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Зачем позвали? Помимо того, что убить собрались.

— Хотели прояснить один момент, — начинает Сэм. — Нашли трупы демонов и адских псов, а также девушки — она почти обескровлена, и у нее вырвали сердце.

— И? — Кас криво усмехнулся. — Решил, значит, устроить шоппинг, но — вот незадача: на меня напали, и я убил демонов, шестёрок Кроули, а девку даже пальцем не трогал. К ней знатно присосался вампир, но её я не убивал, даже не подходил, так, посмотрел издалека…

— Ты был там! Видел, как вампир напал на бедную девушку и не спас её? — теперь разозлился Дин.

— Ой, да брось! Спасать бедных девушек — это удел двух сердобольных охотников и их ангелочка на подхвате, но никак не мой! — Кас рассмеялся, покрутив полотенце на пальце. — Сдалась мне эта девка, без неё проблем хватает, да и не тяну я на принца-спасителя, как ни крути.

— Если ты не убивал, то кто? — Мэг сделала шаг навстречу демону.

— Мне-то откуда знать? Я еле отбился от тех двоих и их питомцев, потом сбежал. Может, кто пришёл следом за ними, не знаю, — Кас пожал плечами.

— Ясно. Он невиновен, следовательно, убивать нет нужды, — Сэм наклонился и поднял с пола сумку с барахлом.

— То есть, отпустить предлагаешь? Ты его оправдал? — Дин изумлённо уставился на брата.

— Эм, да. Кас не сделал ничего дурного, как мы думали, — попытался оправдаться младший Винчестер.

— Вот, лось истину глаголет… — отозвался Кас.

— Заткнись! — в голос проорали братья.

Пока братцы были заняты приведением аргументов «убить или нет», Мэг наблюдала за демоном. Он был напряжён — ещё бы, когда охотники на пару с ангелом задумали его уничтожить. Стоило ему перевести взгляд на ангела, Мэг тотчас же уставилась в пол. Слышала, как он усмехнулся и сделал пару шагов к ней, приблизившись к самому краешку ловушки.

— Привет, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Кас. — Как дела? Чего нового?

— Лучше, чем у тебя, судя по всему, — тихо отвечает Мэг, не решаясь посмотреть на собеседника.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, зато жизнь наполнена приключениями, — смеётся демон.

— Душ бы принял, что ли, — Мэг морщится, переводя взгляд на лицо демона. Приоткрытые, слегка потрескавшиеся губы, на которых красуется лукавая и одновременно пошлая ухмылка, синие глаза — всё так, как и в прошлую встречу. Если не брать в расчёт истинный облик демона, то вполне приятные черты лица, по крайней мере, ей сейчас так кажется.

— Собирался, вы как раз помешали. Чего это тебя так волнует? — он щурится, заглядывает Мэг в глаза. Слишком пристально, и девушка не выдерживает этого, вновь смотрит в пол.

— Не волнует вовсе… — неуверенно произносит она.

— Если бы не волновало, то ты не сделала бы замечания! — Кас внезапно поворачивается к Винчестерам, оставляя ангела рассматривать свою обувь.

— Так, ладно, на этот раз тебе вновь везёт, — начинает Дин, царапает ножом на полу краску, нарушает целостность ловушки. — Проваливай!

— Благодарить не буду, — усмехается Кас, широко улыбаясь. — Если наткнётесь на Кроули, то имейте в виду: могу поспособствовать.

— Учтём, — Дин притворно улыбается. Затем разворачивается и следует за братом, который скрылся в дверном проёме.

Кас уже хочет переместиться назад восвояси, но его останавливает Мэг:

— Стой!

— Что такое? Они же меня отпустили? — Кас с опаской смотрит на неё и делает шаг назад.

— Нужно поговорить, — поясняет девушка, когда видит настороженность.

Кас слабо кивает и решает остаться на месте, нервно теребит полотенце. Любопытство берёт верх, не может отказать себе в этом — узнать, чего «Её Величеству» могло понадобиться от презренного демона. Винчестеры свалят, и можно будет немного расслабиться.

— Мэг, ты идёшь? — уже в дверях окликает ангела Дин.

— Идите, я потом вернусь в мотель, — она кивает Винчестеру и, дождавшись, пока он уйдёт, поворачивается к демону.


	4. Chapter 4

Слышно, как снаружи Винчестеры завели машину и удаляются. Кас немного расслабляется, проводит ладонью по волосам. В упор смотрит на Мэг, которая, прикусив нижнюю губу, выглядит настолько задумчиво, что он борется с желанием встряхнуть её за плечи и пробудить от этого транса.

— Интимненько, — начинает Кас и на всякий случай выходит из ловушки.

Проходится пальцами по гладкой поверхности светло-зелёных обоев. Но остаётся настороже, готовый в любую минуту слинять или выпорхнуть из тела на крайний случай, а то мало ли, что в голову к этой блаженной взбредёт.

— Ты. Я. Мы с тобой. Одни. Чем займёмся?

«Молчит. На кой чёрт тогда осталась?» — думает про себя. Начинает блуждать взглядом по её лицу. Останавливается на губах. В голове проносятся грязные картины того, что можно было бы с ней сделать — не может сдержать улыбки. Кажется, такая маленькая, беззащитная — вот, протяни руку, сверни тонкую шейку, и можно упиваться своей властью.

Но это иллюзия, она может убить одним прикосновением. Он знает. Это всегда пугает, но в то же время даёт какое-то непонятное возбуждение, чувство опасности только подстёгивает. Что-что, а похоть никогда не покидает его, даже перед лицом опасности, а лишь усиливается. Нравится играть в эти игры, идя по краю, закипает кровь, вгоняя всю его сущность в экстаз, в животный азарт. Низ живота приятно обдаёт жаром, рот наполняется слюной, проводит языком по пересохшим от откровенных мыслей губам. Сейчас не время для подобного…

Мэг из раздумий выводит голос демона, замечает, что он уже переместился подальше от ловушки и, внимательно глядя на неё, пальцами выводит узоры на стене. Отошёл к плохо освещённой стороне, вследствие чего тусклый свет падает лишь на правую сторону, оставляя левую во тьме — фигура выглядит зловеще, вкупе с изуродованным телом. С минуту наблюдает, молчит, ровно до тех пор, пока демон не проводит языком по губам и в его глазах не появляется непонятный блеск. Мэг набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха; хочется выйти на улицу, так как дышать тут становится невозможно.

— Верни то, что украл у меня в прошлый раз! — начинает она, голос почему-то звучит тихо, или так кажется.

— Неужто твоё сердце? — Кас ехидно смеётся, чуть склоняет голову набок, прищурившись.

— Мой клинок… — уже более решительно говорит Мэг, сложив руки на груди. От этого действия полы куртки ползут чуть вверх, открывая обзору пояс джинсов, откуда выглядывает рукоять ангельского клинка.

— Но, у тебя же есть другой, как я заметил, — он кивает на её оружие.

— Есть, но мне нужен мой.

— Хм, в таком случае мы с тобой могли бы заключить взаимовыгодную сделку, — демон прохаживается вдоль стены и пристально наблюдает за ангелом.

Мэг, дослушав его речь, лишь выдаёт смешок:

— Я не заключаю сделок с демонами!

— Почему? — Кас наигранно старается изобразить удивление, а самому смешно от её деланного спокойствия.

— Потому что ты — богомерзкое создание. Отвратительный, уродливый паразит! — Мэг с презрением смотрит на него.

— От тебя подобное звучит как комплимент, дорогуша, — он криво улыбается.

Её голос, выплёвывающий такие слова, таким тоном ласкает слух. Хочется подколоть ангела, вогнать в смятение, и у него есть для этого инструменты:

— Помнится мне, в нашу прошлую встречу ты не особо это замечала, когда полезла целоваться с языком…

Он ликует, когда выражение её лица слишком резко меняется. Прячет взгляд, а Кас, видя это, только довольно усмехается и продолжает наблюдать.

Мэг не находит что ответить: это тот аргумент, на который нет оправдания. Она только растерянно отводит взгляд, чувствует, как щёки начинают пылать, благо, из-за плохого освещения это не видно. Тогда, в тюрьме Кроули, внезапно поддалась порыву и поцеловала Каса, точнее, сначала он поцеловал её и собирался уйти, но она, толкнув демона к стене, повторила то, что видела в той передаче, про разносчика пиццы…

Потом было стыдно, перед собой, перед братьями, хорошо, что они не напоминали об этом в дальнейшем. Свой поступок казался мерзким, будто извалялась в грязи, от которой не отмыться. Хотя ощущения при этом были приятны для тела — его горячие губы, такие мягкие и немного горькие от виски, что демон выпил ещё у машины, а ладони на талии, казалось, оставляли ожоги, или она просто похолодела в тот момент, покрылась мурашками.

Демон медленно обходит вокруг растерявшегося ангела и, не дождавшись от неё хоть какого-нибудь ответа, продолжает:

— Но не подумай чего плохого, я не жалуюсь, мне даже понравилось. И вообще жизнь научила кое-чему: «Никогда не говори никогда». Я предлагаю тебе сделку, в выигрыше окажутся все, — он останавливается ровно напротив ангела. — Если не понравятся условия, всегда можно отказаться. Ты ничего не теряешь при этом, как и я, по сути.

— Хорошо, говори, — кивает Мэг.

— Ладно, давай поступим так: ты подлатаешь меня, а то совсем гнусно выгляжу. Я, в свою очередь, верну тебе твою зубочистку, — Кас серьёзен, без ухмылки, а брови сдвинуты на переносице.

Необычно для него, но Мэг находит это забавным.

— Сначала клинок, — ангел отрицательно мотает головой. Она не дура, чтобы поддаться на подобного рода уловки.

— Вот уж нет! Сперва поиграем в больничку. А потом метнусь за ним, даю слово, — демон повышает голос, смотрит сверху вниз, отчего Мэг внезапно чувствует себя маленькой, ничтожной под этим тяжёлым взглядом.

— И я должна поверить демону? Ты сбежишь сразу, как только излечу…

— Не сбегу, я всегда держу слово, — Кас хотел добавить «почти всегда», но передумал, потому что Мэг сомневалась, и так рисковать нельзя. — И вы меня загнали в ловушку изначально; кто так ведёт переговоры?

Всё ещё сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, Мэг соглашается:

— Хорошо, но ты пообещал. Если обманешь, я найду тебя и убью!

— Ух, какой грозный ангелочек! Я так понимаю, скрепить сделку поцелуем не захочешь? — усмехается Кас, а сам понимает, что она не шутит и, в случае, если захочет убить, каракули на стенах не спасут. Ловит на себе строгий взгляд, и улыбка сходит с лица.

— Тебе придётся покинуть тело, — Мэг подходит к демону.

— Знаю, — Кас кивает и даже не удосуживается присесть или прилечь, просто открывает рот, и оттуда начинает валить дым; тело без движения с грохотом падает на пол.

Чёрный дым стелется по полу, взмывает вверх к потолку, застилая собой единственный источник света, бра, погружает всю комнату на несколько секунд во мрак и снова опускается. Подбирается к Мэг, облизывает ноги, дарит лёгкое тёплое покалывание, медленно ползёт вверх. Ангел уже не видит своих коленей, дёргает ногой, и дым рваными краями расступается, отползает в дальний угол, резко врезаясь в стену.

Она наклоняется к телу, лежащему на полу, и касается двумя пальцами лба. Раны затягиваются, исчезают с лица, груди, живота, кожа приобретает здоровый оттенок. Ощущает что-то странное, пытается сосредоточиться, но этому мешает дым — моментально набрасывается на бездыханное тело, возвращаясь в свой сосуд через рот.

Демон открывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и резко вскакивает на ноги, смотрит на ладони, делает два шага, останавливаясь напротив зеркала, довольно улыбается:

— Вот и чудно, теперь я ещё сексуальнее, чем раньше!

Мэг от этой реплики становится смешно, от всей иронии обстоятельств. Тело стало прежним, а безобразие самого демона всё то же, но он не обращает на это внимания, и ей сие непонятно.

— Моя часть договора выполнена.

— Да, я заметил, — Кас вздыхает и пристально смотрит на ангела. — Жди тут, я быстро.

Он исчезает, спустя несколько секунд возникает на противоположном конце комнаты с её клинком в руке. Мэг хочет сделать шаг навстречу, но демон её останавливает.

— Притормози! — он жестом приказывает ей остановиться.

— Мы же договорились… — ангел удивлённо хлопает ресницами. Уже готова к чему угодно, и, вероятно, он задумал напасть или обмануть.

— Верно, но я не дурак, чтобы подпустить тебя близко и оказаться без оружия, а ты, напротив, будешь вооружена до зубов…

Мэг не понимает, куда он клонит.

— Давай поступим следующим образом. Я кладу это сюда, — он указывает клинком на стоящий рядом небольшой диванчик, — но я знаю, ты шустрая, поэтому и свой отложи в сторону, а то ненароком решишь меня подрезать, когда пойду на взлёт. И я исчезну, все довольны.

— Идёт, — Мэг вынимает своё оружие и кладёт его рядом на стол.

Кас синхронно с ней расстаётся и со своим оружием, опуская его на обивку дивана, делает несколько шагов в сторону; Мэг следует его примеру. Потом уверенно направляется к дивану. Кас, подмигнув ей на прощание, исчезает.

Ангел подбирает своё оружие и, довольная, развернувшись, намеревается забрать второй клинок, оставленный на столешнице, но его там уже нет…


	5. Chapter 5

Кас появился у себя в домике с довольной улыбкой.  
«Увидеть бы её лицо сейчас» — думает про себя и тихонько смеётся.  
Швыряет клинок на кровать и, подойдя к столу, делает глоток бурбона из бутылки. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло, устремляясь дальше. Подлатала на славу; что-что, а ангелочки умеют лечить, этого не отнять.  
Смотрит в запотевшее окно на озеро, точнее, уже на болото. Так как вскоре после того, как Кас со своим домашним питомцем поселились тут, вся местная флора и фауна каким-то образом уменьшилась. Водная гладь затянулась ряской, мутной тиной вдоль берега, там же теперь возвышается высокая трава. Обитатели озера не выдержали соседства с представителями преисподней — редкие рыбки всплыли кверху брюшками, остались лишь жабы и лягушки. Птицы вскоре почти пропали, оставляя местность в звенящей тишине. Но разве демона волнуют такие пустяки?

Разминает шею, расстёгивает ремень на брюках, нужно отмыть кровь и запах, что принёс с собой после резни. Привести одежду в подобающий вид не проблема — щёлкнет пальцами, и всё в норме; жаль, к телу такой фокус не применить. Достаёт чистое полотенце (что удивительно, относительно окружающей обстановки) из шкафа и идёт на улицу, прихватив с собой бутылёк отбеливателя. За домом своего рода самодельный душ, с дождевой водой. Удобно, но неприятно — зябко. Скрипит зубами, но отвинчивает проржавевший кран. Первые капли холодной воды тело встречает мурашками, а через несколько минут вовсе всего уже трясёт, как в лихорадке, но отбеливатель делает своё дело — смрад смывается.  
Уже в доме, кутаясь в полотенце, осушает порцию виски и начинает одеваться. Поднимает с пола плащ, встряхивает его. Что бы там не думали, что бы не говорили, мол старомодно, безвкусно, но он таскает этот плащ по одной простой причине — ему холодно. Аластар был прав, говоря, что на Земле ледник, но этот ледник намного лучше Ада, поэтому приходится смириться и терпеть, кутаясь в ткань пиджака, рубашки и этого потрёпанного плащика.  
Потому и хлещет водку, виски и другие горячительные напитки, имеющие способность гореть, заполняя кровь алкоголем; становится теплее, обволакивает дурман, от него он перестаёт обращать внимание на дрожь от ветра. И сегодня в планах потребить приличное количество спиртного, согреться, рухнув в объятия какой-нибудь развратной девки, и как следует выпустить пар.  
Застёгивает пуговицы уже белоснежной рубашки, щёлкает пряжкой ремня, набрасывает на шею привычный галстук, небрежно затягивая узел, поправляет воротник плаща и исчезает.

***

Дин и Сэм почти добрались до города, когда старший нарушил тишину:  
— Думаешь, хорошая была идея, оставить их вдвоём?  
— А что такого? Мэг справится с демоном, если что-то пойдёт не так, — Сэм убрал в сторону планшет и повернулся к брату.  
— Ну мало ли; памятуя о былых временах, эти двое… — Дин двусмысленно подмигнул и вытянул губы.  
— Не смеши, Мэг тогда сама не поняла, что сделала, даже Кас прифигел, — младший смеётся и хочет что-то добавить ещё, но сзади на сиденье появляется Мэг. С первого взгляда на вид растерянная, но как только она замечает на себе два любопытных взгляда, натягивает на лицо непробиваемое выражение.  
— Всё в норме? Зачем оставалась? — Дин старается говорить непринуждённо, и не выдать своего любопытства.  
— Да, спасибо. Всё отлично, — ангел кивает. — Забрала у Каса кое-что моё. Он в прошлый раз прихватил мой клинок.  
— А, ну чудно. И он так просто вернул? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Сэм.  
— Нет, конечно. Попросил об услуге… — Мэг потупила взгляд.  
— О какой ещё услуге? — старший Винчестер даже развернулся к Мэг, опасаясь худшего. Если только Кас сделал с ней что-то, Дин готов ринуться, отыскать ублюдка и выпотрошить, как рыбу.  
— Я его исцелила, точнее, тело, — спокойно отвечает Мэг, поёрзав на сиденье.  
— Приемлемо, — с облегчением выдыхает Дин и поворачивается, уставившись на дорогу. — Блеск, у нас теперь два ангельских клинка, все вооружены против демонов…  
— Не совсем так, — Мэг закусила губу. — Он меня обхитрил, и забрал тот, другой, который был у меня.  
— То есть, выходит, ты Каса на халяву подлечила? — теперь очередь Сэма удивляться.  
Мэг в ответ лишь кивает.  
— Сукин сын! — Дин ударяет по баранке ладонью.  
— Куда теперь? — Мэг внимательно смотрит на дорогу.  
— В мотель, уже поздно. Призраком завтра займёмся, — зевает Дин.

— Хорошо, я тогда вернусь утром. Спокойной ночи, — Мэг приветливо улыбнулась и синхронно с шелестом исчезла.  
Очутилась на берегу небольшой реки. Яркое солнце, тёплая погода, голубое небо, без единого облачка. Прошлась вдоль берега, остановилась у небольшого склона, примяла траву и присела, свесив ноги над журчащей водой. Дышать таким свежим, чистым воздухом после пребывания в гостиной того треклятого дома было намного приятнее.  
Чувствует себя глупо и обидно. Доверилась, и так просто обвели вокруг пальца, демон обвёл. От этого обиднее втройне. Вздыхает, потирая ладошки. Дивный запах цветущих деревьев, стрекот насекомых в траве, пение птиц, размеренное журчание воды — всё это волшебным образом успокаивало, прогоняя негативные воспоминания и ощущения.  
Не стоит унывать, в конце концов, демоны — коварные, лживые существа, и, наверное, нет ничего зазорного в том, что проморгала его уловку. В следующий раз будет начеку и не допустит подобной оплошности. На ошибках учатся, и, видимо, пора и Мэг начать учиться на них. Завтра поможет Винчестерам справиться с призраком, а значит, принесёт пользу людям, и это согревало, в какой-то степени радовало.  
Она любит этот мир, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас лучше расслабиться и насладиться единением с природой. Набраться сил. Понаблюдать за удивительными существами. Птицами, которые шустро скачут по низкорослым деревьям. Бабочками, плавно порхающими совсем рядом, без страха садятся на протянутую руку — не чувствуют опасности, складывая свои яркие крылышки с причудливыми узорами. Шелест листвы успокаивает, убаюкивает. Мэг улыбается и откидывается на мягкую траву, прикрывая глаза. Мир, созданный Отцом, прекрасен, и она в очередной раз в этом убеждается.

***

  
Кас ненавидит ангелов, людей. Ненавидит демонов и самого себя. Ненавидит всё, что его окружает. Этого достаточно, а любовь, жалость, сострадание пусть забирают себе небожители и людишки, с их нездоровым желанием «возлюби ближнего своего». Ха, всегда говорил себе: необязательно кого-то любить, чтобы использовать. Разница, кого ненавидеть больше, зависит от конкретной ситуации. И сегодня очередь людей.

Вот и сейчас, он ненавидит ту девку, которую трахает у неё же дома в отсутствии мужа, а она как последняя шлюха стонет под ним, извивается, цепляется пальцами за плечи, вскрикивает, когда он, не сдерживая себя, сжимает как в тисках её тело, вдавливая в матрац.  
Останавливается, чтобы схватить с тумбочки почти пустую бутылку с водкой и сделать два больших глотка. В пепельнице продолжают дымиться недокуренные сигареты, которые они достают в перерывах между «заходами» на новый круг. Мягкий никотиновый дым оседает на разгорячённых, мокрых от пота телах. Уже третий или четвёртый раз сменили позу, а Кас не может расслабиться или просто захмелеть. Не хватает чего-то, и он подсознательно знает, чего именно, но сейчас нельзя выделывать такие фокусы — охотники в городе, а лишние трупы ни к чему.  
Смотрит на лежащую девушку: приоткрытые алые губы, раскрасневшееся лицо, её тёмные волосы разметались по белоснежным простыням, от пота прилипают к лицу, аккуратная грудь усеяна засосами и алыми отметинами от зубов. Кас морщится — он её ненавидит. Резко хватает за подбородок, заставляет открыть рот и прижимает горлышко бутылки к её губам. Она делает пару глотков и начинает кашлять, захлёбываясь алкоголем. Демон только криво усмехается и впивается грубым поцелуем в губы задыхающейся девушке. Отстраняется, парой глотков опустошает бутылку и бросает в стену, где она разлетается вдребезги.  
— Эй, какого чёрта! — начинает возмущаться девица, приподнявшись на локте, другой рукой упирается демону в грудь, стараясь оттолкнуть. Кас перехватывает её, грубо хватает за запястье и вторую заводит над головой, придавливая хрупкие ручки девушки к койке.  
— Шшш… — он прикладывает палец к её губам, возобновляет ещё с большей жёсткостью движения и ухмыляется. — Заткни пасть, иначе сломаю челюсть!  
— Да ты охуел, что ли? У меня дома находимся, мудак… — начинает орать девица. И это её ошибка. В следующую секунду цепкие пальцы сжимаются на горле, демон наваливается на неё всем телом. Очередной крик возмущения глушится нехваткой воздуха и болью от сжимающих пальцев горло.  
— Так даже интереснее, — выдыхает ей в ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку. Она пытается высвободиться из хватки, но бесполезно.

Бутылка водки, влитая в организм, наконец-то даёт о себе знать: дурманящая пелена медленно застилает глаза. Хочется услышать крик, уже не от наслаждения, а от боли, такой, чтобы закладывало уши, чтобы у жертвы срывался голос…  
Рычит куда-то ей в ключицу. Нельзя. И это "нельзя" длится уже достаточно долго, сводит с ума. Хочется крови, хруста костей, треска сухожилий, истошных воплей, мольбы о помощи, беспомощного невнятного бормотания… но туда, где всего этого с лихвой, Кас не желает возвращаться. Остаётся наслаждаться тем, чего в избытке на земле. Выпускать пар таким образом, как сейчас. Купаться в пороках, утаскивая с собой любую желающую душу, а это совсем несложно…  
— Не забивай головешку заботами о чистоте ковра, — шепчет хриплым от возбуждения голосом, продолжая вдалбливаться в податливое тело.  
— Но так нельзя! — скулит девушка, на глазах появляются слёзы.  
— Мне можно… — он целует её в шею, оставляя там засосы, своего рода клеймо «Добро пожаловать в Ад», ухмыляется и добавляет: — Мне можно всё…


	6. Chapter 6

Кас появился у себя в домике с довольной улыбкой.

«Увидеть бы её лицо сейчас» — думает про себя и тихонько смеётся.

Швыряет клинок на кровать и, подойдя к столу, делает глоток бурбона из бутылки. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло, устремляясь дальше. Подлатала на славу; что-что, а ангелочки умеют лечить, этого не отнять.

Смотрит в запотевшее окно на озеро, точнее, уже на болото. Так как вскоре после того, как Кас со своим домашним питомцем поселились тут, вся местная флора и фауна каким-то образом уменьшилась. Водная гладь затянулась ряской, мутной тиной вдоль берега, там же теперь возвышается высокая трава. Обитатели озера не выдержали соседства с представителями преисподней — редкие рыбки всплыли кверху брюшками, остались лишь жабы и лягушки. Птицы вскоре почти пропали, оставляя местность в звенящей тишине. Но разве демона волнуют такие пустяки?

Разминает шею, расстёгивает ремень на брюках, нужно отмыть кровь и запах, что принёс с собой после резни. Привести одежду в подобающий вид не проблема — щёлкнет пальцами, и всё в норме; жаль, к телу такой фокус не применить. Достаёт чистое полотенце (что удивительно, относительно окружающей обстановки) из шкафа и идёт на улицу, прихватив с собой бутылёк отбеливателя. За домом своего рода самодельный душ, с дождевой водой. Удобно, но неприятно — зябко. Скрипит зубами, но отвинчивает проржавевший кран. Первые капли холодной воды тело встречает мурашками, а через несколько минут вовсе всего уже трясёт, как в лихорадке, но отбеливатель делает своё дело — смрад смывается.

Уже в доме, кутаясь в полотенце, осушает порцию виски и начинает одеваться. Поднимает с пола плащ, встряхивает его. Что бы там не думали, что бы не говорили, мол старомодно, безвкусно, но он таскает этот плащ по одной простой причине — ему холодно. Аластар был прав, говоря, что на Земле ледник, но этот ледник намного лучше Ада, поэтому приходится смириться и терпеть, кутаясь в ткань пиджака, рубашки и этого потрёпанного плащика.

Потому и хлещет водку, виски и другие горячительные напитки, имеющие способность гореть, заполняя кровь алкоголем; становится теплее, обволакивает дурман, от него он перестаёт обращать внимание на дрожь от ветра. И сегодня в планах потребить приличное количество спиртного, согреться, рухнув в объятия какой-нибудь развратной девки, и как следует выпустить пар.

Застёгивает пуговицы уже белоснежной рубашки, щёлкает пряжкой ремня, набрасывает на шею привычный галстук, небрежно затягивая узел, поправляет воротник плаща и исчезает.

***

Дин и Сэм почти добрались до города, когда старший нарушил тишину:

— Думаешь, хорошая была идея, оставить их вдвоём?

— А что такого? Мэг справится с демоном, если что-то пойдёт не так, — Сэм убрал в сторону планшет и повернулся к брату.

— Ну мало ли; памятуя о былых временах, эти двое… — Дин двусмысленно подмигнул и вытянул губы.

— Не смеши, Мэг тогда сама не поняла, что сделала, даже Кас прифигел, — младший смеётся и хочет что-то добавить ещё, но сзади на сиденье появляется Мэг. С первого взгляда на вид растерянная, но как только она замечает на себе два любопытных взгляда, натягивает на лицо непробиваемое выражение.

— Всё в норме? Зачем оставалась? — Дин старается говорить непринуждённо, и не выдать своего любопытства.

— Да, спасибо. Всё отлично, — ангел кивает. — Забрала у Каса кое-что моё. Он в прошлый раз прихватил мой клинок.

— А, ну чудно. И он так просто вернул? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, конечно. Попросил об услуге… — Мэг потупила взгляд.

— О какой ещё услуге? — старший Винчестер даже развернулся к Мэг, опасаясь худшего. Если только Кас сделал с ней что-то, Дин готов ринуться, отыскать ублюдка и выпотрошить, как рыбу.

— Я его исцелила, точнее, тело, — спокойно отвечает Мэг, поёрзав на сиденье.

— Приемлемо, — с облегчением выдыхает Дин и поворачивается, уставившись на дорогу. — Блеск, у нас теперь два ангельских клинка, все вооружены против демонов…

— Не совсем так, — Мэг закусила губу. — Он меня обхитрил, и забрал тот, другой, который был у меня.

— То есть, выходит, ты Каса на халяву подлечила? — теперь очередь Сэма удивляться.

Мэг в ответ лишь кивает.

— Сукин сын! — Дин ударяет по баранке ладонью.

— Куда теперь? — Мэг внимательно смотрит на дорогу.

— В мотель, уже поздно. Призраком завтра займёмся, — зевает Дин.

— Хорошо, я тогда вернусь утром. Спокойной ночи, — Мэг приветливо улыбнулась и синхронно с шелестом исчезла.

Очутилась на берегу небольшой реки. Яркое солнце, тёплая погода, голубое небо, без единого облачка. Прошлась вдоль берега, остановилась у небольшого склона, примяла траву и присела, свесив ноги над журчащей водой. Дышать таким свежим, чистым воздухом после пребывания в гостиной того треклятого дома было намного приятнее.

Чувствует себя глупо и обидно. Доверилась, и так просто обвели вокруг пальца, демон обвёл. От этого обиднее втройне. Вздыхает, потирая ладошки. Дивный запах цветущих деревьев, стрекот насекомых в траве, пение птиц, размеренное журчание воды — всё это волшебным образом успокаивало, прогоняя негативные воспоминания и ощущения.

Не стоит унывать, в конце концов, демоны — коварные, лживые существа, и, наверное, нет ничего зазорного в том, что проморгала его уловку. В следующий раз будет начеку и не допустит подобной оплошности. На ошибках учатся, и, видимо, пора и Мэг начать учиться на них. Завтра поможет Винчестерам справиться с призраком, а значит, принесёт пользу людям, и это согревало, в какой-то степени радовало.

Она любит этот мир, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас лучше расслабиться и насладиться единением с природой. Набраться сил. Понаблюдать за удивительными существами. Птицами, которые шустро скачут по низкорослым деревьям. Бабочками, плавно порхающими совсем рядом, без страха садятся на протянутую руку — не чувствуют опасности, складывая свои яркие крылышки с причудливыми узорами. Шелест листвы успокаивает, убаюкивает. Мэг улыбается и откидывается на мягкую траву, прикрывая глаза. Мир, созданный Отцом, прекрасен, и она в очередной раз в этом убеждается.

***

Кас ненавидит ангелов, людей. Ненавидит демонов и самого себя. Ненавидит всё, что его окружает. Этого достаточно, а любовь, жалость, сострадание пусть забирают себе небожители и людишки, с их нездоровым желанием «возлюби ближнего своего». Ха, всегда говорил себе: необязательно кого-то любить, чтобы использовать. Разница, кого ненавидеть больше, зависит от конкретной ситуации. И сегодня очередь людей.

Вот и сейчас, он ненавидит ту девку, которую трахает у неё же дома в отсутствии мужа, а она как последняя шлюха стонет под ним, извивается, цепляется пальцами за плечи, вскрикивает, когда он, не сдерживая себя, сжимает как в тисках её тело, вдавливая в матрац.

Останавливается, чтобы схватить с тумбочки почти пустую бутылку с водкой и сделать два больших глотка. В пепельнице продолжают дымиться недокуренные сигареты, которые они достают в перерывах между «заходами» на новый круг. Мягкий никотиновый дым оседает на разгорячённых, мокрых от пота телах. Уже третий или четвёртый раз сменили позу, а Кас не может расслабиться или просто захмелеть. Не хватает чего-то, и он подсознательно знает, чего именно, но сейчас нельзя выделывать такие фокусы — охотники в городе, а лишние трупы ни к чему.

Смотрит на лежащую девушку: приоткрытые алые губы, раскрасневшееся лицо, её тёмные волосы разметались по белоснежным простыням, от пота прилипают к лицу, аккуратная грудь усеяна засосами и алыми отметинами от зубов. Кас морщится — он её ненавидит. Резко хватает за подбородок, заставляет открыть рот и прижимает горлышко бутылки к её губам. Она делает пару глотков и начинает кашлять, захлёбываясь алкоголем. Демон только криво усмехается и впивается грубым поцелуем в губы задыхающейся девушке. Отстраняется, парой глотков опустошает бутылку и бросает в стену, где она разлетается вдребезги.

— Эй, какого чёрта! — начинает возмущаться девица, приподнявшись на локте, другой рукой упирается демону в грудь, стараясь оттолкнуть. Кас перехватывает её, грубо хватает за запястье и вторую заводит над головой, придавливая хрупкие ручки девушки к койке.

— Шшш… — он прикладывает палец к её губам, возобновляет ещё с большей жёсткостью движения и ухмыляется. — Заткни пасть, иначе сломаю челюсть!

— Да ты охуел, что ли? У меня дома находимся, мудак… — начинает орать девица. И это её ошибка. В следующую секунду цепкие пальцы сжимаются на горле, демон наваливается на неё всем телом. Очередной крик возмущения глушится нехваткой воздуха и болью от сжимающих пальцев горло.

— Так даже интереснее, — выдыхает ей в ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку. Она пытается высвободиться из хватки, но бесполезно.

Бутылка водки, влитая в организм, наконец-то даёт о себе знать: дурманящая пелена медленно застилает глаза. Хочется услышать крик, уже не от наслаждения, а от боли, такой, чтобы закладывало уши, чтобы у жертвы срывался голос…

Рычит куда-то ей в ключицу. Нельзя. И это "нельзя" длится уже достаточно долго, сводит с ума. Хочется крови, хруста костей, треска сухожилий, истошных воплей, мольбы о помощи, беспомощного невнятного бормотания… но туда, где всего этого с лихвой, Кас не желает возвращаться. Остаётся наслаждаться тем, чего в избытке на земле. Выпускать пар таким образом, как сейчас. Купаться в пороках, утаскивая с собой любую желающую душу, а это совсем несложно…

— Не забивай головешку заботами о чистоте ковра, — шепчет хриплым от возбуждения голосом, продолжая вдалбливаться в податливое тело.

— Но так нельзя! — скулит девушка, на глазах появляются слёзы.

— Мне можно… — он целует её в шею, оставляя там засосы, своего рода клеймо «Добро пожаловать в Ад», ухмыляется и добавляет: — Мне можно всё…


	7. Chapter 7

— Это всё равно долго не удержит её! — лепетал Дин, высыпая из пакета соль у дверей и вдоль стены.

С призраком пришлось заморачиваться достаточно долго. Изначально подумали не на того, но потом, перелопатив архивы в городской библиотеке, поняли, что призрак — одна из воспитателей, мадам Аманда Ричардсон, она семьдесят лет назад была зверски убита в этом приюте. И теперь по прошествии стольких лет стала достаточно сильной, чтобы начать убивать и принять видимую форму. Её жертвами стали охранник и воспитательница. Детишек пока не трогала, но лучше подстраховаться, так как пугать по ночам уже начала, а там и до убийства недалеко.

Вот и сейчас переоценили свои силы и позволили призраку, вместо того чтобы вывести детей на улицу, загнать их на чердак. Каким-то необъяснимым образом Мэг не могла перенести детей и Винчестеров из дома наружу. То ли нечто блокировало это, то ли просто она достаточно ослабла для такого.

Но общими усилиями удалось заманить мадам Ричардсон на кухню, где уже была готова западня — соль вокруг комнаты. А поскольку в те времена женщина была упокоена в безымянной могиле, лишь с номером, то поиски могут затянуться…

— Нужно ехать на кладбище и искать могилу, и делать это очень шустро. Детишки не покинут чердак, пока защита есть, но это временная мера. — Дин высыпал остатки соли и развернулся к Мэг и брату. — Мы её достаточно разозлили, так что теперь можно ждать чего угодно.

— Я побуду с детьми, не позволю призраку нарушить дорожку соли, — Мэг сунула между ручками дверей железную кочергу. — Вы успеете найти могилу, прежде чем призрак поймёт, как покинуть кухню?

— Неуверен, — Сэм отрицательно мотнул головой. — Она давно в этом доме и стала достаточно сильной, раз принялась убивать; соль не помеха.

— Сэмми, давай пооптимистичнее! Идёмте, возьмём ещё соли; Мэг, на чердаке сделаешь ещё круг, всё надёжнее. Призрак привязан к дому, а значит, не покинет его.

Вышли на воздух, спешно направляясь к машине, что оставили у ворот. Обогнув игровую площадку, немного притормозили — у Импалы с довольной физиономией, сунув руки в карманы плаща, стоял Кас. Дин быстрыми шагами направился к нему.

— Ты чего тут забыл? — Винчестер прошёл мимо демона и, открыв дверцу, сел в автомобиль.

— Соскучился! — Кас для безопасности отошёл в сторону. — Привет, ребятки.

— Как ты нас нашёл? — Сэм открыл багажник машины и принялся там рыться.

— Видел вашу колымагу, колесившую по городу, стало интересно, вот пришёл посмотреть серию «Охотников на привидений», — демон усмехнулся.

Кас перевёл взгляд на Мэг. Такая деловая, с серьёзным выражением лица, еле поспевает за длинноногими Винчестерами, ковыляя позади. И ему немного смешно, забавно видеть ангела. Прошествовала мимо, даже не одарив своим вниманием, и это слегка злит. Но ничего, раз гора не идёт к Магомеду…

— Привет, красавица! Как сама, порядок? — Кас, даже набравшись смелости, делает шаг вперёд, приблизившись к компании.

— Изворотливый лжец! — Мэг бросила в его сторону холодный взгляд и забрала у Сэма из рук пакет соли, — не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

— Вот это было сейчас обидно. Я не лгал тебе, уговор был «Лечение — Клинок», всё исполнено, а речи о другой игрушке не велось, так что в следующий раз уточняй условия сделки, — Кас самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Спорить Мэг с ним не собиралась, всё без толку, всегда найдёт сто и одну отговорку своей лжи. Будет юлить, изворачиваться и снова лгать — такова природа демонов. Так что не стоит тратить время и терпение на бессмысленные дебаты. Винчестеры тем временем сверяются с картой, как проехать к кладбищу, а Мэг терпеливо ждёт дальнейших действий. Замечает, как демон делает ещё шаг, приблизившись к ней, но по-прежнему держит дистанцию — трусливое создание, всегда готово сбежать при первой же опасности. Отвратительные трусы, заботящиеся лишь о своей шкуре. Ангел вздыхает и переводит взгляд с демона, так как он её внимания недостоин после того, что сделал в прошлый раз. 

— Да брось, малыш. Ты что, обиделась? — демон лучезарно улыбнулся, невзирая на совершенный покер-фейс ангела. — Давай, хотя бы намекни, как я могу загладить свою вину?

Кас осторожно обошёл вокруг Мэг и продолжил:

— Конфеты, шампанское, ресторан, спонтанный секс, лепестки роз на белых простынях…

— Поможешь нам справиться с призраком! — твёрдо заявляет Мэг, перебив демона. Почему нет? Раз сам ищет себе применение, а так хотя бы будет польза. Но каким образом его использовать? К детям подпустить демона никак нельзя, искать могилу тоже, ибо положиться на черноглазого в самом важном — верх безумия…

— Ну вот, а говорят, романтики вымерли! — смеётся демон. — Но боюсь, твои приятели будут против такого рода сотрудничества…

— Вообще-то не будем, — Сэм, оторвавшись от карты, подошёл сзади к парочке. — Нужно, чтобы кто-то отвлёк призрака, иначе он доберётся до детишек.

— В каком таком смысле «отвлёк»? — демон насторожился, теперь этот альтруизм мог обернуться неприятными последствиями. Он хотел пообщаться с ангелом, но никак не лезть на рожон, ввязываясь непонятно во что. Вечно бормочет всякую чушь, за которую приходится расплачиваться.

— Войдёшь в комнату, где мы заперли призрака, и сделаешь так, чтобы он не покидал помещение. Мэг побудет с детьми, на случай если тебя убьют или изгонят, а мы с братом отправимся искать могилу, — продолжил Сэм, захлопнув багажник. Дин занял место водителя.

— Не покидал помещение? — Кас задумался. Но потом зацепился за слова «Если тебя изгонят или убьют» и закралась мысль отказаться от всего. Так и нужно поступить, пока не поздно.

— Да, а что, с этим проблемы? — теперь Дин выглянул из машины, уставившись на демона. — Или у такого авантюриста, как ты, кишка тонка, и боишься привидений?

— Вовсе нет, это я могу, если ваш призрак окажется сговорчивый… — Кас оглянулся на дом. Вот и была задета его гордость, теперь выход один — пойти туда, к призраку.

Мэг даже показалось, что демон растерялся, он слегка поменялся в лице, когда сказали, чего конкретно нужно делать, и выглядел несколько секунд рассеянным. Дин ловко сыграл на его гордыне, так что теперь вероятность запихнуть демона к призраку возросла. Она, наверное, стояла слишком довольная, когда Кас перевёл на неё взгляд. Уже не рассеянный, а прежний наглый.

— Ей отрезали язык, прежде чем убить… — усмехается Сэм, — так что на приятную беседу я бы не рассчитывал.

— Ты видишь? — Кас уставился на Мэг и театрально развёл руками. — На какие жертвы я готов пойти, чтобы заслужить твоё прощение!

На деле же, теперь о прощении речи не шло, а задето его эго, что важнее любого прощения, до которого ему никогда не было дела. Но нужно держать марку.

— Не говори ерунды, призрак никак не сможет навредить подобному существу, — отмахнулась Мэг, опустила взгляд и пнула маленький камушек. Смотреть на него сейчас не хотелось, когда он в привычной манере насмехался над ней.

— Какому существу? Нет чтобы подыграть, сказать: «Да, дорогой, вижу! Отправляйся, спасай бедных детишек, и моё сердце навеки твоё, даже если умрёшь в этой схватке, я буду помнить и оплакивать тебя!», но нет, надо ляпнуть такую лабуду, — Кас усмехается, стаскивает плащ, бросает его на ограду. — Значит, я вхожу туда, и что дальше?

— Не знаю, придумаешь что-нибудь, ты же выдумщик, — ангел пожала плечами, окинула демона взглядом. Когда он поправлял воротник рубашки, заметила на шее непонятные красноватые пятна, но не придала значения, откуда они взялись, или же просто не стала заморачиваться. В любом случае ей нет никакого дела, откуда и что у Каса появляется.

— Выдумщик… я выдумщик по другой специализации, знаешь ли, — он игриво подмигнул ей. — И будь у тебя желание, могла бы оценить это по достоинству.

Снова непонятные для неё намёки, и снова приходится уставиться на свои ноги, так как от подобного тона его голоса становится не комфортно и хочется убежать.

Братья тем временем собрались, проложили кратчайший путь к кладбищу, всучили Мэг ещё мешок соли и умчались. Ангел и Кас шагали по дорожке к приюту, молча. Что само по себе показалось ей странно, учитывая, как обычно распирало демона на диалоги в её присутствии. Вошли в здание и через несколько поворотов оказались перед дверьми, ведущими в кухню.

— Так мы не договаривались! — Кас останавливается перед дверью, где у порога аккуратной полоской лежит соль.

— А как, по-твоему, мы заперли призрака? — Мэг старается говорить мягче, а то мало ли, демон откажется в последний момент.

— Ты же выпустишь меня потом, когда всё закончится? — Кас оборачивается к ней.

— Посмотрим, зависит от того, как будешь себя вести, — попыталась пошутить Мэг, но, видимо, не вышло, так как Кас вздёрнул бровь и поджал губы. — Я пошутила, выпущу естественно, не переживай.

— Не переживать? Это непросто, — Кас вздыхает, потирает ладони, разминает шею. — Ладно, сделаем это!

Мэг кивает и нарушает дорожку соли, отпирает дверь, убрав кочергу.

— И железо, ну совсем всё чудесно… — бормочет демон и шагает вперёд. За ним захлопывается дверь — пути назад нет.

Просторная комната, вдоль стены старенькие газовые плиты, кухонные столы, большой холодильник и множество различной посуды. Стулья аккуратно задвинуты под обеденные столики. И рядом с одним из таких столиков стоит… призрак. Силуэт пожилой женщины, посеревший от головы до пят. Старая изношенная одежда и белый фартук, запачканный кровью, как и её руки. Седые волосы выбились из пучка, заколотого шпильками на затылке, и тонкими прядями свисают вдоль костлявого лица.

Кас делает шаг вперёд, и это привлекает внимание призрака. Он внимательно разглядывает новоприбывшего гостя и начинает медленно приближаться. Демона внезапно начинает пробирать дрожь от холода, а дыхание изо рта превращается в облако пара.

«Что ж, поиграем!» — думает он и оскаливается.

— Разве так здороваются? — Кас ухмыляется, увернувшись от летящего в него табурета. Призрак открывает рот, беззвучно кричит. — Решил заглянуть на огонёк, ты же не против? Или я поме…

Демон не успел договорить, так как оказался вдавлен в стену, своим весом смял картину. Призрак оказался почти рядом, довольно разглядывая жертву.

— Вот стерва! — Кас делает усилие и сползает по стене, встаёт на ноги и отряхивается. — Думаю, флиртовать бессмысленно. Или всё-таки попробуем наладить отношения?

Только успевает договорить это, как в него снова летит табурет, на этот раз достигнув цели, врезается в демона и разваливается от удара.

— Вот коза! Разве тебе не говорили, что ломать мебель по меньшей мере некультурно? — Кас постарался воздействовать на призрака телекинезом, но бесполезно. Такие приёмы для подобного духа малоэффективны.

Дальше в него начинают лететь ножи, вилки, ложки, блюдца, чашки, которые до этого аккуратно располагались на столике, видимо, подготовленные для обеда. Всё это врезается либо в демона, либо в стену, когда тот успевает увернуться, и со звоном падает на пол.

Потом внезапно призрак исчезает из поля зрения, и Кас думает: всё, Винчестеры справились, — но не тут-то было. Невидимая сила почти сбивает, но Кас сумел устоять на ногах, лишь покачнулся. Выпрямился, разворачиваясь к вновь возникшему призраку, замечает, что к нему со свистом, разрезая воздух, летит какой-то штырь. Не успевает среагировать, и этот предмет уже торчит из грудной клетки, войдя туда ровно наполовину. Это оказывается кочерга.

— Железо?! Это подло… — Кас, покачнувшись, оседает на пол, хочет вытащить из груди предмет, но, только коснувшись, одёргивает руки — при контакте с железом, ладони начинает жечь, оставляя на коже волдыри. — Сука!

Начинает пятиться назад от надвигающегося призрака.

— Тебе говорили, что лежачих не бьют? — он начинает хрипеть, так как железо обжигает внутренности. Из последних сил телекинезом запускает в призрака стоящие в углу какие-то коробки. Они летят сквозь полупрозрачный силуэт.

Железка, торчащая из груди, каким-то образом мешает сосредоточиться. Нужно вынуть кочергу, любым способом. Кас резко начинает тянуть кочергу, ещё усилие, рывком вырывает, и вопит от боли во всё горло. Скулит, катаясь по полу…

— Ну, держись, шлюшка! — немного придя в себя, вскакивает на ноги и уже в призрака начинает лететь всё подряд: стол, стулья, личные вещи, посуда, — но это не то, что может причинить вред этому почти бесплотному существу. Всё равно что бороться с ветряными мельницами. А вся ирония в том, что не переносят они одно и то же — соль, железо. Смешно.

Теперь даже если захочет сбежать, это не получится: всюду соль — он с призраком в западне. Идиот! Злится, на себя. Сам согласился, неизвестно зачем участвовать в этом фарсе. Убить не убьёт, но покалечить вполне может, эта взбесившаяся семидесятилетняя дева.

— Не могу позволить, чтобы какая-то обшарпанная кашолка тыкала в меня железками!

В этом порыве не замечает, как на него со стороны, с приличной скоростью, летит… холодильник. Громоздкий элемент декора кухни сносит демона, с глухим ударом впечатывает его в стену, слышится хруст костей и стон. Сверху, с потолка сыплется штукатурка, рядом, сорвавшись с петель, падает настенный шкаф, набитый тарелками.

Кас, оглушённый, начинает сползать по стене, но удар повторяется с большей силой. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна, во рту чувствуется металлический привкус, ключица сломана, как и рука. Грудную клетку сводит приступ острой боли, наверное, снова сломалось ребро и, вмявшись внутрь, вонзилось в лёгкое. Изо рта хлынула кровь.

«Всё это может скверно закончиться! Превращаться в отбивную не хочется» — проплывает в помутнённом разуме. И когда замечает, как холодильник отъезжает назад для нового удара, чуть отползает в сторону. Перекатывается на другой бок, уже на коленях ползёт к столам, режа ладони осколками битой посуды и стекла. По пути отхаркивает кровь и хрипит, стараясь сделать вдох.

— Давай маленько отдохнём, а то дыхание перехватило? — приглушённо обращается к призраку. Кас останавливается, прислоняется к кухонному столу, открывает створку и начинает шарить внутри. Наконец, нащупав нужный пузырёк, выглядывает из своего укрытия. Призрака не видно, но зато холодильник парит уже под потолком. Наверное, поняла, что перед ней не человек и запугать не удастся, а значит, нужно действовать иначе, должен признать неглупое привидение.

— Да чтоб тебя, оставь его в покое! Так нечестно… — только и успевает сказать перед тем, как резко кинуться в сторону, уворачиваясь от летящего в него холодильника.

Позади раздаётся грохот и звон разбившейся посуды. Кас поворачивается на спину и замирает — над ним нависает призрак, довольно разинув рот. Демон ухмыляется и, открыв крышку с солонки, всё её содержимое отправляет в сторону призрака. Силуэт растворяется в воздухе.

— Отсоси, тварь! Я полон сюрпризов… — Кас начинает хохотать, но тут же осекается. Призрак появился вновь сбоку. — Как так быстро-то?!

Он бросает уже пустую солонку в её сторону и снова начинает отползать. Слышит скрежет откуда-то со стороны, поворачивается на звук:

— Опять?!

На демона вновь, царапая пол, ползёт холодильник. Дверца раскрылась, хлопает, из него по пути вываливаются продукты.

— Меня в Аду засмеют, если узнают, что был убит холодильником! — Кас шумно сглатывает вязкую слюну вместе с кровью, которой опять наполнен рот.

Демон меняет направление, отползая теперь к дверям. Холодильник взмывает в воздух, медленно отрываясь от пола; демон уже думает, что дни сочтены, но вдруг его кто-то хватает за шиворот и начинает волочь за собой. Поворачивает голову — его, как тряпичную куклу, за собой тащит Мэг, сжимая в руке железный крюк, а в подмышке зажат мешок соли. За секунду до столкновения с «убийственным снарядом», она, вытянув руку, останавливает летящий в них холодильник, оставив на нём вмятину. Лёгким движением руки отправляет его к противоположной стене, где тот, покачнувшись, падает набок.

— Не женщина, а мечта… — бормочет Кас, сидя на пятой точке и наблюдая за происходящим. Встряхивает головой и уже более бодрым голосом добавляет: — Благодарю, конечно, но я и сам неплохо справлялся!

— Недостаточно хорошо, судя по всему, — спокойно говорит Мэг, сыпля вокруг них круг соли, наблюдает за призраком, который бесшумно движется вдоль столов. Внимательнее рассматривает демона: весь взъерошенный, какой-то помятый (причём в прямом смысле слова), перепачкан в крови, так неестественно болтается рука, что ясно — перелом. А свистящие хрипы в голосе не сулят ничего хорошего. Странно, призрак не должен быть таким сильным, чтобы с такой лёгкостью перемещать тяжёлые предметы.

— Что-то не так, он не должен быть таким сильным, — Мэг озирается, рассматривая разгромленную кухню.

— Вот и я о том же, — демон с трудом встаёт на ноги. — Эта паскуда мне все кости переломала!

— Не волнуйся, я тебя излечу, — Мэг, сделав пару шагов к выходу, поправляет ладошкой соль у дверей и возвращается на место.

— Ох, как здорово, — Кас, забыв о неприятных ощущениях, улыбается во все тридцать два, пялясь на ангела в упор. Смотрит на неё сверху вниз, озорно подмигнул и добавил: — Пикантная обстановка, не находишь?

— Нет, не нахожу. А подлечу за твою помощь, не обольщайся, — ангел окинула Каса взглядом.

— Ещё бы, ведь это ты подрядила меня на всё это, — демон сосредотачивается на призраке, который теперь уже приблизился к ним и начинает летать вокруг...


	8. Chapter 8

Дин старался не думать о том, что увидел, когда они с братом ворвались в помещение. Представшая перед ними картина смутно напоминала те события в тюрьме Кроули. Но в этот раз эта «сладкая парочка» тискалась иначе, а если быть точнее, демон сгрёб в охапку Мэг и намеревался накинуться на неё (во всяком случае, Дину так показалось). Винчестер в тот момент был готов броситься на выручку ангелу, но вовремя опомнился: Мэг не особо сопротивлялась происходящему, а вырываться принялась лишь тогда, когда заметила посторонних.

Сэм странно улыбался и удивлённо поглядывал на демона, который с наглой физиономией пытался заглянуть ему за спину, где пряталась Мэг.

Кас на сто процентов был уверен, что Мэг покраснела и сейчас прячет взгляд, всячески старается не смотреть на Винчестеров и на него. Это забавляет и даже в какой-то степени перекрывает то раздражение, которое возникло, когда их прервали. Нужно взять себя в руки, а то это развлечение может плохо закончиться; компания двух охотников и ангела — не самый лучший расклад для веселья. Хотя «веселье» могло бы и получиться, не появись тут братцы-кролики. Ангел, как он понял, вовсе не противилась его действиям, пока они были наедине, а следовательно, можно попытать счастье или просто позабавиться с этой застенчивой святошей, оставшись снова вдвоём. Это даже любопытно и интересно, своего рода азарт, несмотря на то, что довольно извращённый интерес. Вот до чего можно дойти от скуки; хочется острых ощущений, пусть и чрезвычайно опасных, учитывая, с кем намерен «играть» в эту безумную игру.

Он потёр ладонью шею и шумно выдохнул, старался не обращать внимания на реакцию тела от «их» недолгой близости. Сам себе улыбнулся, хихикнул. Ослабил галстук, так как в комнате, как ему показалось, стало внезапно жарко и душно. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело странно, потому что Сэм внимательно смотрел на него и хитро щурился.

Кас осмотрел Винчестеров. Оба перепачканные и запыхавшиеся. Всё верно, мчались со всех ног спасать своего ангелочка и этих детей. «Не живётся же им спокойно» — усмехается демон про себя. Хочется закурить или выпить, а лучше то и другое. В любом случае расплывчатый план дальнейших действий уже нарисовался…

Мэг, в свою очередь, от стыда готова была провалиться сквозь землю. Щёки полыхали, и она не знала, куда деть руки, поэтому сунула их в карманы кожанки, вцепившись пальцами в материю подкладки. Казалось, спряталась от Каса за широкой спиной Сэма, но от себя не спрячешься. Непонятное ощущение не покидало, перед глазами до сих пор стояла пошловатая ухмылка демона, а на талии ощущались его горячие ладони. Это странно, так как она находилась от него на приличном расстоянии.

Как бы ни было противно признаться себе, но она, до того момента, как вошли Винчестеры, хотела, чтобы Кас её поцеловал, и, когда он стал наклоняться, даже дышать перестала, затаила дыхание с намерением сосредоточиться на ощущениях и запомнить каждый миг. Какая глупость, мерзость — желать прикосновений такого отвратительного существа, как демон. Минутная слабость, промашка в собственной концентрации, непростительная оплошность. От осознания всего этого хотелось взмахнуть крыльями и сбежать как можно дальше с глаз долой, но что-то подсказывало: это плохая и нелепая идея.

Для себя решила, сейчас нужно собраться с мыслями и впредь не подпускать Каса так близко, для собственного спокойствия и безопасности. Не обращать внимания на странные ощущения оболочки и вести себя непринуждённо, смотреть не на внешность одержимого человека, а на самого демона, тогда, помимо отвращения, никаких чувств не возникнет уж точно.

Спохватилась, проверив, на месте ли клинок: он оказался там, где и был.

— Рад, что вы целы, — начал Дин, слегка прокашлявшись. — Чем вы тут занимались?

— Не совсем целы! Какого чёрта эта баба такая мощная оказалась? — Кас одёрнул пиджак и обвёл взглядом комнату, намеренно проигнорировав вопрос охотника.

— Она, как выяснилось, при жизни была ведьма и оставила на случай своей кончины какие-то навороченные ведьмовские закорючки на своём надгробии и несколько мешочков с собой. Наверное, родственники положили по её наставлению всё это барахло с ней в гроб…

— Так, значит, я тут чуть не загнулся из-за вашей неосведомлённости? — перебил Сэма демон, недоверчиво покосился на Винчестеров и для безопасности прошёлся по комнате подальше от охотников.

— Да брось, Кас! Ты же крепыш, — усмехнулся Сэм, осматривая разгромленную комнату.

— Это после того, как добрый «доктор» подлатала меня, — Кас кивнул в сторону Мэг. — Так что дальше? Возьмём бухла, девок и засядем на пару дней в каком-нибудь номере люкс, отметим победу над злом?

— Может, и отметим, но не с тобой, — Дин отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ну и фиг с вами, а я лично так и сделаю, — Кас нахально подмигнул Мэг. — А ты, если хочешь, присоединяйся, буду только рад.

— Нет, спасибо, — Мэг даже не посмотрела в его сторону, сделала вид, будто груда битой посуды в углу более интересна, нежели собеседник.

— Многое теряешь, — демон только пожал плечами.

Распрощались с детишками, приняли благодарности и всей компанией направились к Импале. Винчестеры шагали впереди и о чём-то переговаривались, достаточно тихо, чтобы быть услышанными. Мэг следовала за ними, старалась не отставать, так как демон шёл сразу за ней, и она не хотела с ним поравняться. Неловкость до сих пор присутствовала, по крайней мере, у неё. Касу было наплевать, он периодически задавал непонятные вопросы и хитро улыбался, когда Мэг, не представляя, что отвечать, отворачивалась.

«Насмехается надо мной, гнусное создание» — в очередной раз подумала Мэг, когда они покидали приют и спускались по лестнице. Успокаивало одно: сейчас сядет в машину с Винчестерами, и уедут подальше от этого места, отправив демона на все четыре стороны. А если он напросится с ними? И тогда придётся сидеть с ним на заднем сиденье? Эти мысли породили страх и панику. Если такое произойдёт, не поедет с братьями, решила для себя и облегчённо вздохнула.

Из раздумий её вывел Кас, который тихонько кашлянул.

— Чего делать будешь? — демон медленно брёл позади Мэг, которая еле поспевала за Винчестерами.

— Не знаю и, думаю, не твоего ума дело, — слишком грубо, как ей показалось, ответила Мэг.

— Злюка! Хочешь, угощу выпивкой? Даже раскошелюсь на самое лучшее вино, которое только возможно отыскать в этой дыре, — Кас остановился чуть позади неё, когда вся компания подошла к машине.

— Я уже ответила. Нет, и ещё раз нет. Чего ты пристал ко мне? — ангел нахмурилась, полностью развернувшись к собеседнику.

Кас спокойно выдыхает, еле сдерживает улыбку, подходит к ограде, где оставил свой плащ и начинает его надевать, предварительно отряхнув. Всюду пахнет цветами от аккуратных клумб, видимо, детишки любят ухаживать за ними. Как на вкус Каса, это скучное и бесполезное занятие. Ему без разницы, где жить: будь то цветущий луг или безжизненная пустошь. Выудил из кармана пачку сигарет с намерением закурить, но облом — она пуста. Последнюю выкурил ещё ночью, когда стоял у домика и ждал, пока выветрится алкоголь.

Посмотрел на ангела: она грозно, пристально взирала на него, сложив руки на груди, и ожидала ответа на свой вопрос. Это его забавляет, — такая деловая и хочет казаться сердитой, хочется бросить колкость и от души потешиться над её растерянностью.

«Ещё бы ножкой топнула для убедительности» — думает про себя демон и добавляет уже вслух:

— Хочу пообщаться, жажду интересной компании. Не нужно всюду искать подоплёку, мне просто скучно…

— Я тебя развлекать не собираюсь. — Мэг хмурится; идея видеть истинный облик демона даёт свой результат, — неловкость ушла, сменившись отвращением и презрением.

— Необязательно всё понимать буквально. Давай посидим, поболтаем? — её упрямство начинает Каса бесить. Плюс ко всему, Дин, высунувшись из автомобиля, недобрым взглядом уставился на него. Наверное, надо сваливать от греха подальше, хотя нет... наоборот, поближе к грехам, — они-то развеют печаль. В любом случае сейчас нужно откланяться.

— Нет! — продолжает упрямиться ангел, видит, это злит демона, и она насторожилась.

— Ладно, много чести, упрашивать ещё. Раз такая недотрога, адиос! — Кас одарил её улыбкой и исчез.

Неожиданно, Мэг думала, он будет препираться, настаивать, а тут вдруг исчез. Это и к лучшему, можно расслабиться. Задумалась о том, наладиться ли жизнь этих сироток и не закроют ли их приют? От этих мыслей стало жаль детей, но ничего не поделаешь.

Младший Винчестер сложил в багажник все вещи и, открывая дверцу, обратил внимание на ангела: она стояла на прежнем месте и пялилась себе под ноги.

— Мэг, всё нормально? — Сэм окликнул девушку.

— Да, всё хорошо, — Мэг кивнула, быстро подошла к братьям и забралась на заднее сиденье машины. Устроившись на месте, добавила более уверенным голосом: — Задумалась.

— Ясно, — сухо бросил Дин и завёл двигатель. — Может, это не моё дело, но я не могу не спросить. Что у вас там произошло?

— Призрак оказался, на удивление, сильным, швырял большие предметы как пушинки… — начала оправдываться Мэг.

— Это мы уже поняли. Я про другое… — Дин поёрзал на месте. — О том, что было потом. Скажи честно, Кас к тебе приставал?

— В каком смысле? — девушка внимательно уставилась на него.

— В том самом, лез лапать, целовать, например, — Винчестер пожал плечами.

— Да, — как ни в чём не бывало, ответила девушка. — Но это в его природе, подобные существа сотворены, дабы искушать души. Не переживай, Дин, я не собираюсь поддаваться на эти низкие провокации с его стороны.

— Оу, отлично тогда. Как камень с души упал. — Винчестер облегчённо выдохнул. Его радовало то, что Мэг знает, что делает, и Касу тут ловить нечего.


	9. Chapter 9

Винчестеры быстро добрались до мотеля, в котором остановились, выписались, собрали вещички и отправились к Бобби. По пути пообещали заскочить к знакомому охотнику и захватить книги для Сингера. Пока дел никаких не намечалось, решили, что можно перевести дух. Дин задумал запастись пирогами и прилипнуть к телику на денёк-другой. Сэм запланировал аналогичное занятие, но с меньшим количеством пирогов.

Мэг же не знала, куда себя деть. Скорее всего, придётся отправиться в спокойное место и погрузиться в размышления. Других занятий у неё не было. Смотреть ТВ с Винчестерами было скучно, хотя Дин постоянно хохотал над фильмами, но ангел не понимала, чего там смешного. Посему лучше для всех будет уйти, а братья пусть отдыхают так, как им хочется. Промелькнула мысль перечитать книги в доме Бобби, но и там вряд ли она найдёт что-то новое.

Спустя пару дней, наконец, уставшие и вымотанные дорогой были на свалке у Бобби. Всё так, как и прежде: лёгкий беспорядок по дому, запах пыли и старых книг, со стороны кухни аромат какого-то рагу. И Бобби в неизменной кепке, потёртых джинсах и старенькой фланелевой, слегка замызганной рубашке.

Поделились последними новостями; при упоминании Каса, Сингера передёрнуло:

— Принесла нелёгкая, я уже начал забывать этого засранца, как дурной сон.

— Я хотел его грохнуть, но «защитники» отговорили, — Дин указал пальцем на Сэма и Мэг.

— Дин, он ничего плохого не сделал пока, не за что было убивать, — отмахнулся от брата Сэм и налил себе кофе.

— Он же демон, или для вас это уже не повод завалить нечисть? — Бобби поправил засаленную кепку.

— Вот и я о том же! — Дин с довольной физиономией начал распаковывать пирог.

Мэг, слушая их беседу, хотела вставить слово в свою защиту и Сэма, но в итоге решила промолчать. Так как Дин мог рассказать Бобби, что застукал её, когда она обнималась с Касом. Хотя это громко сказано, она-то просто стояла и бездействовала, пока демон хозяйничал, даже за задницу успел схватить. Ужас! Какой позор! Мэг опять стало стыдно, даже почувствовала себя гадкой.

Позволить существу из преисподней так вести себя с собой. Это как прикоснуться к грязи, которой всю свою сознательную жизнь сторонилась, презирала. А сейчас вдруг ни с того ни с сего позволила себя коснуться, не воспротивилась, не оттолкнула. Наверное, «падшим ангелом» в полной мере теперь можно охарактеризовать ту сущность, которой она стала, лишившись Небес. Казалось бы, ниже падать уже некуда, когда обречена находиться лишь на земле, но нет, оказывается, это ещё не предел, не самое дно…

«Есть, к чему стремиться» — горько усмехается про себя и, пройдясь по комнатке, присаживается на старый диванчик. Вся разница между ними в том, что Кас знает кто он — демон, и не противится своей сущности, в полной мере осознаёт, кем является, и принимает это. А Мэг до последнего уверяет себя, что до сих пор слуга Небес, непорочное, непогрешимое светлое существо.

«Интересно, чем Кас сейчас занимается? Вероятно, какими-то непотребствами себе под стать» — думает Мэг. Одновременно делает вид, будто увлечена разглядыванием старого номера газеты, которая валялась рядом. Винчестеры, не обращая на неё внимания, спорят о вреде фастфуда, а Бобби, бросив им «балбесы», уходит на кухню.

Воспоминание о непонятном тепле, исходившем от демона, заставляет задуматься. Перебирает всевозможные варианты, от наложения заклятий до колдовских заговоров, но, к сожалению, ничего правдоподобного на ум не приходит. Быть может, показалось? Хотя вряд ли, дважды ошибиться в одном и том же невозможно.

Краем уха слышит реплику Сэма на упрёк брата:

— И будешь делать, что душе угодно…

— Душе… — протянула Мэг, переводя взгляд на пожелтевшую картину на стене. Спустя несколько секунд встрепенулась: — Душа!

Внезапное озарение, и оно кажется правдивым. Тепло может исходить от живого человека, точнее, от его души. Демон дважды покидал оболочку, тело ослабло после стычки с адскими псами и призраком. Затем слишком быстро возвращался обратно, не давая возможности человеку прийти в себя.

Как это ужасно быть во власти демона, наблюдать за всем со стороны и не иметь возможности вмешаться. И только Богу известно, что Кас творил с тех пор, как вселился в этого беднягу. Убивал, насиловал, пытал, да всё что угодно мог делать, пока фанатично прислуживал Люциферу и потом, когда Сатану заперли в клетке.

Руками этого мужчины Кас убивал, калечил чужие судьбы, забирал жизни ради развлечения, потехи ради. Это неприемлемо, его нужно остановить. Найти, достучаться до одержимого человека и заставить демона покинуть тело, отправив в Ад.

Мэг решительно поднялась с дивана, мельком взглянула на братьев: они ужинали, расположившись за столом. Она не стала их тревожить, решив, что с подобной задачей справится сама, потому и отправилась туда, где последний раз видела Каса. Надеялась почувствовать демона, будь он в городе, и почувствовала… Осталось выяснить конкретное местонахождение Каса, а затем поговорить. В случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, она справится с демоном — всё-таки до сих пор ангел и на порядок сильнее этого конкретного представителя преисподней.

***

Едва стемнело. На улице слабый ветерок, но, на удивление, тепло, потому нет нужды тащиться сюда в плаще. Кас, сильно толкнув дверь, заходит в какой-то бар. Бегло осмотрелся — неплохо, думал, будет хуже.

Обычный среднестатистический бар: столы, бильярд, играет приглушённая старомодная музыка, непонятные картины на стенах и полно выпивки. В помещении ощущается привычный запах для подобных заведений: табачный дым, ароматы разных алкогольных напитков, перегар и дешёвый еловый освежитель воздуха у входа. Демон не обращает внимания на посетителей, направляется к стойке бара, там лишь двое мужиков пьют пиво и беседуют. Садится на стул и лениво обводит взглядом соседних посетителей. Люди пьют, смеются, обнимаются и весело беседуют… Тошно. Наверное, сегодня опять черёд ненавидеть людей, а их тут слишком много.

Девушка-блондинка в коротких джинсовых шортиках порхает у бильярдного стола с кием. Задорно смеётся на реплики стоящих рядом мужчин и ловко загоняет шар в лунку. Развязно пьёт пиво из бутылки, кокетливо отвечает на какие-то вопросы. Кас криво усмехается, он её ненавидит.

— Шлюха, — шепчет себе под нос. Сегодня хочется чего-то другого, так что на этом любительница бильярда перестаёт для него существовать. Достаёт из кармана пиджака купленную в соседнем ларьке пачку сигарет, срывает ленточку обёртки. Тянется в сторону за пепельницей, засовывает сигарету в рот и закуривает, вдыхая что есть сил дым, заполняет им лёгкие.

Бармен, седоволосый мужчина лет сорока в потёртой жилетке и серой футболке, возникает прямо перед ним.

— Виски, — Кас небрежно кидает на стойку скомканную купюру. — На сдачу тишину.

Бармен кивает и, достав стакан, наполняет его до половины, пододвигает к клиенту. Демон делает глоток янтарной жидкости, смакует на языке, пока алкоголь приятно обжигает горло.

— Недурно, — ещё глоток, — весьма недурно.

Его внимание привлекает женщина, подошедшая к стойке. На вид лет тридцать-тридцать пять, среднего роста, пышные каштановые волосы, зелёные глаза, приятный голос. Она вежливо обратилась к бармену и заказала бурбон. Пока ожидала выпивку, постукивала ногтями по поверхности стойки и скучающе осматривала зал.

Приятный парфюм с нотками каких-то цветов донёсся до обоняния Каса. Он жадно втянул этот запах ноздрями и облизнулся. Тем временем женщина забрала свой заказ и отправилась к дальней стене, где на диване располагались, видимо, её подружки, шумная, чисто женская компания. Она изящно поставила стакан на столик рядом и плавно опустилась на диванчик, при этом громко смеясь…

«Хорошенькая, как считаешь? То что нужно. Как всё может закончиться? Свернуть шею, поработать ножом или, быть может, старая добрая асфиксия?» — демон делает глоток виски, облизывает пересохшие губы, делает затяжку и стряхивает пепел в пепельницу.

Варианты возможных действий возбуждают, жар пробегает по телу волной. Вертит в руке стакан, не переводя внимания с женщины. Тёмная юбка до колена на ней идеально подчёркивает роскошные бёдра и стройные ножки.

«Тебе понравится. Подходя к кульминации, полосну её по горлу, так, чтобы кровища била фонтаном, застилала глаза, окрашивала в алый простыни или пол. А запах… секс и смерть! Финал одного перерастает в начало второго. Видишь, совсем не скучно! Прекращай ныть…»

Внутренний диалог прерывается тем, что объект внимания демона эффектно повернулась, заметив на себе его взгляд, и направилась к нему.

Хочется вгрызться зубами ей в глотку и отпустить лишь тогда, когда испустит последний вздох. Но снова возникает это «нельзя». Он глубоко вдыхает пропитанный дымом воздух и обращается к бармену:

— Даме всё, что пожелает.

Женщина снисходительно улыбается и присаживается рядом:

— Привет. Думаю, хочешь меня угостить?

— Всё верно, красавица… — Кас хитро щурится, обворожительно улыбаясь. Вечер обещает быть насыщенным.


	10. Chapter 10

Мэг перенеслась куда-то на окраину города. Вечер. Она стоит на тротуаре около гостиницы с неброской вывеской. Трехэтажное здание из красного кирпича, ничем не приметное, как и соседние постройки. На улице до сих пор мелькали редкие прохожие, спешившие по своим делам. Вокруг устойчивый запах пыльного асфальта и выхлопных газов от проскакивающих мимо автомобилей. Невысокая старушка, выгуливающая белого пуделя на поводке, пройдя мимо Мэг, добродушно улыбнулась.

Кас где-то тут, нужно только сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, в какой именно комнате. И для этого особо прилагать усилий не понадобилось, Мэг безошибочно определила — второй этаж, крайняя комната у лестницы. Она моментально телепортировалась туда…

В номере приглушённое освещение, полумрак. Мэг возникла лицом к тихо работающему телевизору, который был сейчас необходим скорее для создания фона, нежели для просмотра. Пахнет серой, сигаретами и какими-то духами, но, смешавшись вместе, эти запахи образовали тяжёлый букет. Помимо прочего, в комнате жарко, градусов двадцать пять, не меньше. Всюду какая-то странная аура, Мэг резко поворачивается на звук позади, который больше напоминает вздох.

«Как и следовало ожидать, занят распутствами» — думает Мэг и тихонько вздыхает.

Кас с прикрытыми глазами лежит поперёк кровати, раскинув руки, в брюках, и те, усилиями брюнетки в одном нижнем белье, скоро явно окажутся на полу. У него в одной руке меж пальцев зажата почти докуренная дымящаяся сигарета, а в другой — стакан с каким-то напитком, вероятно, алкогольным. Темноволосая девица усердно целует грудь мужчины, спускается ниже, проводит ногтями по коже, оставляя красноватые дорожки. Их одежда как зря разбросана по полу, а рубашка Каса и вовсе болтается на торшере.

Чутьё его не подвело. Когда услышал лёгкий характерный шелест, напрягся, но сразу же расслабился, ощутив нечто знакомое. Стало интересно, какого лешего принесло эту святошу сюда и именно сейчас? Быть может, следила? Хотя вряд ли.

«Молчит, вот дурочка. Наверное, и дар речи потеряла от увиденного» — усмехается про себя Кас и шумно выдыхает, когда его подружка поцелуями спускается к животу. Надо бы притормозить, но осознание того, что на них в этот самый момент смотрит ангел, дико возбуждает. Понимает: на этом всё закончится, поразвлечься не получится, и немного сожалеет. Надо было не тянуть с прелюдией, а сразу переходить в наступление, тогда успели бы перепихнуться перед визитом этой блаженной.

Тем временем его партнёрша ловко расправилась с ремнём и, расстегнув молнию ширинки, взяла в рот уже напряжённый член, чем вызвала у демона глухой стон, больше похожий на довольный рык, сквозь сжатые зубы…

Мэг становится не по себе от этого зрелища. Она, сама не понимая зачем, внимательно следит за каждым движением женщины, но быстро сосредотачивается на том, зачем пришла. Становится понятно, они только начали «этот» процесс. Её появление сейчас у людей, наверное, называли бы «очень не вовремя». Но Мэг не собирается уходить, пусть даже невежливо прерывать подобные утехи.

— Нам нужно поговорить! — не придумав ничего иного, вдруг достаточно громко и отчётливо заявляет ангел, чтобы наверняка быть услышанной.

Подружка Каса взвизгивает от неожиданности и оборачивается к источнику звука, убирает волосы с лица, шокировано смотрит на Мэг. А демон хрипло смеётся, но не меняет своей позы. Кажется, он вовсе не удивлён её появлению. Становится досадно, даже в такой ситуации Кас находит повод насмехаться над ней.

— А я-то думал, решишь дождаться, когда перейдём к горяченькому. Стоишь, наблюдаешь, не чувствуешь себя при этом извращенкой? Подглядывать нехорошо, знаешь ли, — он приподнимается на локтях, с хитрой ухмылкой разглядывая Мэг. Выдаёт смешок, залпом осушает содержимое стакана и бросает его рядом на покрывало. Зажав сигарету в зубах, застёгивает ширинку:

— Или, может, хочешь присоединиться? Я не против тройничка, конечно, если дамы «за».

— Я чего-то не поняла, это вообще кто? — брюнетка, выйдя из ступора, тыкает в Мэг пальцем и вопросительно смотрит на Каса, который снова улёгся, разглядывая потолок.

— Тебя это волновать не должно! — грубо отвечает ей демон и быстро делает затяжку, тянется к тумбочке, где небрежно тушит окурок в пепельнице.

— Ладно! — недовольно фыркает женщина, поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и затем, нашарив свою одежду, начинает одеваться. — Раз так, вот и трахайся с ней!

— Телефончик оставь, — сухо бросает ей Кас, принимает сидячее положение, при этом внимательно смотрит на ангела.

— На кой хер, раз у тебя эта баба есть? — зло кричит брюнетка, уже напялив на себя кофту, застёгивает юбку.

— Я. Сказал. Оставь мне свой грёбаный телефон! — рычит демон, лениво поднимается на ноги и, сделав два шага к своей подружке, грубо хватает её лицо ладонями, целует в губы.

Девушка сначала, вроде как, сопротивляется, а потом сама уже отвечает на поцелуй, вцепившись демону в шевелюру, перебирает короткие волосы пальцами, льнёт всем телом. А когда Кас отстраняется от неё, издаёт стон, больше похожий на хныканье.

Демон лукаво, с прищуром смотрит ей в глаза, при этом руки перемещает на талию и начинает медленно поглаживать ладонями. Спустя несколько секунд более мягким, но слегка хриплым голосом добавляет:

— Мы же ещё не закончили?

— Нет, — выдыхает женщина сбившимся голосом и, порывшись в отделении сумочки, протягивает ему свою визитку. — Не заставляй меня ждать.

Она поправляет одежду, бросает в сторону Мэг недовольный взгляд и уходит, хлопнув дверью.

— С виду, может, и не скажешь, но она та ещё шлюшка оказалась, — усмехается Кас, когда они остаются одни. — В хорошем смысле слова, если ты понимаешь, о чём я…

Ангел стоит с таким страдальческим выражением лица, что он готов расхохотаться, насколько это потешно выглядит на фоне всего произошедшего. Словно она застала его за пытками или массовыми убийствами. Но в итоге лишь тихо смеётся, пока ищет в карманах пиджака свой телефон, чтобы записать номерок новоявленной подружки.

Мэг пропускает мимо ушей его пошлое высказывание. Не понимает, почему эта женщина терпит такое грубое отношение к себе? Бедняжка даже не подозревает, какое гадкое существо в теле этого мужчины. А если бы знала, сбежала при первой возможности.

Или просто люди настолько порочны, что не задумываются о последствиях подобных действий, добровольно падают в бездну разврата с малознакомыми личностями. Личность в этом случае даже не является человеком. То, что Кас пользуется неосведомлённостью этих женщин, ей кажется грязным, низким и подлым занятием. Использует их как вещь и затем готов выбросить за ненадобностью. Хотя чего можно ждать от демона? Страшно подумать, что испытывает одержимый человек, обречённый против своей воли участвовать в подобных занятиях…

Она всегда старается разглядеть в любом человеке хорошее, невзирая на внешность или поступки. Оправдывает их тем, что на всё есть свои причины: будь то безвыходная жизненная ситуация, тяжёлое материальное положение или другие невзгоды, которые толкают на путь грехопадения и разврата.

А быть может, он использует какое-нибудь заклинание, и они безвольные игрушки в его руках? Незачем строить догадки, когда можно просто спросить.

Мэг устремляет взгляд на демона; он сосредоточенно, не обращая на неё внимания, что-то печатает в телефоне.

— Что ты с ними делаешь? Почему они так жаждут твоего внимания? — ангел даже передёрнула плечами, насколько мерзко внезапно почувствовала себя здесь и сейчас. Захотелось покинуть это душное помещение, не было желания оставаться среди этой скверны лишней минуты.

— Я даю им то, чего они хотят, — быстро отвечает Кас и, отложив мобильник, начинает возиться с застёжкой ремня. Как на его вкус, нездоровое любопытство со стороны небожителя, но это даже и весело. Интересно узнать, что творится у неё в головушке…

Хотя тут стоит о своей задуматься. Нужно отвлечься, ибо у него в голове сейчас сплошной неконтролируемый ураган эмоций, самых низких и грязных желаний, от которых просто распирает, во всех смыслах этого слова. Эрекция становится уже болезненной, и пора бы взять верх над телом, отправив ощущения и желания на задний план, но это внезапно становится непросто. Мучительно медленно вбивал номер в записную книгу, цепляясь взглядом за буквы — не помогло.

Всё тело как в огне, даже дышать становится тяжело, а наличие Мэг в непосредственной близости лишь подливает масла в огонь… Но ей вовсе не обязательно знать про его внезапные проблемы с самоконтролем, авось обойдётся, остаётся приложить немного усилий и успокоиться. Всего-то!

— Что же? — уже тише говорит Мэг, встречается с мутным взглядом демона, который странно пялится на неё, шумно дышит. В глазах опасный блеск и как всегда пошлая ухмылка. Всё на своих местах, как говорится.

— Почувствовать себя особенной, уникальной, — Кас самодовольно скалится и, легко подцепив пальцами свою рубашку, делает шаг навстречу Мэг. — А вот ты чего притащилась — это интересно, и ещё более интересно, как нашла меня?

— Я почувствовала тебя… — девушка засунула руки в карманы джинс и пожала плечами.

— Ого, какая чувствительная, — промурлыкал Кас и приблизился к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки, далее уже была опасная близость, — а так сразу и не скажешь…

Весь его вид даёт понять Мэг, что он готов наброситься, раздеть её и претворить в жизнь весь тот ужас, который обитал у него в помыслах. Идея прочесть мысли Каса оказалась глупой затеей. На неё потоком обрушилась волна такой откровенной неблагопристойности, что Мэг от неожиданности и возмущения покраснела:

— Мерзость!

— О чём это ты? — демон начинает натягивать на себя рубашку и удивлённо смотрит на неё.

— Твои мысли просто омерзительны!

— А ты не лезь ко мне в голову. Я не собираюсь думать о радуге в твоём присутствии, — отмахнулся Кас, поднял с пола галстук и накинул на шею.

Мэг, все ещё полыхая праведным негодованием, не особо задумываясь, зачем, начинает следить за его действиями. Рубашку Кас застёгивать, видимо, не собирается, поэтому она скользит взглядом по его телу, по груди, торсу, пока её внимание не привлекает выпуклость на брюках демона. И даже начинает задумываться о странностях человеческой физиологии, как внезапно Кас слишком резко начинает орать:

— Ты чего на мой стояк уставилась, дура! Я тут, видишь ли, пытаюсь душевный покой обрести, а ты что творишь?!

Мэг от неожиданности вздрагивает и хмурится, делает шаг назад. Кас что-то бубнит себе под нос и начинает застёгивать пуговички рубашки, при этом время от времени бросает на неё взгляд.

— Я тут для того, чтобы поговорить, — начинает Мэг, когда демон справился с одеждой и выглядит уже более адекватно и собрано.

— Да? А я думал, ты соскучилась, — он криво улыбается, поправляет воротник.

Дело сделано, запихнул эмоции подальше, и теперь можно вести светские беседы, имея в арсенале лишь поверхностные ощущения оболочки. Так действительно проще, но менее интересно. Слыхал, что ангелы мастера в подобном.

«Чёртовы роботы» — усмехается про себя Кас, а сам наблюдает за незваной гостьей. Такая спокойная, аж тошно становится, противоположность его самого, сторонника ходить по краю в любых ситуациях. Раз уж удалось выбраться из Ада, то готов оттянуться по полной, и наплевать, что на это скажут, его никогда не волновало чужое мнение.

— Не льсти себе. Я строго по делу, — ангел усмехается.

«Какая лесть, дорогуша? Это был сарказм» — думает Кас. Очередной раз удивляется, насколько ангелы тормознутые, не в состоянии отличить шутку от серьёзного. Наверное, под другое заточены — расхаживать с важным высокомерным видом, мордой кирпичом и выжигать всем глаза направо-налево. Чудно.

— Конечно, как же иначе, — демон медленно обходит вокруг Мэг. — Говори, раз пришла.

— Не здесь. Пойдём в другое место? — её холодный тон не сулит ничего хорошего, и Кас настораживается, вопрос больше похож на утверждение.

— Дай подумать? Нет! Говори тут, — Кас отрицательно мотнул головой и отошёл чуть в сторону.

— Ты не понял? Это была не просьба… — Мэг повернулась к демону и начала приближаться. Он, в свою очередь, поменялся в лице, стал серьёзным и нахмурился. Давно поняла, Кас без оружия, так же как и без плащика своего любимого. Это должно быть весело, теперь её очередь насмехаться над ним. Воодушевлённая такой маленькой победой, позволяет себе немного расслабиться и даже изобразить ухмылку:

— В любом случае ты пойдёшь со мной, а добровольно или нет, решать тебе.

— Даже так? — Кас пятится вдоль стены, будто невзначай тянется к пиджаку, лежащему на спинке кресла.

— Клинка нет, оставил там же, где и плащ, — Мэг следит за ним. Спеси поубавилось, как почуял страх за свою шкуру, но выпрыгивать из тела не думает.

— Чёрт, а ведь и впрямь… — Кас сверлит взглядом пиджак и злится сам на себя.

«Вот стерва! Ещё и злорадствует! Доигрался, молодец» — думает про себя и кусает губы. Совсем забыл, что оставил единственное оружие дома, и вот, пожалуйста, закон подлости в действии — когда клинок нужен, его нет. Нужно собраться и подумать. Если не убила до сих пор, стало быть, и не собирается, но слишком настойчиво требует сменить местонахождение, что само по себе странно. Для обычного «поговорить» этого не требуется, значит, задумала что-то, мерзавка. Надо попытаться выкрутиться, сдаваться так просто он не намерен:

— Я же к тебе со всей душой… — про себя с усмешкой добавляет «которой нет», — а ты пытаешься заманить меня в западню. Разве так поступают с друзьями?

— Ты мне не друг, — грубее, чем обычно, отвечает ангел и делает шаг ему навстречу.

— Ладно, не друг, но приятель, добрый знакомый. И вообще, приятная личность и собеседник, разве этого недостаточно?

— Пустой звук, — Мэг усмехается, видя его замешательство.

— Ох, вот оно как… — Кас, загнанный в угол, натыкается на стену и вжимается в неё сильнее, когда Мэг с хитрой ухмылкой, кладёт ему на плечо ладонь.

— Вот видишь, можно обойтись и без насилия, — она сильнее сжимает пальцы и в следующую секунду оба оказываются в каком-то подобии амбара. Она толкает Каса вперёд, он делает несколько шагов, стараясь устоять на ногах. Опускает голову, разглядывая пол — там красуется демонская ловушка.


	11. Chapter 11

Теперь совсем невесело. Кас почти шёпотом грязно ругается и бегло осматривается вокруг. Просторное помещение, больше напоминающее старый заброшенный амбар. Скрипящий дощатый пол обшарпан, грязный, кое-где с зияющими дырами меж половиц. Вдоль дальней стены сдвинуты в одну кучу несколько соломенных тюков. Всюду запах плесени, соломы и пыли. В углу свалка старой мебели, одна сломана, некоторая почти цела.

Это ещё куда бы ни шло, но вся ситуация усугубляется тем, что по амбару с тихим свистом гуляют сквозняки. Такая резкая смена температур, и его уже пробирает дрожь от холода. Каждый раз, когда в тело врезается очередной поток прохладного воздуха, замирает, кажется, если перестаёшь дышать, озноб бьёт не так сильно. Вероятно, перенеслись куда-то севернее, так как ощущался менее тёплый климат.

Кас по привычке хочет сунуть руки в карманы плаща, но — облом: он в одной рубашке. Наверное, сейчас не время и не место переживать о холоде, но это непросто, когда к страху добавляются ещё и такие неприятные телесные ощущения.

Злится на себя за свою беспомощность, на то, как глупо всё вышло. Оборачивается к Мэг, она по-прежнему там, где они и появились. Стоит как оловянный солдатик — прямо, руки по швам и спокойно наблюдает, без всяких эмоций. Эта её безучастность начинает бесить. Первое, что не укладывается в голове, — Винчестеров нет. Кас вздыхает, старается успокоиться и, не дождавшись никакой реакции от ангела, нарушает тишину:

— Мало того, что в ловушке, так ещё и в холодильнике… — недовольно шипит демон, исподлобья смотрит на Мэг.

— Думаю, переживёшь, — сухо отвечает она и, сунув ладошки в карманы кожанки, делает шаг в сторону.

Так забавно наблюдать, как резко всё изменилось. Ситуация. Голос демона стал более грубый, без растянутых гласных, как он обычно говорил. Взгляд. Даже осанка из расслабленной превратилась в напряжённую стойку, которая больше смахивает на защитную. Ухмылка ушла, теперь он выглядит серьёзным.

Мэг сразу замечает, как Кас начинает дрожать, — не от страха, а от лёгкого ветерка. Странно, ей-то нет до погоды никакого дела, будь то зной или мороз, просто не обращает внимания на реакции тела. У демонов, наверное, всё иначе. Осматривается вокруг, обстановка для беседы более чем подходящая: тихо, пусто, и местечко в самой глуши, куда никто явно не забредёт.

— Хотела поговорить, так не молчи, — Кас снова нарушает молчание. — Кстати, а где братцы?

— Их не будет, — Мэг переводит взгляд на демона, который, чуть нахмурившись, с интересом разглядывает её.

— Хм, стало быть, ты решилась заняться самодеятельностью? — он вздёрнул брови и ухмыльнулся, привычно склонив голову чуть набок.

Опять эта поза, взгляд и оскал. Не прошло и пары минут, как всё вернулось на свои места; Мэг морщится. Наверное, на самом деле загнать его в тупик не так-то просто, а она думала, что достигла цели. Ошиблась.

— Можно и так сказать. Просто думаю, справлюсь со всем сама.

— Да неужели? «Со всем», — это с чем, позволь спросить? — Кас сделал шаг к ней навстречу, подступив к самому краю ловушки. — Не со мной ли? Если ты такая всесильная, необязательно было запирать меня в этой треклятой западне. Всего-то, какой-то никчёмный демон…

— Страховка, предосторожность. В прошлый раз ты меня одурачил. Так что отныне никаких сделок заключать не будем, — Мэг покачала головой и поджала губы, подбирая слова, чтобы продолжить.

— О, поверить не могу, ты решила опять забрать у меня клинок? — Кас развёл руками и усмехнулся.

— Нет, клинок можешь оставить себе, мне нужно кое-что другое, — а сама про себя добавляет «он тебе вряд ли теперь понадобится».

— Другое? Звучит интригующе, — Кас обворожительно улыбнулся и хитро подмигнул.

Ангел не обращает внимания на его реплики, движется вдоль ловушки, задумчиво разглядывая Каса, потом тихонько хмыкает и направляется к груде сваленной мебели. С грохотом старается вытащить их этой кучи старый дубовый стул, который сразу заприметила. Кас, внимательно наблюдавший за её действиями, терялся в догадках: какого хрена ей надо, и что она задумала? Едва ли это может закончиться так, как в том старом порнофильме, а посему лучше ждать худшего.

Пока Мэг рылась в обломках сваленной деревянной рухляди, Кас начал озираться в поисках хоть какого-то предмета для спасения. Заметил у входа какие-то металлические штыри, и хотел телекинезом подтащить их к себе, даже руку вытянул вперёд, сконцентрировался, но ничего не произошло. На миг растерялся и, подняв голову, посмотрел вверх. На потолке также была начертана ловушка, на этот раз блокирующая его силы.

«Сука! Ловушка в ловушке. Предусмотрительная сучка!» — вопит он про себя, стискивает зубы и готов начать биться головой о пол от бессилия, но нельзя показывать врагу свои слабости. Поэтому делает глубокий вдох и такой же глубокий выдох, и уже когда Мэг поворачивается к нему, натягивает на лицо прежнее игривое выражение.

С противным скрежетом Мэг волочёт за собой здоровый стул, тяжёлый, изрезанный узорами, с кое-где потрескавшейся краской. Широкие подлокотники делают его больше похожим на трон, нежели на обычный кухонный стул.

Мэг подтащила этот элемент декора к ловушке и поставила в центр пентаграммы. Кивнула Касу:

— Присядь!

— Могла дать больший стимул, если бы ты предложила прилечь... — демон подозрительно косится на неё.

— Я сказала, сядь! — она слегка повысила голос.

— Ого, приказной тон, люблю инициативных женщин, — пытается отшутиться Кас, недовольно морщится, но, тем не менее, исполняет приказ.

«Зачем стул? Зачем сесть? Что она задумала?» — Кас присаживается, аккуратно проводит ладонями по шершавой поверхности подлокотников, но не расслабляется. Чувство опасности щекочет нервы, это даже в какой-то степени приятно, потому что он чувствует хоть что-то.

Взглядом натыкается на носки обуви Мэг, она до сих пор находится рядом, стоит в ловушке. Мелькает мысль напасть, но спустя мгновение она кажется безумной, подобно самоубийству. Накинуться на ангела, будучи совершенно бессильным и загнанным в западню — идиотизм, даже для Каса.

Он смотрит на неё снизу вверх. Положение кажется сейчас даже унизительным, но он готов проглотить это, лишь бы голова осталась на плечах. Мэг в этом ракурсе уже не кажется той застенчивой девочкой, краснеющей от самой лёгкой похабной шутки, и это напрягает. Лучше бы всё было наоборот.

«Доигрался» — усмехается Кас, ловит на себе строгий, серьёзный взгляд и, сам того не замечая, проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Отпусти этого несчастного человека, который в твоей власти, — начинает ангел после затянувшегося молчания.

— Ты, верно, шутишь? — Кас с нескрываемым удивлением уставился на неё. Как гром среди ясного неба. Отпустить человека? Она совсем из ума выжила, если думает, что он добровольно откланяется и, сплясав напоследок чечётку, выпорхнет из этой тушки. Задаёт вопрос, хотя подсознательно знает на него ответ, она не шутит.

— Нет, — Мэг отрицательно мотнула головой и на полшага приблизилась к Касу.

— Нет? — демон шумно сглатывает и, чертыхнувшись, уже на повышенном тоне продолжает: — Чёрт возьми! На земле болтаются тысячи демонов, а ты решила начать этот Крестовый поход с меня? Пожалуй, единственного, кто не кидается на вас с намерением убить?

Кас хотел вскочить на ноги, но Мэг одним движением пресекла его попытку подняться, — схватив за плечи, усадила на место.

— Нужно же с чего-то начинать. Или ты решил, что особенный? — Мэг презрительно усмехается ему в лицо.

Не убирая рук, наклоняется ближе, вглядывается ему в глаза, словно пытается рассмотреть то, чего не видно, находясь на более почтительном расстоянии. Слишком близко, так как уже слышит его сбившееся дыхание, а через ткань рубашки ладонями вновь ощущает тот жар, что исходит от демона, при любом контакте. Первое желание — одёрнуть руки и разорвать эту близость, но не сейчас. Сейчас она в полной мере чувствует своё превосходство, и это заставляет лишь сильнее сжать пальцы, а судя по тому, как Кас морщится, сжимает слишком сильно, и ему больно. Но она не придаёт этому значения и вкладывает в слова ещё больше отвращения:

— Ты такой же, как и остальные демоны. Ничтожный, богомерзкий выродок, и тебе самое место в Аду, с такими же, как ты сам…

В любой другой ситуации Кас подобные высказывания в свой адрес счёл бы за комплимент, но сейчас и тон, и вся сложившаяся обстановка не располагали к сарказму или шуткам. Под её цепкими пальцами, которые буквально впились ему в плечи, вся его весёлость испарилась. Его охватывает паника, страх, даже перестаёт вовсе дышать; вцепился в подлокотник стула пальцами так, что побелели костяшки. Нужно что-то предпринять, но как назло в голове ни единой мысли, только ужас из-за того, что в следующее мгновение его вовсе не станет, или же, что ещё хуже, — окажется в Аду.

— Так, стоп! Давай не будем впадать в крайности! — хрипло говорит Кас, вжимается в спинку стула. Последнее, что ощущает, — это прикосновение прохладных пальцев Мэг ко лбу, острая пронизывающая затылок боль, слышит собственный вопль, а дальше темнота…


	12. Chapter 12

Опасная затея — постараться подавить демона и поговорить с одержимым человеком, но иного способа достучаться до несчастного, к сожалению, нет. Опасность заключается в том, что процесс болезненный для обоих, как демона, так и для человека. А насколько она «знала» Каса, ему это едва ли не понравится, и, глядишь, надумает убить одержимого в отместку. Поэтому Мэг будет предельно осторожна и начеку, на случай непредвиденных поворотов сюжета.

Кас сдавленно завопил, а затем обмяк на стуле. Спустя пару минут одержимый человек медленно открыл глаза, ошарашенно моргнул несколько раз и, сделав глубокий вдох, уставился на Мэг.

Как ей показалось, совершенно другое выражение лица, в глазах нет привычного безумного блеска. Мэг в очередной раз становится жалко этого человека, насколько у него был измученный и усталый взгляд.

— Я вас знаю… — тихо начал мужчина. Скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос. Он задумчиво перевёл своё внимание на ладони и дотронулся до подбородка, не веря во всё происходящее с ним: — А я — снова я? Меня зовут Джимми, Джимми Новак.

— Хорошо, Джимми, — теперь Мэг не могла сообразить, что говорить.

Самое главное: она убедилась, что человек жив и всё ещё в здравом уме. А что дальше? Сказать: «свобода ненадолго»? Придётся обнадёжить. От этих мыслей стало грустно — хотела помочь, а на деле выйдет, что расстроит и без того несчастного человека. Пока она занималась самобичеванием, Джимми вопросительно смотрел на неё и разминал пальцы.

— Спасибо вам, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Я все эти годы жил словно в непрекращающемся кошмаре, от которого не мог проснуться, как только я не кричал, как только не бился внутри. Но это было тщетно, лишь бесу на потеху. Демон ушёл?

— Нет, не ушёл. Какое-то время он не сможет подчинить тебя, — Мэг тяжело вздохнула. Предвидела вопрос, но не ожидала, что будет так неприятно дать на него ответ.

— То есть он до сих пор внутри? — в глазах Джимми промелькнул ужас.

— Да, но я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы избавить вас от этого кошмара…

Мэг не успела договорить, так как Джимми разочарованно вздохнул и опустил голову к груди. Ангел почуяла неладное: тьма, окружающая одержимого, до этого находящаяся в неком спокойном состоянии, внезапно стала пульсировать, трепетать. И это означало только одно — либо Мэг переоценила свои силы, либо недооценила Каса, так как он начинал приходить в себя. Слишком быстро, должно было пройти достаточно времени до того, как демон очнётся. Вероятно, она слабее, чем всегда думала.

Кас осязает непонятное остаточное ощущение, — то ли волнения, то ли тревоги, — но оно не его, как и обрывки последних мыслей. Чувствует себя как после сильного похмелья, которым он никогда не страдал. Голова просто раскалывается, в ушах до сих пор слабый шум. Его всего слегка потряхивает, но не от холода, а от странного щекочущего покалывания во всём теле.

Вязкая темнота постепенно уходит, окружение начинает проявляться разноцветными пятнами и бликами, от которых слегка неприятно глазам. Также пропадает звенящая тишина — слышит голос Мэг. Спустя несколько секунд или доли секунд, на него обрушивается понимание того, что произошло…

Он не в Аду, а вполне живой и почти здоровый, но, тем не менее, ему противно и неприятно все то, что происходит. Злится. И не просто злится, а внезапно накатывает такая ярость, какой не испытывал очень давно, по которой истосковался, которой жаждал, а с ней невозможно мириться…

Демон молниеносно вскакивает с места, отшвыривая что есть сил стул, который летит к стене, врезается, оставляя там трещину. А сам резко кидается вперёд, с единственным желанием наброситься на ангела и придушить её собственными руками. Ломать кости. Пролить кровь, чувствовать её тепло на руках, смаковать во рту привкус.

Кажется, вот он момент освобождения. Когда так долго сдерживаемая сама его сущность рвётся наружу, продираясь через возведённую им же заслонку с надписью «нельзя». Сбросить оковы, должно быть, приятно, но нужно быть дальновидным, предвидеть, чем подобное может закончиться, — смертью. А ему впервые наплевать, вспышка бесконтрольной неистовой злобы сейчас как глоток свежего воздуха… и Кас хочет им дышать.

За несколько секунд всё так кардинально поменялось, что Мэг даже слегка опешила. Вот Джимми сидел на стуле, и вот в следующий миг уже Кас резко поднимает на неё затянутые чернотой глаза, оскаливается, как хищный зверь, и вскакивает на ноги. С удивительной лёгкостью отбрасывает стул и кидается на неё…

Мэг ужасает то существо, что проявилось во всей своей «красе» именно сейчас. Уже невозможно смотреть на оболочку, видит только демона, он пылает яростью, гневом, таким колким адским безумием, что ей становится не по себе. Страх и паника завладевает ей лишь на миг, потом берёт себя в руки, понимая, что сейчас нужно быть как никогда сосредоточенной. Потому что именно она довела это существо до такого состояния, теперь уже сам демон одержим чем-то непонятным, тем, что жаждет убивать, хочет именно тут и сейчас крови.

Мэг успевает отскочить назад, покидая пределы ловушки, когда демон с каким-то животным рычанием, оскалившись, подскочив с места, бросается на неё. Глаза затянуты чёрным. Каждый мускул на лице, руках напряжён, всем своим видом показывая, что демон готов терзать, рвать, грызть любую попавшуюся на глаза жертву… Одним словом, делать то, для чего был сотворён.

Кас врезался в невидимую преграду, досадно взвыл и, рыкнув, зло уставился на Мэг. Она готова поклясться, что слышала клацанье зубов, когда он наткнулся на край ловушки.

Очередная волна ярости синхронно с телом натыкается на невидимую «стену», преграждающую путь до единственного желаемого объекта, на который он так жаждет выплеснуть всё, что кипит и пузырится внутри, бушует, притупляет чувство опасности и напрочь заглушает инстинкт самосохранения. А Мэг отпрыгивает назад, он видит растерянность на её лице, но лишь ненадолго. Это бесит ещё больше, хочется выть. От того урагана, что бесчинствует внутри него, кажется, перестаёт ощущать тело, теряет чувство реальности, это дурманит, дарит даже в какой-то степени лёгкость.

Тишина. Она сейчас недопустима, она душит. Покой — это яд…

— Ты что удумала? Решила побеседовать с Джимми, а меня вырубить? Смотри, ведь доиграешься, сверну ему шею или откушу язык!

Демон скалится, шумно дышит, сжимает кулаки до белизны в костяшках, при этом неотрывно сверлит ангела взглядом.

Мэг молчит. Её коробит от того, как неестественно звучит голос демона, — хрипло, с отдалённым зловещим эхом, как будто слова изрекает вовсе не человек, а нечто, что засело глубоко внутри. Хотя так оно и есть на самом деле. Но это, очевидно, и так, сейчас важнее другое, а именно: почему демон не вырубился надолго? И как быть, когда он взбесился до такой степени, что даже ангел невольно ощетинилась в его присутствии?

Теперь Мэг становится страшно уже не за себя, а за Джимми. Прекрасно понимает: если сделает или скажет что-нибудь против шерсти Каса, он может самым изощрённым способом убить Джимми, а она не сможет помочь. Начинает лихорадочно перебирать в голове варианты и спустя какое-то время приходит к единственному здравому варианту действий. Нужно, чтобы Кас успокоился, тогда и говорить с ним можно, а там, глядишь, и можно заключить сделку. Очередную сделку…

— Выпусти меня, трусливая идиотка! — не унимается Кас. — И тогда поиграем, кто кого!

— Ты знаешь, я не могу. Тебе нужно успокоиться, — начинает Мэг, но оказывается прервана хохотом демона.

— Успокоиться?! Да чёрта с два! — Кас обнажает белоснежные зубы и продолжает гортанно смеяться. — Сама всё заварила, а успокоиться должен я? Ну уж нет! Пошла ты! Выпусти меня или зайди. Сделай шаг вперёд…

— Нет, я не собираюсь потакать твоим нынешним желаниям, ты не в себе, — Мэг прошлась, осматривая ловушку, чтобы исключить любые повреждения. Всё на месте.

— Выпусти меня, сука! — демон уже кричит, громко, почти надрывно, вперемешку с низким рычанием.

Мэг бросает на него быстрый взгляд, отрицательно мотает головой и исчезает. Переносится в номер гостиницы, где нашла Каса. Нужно забрать его вещи, а заодно и уйти прочь, дабы не видеть и не слушать его.

«Я облажалась» — думает про себя и, пройдясь по комнате, подбирает со спинки кресла пиджак Каса, который валяется так, как его бросил хозяин. Касается пальцами мягкой и тёплой материи — приятно. Тяжело вздыхает и хочет присесть на краешек кровати, но вовремя вспоминает, чем тут занимались ещё совсем недавно, отходит в сторону, садится в кресло. Жарко и душно, опять. Все же дышать прохладным воздухом намного легче и приятнее, он кажется от этого чище, что ли.

Нужно придумать, что делать дальше. Собственная самонадеянность её сгубила в этот раз. Верно говорят: «одна голова хорошо, а две лучше». Сейчас самое время обратиться за помощью к Винчестерам, и неважно, как это выглядит со стороны и что они скажут.


	13. Chapter 13

Кас и моргнуть не успел, как оказался в гордом одиночестве, а если быть точнее, один на один с негодованием. Наступившую тишину нарушали теперь тяжёлое дыхание демона и свист сквозняков. Это выбешивает ещё сильнее, хотя кажется, что дальше некуда. Шумно выдыхает и орёт:

— Вернись, гадина!

Безрезультатно — он по-прежнему один посреди амбара заперт в ловушке. Такое состояние и захлёстывающие эмоции просят, умоляют дать им выход, но, к сожалению, это не представляется возможным.

«Почуяла своим ангельским нутром, что наворотила дел, и решила смыться» — думает демон и сжимает сильнее кулаки.

— Ненавижу! — сопит Кас, делает два широких шага вдоль краешка ловушки. — Тоже решил поиграть в героя? — обращается к Джимми, который, по ощущениям демона, начал паниковать.

— Не стоит забывать, приятель, я знаю о тебе всё! Знаю, где ты живёшь, твою семью. Попробуешь снова выкинуть фокус, я наведаюсь к ним и на славу позабавлюсь с твоей жёнушкой и дочуркой… как там её? Клэр? Да, точно, светловолосая красавица, наверное, совсем взрослая стала уже! Знаешь, на что я способен, что могу сделать с ними. Тогда их кровь будет на твоей совести!

Синхронно с произносимыми словами в сознании слайдами мелькают кровавые картинки того, что он с удовольствием сделал бы с близкими Джимми. Это дурманит и без того взбудораженный приступом злобы разум. Двоякое ощущение: кайф от самих подобных мыслей и разочарование от невозможности воплотить задуманное в жизнь.

Кас дёргает головой и хрипло выдыхает, вперемешку с ругательствами.

— Обломала, стерва! Ну ничего, я это запомню… — подытоживает и довольно скалится, чувствуя, как Джимми начинает истошно орать у него в голове, умолять, придумывать какие-то нелепые отговорки.

«Неужели не понравилась моя кинохроника?» — демон усмехается. Терзания человека забавляют, но не приносят того, что сейчас необходимо, — нужна разрядка. Наверное, Мэг права: надо успокоиться, подавить проснувшиеся желания и не изводить себя, не видя альтернативы.

«Всему своё время» — думает он и, прикрыв глаза, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, нервно передёргивает плечами. Ничего не выходит. Уже и позабыл, что совладать с телом гораздо проще, чем с самим собой. Утихомирить мясной костюмчик никогда не составляло труда, а вот вернуть себе относительно «спокойное душевное» состояние, не совершая массовых убийств и изощрённых пыток, как оказывается, проблемка.

Около часа понадобилось на то, чтобы прекратить проклинать весь мир и себя самого, и ещё столько же для восстановления размеренного дыхания, прекратить рычать и скрипеть зубами от бессилия. Вместо того, чтобы кромсать и ломать кости какого-нибудь бедолаги, вынужден отсиживаться и заниматься релаксацией. Тошно, но понимает: выбор невелик.

Быстро стемнело, и уже не представляется возможным полностью рассмотреть окружение. В углах амбара затаилась темнота, которая в ближайшее время намерена расползтись всюду, но — увы, Кас большой мальчик и темноты не боится — тьма часть его самого. Не пугает и не настораживает то, что заставляет многих существ затаиться в своих норах и дожидаться рассвета.

Вместе с темнотой и воздух стал заметно прохладнее. При дыхании изо рта вырывались клочки пара. Кас слегка отошёл от приступа горячки и стал острее ощущать холод. Провёл по лицу ладонью и потёр слегка колючий от щетины подбородок. Джимми притих, перестал истерить, а посему и в помещении, и в голове демона вновь воцарилась тишина и покой, которые он ненавидит. Ни единой мысли, ни единого ощущения, помимо терпкой злости. Пустота — верная спутница. Опять…

***

Мэг какое-то время просидела в номере, оставаясь в первоначальном положении. Думала о предстоящем разговоре с Винчестерами, прорабатывала варианты ответов на неудобные вопросы и правдоподобное оправдание тому, почему в одиночку решила заняться «охотой». Даже мелькали мысли вернуться к Касу и попробовать ещё раз провернуть трюк, вырубив его, но сразу же отбросила эту затею. В ушах до сих пор слышался его голос, а перед глазами возник образ с сумасшедшим взглядом и диким оскалом. Она слегка поёжилась и встряхнула головой, возвращаясь в реальность.

Перевела взгляд на пиджак, сжимаемый в руке, и решила все же отдать его Касу, вспомнив, как он дрожал. Жалость — неудобное чувство, которое присуще ей, а проявление к демону весьма странно и ненормально, идёт вразрез со многими убеждениями. Мэг не может ничего с собой поделать, когда знает, что из-за неё кто-то страдает.

Она решительно поднимается с кресла и переносится в амбар, где оставила Каса. Он, к счастью, оказывается на прежнем месте: расхаживает в ловушке, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Первое, что бросается в глаза, — демон спокоен. Не совсем, конечно, но заметно — уже более адекватный, нет той пульсирующей тёмной ауры вокруг него.

Мэг тихо делает шаг в его сторону; не понимает, заметил он её или нет. С первого взгляда, кажется, он на присутствие ангела никак не реагирует, лишь слабо мотает головой и продолжает мерить шагами очерченное пространство. Хотя это было бы глупо полагать — демон почувствует присутствие другого существа в непосредственной близости.

— Вот, — начинает Мэг спустя минуту и протягивает пиджак. — Я подумала, тебе он понадобится…

Демон насторожился лишь на мгновение, когда где-то сбоку послышался лёгкий шелест, а затем расслабился. Он уже с закрытыми глазами может определить, кто так изволил явить себя миру. Нерешительно сделала шаг и теперь стоит как вкопанная, молчит. Опять. Хочется заорать и нарушить тишину, потому что она давит и сводит с ума. Кажется, ещё минуту тишины он не выдержит и сам нарушит её, но, к счастью, долго ждать не приходится, и когда до слуха Каса доносится голос Мэг, он готов поморщиться, будто съел кусок лимона. Его коробит от того, насколько тихо и нерешительно она начинает говорить. Кажется, это должно порадовать демона, как ангел пресмыкается, но Касу отчего-то всё это совершенно не нравится.

Демон быстро переводит на Мэг взгляд. Она застыла в позе с протянутым ему пиджаком и ожидает, каковы будут его действия. Такая спокойная, словно заглянула к соседям на пятничное чаепитие, а не общается с демоном у чёрта на куличках в заброшенном сарае.

— Она подумала! — Кас передразнивает девушку, повышая голос, и усмехается. А самого мутит от её спокойствия.

Сначала сбежала, а теперь явилась, притащив пиджак, неужто совесть замучила или ещё чего похлеще. Этот жест доброй воли больше смахивает на взятку, но она не соизмеримо мала в сложившейся ситуации, по мнению Каса.

— А ты не подумала, что надо бы меня отпустить? Поиграли, и хватит! — он резко забрал, а точнее, вырвал у неё из рук протянутый пиджак и быстро принялся его надевать.

— Нет, — твёрдо заявила Мэг, проследив за движениями Каса, пока он напяливал пиджак и довольно лыбился, скорее самому себе, нежели ей.

— Тогда что? Вздумала меня пустить в расход, так зачем принарядила? — демон удивлённо уставился на неё.

— На всё есть свои причины, — Мэг пожала плечами и осмотрела ловушку.

— Ох, да неужели? И какие же, поведай! — раздражённо фыркнул Кас.

— Скажу, но позже. Побудь тут, мне нужно отлучиться, — девушка несильно кивнула и исчезла.

— Побыть тут? Ты идиотка, куда я денусь? — проорал Кас, но спохватился и стал ощупывать карманы. Усмехается и вынимает из внутреннего кармана мобильный: — Вот дурёха! Сейчас вызовем 911, и всё будет тип-топ. И пока ты притащишь сюда свою пернатую задницу, меня уже не будет.

Он довольно скалится, пялится на экран, улыбка медленно сходит на нет — тут нет сигнала, вообще, ни одной грёбаной чёрточки. Поднимает руку над головой, в надежде поймать сеть, но — увы.

— Сука! Ненавижу! — шипит демон и готов разнести несчастный телефон об пол вдребезги, но вовремя останавливается. Устройство не виновато, что он попал в такую жопу. Выбраться самостоятельно невозможно, а значит, придётся ждать возвращения её Величества.

— Спокойно! Нужно скоротать время.

Присаживается на пол. Зря отшвырнул стул, тогда бы не пришлось сидеть задницей на холодных досках. Нажав на несколько кнопок, открывает раздел с приложениями и играми…


	14. Chapter 14

Мэг спешно покинула прежнее место, оставив Каса осыпать её ругательствами, а сама направилась к Бобби. Перенестись сразу в дом не решилась, а то мало ли, вдруг Винчестеры и Бобби уже улеглись спать, поэтому появилась снаружи на улице. Возникла под фонарным столбом рядом со старым бежевым пикапом. Мошкара толклась, летя на свет яркой лампочки над головой. Мэг несколько минут переминалась с ноги на ногу, разглядывая окна, в которых горел свет, но, в конце концов, переместилась в гостиную.

Поужинав и развалившись на стуле с бутылочкой пива за ноутбуком, сидел Дин и смотрел порнушку. От внезапного появления Мэг подпрыгнул на месте, выругался и резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука:

— Нельзя же так подкрадываться, — запричитал он, отхлебнул пива. В глубине души надеялся, что нежданная гостья не заметила, как он просматривал свою богатую «коллекцию». Поэтому не нашёл ничего более уместного, как поднять нейтральную тему: — Мы думали, ты полетела отдохнуть и до утра не объявишься.

— Кое-что произошло, и мне нужна ваша помощь, — протараторила Мэг, даже не глядя на охотника.

— Так, с этого места поподробнее, — заподозрив неладное в голосе и поведении ангела, Винчестер обеспокоенно заморгал и даже отодвинул от себя пиво.

— Кас… — девушка шумно выдохнула, ожидая крика и упрёков в свой адрес. Заготовленная заранее речь, как назло, мигом вылетела из головы.

— Что он сделал?! — на лице Дина сменилась палитра эмоций: удивление, беспокойство и, как финал, злость. Он даже поднялся со своего места, сделал несколько шагов вдоль стены. Готов был взорваться гневной тирадой, помнил, как предлагал убить демона в прошлую встречу, но нет, брат — добрая душа, и вуаля — наш вердикт «оправдан»…

— Ничего. Просто я хотела освободить одержимого человека и попросить Каса покинуть тело, но всё пошло не так, как я задумала… — Мэг старалась говорить спокойно, не выдавать собственное волнение.

— Мэг, у нас всегда всё идёт не как задумали, пора уже привыкнуть! — Дин перебил её, затем продолжил более тихим голосом, посчитав, что орать совсем не вариант и делу не поможет. — Почему ты не позвала нас? Какого хрена решила сама всё провернуть? А если бы он тебя убил?

Не остановившись на этом, Дин продолжал задавать вопросы, а порой сам же на них и отвечал. Начал даже загибать пальцы, перечисляя, какой Кас подлый и сколько попортил им крови. Мэг стояла у окна, как провинившийся ребёнок соглашалась со всем, что ей говорили. Поступила глупо, сама это прекрасно понимала, но не стала перебивать Винчестера. Она кивала и периодически протяжно вздыхала.

Вскоре к ним присоединились остальные. Появился Сэм, обеспокоенный повышенным тоном брата, а вслед за ним и Бобби. Всей дружной компанией немножко повозмущались на разные темы и мало-помалу успокоились.

— Экзорцизм пробовала? — подытожил их дискуссию Бобби и почесал макушку.

— Нет, не успела. Он так внезапно очухался и взбесился, я боялась, кабы не навредил человеку, — Мэг отрицательно покачала головой.

— Так тащи его сюда, попробуем, — Бобби поднялся с дивана и начал сдвигать письменный стол в сторону. Видя действия Сингера, Сэм принялся ему помогать. Как раз над тем местом, где стоял стол, на потолке была начертана демонская ловушка.

— Может, Кас вас послушает, и не придётся отправлять его в Ад? — Мэг нерешительно посмотрела на Сэма, он только пожал плечами и переложил стопку книг на пол.

Сама не поняла, зачем спросила это, но, вероятно, из-за того, что не до конца была уверена в правильности решения и таких кардинальных мер. Кас в последнее время не создавал проблем, не проявлял агрессии к ним, а они задумали отправить его в преисподнюю, где его, скорее всего, убьют или, того хуже, устроят Ад в Аду.

Пока девушка пялилась в пол и кусала губы, погрузившись в размышления, охотники окончательно прибрали все лишние вещи, отодвинули мешающую мебель и убрали колюще-режущие предметы, от греха подальше.

— Не станет он нас слушать, я так думаю. Можно припугнуть, но маловероятно, — недовольно проворчал Сингер. Ногой отодвинул стул ещё дальше к стене.

Дежавю. В его доме прошлый раз подобное уже происходило, когда Кас вселился в Сэма и наворотил дел: убил охотника, подначивал Дина убить брата и на Джо покушался. Тогда всё закончилось благополучно, если можно так выразиться, а вот чего ожидать сейчас, предсказать сложно. Да и демон в гостиной уюта не прибавит.

— Нет демона — нет проблем. Самый лучший расклад, — Дин достал из сумки нож Руби и фляжку со святой водой. — Давай, тащи этого засранца сюда, мы готовы.

Мэг кивнула и исчезла. Положила на весы жизнь невинного человека и демона; как итог, очевидно, какая сторона перевесила. Когда перенеслась в амбар, Кас сидел на полу и увлечённо жал на кнопки мобильника. Окончательно стемнело, поэтому лицо демона тускло освещала подсветка телефона. Она была единственным источником света в просторном помещении, которое погрузилось во мрак.

Заметив прибытие ангела, Кас недовольно фыркнул:

— Ну, и где ты шлялась? Я уже побил четыре раза собственный рекорд в этих мудрёных головоломках, и батарея скоро разрядится! — он помахал телефоном и, нажав пару кнопок, сунул его в карман.

«У кого какие заботы» — подумала Мэг и быстрыми шагами приблизилась к ловушке. Кас, вздохнув, начал медленно подниматься на ноги, отряхивать брюки от пыли и грязи, которую обтёр, сидя на земле.

— Если ты объявилась не для того, чтобы предложить горячую ванну и выкурить трубку мира, то можешь проваливать, — хрипло пропел демон.

Хоть и стало темно, но Мэг, даже не видя собеседника, была уверена: говоря это, Кас хитро ухмылялся. Шагнула в пределы ловушки, и они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.

— Почти угадал. Предложу обряд экзорцизма и путёвку туда, где тебе не придётся мёрзнуть, — Мэг положила ладонь демону на плечо. Он слегка вздрогнул, напрягся, хотел было дёрнуться в сторону, но девушка телепортировала их прямо в гостиную к Сингеру.

Все произошло внезапно, даже слишком. Поначалу демон лелеял надежду, что его отпустят из этой треклятой западни. Вернётся святоша, извинится и отпустит, а он поворчит, бросит на прощание пошлую шуточку, одарит ангелочка своей фирменной ухмылкой и рванёт к той красотке, продолжить то, на чём их прервали. Как следует выпустит пар, вольёт в себя литр алкоголя, выкурит пачку дешёвых горьких сигарет. От всего этого, быть может, не сорвёт крышу, и к следующему утру все останутся живы.

Все далекоидущие планы рассыпались как карточный домик от порыва ветра, когда услыхал, куда его намерены отправить. Хотел отскочить от ангела, но не успел. Да и глупо было бы полагать, что можно куда-то деться из ловушки. Это, как оказалось, не предел, всё стало куда хуже, когда он понял, где находится. До боли знакомое место, откуда один раз забросили обратно в Ад, а второй «вытряхнули» из тела Сэма. В данный момент, будь он человеком, уместно было бы применить выражение «сердце ушло в пятки», потому что ощущалось именно так.

Вот он, настаёт неотвратимый конец его «расчудесной жизни». И обиднее всего: сам виноват, надо было рвать когти сразу, как только Мэг объявилась в том номере. Неспроста. Ангелы не залетают проведать, справиться о здоровье. Во всём виновато его нездоровое желание набиться на общение, хоть кого-нибудь, помимо девиц на одну ночь и полупьяных типов в барах, где он засиживался, напиваясь. К чему это привело, видно сейчас, допрыгался.

— Блядство… — протянул Кас, разглядывая пиктограмму на потолке. Медленно развернулся. Перед ним стояли всё те же персонажи, всё той же оперы. — Из одной задницы попал в ещё большую. Привет, Бобби, как поживаешь? Пивком не угостишь?

— Помнится мне, в прошлый раз тебе оно не понравилось, — огрызнулся старый охотник, внимательно осмотрев демона с ног до головы.

— Да, верно. Там была слишком высокая концентрация святой воды, — Кас потёр шею.

Начал спешно придумывать, как себя вести. Логично догадаться, он тут всё по той же причине, что и в амбаре. А значит, приоритеты всё те же: Джимми, его жизнь. От этого и нужно отталкиваться. Рычаг давления и единственный спасательный круг посреди океана охотников, жаждущих его убить или отправить в Ад. Не понимает, почему так все трясутся за жизнь совершенно незнакомого человека, — глупость.

В целом перспективы не радуют, а скорее вгоняют в уныние, но нельзя окружающим показывать это. Демон вздохнул и кивком указал на Мэг:

— Я вижу, эта мадам вам нашестерила о нашей небольшой размолвке?

— Нет, поделилась с друзьями проблемой. Мы вызвались ей помочь, — усмехнулся Дин, медленно обходя вокруг Каса.

— Ну да, конечно… — промямлил демон, хотел ещё добавить какую-нибудь колкость, но вовремя остановился. — Теперь я — «проблема», так ещё не называли.

Дин вложил столько яда в слово «друзья», что у Каса даже свело челюсть и заставило поморщиться. Наверное, для них это куда больший смысл, нежели просто набор из шести букв.

«Непонятная ерунда» — усмехается про себя, нервно поправляет галстук.

— Ближе к делу. Условия таковы: или ты сам выметаешься из этого тела, или мы тебе поможем.

— Условия? — Каса всего передёрнуло от пренебрежительного тона. Ему ставят условия, ультиматум, а они ещё даже не перешли к переговорам, не заслушали доводы сторон, выступления защиты. Это начинает злить, а злость очень неуместна. — Возомнил себя тем, кто может диктовать условия?

— Представь себе, да, — Дин усмехнулся, вертя в руке нож Руби. — Заметь, не я в ловушке и не меня могут порешить этим чудным ножом.

— Как примитивно и старо, как мир! легко угрожать, когда я заперт, — демон склонил голову набок.

— Что тут скажешь, я старомоден. Каков твой ответ? — Дин лишь пожал плечами.

Наступила тишина, которая продлилась недолго.

— Да бросьте вы! — не выдерживает Кас, начинает орать, но осекается и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает спокойным голосом: — Чего ко мне прицепились? У парня только началась жизнь. Веселуха, девчонки, бухло. Секс чаще, чем с жёнушкой.

— А ещё зверские убийства его руками, класс! Не хилый такой бонус, — вносит свою лепту Бобби.

— Нет худа без добра, — пытается отшутиться Кас, но, как видно, остальные шутку не оценили: все присутствующие стоят и наблюдают с серьёзными лицами.

— Смешно, обхохочешься. Считаю это ответом «НЕТ». Будешь юморить в Аду, — Дин отложил нож и взял со стола дневник отца, начал листать, в поисках текста заклинания.

Каса распирает негодование. Поочерёдно переводит с каждого присутствующего взгляд, пока не останавливается на ангеле. Мэг стоит в сторонке и молчит. Его собираются отправить в Ад с её подачи, а она молчит, мать её! Сама все заварила, а теперь отмалчивается, как партизан. Это бесит, накладывает отпечаток своеобразной обиды.

Демон, насупившись, продолжает прожигать её взглядом, а девушка будто онемела и не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Даже когда он орет, Мэг со спокойным выражением лица рассматривает стеллаж с книгами.

«Чёртова стерва!» — ругается про себя Кас и сжимает кулаки. Хочется схватить и приложить её блаженным личиком о ближайшую стену, потом ещё и ещё, пока физиономия не превратится в однородную кровавую массу. Опомнился тогда, когда Дин открыл нужную страницу и, прочистив горло, уже хотел было начать произносить заклинание.

Мэг всё это время чувствовала необъяснимое ощущение тревоги, а ещё на себе взгляд Каса, но упорно продолжала игнорировать его желание начать безмолвный диалог посредством гляделок. Поэтому сосредоточила своё внимание на богатой библиотеке Сингера и изучала корешки книг, читая названия. Чувства вины не было, как и сомнений, а значит, они поступают правильно. Всё должно быть на своих местах: демоны в Аду, люди в безопасности, если воспринимать всё более глобально и непредвзято. Это не могло не радовать, но где-то глубоко внутри на непонятном уровне присутствовал неприятный осадок, на который она решила не обращать внимания, списав всё на недавние события, пронёсшиеся круговоротом.

Тем временем Дин перестал шуршать страницами, а это означало, что он нашёл искомое. Мэг всё-таки переводит взгляд на демона, и, как ни странно, он на неё не смотрит, а все внимание Каса приковано к старшему Винчестеру.

— Так, стоп! Я же пошутил… вы что, серьёзно — в Ад? — демон вздёрнул брови, поднял руки в примирительном жесте и сделал маленький шажок назад от Дина.

Кас, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, занервничал, но это скорее были движения, мимика оболочки, нежели демона. Как игра актёра на сцене. Сам он оставался, на удивление, спокойным, это насторожило. Мэг ожидала страха, паники, мольбы о спасении или согласия покинуть тело, но на всё это не было и намёка. Или же просто смирился со своей участью?

— Боюсь, что серьёзно, — Сэм присел на стул у дверей.

— Друзья, называется! Блин, за что, мать вашу?! Я же не делал ничего дурного, сколько времени был паинькой, — Кас перевёл взгляд на Мэг: — Эй, святоша, ты им хоть скажи! Я не убивал никого, давай, прочти мои мысли.

— Нет уж, спасибо, один раз попробовала — до сих пор тошнит от увиденного. Я знаю, что ты не убивал за последнее время, но не в убийствах дело, — тихо отозвалась Мэг.

— Естественно, не в них, просто тебе чего-то захотелось! Эгоистка чёртова! — взревел Кас, отчего Мэг слегка вздрогнула, а остальные охотники напряглись. — Засунь свои прихоти себе в задницу!

Дин начинает читать текст экзорцизма. Чётко проговаривает слова. Спустя несколько абзацев демон, склонив голову, начинает шипеть, затем рычать, схватившись ладонями за лицо, а потом внезапно начинает громко хохотать, запрокинув голову.

— Мы уже это проходили! Выкусите, сучки! — Кас поднимает на охотников чёрные глаза, показывает средний палец, не переставая раскатисто смеяться.

Растерянность на лицах присутствующих дорогого стоит. Впору запечатлеть и продавать в Аду на аукционе, отбоя от желающих не будет. Такого сюрприза они явно не ожидали, и даже Мэг не раскусила его притворного страха. Это веселит, хотя обстановка и ситуация совсем не весёлые; наверное, совсем спятил, раз заходится смехом, будучи запертым в ловушке и находясь в комнате с тремя охотниками и ангелом. Плевать! Надо ловить момент:

— Какие же у вас охуевшие морды!

— Снова колдовской заговор где-то? — младший Винчестер даже встал со своего места и подошёл ближе.

— Нет, кое-что покруче, новый уровень. Люцифер наградил за мою преданность, — Кас самодовольно оскалился, наслаждаясь растерянностью на лице Мэг. Так сладко видеть ангела, который не врубается, что происходит, можно сказать, бесценно.

— Мэг? — Дин зло зыркнул на Каса и обратился к ангелу.

Теперь понятно, почему демон не боялся экзорцизма — знал, он не подействует. Это объясняет его поведение. Странно, так как не заметно никаких признаков заклинаний, колдовских заговоров или других знаков, способных удержать демона внутри оболочки. Также ничего постороннего она не почувствовала когда прикасалась к демону. Иными словами, будь хоть какой-то намёк на заклятья, она бы почувствовала.

«Быть может, оттого, что это вовсе не демон?» — перебирает в голове варианты. Нет, это бред. Перед ней обычный демон средней руки, ничего выдающегося, помимо обучения у Аластара и нездоровой преданности Люциферу. Если слова Каса — правда, и Сатана причастен к возникновению иммунитета от экзорцизма, то у них возникла очень серьёзная проблема. Так как иным способом, помимо убийства и одержимого, и демона, последнего никак не изгнать.

Мэг видит на его лице ликование. Не радость — её демоны не могут испытывать, а нечто подобное, но извращённое, пропитанное ядовитым лицемерием с насмешливым оттенком, от которого становится мерзко и неуютно.

— Я не знаю, что это, никогда с подобным не сталкивалась… — проговорила Мэг, внимательно разглядывая демона. Допускает мысль, что Люцифер вполне мог сделать нечто подобное, способное запереть демона в человеке: как-никак, он создатель всех этих отвратительных тварей.

— Потому что не доросла до этого уровня, дорогуша. До уровня истинного Бога, которого вы, ублюдки, засунули в клетку! — выплёвывает каждое слово Кас и даже театрально разводит руками.

— Ну, началось, — пробубнил Бобби и устало размял шею. — Тебе только кружком сатанистов заправлять, задвигал бы им высокопарные наставления с патриотическими речами.

Кас продолжал посмеиваться, бросаться насмешками и оскорблениями. Остальные же вышли в соседнюю комнату. Дин подошёл к столу и устало провёл ладонями по лицу:

— Что это за херня?

— Наверняка какая-то мощная магия, — младший Винчестер облокотился о стену. — Если Люцифер нашаманил с ним, нам не снять это заклинание?

— Наверняка, — кивнула Мэг. — Но я не понимаю, Кас же дважды покидал тело, а затем без труда возвращался.

— Значит, это действует по желанию: захотел — выпорхнул, захотел — забрался обратно, — Бобби посмотрел на часы и присвистнул.

— Короче, уже поздно, да и нет желания с этим олухом возиться всю ночь. Заприте в бункере, а завтра на свежую голову разберёмся, что к чему. Не знаю, пороемся в книгах, интернете, — Дин отмахнулся и обернулся на голос демона, который начал крыть матом всю их компанию за милую душу: — Заткнись, демонское отродье, а то забью эти словечки в глотку! Надо выспаться, а не выслушивать этого фанатика до рассвета.

Так и поступили. Упирающегося и норовящего рассказать анекдот про каких-то кроликов Каса засунули в бункер. На всякий случай у двери посыпали солью и защёлкнули задвижку на массивной двери. Проверили целостность ловушек и разнообразных знаков, которыми были изрисованы все стены внутри комнаты, теперь уже камеры.

— Вы тут бомбоубежище отгрохали, что ли? — крикнул на прощание Кас, когда за ним с глухим ударом захлопнулась дверь.

Внимательно осмотрелся. Комната представляла собой одну сплошную ловушку, со всех сторон. Мало того, бетонные стены, да ещё и просолены, как ему показалось. Отсюда не убежать.

— Мне пиздец! — процедил сквозь зубы Кас и, как мешок с картошкой, повалился на холодный пол. Не хочется ничего делать, устал от происходящей херни. — Чудесный вечер плавно перетекает в не менее чудесную ночь.

— Видишь, что учудила твоя спасительница? — обращается вслух к Джимми. — Какой дискомфорт у меня из-за твоей неосмотрительности…

В ответ слышит отголоски оправданий и взаимных обвинений.

— Ох, вот только не надо этой чуши, виноват ты! Не открыл бы свою пасть, а прикинулся дохлым, всё было бы путём! И я сейчас развлекался бы с той бабой, а не сидел тут. Упс, поправочка — мы бы развлекались! — Кас хрипло смеётся. — Всё, абзац, заткнись, а то приложусь головой об пол и включу ощущения на полную катушку! Мыслишки держи при себе, а то пущу свои с яркими картинками и буду крутить этот киносеанс всю ночь.

В ответ молчание, Джимми решил лучше не дискутировать с тем, кто дёргает за верёвочки.

— Ты ошибся. Но помни: теперь на кону не только твоя жизнь, я на полном серьёзе, в случае чего займусь твоей распрекрасной семьёй. Пощады не будет! — демон повышает голос и довольно кивает, когда Джимми беспомощно скулит где-то внутри напоследок.

Сейчас Винчестеры завалятся спать, и нужно будет ждать до утра развязки, вердикта или приговора. Ожидание изматывает, тем более ожидание решения: казнить или помиловать. Можно сойти с ума. Достаёт телефон из кармана, там мерцает последнее деление зарядки батареи — он тоже помрёт скоро, а значит, скоротать время не выйдет. Сигареты остались в номере. Совершенно нечего делать, а быть без дела нудно. Придётся соображать на ходу, можно петь песни, хотя есть вариант получше и более весёлый…

***

Дин постелил себе на полу у кухни, Сэм расположился на диване в гостиной. А Мэг села в кресло и начала листать старые книги, которые лежали рядом стопочкой. Неплохой способ убить время. Остаётся дождаться утра и с новыми силами решить возникшую проблему. Кас в бункере, можно расслабиться и не думать о безопасности.

Погрузилась в увлекательное чтиво про народы средней Азии, и когда перешла к девятой главе, услышала странный приглушённый звук, похожий на протяжный вой. Спустя минуту звук повторился, но уже более отчётливо. Девушка вздохнула, осознав, что это, точнее, кто это. На втором куплете завывания Винчестер закопошился на полу.

— Да что за..?! — Дин сонно трёт глаза. — Адские псы?

— Нет, это Кас воет, — Мэг пожимает плечами и откладывает книгу на место.

— Что? Как?

— Демоны могут издавать звериные звуки. Выть, лаять… — начинает пояснять она.

— Да я в курсе, надо его заткнуть, а то не выспимся. Пойду, этого мудозвона утихомирю, — Дин намеревается подняться, но его останавливает Мэг.

— Не волнуйся, я сама попрошу его вести себя потише, а ты отдыхай.

— Ладно, только осторожнее, — Дин плюхается на место и засовывает голову под подушку. — Если не заткнётся, пальни солью с ружья — отключится на пару часов, потом для профилактики можно повторить, если до него с первого раза не дойдёт.

— Учту, но всё-таки постараюсь без лишнего насилия.

Мэг спускается по узкой лестнице в бункер, заглядывает в маленькое окошечко на массивной двери. Демон лежит на полу, раскинув руки в стороны, и завывает. Нечеловеческие звуки, а сродни животному вою.

— Ку-ку! Хочешь повыть на луну? — Кас чуть поворачивает голову на скрипящий звук открывающейся двери и довольно усмехается.

— Нет, спасибо. Тебе следует замолчать… — Мэг осеклась. Прикрывает дверь и смотрит на демона. — Прекратить выть, имею в виду.

— Мне скучно. Когда вы меня выпустите отсюда? — Кас принимает сидячее положение, разворачивается к ангелу и бегло осматривает её.

— Тогда, когда ты отпустишь несчастного человека, — девушка для пущей безопасности кладёт ангельский клинок на полку у двери, за пределами ловушки. Кас тем временем внимательно следит за её действиями.

— Ну, началось! Я его не отпущу теперь из принципа, ты знаешь, какой я вредный. А мне этот домик нравится. Твои дружки не могут меня убить, так как пекутся о Джимми. Ценность человеческой жизни — какая глупость.

— Это не глупость, — грубее, чем ожидала, возражает Мэг. Его пренебрежение жизнями людей кажется ей отвратительным.

— Их миллиарды на планете, зачем переживать из-за одного? Джимми умрёт, и никто не заметит этого, — Кас усмехается на её высказывание и довольно шустро вскакивает на ноги, потягивается.

— Заметят те, кто его любил: его семья, друзья, — девушка сложила руки на груди.

— Какая ты правильная, аж тошно… — демон фыркает.

— Какой ты циник, аж противно…

— Вот видишь, как здорово! Мы вызываем друг у друга сходные приятные чувства, — Кас просиял лучезарной улыбкой. А между тем его просто распирало высказать всё, что накипело. И шанс представился, когда Мэг притихла и просто разглядывала его.

Демон стоял, смотрел на неё, ждал хоть слова или вздоха — хоть чего-нибудь, но бесполезно. И его прорвало:

— Ябеда! Сама придумала весь этот геморрой, обломалась и теперь решила поднапрячь сестрёнок. Наверно, и причитала: «Вы только посмотрите, какой Кас негодяй, изводит несчастного человека». Слезу часом не пустила для драматичности? Предательница, ненавижу!

— Я тебя не предавала… — возмутилась Мэг и удивилась такой резкой смене тона.

— Ну да, конечно! «Поможешь с призраком, и бла-бла-бла», — передразнил её Кас. — А потом загнать в ловушку — так даже враги не поступают, это низко, тем более для ангела, фу. И это после всего того, что я для вас сделал…

— Да ни черта ты не делал! Умерь своё самолюбие и гордость, а то нам становится тут тесно с твоим эго.

— Ого, как запела! — демон тихо смеётся, наблюдая, как Мэг начинает злиться. — Правда глаза колет, а? Если речь пошла о моём эго, то припиши сюда и своё, нас тогда уж четверо. Если ты не заметила, твоё тоже тут притаилось.

— Замолчи, — сухо бросает девушка. Не понимает, зачем Кас нарывается на ссору. Наверное, что-то задумал, или просто он придурок, как говорит Дин.

— А ты попробуй, заставь меня! — демон ухмыльнулся, выжидая реакции на такую дерзость с его стороны. — Или слишком воспитанная? Религия не позволяет?

— Ты совсем страх потерял? — Мэг поддаётся на эту глупую провокацию и заходит в пределы ловушки, решительным шагом приближается к демону.

Он даже не двинулся с места — это удивляет, так как она видит, Кас напуган. Скорее всего, не ждал такой реакции. В глазах появляется блеск, а губы растягиваются в хитрой улыбке, словно он застыл в предвкушении непонятно чего. Мэг от такой реакции немного растерялась, она ожидала обратного.

— Можно и так сказать, — Кас, честно сказать, не ожидал подобного.

Думал, ангелочек будет отнекиваться или опять замолчит, а она пошла в наступление. Очень некстати, так как никакой защиты или запасного плана попросту нет. Да и это сейчас становится неважно, потому что страх уже захлёстывает, щекочет нервы, пробегая по спине, одновременно с усиливающимся ощущением опасности, от которого он получает извращённое удовольствие. Хочется шагнуть дальше, уже за другими ощущениями: за болью, например, или удовольствием, — хоть за чем-нибудь, помимо пустоты, которая в такие моменты ненадолго уходит на задний план.

Самое забавное сейчас: он знает наверняка — его не убьют, значит, играть в эти игры можно долго, конечно, если всё не перетечёт в извращённые пытки.

«Давай! Хоть что-нибудь сделай, не стой столбом!» — Кас с пошлой ухмылкой следит за Мэг, она стоит рядом, внимательно смотрит на него и не скрывает презрения. Демон, не дождавшись никаких ответных действий, набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и завывает что есть силы, громко, протяжно…

— Заткнись! — выдыхает Мэг.

— Ещё ножкой топни! — смеётся Кас, делает шаг назад и снова завывает.

Ангел окончательно убеждается, что по-хорошему не получится и, приблизившись к Касу, бьёт кулаком под дых. Отчего он заходится глухим кашлем и сгибается, схватившись за живот. При этом издаёт такой странный вздох, что на секунду кажется, будто он доволен.

— Ух, хорошо пошло. Это и есть твой дар убеждения? Сила слова, — демон опирается ладонью о колено и поднимает голову; у него на губах вновь играет оскал. — А можно добавочки, чуть выше и левее?

Но Мэг не намерена потакать его прихотям, даже если от этого он получает какое-то непонятное удовольствие. Кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и сжимает. Чувствует исходящее тепло, оно даже приятно, учитывая довольно прохладною температуру вокруг:

— Не зли меня, и это было не убеждение, а превентивная мера, необходимость, чтобы ты заткнул свой поганый рот!

Кас продолжает хватать ртом воздух, восстанавливая дыхание. Хотел порцию боли, но не такой противной, когда перехватывает дух и скручивается всё внутри. Сразу ощущает прикосновение к себе, мёртвую хватку, тиски на своём плече — не к добру. Нужно остановиться, замолкнуть и, забившись в уголок, сидеть тихонечко, как мышка, а вместо этого, вопреки здравому смыслу, напрашивается на продолжение. Дурак. Чуть морщится и на оскорбление только ухмыляется:

— Всё воротишь нос, а мы же так похожи. Ни черта не можем сделать, не применив насилия, а у вас, ангелочков, на это даже выписана лицензия. Демоны убивают, потому что нравится, ангелы убивают, потому что так приказывают. Долбаные марионетки!

Кас вцепился в запястье Мэг, в надежде ослабить хватку, так как она достаточно сильно, до боли сжимает его плечо, но его попытка не возымела успеха. Поэтому он просто, что есть сил сжимает пальцы в ответ.

— Я бешусь, когда всё идёт не так как надо, и теперь вижу, подобным страдаю не я один. Это приятно… — он запинается от приступа боли, ощущает, как кость ключицы треснула и вдавливается в мышцы. — Ай, нет, это уже неприятно! Бля, ты из качалки неделями не вылезаешь? Не баба, а терминатор!

— Я тебя покалечу! — Мэг пропускает мимо ушей его слова. Сейчас он её разозлил, хотя внешне она это не собирается демонстрировать. Демон так уверенно проводит параллель между ними, ищет схожесть, будто бы она может быть, это само по себе у неё вызывает только отвращение. Хочется взять и вытрясти из него дух, впечатать в бетонную стену, заставить забрать все оскорбительные слова назад.

— Ох, и я должен испугаться? — огрызается Кас.

Обстановка накаляется, в ушах стучит кровь, где-то внутри беснуется Джимми. Плевать, хочется ещё. Ещё одну вспышку острых с примесью боли ощущений, и Кас не может себе в этом отказать, так как остаётся совсем чуть-чуть. Чувствует, как напряжена Мэг, чувствует гнев внутри неё, читает в её глазах желание стереть его в порошок. Даже не задумывается, что если она сорвётся и просто прикончит его, забудет о существовании человека и превратит Каса в горсть пепла. Вздор! Ангелы — они сдержанные ребята, не то что демоны. Нужен один верный шаг, для того чтобы шкала агрессии подскочила ещё выше, запрыгнула за пределы красной линии, и Кас знает, на какие кнопки жать…

— Угрожаешь пытками? До чего докатилась. Видел бы тебя сейчас папочка, ужаснулся. Ах, да! Я же позабыл, ему насрать!

Для Мэг это последняя капля. Сразу за язвительным высказыванием демона следует удар ему в челюсть, потом ещё один, и ещё. Но, как ни странно, это не приносит облегчения, не дарит совершенно ничего. Всё та же злоба и то же желание изничтожить того, кого сейчас держит за ворот пиджака. От ударов Кас рухнул на колени и теперь, склонив голову, почти повис у неё в хватке.

Она внимательно следит, как тонкая струйка крови стекает из уголка рта Каса и одинокими капельками падает на серый пол. На его лице нет страданий, и спустя считанные секунды опять появляется прежнее выражение, он опять насмехается над ней. Как можно в таком унизительном положении потешаться над кем-то? Ненормальный, — хотя какая нормальность может быть применима к демонам?

Неожиданно, но предсказуемо. Оказывается, вывести ангела из себя не так сложно, нужно знать, на какие темы беседовать. Кас переждал какое-то время, пока в глазах перестанет темнеть от увесистых ударов, которые даже слегка оглушили. От жёсткой поверхности колени начинают саднить, а он не сразу понял, как оказался в таком унизительном положении. С острой болью, наконец, приходит здравая мысль: надо заканчивать, иначе и впрямь покалечит. Сейчас. Нужно только прийти в себя…

— Давай, сильнее! Врежь! — кажется, демону всё нипочём.

Он язвит, смеётся, сплёвывая на пол кровь. Проводит языком по губам, встряхивает головой, стараясь прогнать шум в ушах. Стоит признать, у ангелочков удар поставлен. — Хочешь мне сделать больно? А делаешь больно лишь Джимми! Слышала бы ты, как он сейчас вопит! Я вырубил анестезию.

Мэг легко поднимает демона с колен и швыряет к противоположной стене. Кас впечатывается в неё; слышится глухой удар, он стонет и сползает на пол.

— Знаешь… — Кас уже хрипит, старается встать, но не выходит, поэтому встаёт на одно колено, всё ещё опираясь ладонью о бетонный пол, — если так и дальше пойдёт, то, боюсь, наши отношения зайдут в тупик.

— Отпусти его, — спокойно говорит Мэг, глядя на Каса сверху вниз, — иначе я убью тебя.

— Отпущу — и вы меня всё равно убьёте. Нет уж, раз такие расклады пошли, то я заберу его с собой, — мотает головой, — Джимми сейчас жив только потому, что я в нём. Как только почую опасность, раздавлю ему сердце. А хватит ли у тебя силёнок воскресить человека? Сомневаюсь! Бессильная, никчёмная марионетка на подхвате у людишек…

Кас внезапно замолкает, перестаёт сыпать оскорблениями, проводит пальцами по подбородку и тихонько смеётся.

— Что смешного? — Мэг не понимает, с чем связан его приступ совершенно неуместного веселья.

— Так занятно клацает и отъезжает чуть назад челюсть, когда говорю. Ах ты, манда тупая, сломала Джимми хребет!

Кас, как умалишённый, продолжает хихикать, периодически сплёвывая изо рта кровь, а Мэг понимает: вспышка злобы ни к чему не привела, кроме того что покалечила Джимми. Более того, всё наводит на мысль — демону это нравится, умудряется извлекать из всего происходящего удовлетворение для своих нездоровых потребностей.

Злоба и гнев — прерогатива демонов, не стоит забывать этого. Она делает шаг демону навстречу; он, почуяв опасность, садится на пятую точку и начинает отползать к стене, но при этом не прекращает посмеиваться.

— Далеко не уползёшь, — язвит Мэг, поражаясь, насколько Кас сейчас выглядит невменяемым.

— Какая грозная, — демон натыкается спиной на стену. Озвучивает то, что первое приходит на ум: — Что теперь — будешь пинать ногами, сдирать кожу? Или по старинке, снимешь скальп?

— Нет, не буду. Я не такая, как ты, не намерена опускаться так низко до пыток. Всё разрешится утром. А теперь, если ты издашь хоть один звук громче шёпота, накормлю солью. Понял?

Девушка склоняется над ним и повторяет холодным тоном:

— Ты меня понял?

«Как эротично угрожает, даже страшно» — думает Кас и не шелохнётся, пока Мэг хватает его за ворот, легко встряхивает, прижимая к холодному бетону. Опомнился, когда она сильнее встряхнула его, больно приложив затылком о стену:

— Громко и отчётливо! Пусти!

Мэг кивает и отпускает его одежду, разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Подбирает свой клинок и, сунув его за пояс, оборачивается. Кас находится на прежнем месте и смотрит куда-то мимо неё, совершенно потерянный взгляд и взъерошенный вид. На миг стало даже его жаль, но только на мгновение. Мэг вздыхает и покидает бункер, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Вернувшись в комнату, прислушивается: тихо.


	15. Chapter 15

Громоздкая дверь с протяжным скрипом закрылась, раздался щелчок металлической задвижки. Кас оставался в прежнем положении: расфокусированно смотрел перед собой и наслаждался теми скудными «чувствами», которые ещё не начали угасать. Внешне это никак не проявлялось, но внутри всё его демонское естество трепетало, а посему лучше упиваться тем малым, что испытывает сейчас, и не отвлекаться на окружение.

— Для первого раза весьма недурно, — вскоре хрипло прошептал он, вытянул ноги и потянулся, разминая шею. Ощущения постепенно растворяются в пустоте, это печалит. Он не прочь повторить всё снова, — лучше, чем куковать до рассвета в одиночестве.

Спустя какое-то время начал подавать признаки жизни: зашевелился, взъерошил волосы, почесал плечо и протяжно выдохнул. Кончиками пальцев дотронулся до щеки, как раз до того места, куда совсем недавно не слабо приложился ангельский кулачок. Вся правая сторона физиономии болела, а сломанная челюсть действительно забавно хрустела, стоило ему чуть сильнее открыть рот.

«Почти не покалечили, но зато сполна повеселились» — думает демон, слабо посмеиваясь. Опускает ладонь на пол, постукивает пальцами по прохладному полу.

Прислушивается — в доме тихо. Все, наверное, уже спят. Снаружи, на улице также спокойно, не слышны даже ночные птицы или сверчки. Природа погрузилась во мрак, прихватив с собой звуки суетного дня. Какое-то время неотрывно смотрит на тускло горящую лампочку над дверью, но как только в глазах начинают плясать желтовато-алые пятна, устремляет взгляд вверх: на потолке в отверстии для отдушины монотонно вращаются лопасти вентилятора.

Устал — подавляющая ловушка делает своё дело. Да и вечер выдался напряжённым, стрессовым. Пустая комната.

— Кроватку хоть бы поставили, изверги.

Опять придётся валяться на полу как бесхозной вещице, но ему не привыкать. Глупо беспокоиться о таких пустяках, будучи загнанным в ловушку, и ещё неизвестно, чем всё обернётся утром; но Кас всегда печётся о насущных проблемах, тем более, когда вокруг отсутствует малейший намёк на комфорт.

Утомлённо трёт глаза. Дождаться рассвета — первостепенная задача. Всё будет, как и должно быть, а протирая штаны, сидя на холодном бетонном полу, он не в силах помешать или изменить ход событий. Поэтому надо смириться и просто ждать.

А Мэг… пусть думает, будто небольшой мордобой, угрозы накормить солью возымели необходимый результат, и Кас впредь станет послушным и покладистым. Чувство собственной значимости и превосходства над всеми другими существами у ангелов не отнять. Может, у конкретно подразумеваемого ангелочка этого в разы поменьше, чем у других её собратьев, но уж точно имеется достаточно для того, чтобы на этом и сыграть. Придётся создать иллюзию того, что Мэг хочет видеть, и он сделает ангелочку такой подарок. Исполнить роль, убедить окружающих в том, чего на самом деле нет вовсе, — это Кас умеет, необходимо только поднапрячься.

Финал будет не таким, на какой вся дружная компания охотников и ангела рассчитывают, он станет расплатой за сегодняшний вечер и ночь, проведённые в ловушках на холоде. Мелочь? Возможно. Но, как известно, демоны мелочны, и Кас — не исключение.

Для себя твёрдо решил: отныне никаких компромиссов, никаких сделок с охотниками, ничего… всё будет так, как теперь хочет он. Хватит пресмыкаться.

Нужна отключка, чтобы набраться сил для нового раунда игры на чужом поле. Сунул руки в карманы брюк, прикрыл глаза и провалился в кромешную тьму забытия до самого рассвета.

***

Дин завернулся в одеяло и посапывал, видя какой-то сон.

Мэг всю оставшуюся ночь листала книги и периодически прислушивалась к тишине, именно к тишине, а значит, она смогла повлиять на демона, и он заткнулся. Единственное, что нарушало такое приятное спокойствие, — это однообразное тиканье старых часов. Казалось, минутная стрелка мучительно медленно ползла по циферблату, всячески не желая приближать рассвет.

Отрываясь от строк, несколько раз вспоминала слова Каса: "Всё воротишь нос, а мы же так похожи. Ни черта не можем сделать, не применив насилия...". Может, не нужно было прибегать к насилию? Стоило попробовать по-нормальному разрешить ситуацию? Знает же, с Касом можно договориться, как уже было не раз. Да, он изворотливый и лживый, но всегда удавалось найти компромисс, слабенький, но всё же. А сейчас перешла границу, которую сама для себя установила. Напала на безоружного, запертого в ловушке и совершенно бессильного демона... Его слова, наполненные ядом и насмешками в адрес самой болезненной темы для Мэг, — и вот она разозлилась, дала волю эмоциям, но это не оправдание.

Чем она теперь лучше адских тварей? В то же время понимает: жалость и сострадание к подобным существам — ошибка, они этого недостойны, и сами не проявляют этих чувств в отношении других. К имеющимся вопросам моментально добавляется ещё один: кто она такая, чтобы решать, кто, чего и в какой степени достоин? Учитывая, где она сейчас и с кем, вместо того чтобы находиться на Небесах…

Кавардак ненужных мыслей.

«Хватит забивать голову» — Мэг вздыхает и возвращается к чтению.

Вскоре надобность от светильника на тумбочке отпала — начало светать. Оно и к лучшему, самое время расставить точки над всеми буквами. Надеется, сегодня удастся разобраться с насущной проблемой и отдохнуть. Не то чтобы она устала, просто постоянно быть в напряжении изматывает, даже ангела. Для себя решила: как только закончат с Касом, отправится куда-нибудь в горы и проторчит там несколько дней, наслаждаясь тишиной, покоем и красотой природы.

Но это потом; а сейчас Мэг тихонько отложила книгу в сторону и, не издавая шума, отправилась в бункер, навестить узника. Поравнялась с дверью. Тишина. Внутри всё спокойно. Она медленно сдвигает задвижку и отпирает дверь. Когда вошла, то обнаружила Каса на том же месте, где оставила ночью. Он сидит, привалившись к стене, склонив голову к груди, и очень слабо дышит.

Царивший покой нарушает противный скрип двери, когда она закрывается за ангелом. Этого звука достаточно, чтобы демон слегка встряхнул головой и открыл глаза.

«Разбудила» — думает Мэг и делает маленький шажок, тем самым переступая край ловушки. Не ощущает никакой угрозы для себя и в случае нападения сможет защититься. Кас тем временем шумно выдохнул и быстро заморгал, давая глазам привыкнуть к освещению, после своего «сна».

Он медленно поднимает голову, устремляя взгляд на посетителя. Мэг, не шевелясь, внимательно наблюдает за ним. Что-то изменилось. На лице Каса не появилась привычная ухмылка, а губы слегка поджаты, образуют прямую линию. В глазах нет блеска с нотками насмешки или похоти, к которому она уже приноровилась. Весь вид, взгляд, давали понять: он подавлен, сломлен, измотан. В это крайне трудно поверить, но, тем не менее, выглядит всё именно так.

Мэг делает шаг ему навстречу и хочет открыть рот, поприветствовав, но не успевает. Кас резко напрягается всем телом, вжимается в стену и быстро проговаривает сиплым голосом:

— Хватит, не надо больше меня бить! Я всё понял.

Мэг опешила. На долю секунды ей показалось, что говорит сейчас и контролирует тело именно Джимми, а не демон. И, должна признать, всё совсем не так, как она себе представляла эту встречу. Ждала чего угодно, вплоть до прямых угроз и оскорблений, но не этого.

Хочет сказать: «Я и не собиралась!», но получается только мотнуть отрицательно головой. Остаётся на месте, не решается сделать шаг, придумывает следующую реплику, а демон затравленно смотрит на неё и молчит. Что само по себе уже даёт повод заволноваться, обычно из него бьёт неиссякаемый фонтан слов.

Тишина. Из оцепенения Мэг выводит судорожный вздох демона.

— Я и не собиралась тебя бить, — наконец, говорит девушка и поражается, как хрипло звучит собственный голос, или это просто такая тут акустика. Напоследок считает нужным добавить: — Если ты не попытаешься меня вновь разозлить.

Когда Мэг объявилась, Кас уже не спал, а дожидался её, имея на руках чёткий план дальнейших действий. Решил сыграть на её слабости, жалости к окружающим, сострадании. Ему не понять этой нездоровой склонности, но, как он догадался, Мэг в этом плане преуспела. Вызвать жалость к себе — задача не из лёгких, но он постарается, недаром так хорошо научился разбираться в людях. Так что сейчас нужно просто примерить на себя шкуру обиженного, униженного и подавленного человека… и, быть может, она на какое-то время забудет, кто он есть на самом деле.

Первое правило — поверить в собственную ложь! Тогда и окружающие поверят в неё. Постараться одурачить ангела будет весьма интересно, хоть и опасно. Заставить её усомниться в себе, позволить допустить ошибку. В очередной раз хочет почувствовать своё превосходство. Игра начинается!

— Не буду… — нерешительно ответил Кас и закрыл лицо ладонями. Затем почесал подбородок и начал медленно подниматься на ноги. Отряхивает брюки и заправляет выбившуюся из-за пояса сорочку, поправляет воротник.

Чёрт! Как же сейчас ему хочется просто расхохотаться ангелу в лицо. Видит, с какой мордашкой Мэг стоит и смотрит на него. Такое ощущение, будто она взяла на себя всю вину за мировые проблемы и глобальное потепление вдобавок. Такая виноватая, растерянная. А каким хрипленьким голоском пропищала, наверное, во рту даже пересохло у бедняжки, эко ангелочки сердобольные. Кас кусает себя за язык, чтобы боль вернула его в шкуру загнанного в западню зверька.

Мэг следит за движениями демона: они плавные, неспешные, в то же время чёткие, отточенные до автоматизма. На лице не единой эмоции, ни одна мышца не дрогнула, пока он приводил себя в порядок, смотрит в одну точку — это странно. Сейчас у неё складывается такое неприятное ощущение, что из Каса в одночасье выветрились все те скудные эмоции, на которые он только способен. Словно все его запасы сарказма, лести, пошлых фразочек и насмешек просто испарились, оставив совершенно пустую сущность.

Могли ли её действия стать тому причиной? Этот вопрос отчего-то пугает, заставляет испытывать жалось вперемешку с чувством вины, — сочетание, которое посылает по всему телу волну неприятной дрожи. Она сторонница созидания, а не разрушения, а теперь, кажется, убила в нём то единственное, что ценно для любого живого существа — надежду.

Пока Мэг стояла с похолодевшими ладонями и кусала губы, витая в размышлениях, Кас выпрямился и смотрел на неё.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — девушка задаёт вопрос и чертыхается про себя, настолько он нелепый в нынешней ситуации.

— Устал. Выпусти меня, пожалуйста! — жалобно проговорил Кас, подошёл к краю ловушки, потирая ладошки. — Я же тебя отпустил тогда в Карфагене из круга огня…

— Отпустил? Я тебя одурачила и сама ушла, — усмехается Мэг и, слегка прокашлявшись, бегло осматривается вокруг, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. Опять отводит взгляд, хотя сейчас она в главенствующем положении. Собственная усмешка получается настолько неправдоподобной и фальшивой, что появляется желание отмотать всё назад и вообще стоять с каменным выражением лица.

— Я тогда чересчур увлёкся оскорблениями, переоценил свои силы, с кем не бывает. Но понёс заслуженное наказание за это, — Кас еле заметно поёжился, словно вспоминая что-то скверное.

— Не морочь мне голову, я не собираюсь тебя отпускать.

Мэг была готова к подобным просьбам, знала, он будет умолять отпустить, вымаливать свободу. Но не могла предположить, что окажется так тягостно вслушиваться в его чуть хриплый и несвойственно тихий голос, смотреть на силуэт с опущенными плечами, мельком останавливаться взглядом на его потерявших задорный блеск глазах. Оказывается, ей намного комфортнее, когда перед ней прежний Кас, а не такой…

— Ты всегда такая упёртая? А на жалость давить можно, если я заплачу, отпустишь? — он постарался улыбнуться, но не вышло, улыбка получилась вымученная и кривая.

— Не старайся, можешь плакать, это не сработает, — Мэг пожимает плечами, а мысленно даже не может представить плачущего Каса. Демон слабо кивает.

— Зачем ты придумала всё это? Или хочешь испортить наши дивные отношения? Нам же так весело вместе… — Кас ловит на себе строгий взгляд ангела. — Ладно, мне так весело с тобой. И ты бы веселилась, если бы не была такой букой. Я вообще весёлый парень, где, я там веселье. Ещё умею петь и делать обалденный чай с лимоном…

Не дождавшись от собеседницы ответа, продолжает:

— Я не хочу умирать. Принеси хотя бы тогда сигаретку, знаешь, какое тяжкое ожидание?

— Курение вредит. Тебя не собираются убивать.

— Ага, всего лишь запихнут обратно в Ад. Ты знаешь, каково там? Это тюрьма из костей, плоти, боли и страха… — заученная фраза, но Кас мастерски придаёт голосу необходимый мученический тон. А учитывая, как на его реплику Мэг поджала губы и опустила взгляд в пол, играет он вполне убедительно.

— У тебя есть выбор. Мы даём тебе выбор, можешь просто уйти. Найти другой сосуд…

— И вы меня захотите вытащить также из следующего.

— Вселись в умершего человека, — предлагает девушка, а сама морщится оттого, как это звучит.

— Я не хочу быть полуразложившимся каким-нибудь старичком, от живого столько бонусов…

— Вот именно, от живого! — Мэг чуть повышает голос, давая понять свою твёрдую позицию в этой дискуссии. — До тебя туго доходит? Ты не один в этом теле.

— Ладно, всё. Не надо меня снова колотить, — Кас с опаской смотрит на неё и делает шаг назад, разрывая дистанцию, которая и так была почтительной.

— Давай ближе к делу. Каков твой ответ? Или имеется желание обосноваться тут надолго?

Кас молчит, Мэг смотрит на него, блуждая взглядом по лицу, одежде.

«Почему с ним так трудно притворяться?» — проносится в голове, когда для пущей убедительности, приходится изобразить грозный вид. Сейчас совершенно нет желания ничего «изображать», а хочется расслабленно сесть на этот холодный пыльный пол и ждать, пока демону заблагорассудится ответить на поставленный вопрос.

Спустя минуту Кас поворачивается к Мэг спиной, начинает мерить шагами пространство до стены, издаёт вздох, больше похожий на стон и, наконец, развернувшись к ангелу лицом, кивает:

— Ладно. На этот раз ваша взяла. Я согласен, но у меня есть условия.

— Какие? — облегчённо выдыхает ангел и, кажется, готова на любые разумные условия, лишь бы поскорее всё закончилось.


	16. Chapter 16

Демон сделал ещё несколько шагов из стороны в сторону, что-то хмыкнул себе под нос, затем, придав голосу должное спокойствие, со слабой хрипотцой начал:

— Когда я отдам вам Джимми, вы прекратите ко мне цепляться. Закроете сезон охоты на Каса. Я тихонечко буду существовать, а вы, в свою очередь, не трогаете меня. Это простенькие и выполнимые условия, без всякого обмана.

— Условия, — фыркнула Мэг и вздохнула.

Смотрит в глаза Касу, он не шелохнётся, только слегка поджал губы, замер в ожидании ответа. «Демон диктует условия! Просто отлично». Вот что бывает, когда, не продумав всё наперёд, пытаешься сделать что-то хорошее. В итоге получается такая неразбериха, и загнанный в ловушку бессильный демон ставит ангелу условия. Смешно и грустно одновременно.

Если верить Касу, то условия и впрямь не такие уж и невыполнимые: всего-то нужно отпустить демона на все четыре стороны, и тогда человек будет освобождён. На первый взгляд всё просто, но Мэг где-то в глубине души, или чего там вместо неё, чует подвох. С трудом верится, что всё так легко и просто, так не бывает, не с ней. Старается уловить поток мыслей Каса, но ничего не выходит, там пусто. Также не может почувствовать мысли или обрывки воспоминаний Джимми.

Мэг на мгновение пугается возможности, что Кас убил Джимми, но потом сразу успокаивается. Вряд ли демон так глуп, чтобы лишиться единственного своего козыря. Приходит на ум единственное логическое объяснение: человек сейчас «спит»: демоны могут полностью подавлять одержимого, лишить его возможности видеть, слышать и ощущать происходящее.

Она ещё раз вздыхает и переводит взгляд с лица демона на его галстук, который ещё более небрежно, чем обычно, болтается на шее. Зачем он нужен? Для людей этот элемент одежды играет определённую роль в некоторых ситуациях, но зачем он демону, ей непонятно. Хотя сейчас неподходящее время задаваться такими вопросами.

Нужно подняться наверх, разбудить Винчестеров и передать предложение Каса им, а там решить, как быть дальше.

«Рожай скорее, заторможенная! Я за это время успел бы перекурить» — Кас пялился на ангела, пока та с озадаченным выражением лица просто рассматривала его физиономию.

Вскоре девушка слабо вздохнула, чуть прикусила нижнюю губу и медленно перевела взгляд куда-то ему на грудь, уставилась в одну точку, не издав при этом ни звука. Это напрягает, он сейчас был сосредоточен и настроил себя сыграть задуманную роль как можно более правдоподобно, но накладки в виде тупого молчания собеседницы начинали злить. А в этом случае всё предельно просто: он бесится, фонтаном начинает бить циничный сарказм, маска сломленного бедолаги падает — и вот, пожалуйста, весь придуманный план катится псу под хвост. Этого нельзя допускать! Недаром же он вырубил Джимми, чтобы тот упаси… эм Сатана, не вздумал запустить ненужную мысль, которую ангел может прочесть и засомневаться во всём вышесказанном.

Кас смачно матерится про себя и хочет уже щёлкнуть пальцами перед носом Мэг, как та внезапно «ожила» и закивала:

— Хорошо, передам остальным, не мне одной это решать.

— Ещё бы, переговоришь со своими приятелями. И смотрите, только без всяких подлостей, — облегчённо выдохнул Кас.

На первый взгляд Мэг купилась, теперь нужно лишь дождаться результатов. Вопреки ожиданиям демона, девушка не уходит, а продолжает стоять на прежнем месте. Кас из последних сил сохраняет спокойный вид и таким же спокойным голосом решает поторопить ангелочка:

— Ну, чего встала? Давай шевели своей ангельской задницей, иди к братцам. Я хочу поскорее всё закончить и отдохнуть, ты вгоняешь меня в депрессию своей заторможенностью!

— Подлостей скорее от тебя можно ожидать, — недовольно ворчит Мэг, бросив на демона ещё один короткий взгляд, разворачивается на каблуках и торопится покинуть помещение. Напоследок слышит за спиной смешок, но не оборачивается: она и так знает, на что наткнётся, на ухмылку и насмешливый взгляд.

— Не споткнись, — шепчет Кас, устало проводит ладонями по лицу после того, как за ангелом захлопывается дверь. Теперь остаётся ждать, а это значит, нужно время, опять.

«Терпение. Спокойствие. Ещё час в таком состоянии, и меня начнёт тошнить» — думает Кас и мечтательно прикрывает глаза, запрокинув голову.

Во всём теле чувствуется такое неприятное ощущение, похожее на измождение, да, наверное, такое сравнение вполне уместно. Хочется выпустить скопившееся за последние сутки напряжение, а для этого лучше всего подойдут люди… которых можно было бы убить сотнями различными способами. Кроваво. Жестоко. С упоением насладиться их страданиями и болью.

— Вот что я по-настоящему хочу, детка, а то секс уже надоел, — тихо бормочет демон и присаживается на корточки, проводя пальцами по пыльной поверхности пола, оставляет там незамысловатые узоры, с острыми краями.

Сейчас бы для бодрости немного виски, чуточку боли, а если пустить кому-нибудь кровь, то вообще сказка. Чего-чего, а фантазией Кас не обделён. За те несколько секунд, пока пальцами водит по холодной поверхности бетона, ясно и чётко представляет себе несколько вариантов кровавых расправ, в подробностях. Так явно, что даже, кажется, ощущает запах чужой крови, слышит истошный вопль жертвы, мольбы вперемешку с хрипом — всё так, как он любит.

Проводит языком по губам, которые моментально показались пересохшими и вдыхает ртом прохладный воздух, по телу пробегает еле осязаемая приятная дрожь, и она не от холода, а от возбуждения.

«Надо притормозить!» — ругает сам себя и выпрямляется, разминает шею. Сейчас нужно быть осторожнее с подобными желаниями, которые обосновались в голове. Одна неверная мысль с красочными картинками может навредить, если ангелочек решит опять порыться в его мозгах, так как нынешние желания не слишком вяжутся с образом проигравшего, потерявшего надежду существа. Пока Мэг шушукается со своими дружками, есть время успокоиться и прогнать неуместные помыслы, чем и стоит сейчас заняться.

Кас вздыхает и начинает прохаживаться.

***

Мэг, прикрыв за собой дверь, ещё недолго стоит на месте, прислушивается. Тихо. Затем решительным шагом направляется к лестнице.

«Трус» — твердит себе, оправдывая Каса и его согласие оставить одержимого. Трусливые озлобленные монстры с изувеченной в Аду сущностью — вот кто такие демоны. Цепляются за свои никчёмные жизни, а когда начинает пахнуть жареным, готовы пойти на всё, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру. Будь то уловки или ложь, унижение, да всё что угодно. Противно…

Если все согласятся на условия, то где гарантии, что Кас через час снова не завладеет этим телом? Придётся поверить на слово. Скверно…

В дверях, ведущих из подвала, Мэг сталкивается с Дином:

— Вот ты где, а я уже заволновался.

— Нужно кое-что обсудить. Я поговорила с Касом, он согласился оставить в покое человека, но у него есть условие, — Мэг кивнула в сторону гостиной.

— Условие? Этот ублюдок ещё будет ставить нам условия? — усмехнулся Винчестер, следуя за Мэг. — Отлично!

— Мы всегда можем отказаться, — девушка пожала плечами.

Все это время, пока Дин плёлся за ангелом к гостиной, его не покидало чувство, что вся эта затея — очередная подстава, и в итоге всё выйдет им боком. Но не стал озвучивать свои подозрения, а решил дождаться, пока Мэг расскажет обо всём, и уже потом решить что к чему. Ему ужасно не нравились визиты в бункер, и ночью, когда Мэг отправилась утихомирить демона, Дин, поднявшись на локте, прислушивался к тишине, готовый вскочить и помчаться вниз на выручку, если Кас решит напасть. А затем облегчённо вздохнул, когда девушка через какое-то время спокойно вернулась и села в кресло, взяв книгу.

Временами ловил себя на мысли, что самое лучшее решение в данной ситуации — это не экзорцизм, а надёжнее убить демона, невзирая на смерть одержимого. Брат, Бобби и Мэг будут против такого расклада, а посему, лучше не распространяться своими соображениями, так как, возможно, сейчас интуиция его подводит.

Пока дожидались Сэма и Бобби, Дин сделал кофе, не потрудился сварить, а только залил кипятком растворимый. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы комнату заполнил аромат напитка. Взял кружку и, медленно размешивая сахар и сливки, присел за стол.

Как только вся компания была в сборе, Мэг начала:

— Кас согласился оставить Джимми Новака в покое, если мы не станем на него охотиться, — Мэг стояла у окна, сложив руки на груди.

— И ты ему веришь? — Сэм кладёт в чашку две ложки сахара и присаживается напротив брата.

— Нет, — ангел переводит взгляд с Сэма на Дина.

— Отлично, — недовольно бурчит старший Винчестер, делает глоток кофе и морщится.

— Но у нас выбор невелик. Сомневаюсь, что мы сможем снять заклинание, которое наложил Люцифер, и запихать Каса в Ад, не навредив человеку, — Мэг чувствует, Дин чем-то недоволен. Его тон и взгляд буквально кричат, что он против всего этого.

— Она права, — Бобби только вздыхает, — даже если оставить Каса в бункере и начать штудировать книги и искать причины его иммунитета к экзорцизму, только Богу известно, сколько времени это может занять, а мне лично не хочется постоянно дёргаться из-за того, что этот недоносок поселился у меня в подвале. И не факт, что получится что-либо найти.

— Хорошо, ладно. Убедили, — Дин сдался под потоками аргументов. — Согласимся, но если он хоть пальцем тронет кого-нибудь, я его убью. Кстати, а если поступить так: дождаться, пока Кас влезет в шкуру какого-нибудь покойника, и тогда порешить его?

— Обмануть? — Мэг удивлённо уставилась на Дина, затем перевела взгляд на Сэма, который тоже странно смотрел на брата.

— В таком случаем чем мы лучше демонов? Если не держим слово, — Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ваша честность до добра не доведёт, — отмахивается Дин, что-то бубнит себе под нос, пока моет чашку. Вытирает руки полотенцем. — Ладно, давайте попробуем. Тащи Каса на улицу, но я беру с собой пистолет, если он надумает выкинуть фокус.

— Справедливо, — соглашается Мэг и провожает взглядом охотников, которые, тихонько переговариваясь, выходят на улицу, прихватив с собой, как ей кажется, слишком много оружия.

Быстрым шагом направляется вниз, открывает громоздкую дверь. Кас стоит почти у самого края ловушки, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрит на неё совершенно пустым взглядом. От этого становится не по себе.

— Идем, мы согласны на твоё предложение, — начинает Мэг негромким голосом.

— На сделку, — отвечает демон и делает глубокий вдох. — Мы заключаем сделку, и, надеюсь, вы её не нарушите.

— Не нарушим, — огрызается девушка. — Мы не нарушаем договоров, в отличие от некоторых.

— Ну да, точно, — слабо усмехается Кас, когда Мэг сжимает его плечо, и в следующую секунду они уже на улице, посреди груд автомобилей.

Полумрак подвала, а сейчас яркое солнышко — от такой резкой смены освещения демон щурится, закрывая глаза ладонью. Мельком осматривает компанию, отмечает для себя, что охотники вооружены. Это плохо, опасно. Становится страшно: что если они подождут, пока он покинет тело, и решат убить? Риск. Придётся понадеяться на человеческую честность, в противном случае велика вероятность сыграть в ящик. Всё ещё щурясь от света, переводит взгляд на ангела: она совершенно спокойно стоит рядом и поочерёдно смотрит то на него, то на компанию охотников.

«Как послушная собачонка, ждёт команды, что ли?» — думает Кас, слегка напрягается. В случае опасности можно будет побрыкаться, ловушки нет, а следовательно, так просто он не сдастся. Хотя и понимает, что шансы выйти живым из потасовки с тремя охотниками и ангелом стремятся к нулю. Умирать не хочется.

— Какой неженка, аллергия на солнечный свет? — усмехается Дин, разбавляя затянувшуюся тишину.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — бросает ему в ответ демон, начинает шарить в карманах пиджака и брюк. Извлекает оттуда зажигалку, мобильный, связку ключей и какую-то монетку, затем кладёт вещи на капот бежевого автомобиля без колёс, который находится ближе всего. — Значит так, я ухожу, влезаю в кого-нибудь не совсем живого, и всё? Вы меня не трогаете?

— Именно, — кивает ему Мэг.

Кас делает шаг к ангелу, а, приблизившись, шепчет:

— Признайся, ты будешь скучать?

— Вряд ли, — серьёзно отвечает девушка, глядя на растянувшиеся в ухмылке губы демона.

— Лукавить вовсе не обязательно. Не разочаруй меня, — хрипло смеётся Кас, хитро подмигнув ей. Поворачивается к охотникам: — Я вернусь за своими вещами.

Кас открывает рот, и оттуда начинает валить дым, который, облетев вокруг компании, удаляется, извилисто продираясь сквозь сваленные покорёженные автомобили. Напоследок валит стоящий у гаража фонарный столб, на что Сингер возмущённо орет:

— Эй, ублюдок, я только недавно его покрасил!

Как только дым скрылся из виду, все заметно расслабились: Бобби отложил в сторону двустволку, а Сэм сунул за пояс нож Руби. Тело Джимми падает на землю, около него сразу же оказывается Мэг и, легко коснувшись пальцами лба, отходит на шаг назад.


	17. Chapter 17

Мелькали автомобили, деревья, какие-то строения, на форму и планировку которых демон не обращал внимания, проносясь чёрным дымовым облаком мимо них. Холодный ветер трепал обрывки объявлений на столбах у небольшого похоронного бюро, на краю городка с глупым названием.

Слишком раннее утро, судя по тому, что в конторе было безлюдно, за исключением покойников. Оно и к лучшему…

Пробравшись по вентиляции с характерным звуком, демон оказался в просторной комнате. В помещении сумрак: плотные темно-бордовые занавески на окнах не дают свету проникать внутрь. Прохладный воздух, нагнетаемый несколькими кондиционерами, слегка резонирует, соприкасаясь с дымом. Специфические ароматы повсюду. Запах свежей лакированной древесины, из которой сделаны гробы, а также отчётливые нотки средств для бальзамирования усопших. У самого входа слишком приторно пахнет лилиями, аккуратно расставленными в нескольких вазах.

«Ужас, лучше бы воняло мертвечиной» — думает Кас — «Нужно как можно скорее найти подходящее тело и свалить отсюда подальше».

Дым извилисто медленно двигается меж стоящих рядком гробов с тщательно подготовленными к сегодняшним похоронам покойниками.

«Общага мертвяков!»

Перед демоном гроб из какого-то тёмного материала с медным обрамлением. Женщина не первой свежести сразу отпала, так как она весила как минимум сто кило, и платье, в которое была наряжена для погребения, Касу сразу не понравилось.

«Что за безвкусица? Если уж в могилу мадам ныряет, могли бы получше принарядить».

Второй вариант показался ещё хуже — худосочный подросток. А судя по аккуратно застёгнутым манжетам черной рубахи с виднеющимися бинтами на запястьях, парнишка суицидник.

«Наверное, бросила девчонка, и решил вскрыть вены. Ха, вот дурак! Не позитивно, да и худоват» — Кас двигается дальше.

Остановился на третьем варианте — светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати, в красной рубашке и чёрных классических брюках выглядел весьма «живо», да и блестящие ботинки кажутся не из дешёвых, брендовые, можно сказать. Жмурик лежал с таким довольным лицом, что, будь Кас в человеческом облике, то рассмеялся бы непременно, но облом. Недолго думая, в этого мужичка демон и запрыгнул…

Открыл глаза и резко принял сидячее положение в гробу, косточки приглушённо захрустели по всему телу.

— Что за привкус? — поморщился демон, ощутив во рту странную помесь, больше похожую на мел с какими-то добавками. — Гадость, надо бы хлебнуть пивка, чтобы перебить этот смрад.

Кас, кряхтя, выбрался из гроба и, осмотрев себя, довольно заулыбался. Пошарил по карманам, пусто. Для страховки захлопнул крышку гроба, обошёл его, взял в руки бирку с указанием имени и фамилии покойника, а также времени его погребения.

— О, приятель, ты только посмотри. Я вдохнул в тебя жизнь ещё на пару часов, так что наслаждайся! — усмехнулся демон и переместился на воздух.

Оказался посреди леса, недалеко от свалки Бобби. Ощущал себя скверно. Мясной костюмчик хоть и был удобным, но мысль о том, что это труп, не давала расслабиться. Противно. Кас по привычке хотел чуть пригладить волосы на макушке, но облом — шевелюра блондинчика была в полном порядке, волосок к волоску.

— Сэму должны понравиться эти локоны, будет что обсудить за чашечкой кофе, — смеётся Кас. В любом случае разгуливать в таком виде осталось недолго…

Дар убеждения, — но уместнее было бы сказать угроз и прямого шантажа, — сделает своё дело, остаётся только ждать. Если всё пойдёт по плану, то, придя в себя, первым делом Джимми, трясясь за жизнь своей любимой семейки, убедит Винчестеров позволить демону снова влезть в его тушу, и тогда всё будет просто шикарно. Они ещё в бункере договорились, точнее, Кас угрожал и периодически запускал видеохронику того, что он готов сотворить с женой и дочкой Новака, в случае его несогласия поступить так, как хочет демон. В итоге человек согласился и пообещал сделать всё, что в его силах, только бы они снова «были вместе».

Если же намеченный план сорвётся, то демон потеряет свой главный козырь — заколдованный мудрёными чарами Люцифера мясной костюмчик. А этого очень не хотелось, всё-таки в опасном мире приходится жить. В довесок ко всему Кас сдержит слово и отправится исполнять угрозу, в конце концов, он всегда отвечает за слова, если речь заходит о его жизни, ну или задето самолюбие демона.

— Ладно, пережду ещё минуток пять, и нужно возвращаться.

***

Джимми вдохнул воздух и открыл глаза, уставившись в небо. Боль во всём теле прошла. Сломанные кости срослись, безумные мысли демона больше не мелькают в сознании, не слышны сводящие с ума нашёптывания беса. Он делает ещё один вдох, заполняет лёгкие воздухом, наслаждаясь свободой, такой приятной, как никогда. Небо почти безоблачно, и свет от солнца такой яркий, что рефлекторно жмурится. Ещё один вдох и выдох, в том ритме, в котором хочет он, а не тварь из преисподней, дёргающая за верёвочки.

Эта свобода ненадолго...

Знает, что нужно делать, но так не хочется вновь оказаться в клетке и раз за разом наблюдать со стороны, как его руками творятся ужасные вещи, совершаются низкие, омерзительные поступки…

— Эй, чувак, ты в норме? — слышится со стороны обеспокоенный голос Дина.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Джимми и начинает подниматься на ноги. Мэг делает шаг в его сторону с намерением помочь, но он её останавливает. — Спасибо за помощь, но я справлюсь.

Девушка только кивает и остаётся на месте. Джимми отряхивается и начинает озираться.

— Может, тебе принести чего? — Дин кладёт пистолет на капот стоящей рядом машины.

— Да, воды, если можно, — Джимми растерянно смотрит на присутствующих, — а то, помимо спиртного, ничего не ел и ни пил давно.

Старший Винчестер кивает и направляется к дому за водой. Бобби присаживается на сваленные старые покрышки у гаража.

Мэг наблюдает, как Дин слабо кивнул и зашагал к дому. Переводит взгляд на Джимми: он стоит и, поджав губы, растерянно смотрит на окружающих. Девушка слегка улыбается ему, а мужчина в ответ лишь кивает и грустно смотрит ей в глаза. Странно. Она не чувствует облегчения или радости в его взгляде и поведении. Быть может, нужно время, для того чтобы прийти в себя, отдохнуть от присутствия демона? В любом случае главный этап завершён, осталось дело за малым — отправить несчастного человека домой, и желательно сделать это до того, как Кас вернётся за своими пожитками, разбросанными на металлической поверхности автомобиля. Мэг вздыхает и чувствует необычайную лёгкость, радость и чуточку гордости за всех, с чьей помощью они смогли освободить человека. Она сунула ладошки в карманы джинсов и покачнулась на каблуках.

Новак смотрит на ангела: у неё сейчас такой умиротворённый вид, что ему не хочется портить момент. В голове путаница мыслей, старается подобрать слова, чтобы начать свою речь.

«Извините, спасибо, что помогли, но я передумал. Вечные загулы с демоном меня больше устраивают, чем семейная жизнь!» — Джимми перебирает варианты ответов, но все они сводятся к нелепым и неправдоподобным отговоркам, в которые вряд ли поверят охотники. Возникает порыв сказать правду, тогда, возможно, охотники смогут убить беса, и появится возможность вернуться к прежней жизни. Но спустя минуту отметает эту идею, так как есть шанс, что Кас изловчится, сбежит и к тому моменту, как его снова найдут, успеет убить всю семью и знакомых, а так рисковать никак нельзя.

Джимми вздыхает и устало проводит ладонями по лицу; но тут его взгляд цепляется за пистолет, лежащий на капоте автомобиля. В голову приходит единственная правильная (насколько это уместно) идея. Самая здравая и безопасная для близких и тех, кто окружает его сейчас.

«Может, это выход? Избавление от мук, и демон пусть забирает тело, нет нужды более мстить семье. Все останутся довольны и при своём…» — раздумья прерываются хлопком двери, к ним направляется Дин с бутылкой воды. Решено. Новак делает два широких шага к автомобилю и берёт в руки оружие. Рукоять приятно холодит ладонь…

Мэг следит за тем, как Дин медленно шагает к ним, затем его глаза расширяются от ужаса, он останавливается, смотрит мимо неё. И тогда девушка переводит взгляд на Джимми, который внезапно сменил своё местоположение. Сбоку со своего места вскакивает Бобби, и Сэм намеревается приблизиться к Новаку. Мэг охватывает леденящий ужас от осознания того, что сейчас должно произойти.

«Неужели всё было зря?» — Мэг следит, как Джимми зажимает в руках пистолет Дина, приставив дуло к своему подбородку. Она хочет открыть рот, остановить его, поговорить, но не успевает — Новак слабо мотнул головой и зажмурился.

— Я не могу больше так жить, помня весь ужас! Пусть всё останется как есть, пусть он берёт всё, что только хочет. Он выиграл! Уговор в силе, передайте ему. Простите! — Джимми нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Выстрел разрезает утреннюю тишину, и тело, с дырой в черепе, падает на землю, моментально окрашивая поверхность пыльного грунта в алый. Чуть поодаль с крыши гаражей взлетает стая голубей, испуганная громким хлопком.

— Нет, — тихо произносит Мэг и кидается к Джимми, старается воскресить, но не выходит — у неё на это нет сил. Рана от выстрела затягивается, но вернуть к жизни человека не получается. Она пробует ещё раз, но бесполезно — душа покинула тело.

Опускается на колени и замирает, беспомощно опустив руки вдоль тела:

— Он мёртв, я не в силах помочь.

— Что за чертовщина?! — орет Дин, со злостью бросает бутылку воды в стену, хватаясь за голову. — Тварь! Я убью Каса, я знал, что эта мразь просто так ничего не сделает!

Сэм смотрит на брата, потом на бездыханное тело, не находит что сказать и просто отворачивается.

— М-да уж, парнишка слетел с катушек, я бы тоже свихнулся, тусуясь с демоном который год подряд, — Сингер со вздохом потирает бороду. — Чего уж, он сделал свой выбор. Да упокоится с миром.

Тем временем позади компании возник Кас. Увидев собравшихся, он сначала ослепительно улыбнулся, а потом заподозрил что-то неладное. И когда увидал валяющегося мёртвого Новака на земле, забеспокоился. Спустя секунду, наконец, до демона дошло, и вся его голливудская улыбка постепенно сошла на нет.

Только матом слова…

«Как такое вообще могло произойти?» — негодует Кас и до сих пор смотрит на бездыханное тело. Весь его утренний позитивный настрой улетучивается, ему на смену приходит злоба, сжимает кулаки. Первое устойчивое желание — схватить первый попавшийся предмет и раскрошить всем присутствующим черепа, а потом превратить их никчёмные тушки в горстку пепла.

— Что вы сделали, мать вашу? — начинает орать он, когда к нему все обернулись. — Вы тупые идиоты, не уследили за одним-единственным человеком, который вам доверился!

Мэг почувствовала демона, но не сразу среагировала на его появление и обернулась лишь тогда, когда услышала за спинами его тяжёлое дыхание. Перед ними стоят Кас в теле светловолосого мужчины. Внешний облик человека не предвещал ничего плохого, а вот облик самого демона заставил насторожиться. Кас просто пылал яростью, но при этом всё его состояние было похоже на шок от увиденного, и, казалось, он сейчас удивлён всем произошедшим не меньше остальных.

«Он во всём виноват!» — думает Мэг и выхватывает из-за пояса свой клинок. Однажды позволила ему уйти, и что вышло? Ничего хорошего! Больше такой ошибки не повторит.

— Это и был твой план? Ты, чёртов недоносок! — заорал Дин и схватил валяющийся на земле пистолет, направил на демона.

— Нет! Всё должно быть не так! — взревел демон, видя, как недоброжелательно настроены его «друзья». Без резких движений начал собирать свои вещи, спешно засовывая их в карман брюк. Интуиция подсказывала, что нужно торопиться, так как ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля. Но сбавить обороты на более спокойный тон голоса мешает заполнившая каждый атом его сущности злость. Поэтому, как только все вещи оказываются у него, Кас рычит: — Ненавижу! К чему бы вы ни прикоснулись, всё рушится!

— Хватит лгать нам, ты с самого начала всё это придумал, — Мэг сделала шаг к демону, он отступил на два шага.

— Заткнись! Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, — демон бросил взгляд, наполненный ненавистью, в её сторону. — У нас с Джимми был уговор, а теперь, благодаря вам, он стал невозможен в исполнении.

— Убийца, даже оказавшись далеко от него, ты убил его, — Дин поравнялся с Мэг, и теперь они вместе наступали. Тем временем Сингер побежал в дом за святой водой, а Сэм достал из-за пояса нож Руби и присоединился к брату.

— Врубите мозги! Мы с ними сожительствовали столько лет, а вы умудрились замочить бедолагу за десять минут без меня, и кто из нас убийца? — расхохотался Кас, пятясь назад вдоль груды машин и покорёженных кусков жести. — Мне нужно было, чтобы все закончилось иначе, но, видно, не судьба.

Демон наткнулся спиной на стену гаража, затем быстро сообразил и свернул в сторону, теперь двигаясь вдоль строения, при этом не сводит взгляда со своих преследователей.

— Может, нам всем стоит успокоиться? — демон чувствует себя загнанным в угол, понимает: нужно как-то разрулить ситуацию в свою пользу, но сейчас крайне трудно сосредоточиться, когда на него прутся вооружённые охотники и ангел.

— Успокоюсь, когда засажу в тебя клинок, — цедит сквозь зубы Мэг, внимательно следит за каждым действием демона. Видит, он напуган и, как побитый шакал, старается уползти с поля боя.

— Оу, я бы тоже в тебя не прочь засадить, но не клинок, — Кас ухмыльнулся на её реплику, и чуть было не споткнулся, зацепившись пяткой за кусок трубы, но в последний момент устоял на ногах.

Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, вся компания резко ринулась на Каса, и он, развернувшись, рванул прочь, что есть силы перебирая ногами. Слышал за спиной шаги преследователей.

«Мамочка, неужели мне крышка?! А как хорошо всё начиналось» — Кас нёсся, не оглядываясь, варьируя между гаражами и грудами сваленных конструкций. На ходу старался придумать хотя бы какой-нибудь план для спасения, но, к сожалению, страх, пробиравший до самых костей, этому очень сильно мешал. Миновав очередной поворот, к большому сожалению, демон понял, что впереди путь к спасению упирался в тупик, но спустя ещё несколько метров Кас разглядел узкий проход в сторону между гаражами. Теперь осталось уповать на удачу, чтобы там не оказалась стена…

Мэг и Винчестеры преследовали демона ровно до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за поворотом, резко свернув в узкий проход между двумя стоящими рядом почти вплотную гаражами. Мэг знала, нельзя было терять его из виду. Расстояние меж железными стенами оказалось узким, поэтому Дин бежал впереди, Мэг сразу за ним, и Сэм за ангелом. Дин исчез за поворотом, Мэг последовала за ним, но сразу же налетела на спину Винчестера, когда тот резко остановился, как только девушка сменила направление. Не прошло и секунды, как на парочку налетел ещё и Сэм. Мэг выглянула из-за плеча старшего Винчестера и поняла, почему они остановились: впереди, через полтора метра от них, оказался тупик, и демона нигде не было видно…

Мэг раздосадовано простонала.

— Куда он делся? — Сэм начал озираться, стараясь дышать ровнее.

— Может, заполз куда-нибудь… — начал было Дин, но его прервал взволнованный голос Бобби.

— Эй, народ, вы где? Идите сюда! — раздражённо кричал старый охотник откуда-то из-за груды машин.

Мэг переглянулась с Винчестерами, и они втроём побежали уже в обратном направлении, рассчитывая, что Бобби поймал Каса.

Как только вышли на открытое пространство, увидели Сингера, стоящего как раз там, где застрелился Джимми, и поняли, почему Бобби кричал таким тоном: на месте, где должен лежать труп, было пусто…


	18. Chapter 18

Пришлось импровизировать. Кас не особо задумывался над тем, что делает, когда переместился к трупу Новака и, захватив его с собой, телепортировался назад к похоронному бюро. Все его инстинкты протестовали, кричали, гнали его подальше от свалки Сингера, но он будто бы их игнорировал. Охотникам вовсе не обязательно знать, что мудрёный заговор или какая-то магия крови, дающие иммунитет от экзорцизма, были наложены на тело, а не на самого демона. Поэтому так важно вернуть себе этот драгоценный мясной костюмчик, пойти на риск быть пойманным.

Кас материализовался в похоронном бюро. Оставил труп Джимми Новака на полу, сунул наспех вещи в карман брюк бездыханного тела, а сам энергично запрыгнул в гроб и тут же дымом выпорхнул, возвращаясь в свой прежний мясной костюм. Вскочил на ноги, захлопнул крышку гроба и исчез.

Нужно бежать. Прятаться. Забиться в самую тёмную нору и не показывать морды, пока суматоха не уляжется. Всё опять пошло наперекосяк, и это ещё мягко сказано.

Демон начал быстро перемещаться, меняя места, чередуя города и леса; он знал: за ним будут идти. Мэг в любом случае постарается отыскать, а значит, нужно запутать след, прежде чем отправиться восвояси, единственное убежище, сокрытое от ангелов и демонов.

«Нужно залечь на дно» — твёрдо решил Кас. Совершив с дюжину прыжков, наконец, оказался в знакомом месте — на пороге домика. Сразу забежал внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь, и щёлкнул замком, будто он в случае опасности мог спасти.

Быстро отыскал плащ и вытащил из вороха ткани клинок, сжав его в ладони. Отступил к стене и медленно сполз по ней, осев на полу в уголке, между прикроватной тумбочкой и стеной. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, и Кас не сводил глаз с входной двери.

Страх пробегает вдоль позвоночника, оставляя вереницу мурашек. В мозгу мелькают картинки его кончины, мучительной смерти от рук охотников и ангела. Слышит их смех и свой вопль, когда его пронзают ангельским клинком или ножом Руби, или ещё лучше: Мэг касается пальцами его лба, и он расщепляется на молекулы…

Мотает головой, прогоняя подобные мысли, нужно думать позитивно. Во рту пересохло, он шумно сглатывает и проводит языком по губам.

«Немыслимо» — думает демон и выдыхает. Замирает и напрягается всем телом, когда слышит на улице порыв ветра и шорох листьев у крыльца. Ложная тревога.

Хочется выть от разочарования и злости, которые бушуют внутри, но страх за свою жизнь не даёт даже пошевелиться. Кажется, с минуты на минуту в дверном проёме появится знакомый силуэт — и всё, хана, его демонская жизнь прекратится. Продолжает сидеть на месте, обхватив руками колени, и гипнотизирует дверь.

***

Охотники тем временем зашли в дом Бобби и выпили по стаканчику, снимая стресс. Дин осыпает ругательствами и расхаживает из стороны в сторону вдоль дивана, на котором сидят Сэм и Мэг.

— Не буду даже заикаться о том, что «я же вам говорил»! — старший Винчестер устало потёр глаза.

Ангел наблюдает за охотником и разочарованно вздыхает. Нужно что-то предпринять.

— Я найду его, — решительно заявляет Мэг и исчезает.

Следует по маршруту демона. Очутилась в каком-то месте с гробами, очевидно, похоронная компания. Стало быть, демон всё-таки сдержал слово и использовал мёртвого человека, это слегка удивляет. Мэг осмотрелась: всюду пусто никаких зацепок. Осторожно приоткрыла крышку одного из гробов, там лежал человек, в теле которого последний раз был Кас.

Её распирает злость. Впервые за долгое время чувствует именно злость, что для неё весьма нехарактерно. Внутри всё кипит и скручивается в тугой узел. Единственное желание сейчас — это найти Каса, посмотреть на его самодовольную физиономию и превратить в груду пепла, а лучше сначала помучить как следует, чтобы он орал и молил о пощаде.

Нельзя поддаваться таким опасным желаниям, даже если на это есть причина. Нельзя давать волю гневу, иначе это может плохо закончиться. Не заметишь, как переступишь черту, ступив за которую обратной дороги не будет. Окунёшься во тьму, в которой сгинули многие ангелы до неё, окончательно пасть и превратиться в сгусток отвратительной субстанции, пропитанной только злобой, ненавистью и порочностью. Она не такая, и не позволит себе пасть ещё ниже, чем сейчас, добровольно окончательно уничтожить в себе остатки светлого, не запятнанного безумием и жаждой крови…

Просто нужно успокоиться и отодвинуть подальше эмоции. Необходимо мыслить рационально и опираться на здравые обдуманные выводы, а не слепо следовать своим страстям. Тряхнула головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, сосредоточилась на ощущениях, стараясь уловить присутствие демона и дальнейший его маршрут. Глупо предполагать, что он такой дурак и сразу отправится в своё логово.

Ангел оказывается в разных не связанных между собой местах. Города, леса, квартиры, дома, заброшенные фабрики. Демон опять путал след. С каждым перемещением ощущение его присутствия слабеет, становится почти неосязаемым и вскоре вовсе исчезает. Мэг стоит в лесу на поляне, вокруг высокие ели, яркое солнце, и тёплый ветер приятно обдувает лицо, ещё больше путает волосы.

— Ублюдок, — раздосадовано проговаривает девушка и падает на колени.

Смотрит на свои ладони и до сих пор не может поверить в произошедшее. Человек добровольно лишил себя жизни, совершил тяжкий грех. И это её вина. Не будь она так самонадеянна, Джимми был бы жив, хоть и во власти демона, но оставался бы живым.

Вспоминает последние его слова:

«Он выиграл! Уговор в силе, передайте ему. Простите!»

И слова демона:

«Нет! Всё должно быть не так!», «У нас с Джимми был уговор, а теперь, благодаря вам, он стал невозможен в исполнении».

На секунду задумывается, а потом шумно выдыхает и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая колени от еловых иголок и грязи.

— Уже не столь важно то, что они говорили, — шепчет ангел, — так как один мёртв, а другой сбежал, поджав хвост. И всё из-за меня.

И значит, чувство вины — её верный попутчик на ближайшее время. Мэг решила вернуться назад и сказать о своей неудаче в преследовании. Как только обо всём поведала Винчестерам, вышла на улицу и присела на скамейку у дома, глядя себе под ноги. Спустя несколько минут к ней присоединился Сэм, он тихо опустился рядом, и они продолжали сидеть в тишине, пока Винчестер не заговорил:

— Не переживай, ты не виновата, что всё так случилось.

— Виновата. Если бы я не затеяла всё это, Джимми был бы жив. Я его убила, — Мэг вздохнула и посмотрела на собеседника.

— Не говори глупостей, его убила не ты, а Кас. Он же ненормальный, и только Богу известно, чем занимался всё это время, вот Джимми и свихнулся, решил, что не сможет дальше жить с такими воспоминаниями. Это его выбор.

— Но мне от этого не легче.

— Мы нашли дельце неподалёку. Хотим к вечеру отправиться в дорогу. В небольшом городке расшалился ругару. Ты с нами? — Сэм успокаивающе сжал плечо Мэг.

— Да, — тихо ответила она. Парень кивнул, встал и направился в дом собирать вещи.

Мэг проводила его взглядом и снова уставилась на носки обуви. Надо сосредоточиться на этом деле, тогда не будет времени, чтобы думать и переживать. Изводить себя понапрасну — не самый лучший способ принести пользу людям.

***

Кас не менял своего положения весь день — сидел на полу и не сводил взгляда с двери. Ближе к ночи, набравшись смелости, бесшумно подполз к столу, схватил початую бутылку виски и сразу же вернулся на прежнее место, забившись в уголок. Отвинтил крышку и сделал несколько глотков. Нащупал в темноте пачку сигарет в одном из ящиков тумбы и закурил.

«Жизнь налаживается» — усмехается про себя и выпускает изо рта кольца дыма. Устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Ночка будет длинной.

Когда солнце взошло, около Каса валялись с дюжину окурков и две пустые бутылки. Поразмыслив и решив, что если Мэг не объявилась в течение ночи, то вряд ли уже сможет отыскать; демон медленно поднялся на ноги. Отряхнулся и прошёлся по комнате, разминая мышцы. Ослабил галстук, скинул ботинки и завалился на кровать, предварительно откинув в сторону тёмно-бордовое покрывало.

Застонал, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую подушку:

— Джимми, чёртов ублюдок, выкинул такой номер. Признаться, не ожидал…

Кас прикрывает глаза. Он явно недооценил жажду к жизни человека, не может понять этого поступка. Жизнь — самая важная ценность, что есть в этом порочном мире, и вот вам, пожалуйста, с этой драгоценностью запросто расстаются, якобы жертвуют ею ради призрачных идеалов… ради других!

«Что за вздор?» — Кас усмехается, а затем вспоминает самих Винчестеров и их нездоровые желания самопожертвования, и сразу всё обретает смысл. Дураки!

Быть может, действительно стоит наведаться к семейке Новака и перебить жёнушку и дочку? Хотя сейчас это лишено всякого смысла — он не почувствует страданий и горя, так как внутри уже никого нет. Да и это привлечёт лишнее внимание охотников. И что дальше? Уйти от Винчестеров удалось, но как они поведут себя при встрече в другой раз, даже представить трудно. Поэтому сейчас лучше всего залечь на дно, такое глубокое, которое не отыщут даже ангелы.

— Всё стало ещё хуже, чем было! — подытоживает демон и со злостью ударяет кулаком по подушке. Делает глубокий вдох и выдох, больше напоминающие приглушённый рык. Как же он сегодня ненавидит Винчестеров. Переворачивается на спину и стаскивает галстук, небрежно бросив его на пол.

— Блядство! Почему мне так не везёт в жизни? — хнычет Кас и начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Вскоре и она оказывается на полу. Вытаскивает из карманов штанов телефон и ключи, кладёт их на тумбочку, предварительно выключив звук телефона, а то всякого рода СМС с рекламой иногда достают.

— Сначала одно, потом другое — постоянно какое-то дерьмо происходит.

Оставшись в одних брюках, накрывается одеялом с головой и закрывает глаза, намереваясь отключиться на несколько дней и полностью восстановить силы, а там можно будет сходить развеяться и как следует поразвлечься.

Тихо. Пусто. Ни страха, ни голоса в голове. Ни одной скудной эмоции. Ничего. Теперь ничего…

— Добро пожаловать, — сипло бормочет демон и проваливается в темноту.


	19. Chapter 19

Протяжный вой снаружи дома заставил демона резко принять сидячее положение в постели, скинув с себя одеяло. Оставался дезориентированным мгновение, потом выругался, провёл ладонью по волосам, поднялся на ноги и побрёл к двери. Предварительно взглянул на улицу через окошко, удостоверившись, что снаружи, помимо адского пса, не было незваных гостей. С недавних пор эта параноидальная настороженность вошла в привычку. Ныне же ранее достигнутые хрупкие договорённости, относительно мирного сосуществования с охотниками и ангелом, со смертью Джимми Новака стали аннулированы.

Прошла неделя после инцидента с Винчестерами. И всё это время Кас оставался в доме, не осмеливаясь отправиться на прогулку — опасался. Проверять выражение «Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского» в этот раз не отважился.

Вздохнул, прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу, что-то невнятно пробормотал и, щёлкнув защёлкой, резко распахнул дверь. Свежий ветерок моментально устремился внутрь дома. Демон шагнул через порог. Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы глаза привыкли к яркому солнечному свету, которым было залито всё вокруг. Вчерашняя серая, дождливая погода всего за ночь сменилась на прекрасный солнечный день. Кас сделал глубокий вдох и расслабился, когда питомец с игривым урчанием подскочил к нему и начал тереться у ног, капая смердящей слюной на землю.

— Ну что, сожрал кого-нибудь, пока я валялся в койке? — Кас похлопал адского пса по голове. Псина неопределённо рыкнула и медленно прошествовала в дом, клацая когтями по половицам.

Демон сонно потёр глаза, размял шею, наблюдая за питомцем. Пёсик развалился на полу около кровати, вытянув передние лапы и, положив на них уродливую морду, уставился на демона.

Кас усмехнулся, по привычке сунул руку в карман брюк, надеясь отыскать сигареты и закурить, но их там не оказалось. Чертыхнулся, сделал несколько шагов до стола, где вчера оставил начатую пачку, схватил её и взял одну сигарету. Пошарил под ворохом журналов в поисках зажигалки:

— Надо бы прибраться, — осмотрелся вокруг. В последнее время было не до уборок и благоустройства жилища. В доме накопилось приличное количество пустых бутылок, пачек от сигарет, журналов, которые перечитал по несколько раз со скуки, и прочей мелочевки.

Демон лениво ещё раз обвёл взглядом окружение, вертя меж пальцев зажигалку, и неторопливо пошагал на крыльцо. Прикрыл за собой входную дверь и сел на ступеньку. Чуть заметно поёжился. Хотя на улице и солнечно, но температура оставляла желать лучшего.

— Лета я так и не заметил, надо было поселиться в Бразилии, — прошептал Кас, сунул в рот сигарету и, щёлкнув зажигалкой, закурил.

Яркий солнечный свет бликами отражался от полированной поверхности металлического корпуса зажигалки, причудливо отбрасывая солнечных зайчиков на деревянные, подгнившие по краям, доски крыльца. Демон бесцельно наблюдал за этим, делая очередную затяжку. Ментол оставлял приятное послевкусие, на которое Кас старался отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, засевших в голове.

Его бесило, всё что произошло, вся эта ситуация с Джимми, Винчестерами, Мэг. Прокручивая снова и снова в голове случившееся, им овладевала такая едкая обида, что скулы начинало сводить, охватывала ярость, до зубного скрежета бессилие. Хотелось действовать, а не сидеть на месте, затаившись.

Внутренний голос нашёптывал сделать хоть что-нибудь, и Кас даже несколько раз ,поддавшись порывам, хотел выйти и выпотрошить первого встречного. Одевался, хватал ангельский клинок, рычал, предвкушая сладкий вкус смерти, но в последний момент толика благоразумия или просто трусость останавливали его. Перед глазами всплывал образ Винчестеров с демонским ножом в руке и ангела рядом, с оружием на изготовке. Он тогда выл, рычал, метался по дому, оставляя вмятины от ударов в стенах, проклиная всех и вся.

Злоба и ярость, клокочущие внутри, не могли найти выход, а это опасно, Кас знает, к чему подобное приводит. Одно событие, которое станет катализатором, — и ему сорвёт крышу. Пойдёт в разнос, круша всё вокруг, режа, убивая и истязая всех, до кого сможет только дотянуться. Безумие опасно даже для демона, а в нём эта горючая смесь накапливается уже очень давно.

Азазель и Аластар твердили:

«Ярость, гнев, ненависть и самая лютая злоба, на которую только способен, сделают тебя сильнее!»

Несомненно, но им нужно давать выход, не запирать в себе, отсиживаясь в норе как загнанный зверь, иначе всё то, что должно тебя сделать сильнее, начинает разъедать изнутри, удовлетворяя собственный голод. 

Кас делает затяжку и кольцами выдыхает, наблюдая, как сизая дымка растворяется в воздухе. Стряхивает на землю пепел, делает последнюю затяжку, бросает окурок в сторону, поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь.

Скучно. Нужно выйти в свет. Неделя. Минула целая неделя беспокойного ожидания, и он жаждал сменить обстановку, иначе начнёт сходить с ума…

Наскоро принял душ, оделся, нашарил в столе остатки денег и твёрдо решил: сегодня надо оторваться по полной, хватит изображать из себя затворника.

Вспомнил о последнем неоконченном «свидании», отыскал визитку с номером и, созвонившись, после коротенького разговора уломал женщину на встречу. Точнее напросился в гости, вызнав адрес, и, бросив на прощание набор приторно-нежных обещаний, нажал отбой. Встретиться договорились на восемь вечера.

Кас прошёлся по комнате, лениво проводя пальцами по пыльным поверхностям мебели и насвистывая бойкую мелодию. Тихо. Непривычно тихо. Хотя уже начал привыкать к безраздельному владению этим телом. Захихикал, представляя выражения на лицах Винчестеров и Мэг, когда те поняли, что он одурачил их и умыкнул тушку Джимми из-под носа. Остановился у комода, лишь для того, чтобы написать неприличное слово, пальцем нарушая ровный слой пыли. Нахмурился. Сейчас не время забивать голову охотниками, когда на повестке дня такие грандиозные планы. Прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как его тело реагировало на прикосновения той женщины. Как там её звали?

— Кэтрин или Эллен? — гадал демон, напрягая память, — ах, Элизабет!

Именно так звали даму, с которой он решил потешиться, когда вдруг объявилась Мэг и прервала их.

Её горячий рот, губы вокруг его члена…

Оскалился в предвкушении того, как, возможно, её тело будет реагировать на его прикосновения.

— Держу пари, я заставлю её кричать, — Кас ухмыльнулся и шумно выдохнул. Мельком посмотрел на часы: только пять. Ещё три часа, как долго…

***

— Отвратительное существо, — брезгливо поморщилась Мэг, отряхивая джинсы и рукава кожанки. Казалось, запах горелого мяса окутал её и даже на свежем воздухе не желал выветриваться, прицепился к одежде, впитался в волосы. Она ещё несколько раз отряхивает полы куртки, а затем бессильно фыркает и топает за Винчестерами.

— Да уж, ругару не из приятных, — усмехнулся Дин, таща с Сэмом завёрнутый в одеяло обгоревший труп монстра, чтобы бросить в выкопанную яму.

Два дня выслеживали того, кто нападал на людей, и вот удалось прищучить. Загнали в западню и сожгли, — на удивление, это оказалось легко. Монстр настолько обезумел от голода, что, сам же того не понимая, попался охотникам.

Донесли ругару до ямы и бросили. Затем Сэм облил тело бензином, щедро посыпал солью и, чиркнув о коробок спичкой, предал огню остатки. Все трое стояли и смотрели на пламя, охватившее монстра.

С того дня, как они упустили Каса, удалось выследить вампира, упокоить приведение и вот смогли уничтожить ругару. Одним словом, охота шла полным ходом.

Мэг ещё с минуту понаблюдала за огнём, а затем, развернувшись, пошла к Импале. Села в машину сзади и расслабленно откинулась на сиденье, прикрыв глаза. До сих пор чувствовала себя виноватой за всё случившееся неделю назад. Хоть Винчестеры наперебой твердили, что её вины тут нет и спасти всех невозможно, но Мэг знала, что, не затей она всё это с демоном, ничего бы не было. Джимми был бы жив, хоть и во власти демона. Быть может, даже когда-нибудь им удалось бы его спасти, изгнав Каса… но она поторопилась, недооценила демона, переоценила себя и, как следствие, допустила ужасную ошибку, повлёкшую смерть хорошего человека.

Тогда водоворот ощущений из чувства вины, гнева, злобы буквально её поглотили. Пыталась принудительно вызвать Каса, перепробовав с дюжину ритуалов и заклинаний, но всё неудачно.

Казалось бы, теперь нет преград, сосуд демона пуст, но не пойми откуда взявшееся сомнение заставляло задуматься о правильности своих мотивов. Но в то же время несвойственные ей гнев, ненависть и обида, бушевавшие внутри, подталкивали действовать. Призывали закрыть глаза на методы и способ достижения конкретного результата…

И каждый раз, собирая ингредиенты для очередного ритуала, прокручивала в голове последовательность своих действий и задавалась главным вопросом: сможет ли она его убить? Перед тем как бросить последний ингредиент или же прочесть оставшийся абзац заклинания, она останавливалась. Сомнение внутри заставляло помедлить и снова задать себе вопрос: «Ты сможешь? Не будет ли потом ещё больше чувства вины, жалости и раскаяния, как итог?»

Замешкавшись на минуту, гнала эти мысли и завершала начатое. Демон не появлялся, сколько бы не ждала, а вместе с тянущимися минутами, постепенно наступало некое облегчение.

Спустя какое-то время прекратила попытки, понимая, что Кас не дурак и вряд ли высунется со своего логова, где бы он ни был. А значит, тратить время и изводить себя нет смысла, остаётся лишь надеяться, что больше никогда его не увидит. Чтобы отвлечься, погрузилась в охоту.

Из задумчивости её вывел хлопок двери. Винчестеры уселись в машину и направились к мотелю, где остановились, чтобы отдохнуть и завтра с новыми силами искать дело. По пути к мотелю братья переговаривались с Мэг, даже пытались шутить, но не очень-то выходило. Все чертовски устали, были голодны и воняли сгоревшим ругару, поэтому беседа не получилась особенно весёлой.

— Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь, — заявила Мэг, когда они подъехали к мотелю, — если понадобится помощь, позовёте.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Сэм, развернувшись к ней. Дин тем временем заглушил мотор.

— Ага, всё хорошо. Просто скучно сидеть в мотеле всю ночь, пройдусь по городу, — ангел кивнула и, улыбнувшись парню, вышла на воздух. Плотнее застегнула куртку, поправила волосы и, сунув ладони в карманы куртки, медленно побрела в сторону оживлённой улицы.

В течение часа бродила по улице, проходя мимо магазинов, кафе, офисов. Люди, спешившие по своим делам, не обращали на неё внимания: кто-то говорил по телефону, кто-то на ходу пил кофе, кто-то просто в одиночестве, погружённый в свои мысли, шагал в нужном направлении. Даже идя в потоке людей, Мэг не покидало ощущение, что она одна. Оно заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно; казалось, что если она остановится, то люди будут проходить сквозь неё. Будто через дым, словно её не существует. Знала, что это глупо и нелепо, но проверять эту абсурдную теорию не хотела, а посему двигалась с потоком горожан.

Начинало темнеть. Автомобили неприятно слепили теперь уже включёнными фарами, а на большинстве магазинов появлялись надписи «Закрыто». Мэг присела на ближайшую лавочку у ограды какого-то двухэтажного здания. Посмотрела на свои ладони, затем на проходящего мимо старика с тростью и лишь потом случайно бросила взгляд через дорогу. Напротив возвышалась церковь. Здание казалось таким величественным, с массивными статуями ангелов, украшавших фасад и разноцветными фресками на окнах.

«Дом Бога» — прошептала Мэг, восхищаясь красотой постройки. Её всегда воодушевляло, как некоторые люди верят в Господа, Ангелов, высший замысел и прощение.

Недолго думая, Мэг поднялась со своего места, осторожно перешла дорогу и, потянув на себя массивную дверь, вошла в здание. Надеялась почувствовать себя лучше, решив, что тамошняя обстановка благотворно скажется на её состоянии.

***

Так и не дождавшись восьми, Кас решил сделать сюрприз Элизабет.

— Так, приятель, — демон обратился к псу, приводя себя в порядок, — я уйду на пару дней, так что будь паинькой и не вздумай пачкать кровать слюнями.

Псина проскулила, мотнула безобразной мордой и, устроившись на полу, собиралась вздремнуть.

Демон быстро переместился к нужному адресу. Дом оказался в спальном районе и выглядел как элитное жильё. Здание обнесено высокой кованой оградой с запертыми воротами. Не желая морочиться с домофоном, а затем ещё и объяснять цель своего визита консьержу и охраннику, решил сразу переместиться внутрь дома, на нужный этаж, к нужной двери. Оказался перед дверью под номером «61». Постучал.

Через какое-то время послышался щелчок, и дверь открылась.

— Приветик, — Кас добродушно, насколько мог, улыбнулся, когда женщина удивлённо на него уставилась.

— Привет, — промямлила она, несколько раз моргнув. — Ты рано.

— Я знаю, извини, не мог больше ждать, — демон пожимает плечами, изобразив на лице самое невинное выражение, на которое только был способен. — Я не вовремя? Или ты не одна?

— Нет, я одна, просто… — Элизабет улыбнулась, — просто неожиданно.

— Я люблю делать сюрпризы, — Кас чувствует, что начинает терять терпение, околачиваться на пороге не входило в его планы. Если эта девица не пригласит его войти через минуту, то он готов будет выломать дверь её же головой и всё равно остаться погостить, пусть и с находящейся в бессознательном состоянии хозяйкой.

— Проходи, — женщина открывает перед ним дверь, пропускает вперёд.

Кас довольно скалится и входит в квартиру, следуя за хозяйкой вглубь жилища. Даже тихо присвистнул, бегло осмотревшись. Видимо, мадам не стеснена в средствах. Шикарная просторная квартира, с дорогостоящей техникой и мебелью, на стенах замысловатые картины.

— Хорошо устроилась, мне нравится, — усмехнулся Кас, обратившись к женщине. Она покачнулась на пятках, сунула руки в карманы шорт, загадочно улыбнулась и неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Рада, что тебе понравилось, Кас, — Элизабет кивнула раздеваться и проходить. Демон даже удивился, что она помнит его имя, так как он сам её имя вспомнил не сразу.

— Слушай, ты же не против, если я останусь у тебя на денёк-другой? — он небрежно бросил плащ и пиджак на вешалку и, пройдя в гостиную, по-хозяйски расселся на диване. В воздухе витал еле уловимый аромат выпечки и свежезаваренного кофе.

— Даже не знаю, мне завтра на работу… — женщина, поправив прядь волос, встала напротив него и скрестила руки на груди.

— Так, значит, ты меня гонишь? — Кас решил задействовать своё обаяние.

— Нет, но что случилось? Ты появляешься, как ни в чём не бывало спустя неделю, твоя подружка тебя отшила?

— Она мне не подружка… — грубо огрызнулся демон, и женщина от его тона слегка поёжилась, — всего лишь знакомая, которая любит создавать проблемы. И нас так грубо прервали.

— Да уж.

Кас пошло улыбнулся, пальцем поманив её к себе.

— Давай это исправим, — промурлыкал он, притянув Элизабет к себе на колени. Она не сопротивлялась, удобно устроившись, спустя минуту уже отвечала на страстный поцелуй, лихорадочно расстёгивая рубашку Каса.

«То, что надо» — пронеслось в мыслях, довольно зарычал, сжимая пальцами бёдра партнёрши. Похоть и запах возбуждения сразу же окутали пару, а стон Элизабет послал приятные импульсы прямо к члену демона.

Вечер и ночь обещали быть насыщенными…

***

Утро. Кас лежал, отстранёно глядя в потолок. Уже успел посмотреть телевизор, полежать в джакузи, но, помаявшись ещё пару часов, снова забрался в постель в надежде «подремать». За вечер и ночь получил необходимую эмоциональную и физическую разрядку, и теперь, когда все эмоции и ощущения сошли на нет, ему вновь становится не по себе. Элизабет ушла на работу рано утром, и, как бы Кас не уговаривал остаться, на неё это не подействовало. Теперь придётся куковать в одиночестве до вечера.

Демон протяжно вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги, потянулся. Нашёл штаны аккуратно сложенными на спинке кресла, ловко натянул их, подошёл и дёрнул плотные занавески на окне. Ему открылся живописный вид на парк; там дети пускали воздушных змеев и весело смеялись. Кас фыркнул и, взъерошив волосы, двинулся в направлении кухни, в надежде выпить. Ногой пнул дверь и, насвистывая весёлую мелодию, прошествовал на кухню; там он в баре быстро выбрал початую бутылку дорогого виски, плеснул немного в стакан и сделал глоток.

— Супер, — прошептал демон, наслаждаясь, как жидкость приятно обжигает горло.

— Не поняла! — доносится незнакомый голос откуда-то сзади, и Кас поворачивается к источнику звука. На диване в гостиной с журналом и наушниками сидит незнакомая девушка-подросток, на вид лет семнадцать. Каштановые волосы плавно спадают на плечи. Одета в форму колледжа или частной школы, короткая клетчатая юбка и светлая блузка с незнакомой эмблемой справа на груди. Она шокированно смотрит на Каса, который, глядя на неё, делает ещё один глоток виски.

— Привет, — демон внимательно разглядывает девушку и понимает, что она чем-то напоминает его подружку, так же поджимает губы и сводит брови, потом сразу же вспоминает, что ему между делом трещали о бывшем муже и дочке. И это, стало быть, дочь. Главное теперь, чтобы бывший муж не пришёл.

— Здрасьте, вы кто вообще? — девушка подозрительно разглядывает мужчину перед ней. Высокий брюнет, приятной наружности, синие или голубые глаза, с такого расстояния не рассмотреть. Растрёпанные короткие волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, лёгкая щетина. Из одежды одни брюки, а в руке наполненный стакан.

— Эм, я приятель твоей мамы, — Кас лучезарно улыбается, стараясь выглядеть максимально дружелюбным.

— Охренеть! — девчонка закатывает глаза и захлопывает журнал.

— Полегче, дорогуша, мы с твоей мамой взрослые люди. А у меня вопрос на миллион: почему ты не на занятиях? — демон уже хитро щурится, делает несколько шагов к гостиной, плотоядно разглядывая незнакомку с головы до пят.

— Я прогуливаю литературу и хотела тут отсидеться. И всё это должно было остаться в тайне, — девчонка энергично вскакивает с дивана, хватает свою сумку и начинает спешно собираться, с явным намерением покинуть квартиру.

— Притормози, красавица, — Кас хрипло смеётся, — я не собираюсь тебя сдавать твоей маме. Так что сиди тут, сколько влезет, я не стукач. Она сказала, вернётся где-то к шести часам.

Девушка недоверчиво косится на мужчину перед ней, затем вздыхает и ставит сумку на прежнее место.

— Всё равно некуда пойти, — бормочет она и с интересом разглядывает Каса, который уже допил виски и стоит с пустым стаканом.

— Кстати, я Кейт, — девушка кивает демону.

— Кас.

— Будем знакомы. Итак, давно у вас с моей мамой роман? — Кейт начинает распутывать провода от наушников, которые, как зря, запихала в сумку.

«Роман?!» — Кас чуть было не засмеялся вслух. Он это не считает романом, он этот перепихон вообще ничем не считает, кроме как приятно скоротать время.

— Эм, не очень долго, — уклончиво отвечает демон и, повернувшись, идёт снова в кухню. Слышит, как девушка следует за ним. Кас ставит стакан рядом с бутылкой и наливает себе ещё. Позади раздаётся тихий вздох, достаёт ещё один стакан и плескает туда немного алкоголя.

— Выпьешь? — Кас протягивает ей стакан.

— Что? Напоить меня хочешь? — девчонка с усмешкой косится на бутылку виски, облокотившись на косяк дверного проёма.

— Напоить? Разве можно напоить двумя глотками? Я просто стараюсь быть гостеприимным, — смеётся демон, облизывая губы.

— Идёт, — Кейт берёт протянутый ей стакан и делает небольшой глоток, чуть морщась от алкоголя.

Демон, видя это, странно ухмыляется, нечестиво разглядывая девушку, и делает шаг в её сторону...


	20. Chapter 20

Кас останавливается около Кейт, наблюдая, как она делает ещё глоток виски. Девушка не намного ниже демона, но всё же, глядя на неё, кажется маленькой девочкой. Цепляется за детали. Неброский макияж, минимум косметики, слегка подведены глаза и блеск на губах, — наверное, учебное заведение имеет ограничение. Маленькие серебряные серьги в виде трилистника. На боковом кармашке на груди приколот значок-смайл. От неё еле ощутимо пахнет приятным парфюмом и чем-то ещё. Девушка допивает виски и отдаёт пустой стакан; демон забирает его и, дотянувшись до края столешницы, оставляет его там.

— Порядок? — Кас с интересом наблюдает за реакцией девушки.

— В полном, — Кейт кивает, разглядывая голую грудь демона и чуть поджимает губы.

Кас, проследив за её взглядом, осознаёт, что стоит в одних брюках перед незнакомой девушкой в квартире её матери. И это должно выглядеть странно и неправильно...

«Неправильно?» — думает он; когда ему было дело до правильности? К тому, что неправильно, они ещё даже не перешли.

Демон хрипло смеётся:

— Вот и дивно, иди присядь. А я сейчас накину на себя что-нибудь.

Кейт, бросив «окей», разворачивается и следует к дивану в гостиной, а Кас нагло пялится на её задницу и ножки, которые из-за слишком короткой юбки предстали во всей красе. Он делает вдох, выдох и направляется в спальню, вспоминая, где может быть его рубашка...

— Итак, Кейт. Рассказывай, где учишься? — возвращается демон, на ходу застёгивает пуговки на рубашке, подходя к дивану.

— В колледже, направление психологии, — Кейт бегло осматривает Каса. — А вы работаете с моей мамой?

— Давай на «ты», — усмехается демон, всё ещё возвышаясь над девушкой и пытается вспомнить, кем работает Элизабет, но ничего в памяти не всплывает.

«Как-то некогда было беседовать о работе, когда мы всё свободное время трахались, как кролики» — Кас, прокрутив в голове события вечера и ночи, невольно перевёл взгляд на губы девушки. Затем мотнул головой и уклончиво ответил:

— Можно и так сказать.

— Ох, ненавижу юристов, — хитро щурится Кейт, наблюдая за действиями собеседника.

— Я тоже, те ещё прохвосты. Итак, значит, ты будущий психотерапевт? Намерена сшибать двести баксов за приём и вставлять после каждого предложения «вы хотите об этом поговорить»? — Кас садится на диван.

— Наверное, — девушка пожимает плечами, — хочу помогать людям, многие нуждаются в психологической помощи...

«Ну вот, пожалуйста, ещё одна помощница людям» — хмурится Кас. Его всего передёргивает и после слова «помощи» он не слушает, что она там лепечет, жестикулируя. А когда Кейт умолкает и заглядывает Касу в глаза, то он, прочистив горло кивает, даже не стараясь уловить суть разговора.

— Неужели, — демон устало проводит ладонями по лицу, ему скучно, — я, пожалуй, ещё выпью, ты будешь?

— Можно, только чуть-чуть.

Кас медленно шагает на кухню, где забирает стаканы и бутылку виски, возвращается, усаживаясь на диван. Ставит принесённое на столик рядом и расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки.

«Надо накидаться, тогда, возможно, она не будет меня так раздражать своей заурядностью» — думает демон, откручивая крышку, наливает изрядное количество алкоголя себе в стакан, затем подливает немного девушке и натянуто улыбается.

Повторил дозу виски раза четыре или пять, бутылка почти опустела, и Кас захмелел. Болтал с Кейт на разные темы, слушал, что она ему рассказывала, и даже несколько раз смеялся. Через час или около того заказали пиццу, правда, Кас к ней даже не притронулся, зато Кейт с аппетитом налегала.

Затем как-то плавно их беседа перешла в сеанс психотерапии, сначала в шутку, а потом он втянулся. Оказывается, жаловаться на свою жизнь забавно. А видя, сколько сострадания вызывают его душещипательные истории, хотелось хохотать. Прошёлся по Богу, высшему замыслу, доверию, преданности и ещё массе всего. На этапе рассказа о том, как он всех ненавидит и желает изничтожить, Кейт напряглась.

— Откровенно. Ты что, наёмный убийца? — спросила она, чуть помолчав, видно подбирала слова.

— С чего ты взяла? — Кас развернулся к ней, почесав подбородок.

— У тебя иногда такой холодный взгляд. Совершенно пустой, — девушка вглядывается ему в глаза. — Пугающий, я бы сказала.

— Пустой, чертовски верно, — тянет Кас, смотрит перед собой, — каким ему ещё быть, если моё существование лишено смысла? Напрочь! Эти твари лишили меня всего: семьи, веры. У меня должна быть цель, чтобы существовать, а сейчас нет совершенно ничего. Я сижу тут, внутри пусто, впереди такая же пустота, которую не разбавить мимолётными развлечениями, бесконечными попойками, этими треклятыми сигаретами, женщинами...

— Нужно найти смысл жизни, новую цель. Ты потерялся, запутался в том, ради чего жить, — Кейт задорно подмигнула и положила свою ладонь на плечо демона, чуть сжав. Он расценил этот жест как успокаивающий и странно хмыкнул.

— Жить? — тихо проговаривает Кас, растягивая каждую букву, всё ещё не стряхнув чужую ладонь. — Нет, я не живу, а существую в потоке того, что вы называете время. Оно проносится мимо, убивает людей, стирает с лица Земли цивилизации, превращает в руины некогда величественные города, а я могу наблюдать за всем этим. Вечность. У меня в запасе вечность. Но вся ирония в том, что я не наслаждаюсь этим, а наоборот — меня сводит с ума мысль, что я должен и дальше «существовать в этой пустоте». Бесцельно наблюдать, как проносятся дни, недели, месяцы, годы, века...

— Ого, ничего себе, задвинул! Ты принимаешь какие-нибудь препараты? — смеётся девушка, допивает очередную порцию виски.

— Нет, только алкоголь и убойные дозы никотина...

— Хм, ясно. Я ещё не дипломированный психолог, поэтому диагноз пока поставить не могу, но я постараюсь составить твой психологический портрет.

— Да, пожалуйста, — усмехается Кас, шумно выдохнув, запрокидывает голову, расположив на спинке, дивана и прикрывает глаза.

Наступает тишина. Демон смакует послевкусие виски, наслаждаясь дурманом, застилающим сознание, и размышляет, чем себя занять в ближайшем будущем. Перспективы не радуют, мягко говоря. Пить тут или же пить где-то в другом месте, быть может сходить в какой-либо бар? Там много людей, и за ними можно понаблюдать и поненавидеть, посмеяться и ещё раз поненавидеть, а между делом напиться...

Размышления демона прерывает скрип кожи дивана, звук соприкосновения стакана со стеклянной поверхностью столика и потом неожиданно ощущение тёплого дыхания у своего лица. Он даже не успевает открыть глаза, как слышит шёпот у уха:

— Я была сегодня непослушной, — выдохнула Кейт и слегка укусила Каса за мочку уха. Прижалась сбоку с явным намерением забраться к нему на колени.

— И что, предлагаешь тебя отшлёпать? Стоп, что?! — даже не задумавшись о смысле сказанного девушкой, выдаёт Кас. Потом, опомнившись, осознав, где он и с кем, встряхивает головой, открывает глаза. Натыкается на озорной взгляд и смеётся, отодвинувшись от Кейт. Видимо, алкоголь подействовал и на неё, хотя и выпила она совсем немного. — Какого хера ты творишь?

Девушка предприняла ещё одну попытку переместиться к Касу на колени, но он предотвратил это, сдвинул Кейт от себя.

— Зачем ты всё портишь? — цедит сквозь зубы демон. — Мы же так хорошо говорили...

— Ой, да ладно, — девушка криво ухмыльнулась, — не строй из себя праведника, можно же позволить себе немного удовольствия.

«Вот так заявление» — удивляется демон и прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Странно, но сейчас устраивать секс-марафон с малолеткой в гостиной квартиры её матери ему не хочется. Прикрывает ладонями лицо и вздыхает:

— Знаешь, ещё неделю назад я не стал бы артачиться и трахнул бы тебя прямо на этом диване, но сейчас всё круто изменилось. У меня душевная травма, и единственное, что я сейчас хочу, — прикончить эту бутылку и окончательно дойти до кондиции, затем посмотреть тупую передачу по телику, а там видно будет, чего дальше.

— Странный ты, — шепчет Кейт и, обидчиво поджав губы, переключает своё внимание на телевизор.

— И вообще, у нас, как-никак, был сеанс психотерапии. А то, что ты сделала — это не профессионально, хочу заметить. Я тебе, можно сказать, исповедался, а ты, выслушав мои тревоги, решила залезть своими шаловливыми ручонками ко мне в штаны?

— Извини, — смеётся девушка, невинно хлопая ресницами, — я, кажется, напилась. По сценарию, это ты должен был лезть ко мне, но я решила ускорить события.

— Да неужели, — усмехается Кас.

Вскоре Кейт ушла, оставив Каса в одиночестве, а он продолжал смотреть телевизор, изредка переключая каналы.

Через пару дней от компании Элизабет пришлось ненадолго отказаться, так как она начала задавать слишком много неуместных вопросов, на которые он отвечать не имел ни малейшего желания. Посему, сказав, что вызывают по работе, быстренько смылся, бросив на прощание «я ещё загляну». Проведал свою хибарку, убедился, что ничего чрезвычайного в его отсутствие не происходило, с облегчением вздохнул. Порылся в ящиках стола, карманах плаща и обнаружил, что запас деньжат иссяк.

Не растерявшись, Кас нашёл удалённо расположенную автозаправку от ближайшего городишки и выпотрошил кассу, пока владелец отходил по нужде. Пересчитав «выручку» за углом, довольно присвистнул и собирался отправиться в самый приличный бар скоротать время. Кажется, жизнь начинала налаживаться...

***

Тем временем Винчестеры совершенно случайно напали на след вампира. Направлялись к Бобби и, проезжая через небольшой городок неподалёку от Су Фоллс, сначала увидели оцепление у фермы, а затем уже непосредственно в самом городе в переулке. Оказалось, что некто убил трёх коров и обескровил. Затем спустя двое суток нападение повторилось, только жертвой в этот раз стала молодая девушка-парикмахер, которая, посидев в местном баре, направлялась домой.

Дин и Сэм, быстро сообразив, что к чему, под видом федералов побывали в полицейском участке, затем на местах преступлений, осмотрели жертв и были на все сто уверены, что их клиент — вампир. Подруга жертвы рассказала, куда обычно ходила девушка и что на днях познакомилась с молодым человеком и как раз накануне убийства должна была с ним встретиться. Так же в полицейском участке удалось выяснить, что за последние полгода пропало восемь человек, в том числе двое детей. И по странной случайности большинство из пропавших последний раз видели в баре «Джаз и абсент».

Винчестеры собрали всё необходимое для умерщвления вампира-ловеласа; оставалось лишь дождаться темноты и отправиться в вышеназванный злополучный бар. Взяли с cобой Мэг, решив, что лишняя пара рук не помешает.


	21. Chapter 21

Стемнело. Дин остановил автомобиль через дорогу от бара, выключил фары, заглушил мотор. Сэм сунул во внутренний карман куртки пару шприцов с кровью мертвеца, а Мэг, сидящей сзади, вручил мачете.

Бар выглядел весьма прилично. Он занимал весь первый этаж многоэтажки, где выше располагались арендованные офисы и разного рода конторы. Почти во всех окнах, за редким исключением, было темно. Поэтому вывеска «Джаз и Абсент», переливающаяся неоном, отбрасывала блики на проезжающие машины и являлась единственным ярким элементом на всей серой улице.

Из-за опущенных жалюзей и различных рекламных постеров о выступлении музыкантов, наклеенных прямо на стёкла, рассмотреть через широкие окна, что происходило внутри бара, не представлялось возможным.

— Значит, так, — Дин развернулся к брату, — входим. Мы с Мэг изобразим парочку, зашедшую выпить, а ты прикинешься ботаном, опоздавшим в библиотеку. Думаю, тебе это не составит особого труда.

Сэм пропустил мимо ушей реплику брата и согласно кивнул.

Мэг изначально не планировала никуда идти. Хотела посидеть в машине, дождаться, пока Винчестеры вычислят монстра, и потом присоединиться, но раз Дин сказал идти всем, то так тому и быть.

Она вздохнула, вышла из автомобиля. Начала возиться с мачете, стараясь пристроить его к поясу и расположить так, чтобы оно не выглядывало из-под куртки и в то же время не упиралось рукоятью в подмышку. Но ничего не выходило.

Мэг посмотрела на Сэма, — он спокойно стоял, смотрел на бар, и подобных проблем у него явно не возникало.

«Надо было искать сосуд повыше» — подумала ангел и, окончательно убедившись, что ей никак не спрятать «противовампирское» оружие, недовольно фыркнула. Затем, открыв дверь машины, небрежно бросила мачете на сиденье.

На вопросительный взгляд Дина пояснила:

— У меня есть ангельский клинок, головы не рубит, но тоже эффективен.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Винчестер. — Ну что, поехали?

— Удачи нам, — Сэм нервно выдохнул и широкими шагами направился к бару.

Подождав, пока Сэм войдёт в здание, Дин и Мэг поспешили следом.

***

То, что вечер не задался, Кас понял после того, как забрёл в одно странное место, именуемое «У Вилли». На парковке у бара стояли два большегрузных грузовика и три мотоцикла, а также несколько автомобилей. Заходя в подобного рода заведение, он думал увидеть брутальную обстановку и встретить там не менее брутальных рослых байкеров и верзил дальнобойщиков…

Демон, предвкушая весёлую ночку, вошёл. Мгновенно с порога в него ударил «чудесный» аромат потных, пьяных мужиков, которые принялись выяснять отношения прямо у входа. Кас обошёл их, стараясь не попадать под брызги пива, летящие в разные стороны из бутылки, которой активно жестикулировал один из спорящих.

— Кретины безмозглые, — разочарованно проворчал демон, осматриваясь. В помещении играла дрянная музыка, которая совершенно не подходила под обстановку и антураж бара. Плюс ко всему, в дальнем углу на импровизированной площадке некто в солнцезащитных очках и шляпе пел караоке. Хотя пением назвать эти звуки можно с большой натяжкой.

Кас чертыхнулся про себя и, стараясь не обращать внимания на все факторы, раздражающие его, двинулся к барной стойке. Проходя меж столиков, заприметил множество валяющихся на полу пустых и полупустых бутылок из-под выпивки. На столиках так же царил бардак: скомканные использованные салфетки, остатки еды, грязные стаканы, пачки от чипсов. Посетители, расположившиеся на потёртых диванах вдоль стены, и те, которые сидели за столами по залу, подозрительно косились на вновь прибывшего. Демону хотелось просто выколоть им глаза.

Кас вздохнул и присел на стул, предварительно смахнув с него крошки непонятно от чего. Спустя минуту к нему в засаленном фартуке и с сигаретой в зубах подошёл бармен, который даже не старался выглядеть гостеприимным. И, глядя на его кислую рожу, демон начал терять терпение с большей скоростью, чем было до этого момента. Проигнорировав недовольную физиономию бармена, Кас прочистил горло и будничным голосом озвучил своё желание:

— Мне что-нибудь покрепче.

— Есть виски, — буркнул бармен, заглядывая под прилавок и доставая стакан.

— Чудесно, — натянуто улыбнулся Кас, и когда бармен отвернулся за бутылкой, прошептал: — может, не всё ещё потеряно.

Но увы. Сделал пару глотков и понял, что всё потеряно окончательно и бесповоротно. Виски на вкус было отвратительным. Кас пробовал разное, и то, что он выпил сейчас, почётно займёт место в топе самого дерьмового поила во всём мире.

— Ну почему всё так херово? — прошипел демон, небрежно отодвинул стакан с виски и, встав, решил уйти из этой клоаки.

— Эй, а платить кто будет? — возмутился бармен.

— Какой дурак вообще станет платить за такое говно? — крикнул Кас через плечо, даже не обернувшись.

Ему вдогонку продолжали лететь угрозы и оскорбления, но он, не обращая внимания, шагал к выходу, где до сих пор толпилась компашка дебоширов. Не пожелав в этот раз обходить людей, демон, подойдя к ним, толкнул одного спорящего мужика с такой силой, что тот, не ожидая удара, отлетел на пару метров и врезался в стену у двери. На возмущённые вздохи остальных Кас только сверкнул чёрными глазами и почти зарычал:

— Кто-то хочет быть следующим в поездке на тот свет? — но, не получив никаких ответов, усмехнулся: — Я так и думал.

Кас вышел на улицу. Прошёлся вдоль автомобилей и присел на узкую лавочку автобусной остановки. Достал сигареты и закурил. Конец лета, а к вечеру даже самый лёгкий ветерок вызывал у него дрожь, — видимо, нужно было взять плащ. Настроение окончательно испортилось, но он всё ещё хотел выпить и посидеть где-нибудь. Поэтому нужно собрать в кулак остатки самообладания и найти другое приличное место. Но это оказалось не так просто в этом треклятом городишке…

Следующий бар или нечто отдалённо напоминающее его оказалось наполнено пенсионерами. Демон даже не сразу заметил контингент, когда вошёл. Его обрадовало, что с порога не нарвался на бухих, вонючих дядек и беспорядок, как в предыдущем. Всюду чисто, уютно, в воздухе витали разные запахи, от свежеприготовленных тостов до табачного дыма. Весёленькая современная музыка негромко играла, не давя на мозги. Но Кас насторожился, когда, идя по залу, с ним начинали здороваться разные дамы в возрасте и предлагали выпить.

— Что за хрень? — демон опомнился и начал озираться, пока его взгляд не остановился на большом транспаранте, натянутом вдоль одной из стен, который гласил: «Благотворительная вечеринка в фонд поддержки ветеранов почтовой службы».

Кас, матерясь, пулей вылетел на улицу, по пути врезавшись в пожилого мужчину, который нёс стопку каких-то журналов.

— Смотри куда прёшь, старый козёл! — заорал демон, зло сверля мужчину взглядом.

— Хам! — бросил Касу незнакомец и, поправив очки, вошёл в здание.

— Да пошёл ты, — демон одёрнул воротник пиджака и сосредоточился.

Наугад перенёсся на противоположный конец города, очутился около супермаркета. Остановил проходящего мимо подростка, спросил, где тут ближайший нормальный бар, на что парень подробно объяснил кратчайший путь. Напоследок пацан попросил сигаретку, и демон не мог ему отказать.

Нужное Касу место находилось дальше по улице среди коммерческих построек. Демон зашагал в этом направлении, сунув ладошки в карманы брюк и насвистывая бойкую мелодию. Спустя несколько минут пешей прогулки Кас остановился перед яркой вывеской и присвистнул, окончательно настроившись на приятное времяпрепровождение.

Войдя внутрь, Кас облегчённо выдохнул. Всё было очень даже хорошо, начиная с приятного музыкального сопровождения и заканчивая богатейшим ассортиментом спиртного, которым была занята почти вся стена за барной стойкой, где трудилось сразу два бармена, девушка и парень. Небольшие столики с аккуратно расставленными приборами, везде чисто. Посетителей не так уж и много, и они тихо общаются между собой, едят, выпивают.

Демон, довольно заулыбавшись, прошёлся к бару и уселся на свободный высокий стул. Даже не успел открыть лежащее меню, как перед ним возник силуэт, и приятный женский голос вежливо спросил:

— Добрый вечер, чего желаете?

Кас поднял взгляд. Молодая девушка, рыжие волосы, завязанные в аккуратный хвостик, белоснежная блузка, поверх бардовая жилетка, на которой бейдж с надписью «Стелла».

— Привет, — промурлыкал Кас, — ты даже не представляешь, каким добрым он только что стал. Мне бы чего выпить, покрепче и получше.

Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась, засуетилась за стойкой. Достала чистый стакан, поставила его на фирменную подставку и, ловко выхватив бутылку из-под стойки, налила порцию виски.

— Лучшее, наслаждайтесь, — она хитро подмигнула Касу и, сделав шаг в сторону, подошла к другому посетителю.

Демон ещё минуту наблюдал за её плавными и в то же время чёткими движениями, а затем поднёс к губам стакан. Аромат был многообещающим.

«Надеюсь, вкус тоже не разочарует» — подумал демон, сделав небольшой глоток. И впрямь, вкус оказался великолепным.

Через несколько повторов Кас расслабился, лениво начал осматривать посетителей. Спустя час успел выпить почти полбутылки, дважды поненавидеть посетителей, погрызть фисташек, которые ему предложила добрая барменша, и теперь спокойно сидел, потягивая очередную порцию виски, и смотрел новости по телевизору.

Как только стемнело, народу заметно прибавилось, появились даже несколько пар с детьми, видимо, зашли перекусить.

Демон тихонько постукивал зажигалкой по поверхности стойки и думал о дурости тех идиотов, которых в новостях спасают с вершины горы. Ход размышлений оказался прерван, когда на его плечо неожиданно легла чья-то тяжёлая рука…

— Здорово, Кас, — протянул знакомый голос, и Дин, мать его, Винчестер с ехидной ухмылкой присел рядом по левую сторону.

Демон от негодования и удивления даже подавился виски и закашлялся, на что Винчестер намеренно очень сильно похлопал ладонью ему по спине.

— Будь здоров, дружок, — Дин усмехнулся, не сводя взгляда с Каса.

— Глупо было надеяться, что всё могло кончиться сегодня хорошо, — пробубнил демон. Почувствовал чьё-то присутствие с другой стороны, и не трудно догадаться, чьё. Конечно, притащили и ангела. Кас чуть повернул голову, глянув на Мэг, и только закатил глаза, увидев её испепеляющий взгляд.

***

Как только Сэм занял свободное место за одним из столиков у самого входа, в бар вошли Дин и Мэг. Они бегло осмотрелись. Дин начал взглядом сканировать всех лиц мужского пола, записывав в подозреваемые, и мысленно продумывал, каким образом вампира можно выманить наружу, если он тут.

Мэг тем временем осмотрела посетителей за столиками. Клиентура разных возрастов, весело беседовали, смеялись, кушали . Пока она размышляла о людях, её внимание привлекла фигура у барной стойки — демон. А когда она сосредоточилась, то поняла, что конкретный демон.

— Дин? — Мэг процедила сквозь зубы, дёрнув Дина за рукав. С трудом сдерживала себя, чтобы не ринуться к Касу и не превратить его в отбивную.

— Что? — шёпотом ответил Винчестер, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на лице Мэг.

— Там Кас, — ангел кивнула в нужном направлении. Демон что-то сказал девушке-бармену и сделал глоток выпивки.

— Вот уж действительно, мир тесен, — ухмыльнулся Винчестер и направился к бару. Такая ирония, они его сегодня не искали и даже не думали, а тут совершенно случайно наткнулись, и этот маленький ублюдок сидит как ни в чём не бывало, попивает виски.

Мэг в последнее время столько раз представляла их встречу и что с ним сделает. А теперь, когда вокруг столько невинных людей, придуманный ею план не подходит для претворения в жизнь. Она сделала вдох и выдох, внезапно почувствовала себя беспомощной, от этого злость в отношении конкретного демона усилилась. По мере приближения она не сводила взгляда с взъерошенной макушки Каса, готовая в случае чего не дать ему сбежать или переместиться, она полностью сконцентрировалась и даже машинально положила ладонь на рукоять клинка.

Когда они поравнялись с Касом, то он даже не заметил их присутствия, а был увлечён передачей по небольшому телевизору, который висел над стеллажом с выпивкой. Мэг, не дожидаясь приглашения, последовала примеру Винчестера и присела на соседний стул от Каса. Демон, непонятно почему, увидев Дина, начал кашлять…

— И вам привет, — уже более бодрым голосом проговорил Кас, — вы за мной что, следили?

— Это может прозвучать странно, но нет, — усмехнулся Дин и жестом подозвал бармена. Когда девушка подошла, он приветливо улыбнулся и слегка хлопнул Каса по плечу: — Привет, порцию виски. Мой друг угощает!

— А харя не треснет? — засмеялся Кас, но не стал останавливать бармена, когда она наливала виски уже Дину. — Раз вы за мной не следили, то как так вышло, что я тут, и вы тоже?

— Что тут скажешь? Мир тесен, — Дин залпом выпил всю порцию алкоголя.

Всё это время ангелочек не произнесла ни слова и вообще сидела тихонечко, не издавая никаких звуков. Демон, невзирая на кажущееся спокойствие, чувствовал напряжение, исходящее от девушки, это нервировало, посему он решил глянуть на неё. Кас сделал глоток виски и развернулся уже к Мэг:

— Добрый вечерок, — демон самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Девушка сидела с совершенно непроницаемым выражением, но даже через этот фасад Кас нутром чуял, что от неё исходит неслабый поток гнева.

— Нет желания говорить с тобой, — настойчиво проговорила Мэг, окинув демона презрительным взглядом.

— Но ты прямо сейчас говоришь со мной, — не удержавшись от подколов, Кас старался не заржать, он даже, чтобы отвлечься, почесал переносицу.

Как же не вовремя и неуместно ему приспичило постебаться. Странно, в её присутствии у него появлялись нездоровые и даже опасные желания: позлить, унизить, смутить. Может, и кажется, что ангелочек — образец спокойствия, но демон нисколечко не удивится, если она прямо сейчас схватит бутылку и разобьёт ему об голову.

— Вряд ли это можно назвать диалогом, — усмехнулась Мэг, бросив взгляд на руки демона, он вертел меж пальцев зажигалку.

— Ну не скажи, дорогуша, — не унимался Кас, — есть ты, есть я, и мы вот беседуем, непринуждённо, так сказать. Не это ли людишки называют социализация? Как думаешь?

Мэг до этого момента старалась держать себя в руках, игнорировала его насмешливый тон голоса, взгляд. Даже гадала, не пьяный ли, раз старается шутить после того, что сделал и при каких условиях они в последнюю встречу распрощались. Но чем дольше Кас болтал, тем труднее ей было себя сдерживать, подавляя порыв приложить его самодовольную физиономию об прилавок. Очередная реплика как раз стала последней каплей. Даже тут умудрился приплести людей, презрительно окрестив «людишки» да ещё и проговорил это в таком тоне, что Мэг закипела.

— Сейчас я покажу тебе социализацию, — Мэг резко схватила Каса за воротник рубашки, а демон от неожиданности отпрянул назад, но там наткнулся на Дина. За этот минимальный промежуток времени она наблюдала такую резкую перемену. Вот Кас самодовольно скалится, глядя прямо ей в глаза, потом резко отшатывается от её напора, даже зрачки расширились, и он шумно выдохнул. Взгляд уже не насмешливый, а испуганный. Мэг поняла, что он слишком далеко отклонился и теперь приложить его лицом об стойку было неудобно, да и Дин держал Каса за плечо. Она раздражённо встряхнула демона, крепче сжимая ткань рубашки. От него слегка пахло алкоголем, сигаретами и ещё чем-то непонятным. Проследила, как Кас нервно облизал кончиком языка пересохшие губы и еле слышно выдохнул.

— Эй, полегче! — вывел её из оцепенения Винчестер и схватил за запястье, призывая ослабить хватку и отпустить Каса. Затем он чуть подтолкнул от себя демона и уже прошептал: — Тут люди, если ты не заметила, могут возникнуть вопросы, и мы не хотим привлекать к себе внимание. Тем более на охоте.

Кас от ударившего адреналина начал слышать стук собственного сердца, когда внезапно Мэг кинулась на него, схватив за ворот. Он не ожидал такого, по крайней мере так скоро, оказалось, вывести ангела из себя ему удалось намного быстрее, чем планировал, а это очень плохо. Перепугался, что ему сейчас прилетит ангельским клинком в бок, но вовремя сообразил, что вряд ли она решит его прикончить на глазах дюжины свидетелей. Но на всякий случай отодвинулся как можно дальше от разгневанной девицы, и его ничуть не смущало, что он практически лежит на Винчестере. Кстати, последний очень вовремя остановил ангелочка от дальнейшей экзекуции.

Кас во время небольшой паузы, когда Мэг вдруг зависла на его губах, предположил, что его хотели приложить о столешницу, и уже приготовился к удару. Но вовремя подметил, что Мэг, учитывая его нынешнее положение, никак не дотянуться, а её короткие ножки, не имея опоры, просто болтались, пока она восседала на слишком высоком для неё стуле. Он в этот момент хотел просто громко смеяться, бегать вокруг и тыкать в неё пальцем, но это было неуместно, поэтому он ограничился просто смехом. Вызвал у ангела шокированное выражение.

— Слушай, что он говорит, — пропищал Кас сквозь смех, вжимаясь в Дина. Мэг недовольно фыркнула и отпустила демона. Он, избавившись от хватки, облегчённо выдохнул, начал поправлять одежду, продолжая хихикать.

— Не думай, что мы закончили, — девушка сильно ткнула пальцем Касу в плечо.

— Ай, больно, — демон поправил галстук и с опаской покосился на свою «собеседницу». — Какая ты сегодня агрессивная, у тебя пмс?

Мэг собиралась что-то ответить, но не успела, так как взявшийся непонятно откуда голос младшего Винчестера заорал почти на весь бар:

— Дин, вот он!

Кас успел лишь обернуться к источнику шума, но заметил только широкую спину Сэма и мелькнувшие шикарные волосы, перед тем как дверь захлопнулась. Демон хотел спросить, что за кипишь, но Мэг ловко, спрыгнув со стула, помчалась к выходу, а за ней ринулся и Дин.

— Чё за дела? — растерянно и в то же время с облегчением проговорил Кас, провожая взглядом ангела, точнее её задницу, которая очень так неплохо смотрелась в обтягивающих джинсах, и мчавшегося за ней Дина, пока оба не скрылись из виду. — Ну, всё прошло не плохо, думал, будет хуже, и прибьют сразу.

Демон, перед тем как смыться, хотел развернуться и допить свой виски, как мимо него проследовало трое , девушка и два мужчины, один из которых на ходу говорил по телефону:

— Передай Карлу, что тут охотники…

Дальше не слышал беседу, так как троица аналогично вышла из здания.

«Видимо, это те, за кем братья-кролики охотятся» — Кас всё же выпил виски, улыбнулся барменше, передав деньги за выпивку, и быстрым шагом направился на выход.

***

К тому моменту, как Мэг и Дин нагнали Сэма, он стоял в ста метрах от бара, опираясь ладонями на колени, и тяжело дышал.

— Ты его видел? — Дин остановился около брата, старался отдышаться и сунул пистолет за пояс.

— Да, — проворчал Сэм, — и вы бы увидели, если бы не пошли трепаться с Касом. Вампир меня узнал, как только вошёл, и я без понятия, как он это сделал.

— Ну, это мы уже не выясним, — недовольно прорычал Дин, пнув мусорную урну у дороги.

— Вообще-то узнаем. Он укатил в Пикапе, и я не придумал ничего лучше, закинул в кузов мой телефон, на который полгода назад поставил GPS-отслеживание, — заявил Сэм и направился к Импале. — Так что заводи свою детку, и поедем по координатам. Будем надеяться, что он заляжет в своём логове.

Оказалось, задумка Сэма действительно сработала; они вот уже пятнадцать минут едут куда-то за город по просёлочной дороге сквозь редкий лес. Если верить карте и GPS координатам, то там, где остановился телефон Сэма, есть несколько строений, больше похоже на ферму.

Припарковав машину за густым кустарником, Винчестеры и Мэг тихо двинулись к постройкам. Хотя стало совсем темно, но они не решились пользоваться фонариками и пробирались на ощупь, приближаясь к освещённой территории у дома. Рядом у дороги стоял одноэтажный дом и тут же припаркованный у обочины зелёный пикап. Выждав несколько минут среди деревьев, Винчестеры могли наблюдать, как из дома спешно вышло три вампира и направились к стоящему чуть поодаль амбару. С крыльца дома молодой вампир прокричал своим братьям:

— Хорошо, я пока соберу вещи, — и он скрылся в доме.

— Четверо, — прошептал Дин, — а я уже понадеялся на одного романтика-одиночку.

— Большинство в амбаре, — Мэг кивнула в сторону, где скрылись вампиры, — как будем действовать, чтобы никто не сбежал?

— Я пойду в дом за парнишкой, а вы вдвоём за теми тремя, — Дин отдал Мэг свои шприцы с кровью мертвеца, но один потом всё же забрал. — Вот, на всякий случай; как только разделаюсь с этим, прибегу к вам.

— Хорошо, — согласился Сэм и, кивнув Мэг, стараясь не создавать шума, вместе двинулись к амбару.

Старший Винчестер достал мачете и направился к дому. На крыльце заглянул через боковое окошко, горел свет, в доме, казалось, никого не было. Он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. Тихо. Сделал ещё несколько шагов вдоль стены прихожей. Сбоку наткнулся на приоткрытою дверь, ведущую вниз в подвал, оттуда доносилось два голоса. Винчестер вытащил шприц и решительно двинулся вниз. Последние две ступеньки он практически перепрыгнул и что было силы пнул ногой дверь, которая с грохотом о стену раскрылась. Небольшая комнатка, заставленная несколькими ящиками, старыми креслами, а с потолка свисали два огромных крюка, как на скотобойне.

Появление Дина не прошло не замеченным. В подвале и впрямь находилось два вампира: один здоровый мужик лет сорока, а второй как раз тот парень, которого они видели на крыльце.

— Мик, это охотник! — прорычал паренёк и оскалился, оголив острые клыки.

Мик в это время передвигал коробки и немного замешкался, этого хватило, чтобы Дин, сделав два решительных шага к нему, всадил в плечо шприц и хотел было выхватить мачете, но бугай, словно не обратив внимания на кровь мертвеца, ринулся на охотника. Схватил Дина и с силой отбросил в сторону, где Винчестер, сбив собой какие-то вёдра, повстречался со стеной и рухнул на пол.

— Ах ты гад, — протараторил Дин и быстро вскочил на ноги, выхватив мачете. Старался прийти в себя после удара.

Вампир зарычал, чуть поморщился и молниеносно рванул к охотнику. Но, приблизившись внезапно заскулил, ощутив эффект от вколотой дозы крови. Винчестеру было достаточно этой заминки, чтобы размахнуться и одним точным ударом отсечь вампиру голову. Но даже без головы, поддаваясь законам физики, здоровенная туша врезалась в Дина и снова повалила его на пол. От удара охотник застонал и выронил мачете, оно упало недалеко от него.

Видя смерть собрата, молодой вампир взвыл и, со злостью отшвырнув с пути деревянный стул, прыгнул в сторону охотника.

Дин, не видя, но догадываясь, что происходит, изо всех сил старался скинуть с себя тело и дотянуться до мачете, но это было не просто. Труп весил достаточно, чтобы придавить Винчестера и мешать ему быстро схватить оружие. Вампир тем временем заметил попытки Дина достать оружие, ухмыльнулся и не спеша, подойдя ближе, откинул мачете носком ботинка подальше:

— Ой, — хохотнул кровосос. — Невероятно, сам Дин Винчестер, я так полагаю?

Вампир наклонился, разглядывая жертву, затем усмехнулся и одним движением сбросил тело с охотника, схватил Дина за шиворот, слегка встряхнув, и уже намеревался потопить клыки в шее жертвы, но неожиданно замешкался, хотел обернуться, но не успел… голова слетела в сторону, гулко ударившись о пол, и немного откатилась в сторону.

Дин облегчённо выдохнул, снова оказавшись придавленным теперь уже другим телом:

— Вовремя ребята, — выдохнул охотник, оттолкнул труп вампира, стараясь отдышаться.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — прозвучал знакомый голос, не принадлежащий тем, кого он рассчитывал услышать.

Перед Дином с топором в руках и сигаретой в зубах стоял Кас и самодовольно скалился.


	22. Chapter 22

Покинув бар, Кас недолго созерцал удаляющиеся силуэты трёх незнакомцев, которые быстрыми шагами двигались к парковке. Затем он вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы брюк и пошёл за ними. Тяга к приключениям активно подпитывалась алкоголем в крови. Демон, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, остановился у ограждения паркинга, сделав вид сосредоточенного изучения доски объявлений. Дождался, пока машина медленно выруливала к проезжей части, и последовал за ней, делая короткие перемещения. Продолжалось это, пока авто не остановилась возле какого-то подобия фермы, где-то за городом, вдали от главной трассы в лесном массиве. Кас держался подальше, дабы не быть замеченным, при этом старался не издавать много звуков.

Пробрался через кустарник и, подобрав подходящую позицию, притаился за толстым стволом дерева неподалёку от дома. Быстро осмотрелся, старясь привыкнуть к темноте. Одноэтажный дом, потрескавшаяся крыша, а фундамент начал обрастать мхом. Странно, ни Винчестеров с ангелом, ни их раритетной колымаги и близко видно не было. Принялся наблюдать, как неизвестные вышли из автомобиля. Демон даже подумал, что троица и сбежавший от Сэма чувак никак не связаны. Но когда они выходили из машины и о чём-то спорили, Кас мог поклясться, что видел клыки у девицы когда та кинулась на приятеля, горячо пытаясь доказать свою точку зрения.

«Стало быть, вампиры» — подумал демон и ухмыльнулся. Сейчас он был не прочь от жёсткой потасовки, желательно с кровавым исходом, и кровососы как нельзя лучше подходили для этого сценария. Облизал пересохшие губы, продолжая наблюдать за вампирами, которые переговаривались.

Кас сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. Начала пробирать мелкая приятная дрожь от предвкушения, даже дышать стал чаще. Нервно мотнул головой, шумно выдохнул; надо бы успокоиться. Тем более ещё не ясно, перепадёт ли ему вообще, учитывая, что охотники должны быть поблизости, или уже устроили засаду в доме. Такая перспектива Касу не нравилась вовсе, принцип «возбудим и не дадим» будет наихудшим исходом. Достал сигарету, закурил и, дождавшись, пока вампиры вошли в дом, широкими шагами направился следом. Проходя по двору, заметил кучу нарубленных дров и колодку с торчащим из неё колуном. Недолго думая, взял оружие с собой.

«Против лома нет приёма» — усмехнулся, крепко сжав рукоять топора, перепрыгнул пару ступенек крыльца, отворил дверь…

Внутри воняло вампирами, сыростью, кровью и злобой. Не возражал против последних двух ароматов. Прислушался. Впереди, в конце прихожей за дверью отчётливо слышались голоса. Кас сделал две затяжки и, ступая как можно тише, двинулся туда, но внезапно снизу послышался грохот и рык. Ступая по обшарпанным половицам прихожей, справа наткнулся на распахнутую дверь, ведущую в подвал. Оттуда вновь послышался голос. Кас осторожно вдоль стены начал пробираться вниз. До слуха демона донеслись звуки борьбы и голос Винчестера, затем ворчание и уже незнакомый голос.

Кас, миновав ступени, вошёл в подвал. Надеялся увидеть эпическую борьбу Дина и монстра, но увидел нечто обратное. Спиной к демону стоял вампир, который склонился, насмехаясь над Винчестером, а охотника из-за кровососа было не видать. Но не трудно догадаться, что положение у Дина не завидное.

Демон недовольно проворчал и сделал несколько шагов, приближаясь к вампиру. Предварительно замахнулся, и когда кровосос, почуяв его присутствие, замешкался и хотел оглянуться, Кас нанёс удар, отрубив голову…

Весь процесс демон ощутил как в замедленной съёмке. Замах, затем встреча металла с шейкой монстра, от которой Касу пришлось крепче держать колун. Еле слышный скрежет, булькающий звук, глухой удар черепушки об пол. Проследив, как тело вампира рухнуло и придавило собой Дина, Кас судорожно выдохнул, наслаждаясь сладким ароматом смерти, ещё больше заполнившим помещение. Подавил в себе рычание и с упоением наблюдал, как из раны начала вытекать кровь, быстро расползаясь уродливой лужей по деревянному полу.

Дин только и смог прохрипеть: «Ты?», продолжая удивлённо таращиться на Каса, который пребывал в каком-то подобии эйфории и на охотника не обращал внимания.

Демон моргнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на чём-то, помимо свеженького трупа. Горько усмехнулся абсурдности ситуации. Почувствовал себя наркоманом после ломки, который получил дозу. А когда-то эти «дозы» брал, когда хотел, жаль, что всё изменилось, мир изменился…

Кас глубже затянулся, вдыхая как можно больше дыма, надеясь, что он перебьёт эту зацикленность, затем выдохнул и осмотрелся. Внимание привлекли свисающие с потолка на толстой цепи два крюка. Пол под ними в заметных трещинах, царапинах, имел почерневшие пятна, и не трудно догадаться, что пятна — запёкшаяся кровь, которую не удалось до конца вычистить.

«О, значит, мы в святая святых кровососов, кухне» — усмехнулся Кас. Эта обстановка, плюс затхлый воздух с витающим ароматом крови и смерти, придавали помещению зловещий антураж и своеобразный шарм.

Тем временем Дин уже поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхиваться, подозрительно косясь на демона. Меньше всего ожидал его тут увидеть, думал, что Кас сбежит, как только отвернутся от него. И вот теперь стоит тут, курит и совершенно бешеными глазами разглядывает комнату. Дин для собственной безопасности подобрал мачете и шагнул к демону:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мимо проходил, — демон пожал плечами и сосредоточил внимание на охотнике: — А где остальная кавалерия?

— Пошли в сарай, там ещё вампиры, — Дин кивнул в сторону амбара и чуть было не закашлялся, когда Кас выдохнул дым ему в лицо.

— Наверху, кстати, тоже, — трое или больше, — демон пнул носком ботинка голову вампира, и когда уже поднял взгляд, Винчестер увидел там нездоровый блеск, — я так понимаю, кровососов оказалось больше, чем предполагали?

— Как видишь… — запнулся Винчестер и напрягся, ожидая чего угодно от собеседника. Внезапно всё желание смерти Каса пропало, когда он задумался о количестве вампиров. Троих видели шедших к амбару, двое были тут, плюс Кас сказал, что есть ещё… Или же это те же, что шли к амбару и, расправившись с Сэмом и Мэг, вернулись? Дин почувствовал тошноту и хотел сказать Касу бежать на улицу проверить брата, но его перебили.

— Это хорошо, — внезапно оживился демон, который, как показалось Дину, опять ненадолго завис, глазея на обезглавленный труп, из которого продолжала вытекать кровь.

— Что хорошего? — переспросил охотник, стараясь уловить смысл фразы.

— Я собираюсь их всех поубивать! — Кас хищно оскалился и, развернувшись, энергично побежал вверх по лестнице.

— Чудненько, — вздохнул Дин, сразу же среагировал и метнулся следом, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Оказавшись в прихожей, он различил звуки борьбы и рык, доносившиеся с улицы. Облегчённо выдохнул.

— Да сколько же их тут?! — возмутился охотник, остановился, размышляя о том, что делать. С одной стороны демон неторопливо шагал к закрытой двери, ведущей вглубь дома, и, если Каса порешат, переживать не будет. С другой стороны брат… так что Винчестер, бросив взгляд в спину демона, побежал на улицу.

Кас приблизился к двери, оттуда доносился спор. Замахнулся и рубанул топором. Лезвие вошло в древесину, и от удара дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Демон оставил топор торчать в ней, шагнул в комнату, сверкнул чёрными глазами и уже с жутким оскалом добавил:

— А вот и Джонни!

В комнате оказалось трое: грозного вида мужик в кожанке, молодой парень в клетчатой рубахе и девица с пышными каштановыми кудряшками. Вампиры как по команде оскалили клыки и зарычали. В гостиной светло, горела люстра и, на удивление, было тепло. Кас просканировал противников насмешливым хищным взглядом и чуть ослабил галстук.

— Вы даже не представляете, как долго я этого ждал, — пропел демон, неторопливо прикрыв за собой дверь, тем самым затруднив быстрый побег из комнаты.

— Ты ещё кто такой? — паренёк сделал шаг в сторону демона, с любопытством осматривая гостя и принюхиваясь.

— Угадай, — усмехнулся Кас и, облизав губы, шагнул навстречу вампиру.

— Роб, отойди от него, это демон! — внезапно нарушил тишину мужик в кожанке и угрожающе зарычал. У молодого вампира расширились глаза, и он отскочил от Каса, стараясь спрятаться за спину приятеля.

— Кто-то хорошо учился в школе? — засмеялся Кас, сделав ещё одну затяжку, а сам внимательно наблюдал за каждым движением кровососов. Складывалось впечатление, что мужик в кожанке за главного, а эти двое — молодое поколение.

— Тут и школа не нужна, серой несёт за километр, черноглазая тварь, — презрительно выплюнул вампир.

— Вот оскорблять было вовсе не обязательно, — демон состроил обиженное личико, выдохнул кольцами дым, и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Тем более это звучит странно от подобного жалкого кровососущего паразита, как ты.

— Завали пасть! — подала голос девица, до этого момента стоявшая позади мужчин. Она сделала несколько шагов вперёд, поравнявшись с друзьями.

— Ай-яй, девочка, а имеет такой грязный рот, — маниакально захохотал Кас, — я бы нашёл ему более полезное и приятное применение.

— Хватит трепать языком, — мужик скинул с себя куртку и размял шею, — чего ждёшь? Припёрся ты сюда явно не беседы вести.

— Чего жду? — Кас сделал ещё одну затяжку. — Не переживай, всё будет, сладенький, только докурю, как-никак десять баксов за пачку…

Демон не успел договорить, как к нему, рыча и оскалившись, кинулась девица. Кас предвидел нечто подобное и быстро среагировал, сделал небольшой шаг назад и перехватил руку девушки, когда та на него замахнулась. Затем схватил её за горло свободной рукой и с силой приложил о стену у двери. Послышался треск, девушка застонала и, видимо, хотела отключиться.

— О нет, баиньки ещё рано, — Кас сделал последнюю затяжку и, зажав меж пальцев остаток сигареты, под дикие вопли затушил его у неё в глазу. Вампирша начала визжать и брыкаться.

Демон слишком поздно услышал позади угрожающее ворчание, хотел что-то добавить, но его резко схватили и отшвырнули в сторону. Кас пролетел через полкомнаты и врезался в платяной комод, сделав там вмятину. Быстро очухался и вскочил на ноги. Бегло осмотревшись, заприметил на столе в углу комнаты какие-то деревянные черенки и кухонный нож.

— Гарри, убей его! — вопила сквозь слёзы девица и с помощью молодого вампира пыталась подняться на ноги.

— С удовольствием, — скаля бритвенно острые клыки, прошипел здоровяк и двинулся на Каса.

— Я тебя, сука, на куски порублю! — тем временем девушка открыла дверь и принялась вытаскивать из неё торчащий топор.

Вампир начал нападение на демона с широкого замаха, который должен был походить на удар, но Кас ловко пригнулся и ударил оппонента кулаком в живот. Затем быстро сделал шаг в сторону, готовясь к новому раунду. Вампир от удара чуть поморщился и повернулся к демону.

— Бьёшь как моя бабуля, — засмеялся кровосос.

— Рукопашная — не мой конёк, — пожал плечами Кас и уже ожидал удара от Гарри, как неожиданно с воплем и топором в руке на него бросилась теперь уже одноглазая девица.

«Наивная дурочка» — демон только усмехнулся и с развлечением покачал головой.

Девушка, поравнявшись с Касом, замахнулась оружием и с победным криком хотела рубануть, но внезапно оказалась отброшена невидимой силой к стене, где и осталась висеть в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. Кас услышал удивлённый вздох одного из кровососов.

— Вот так, я полон сюрпризов, — демон, воспользовавшись замешательством, быстро подобрал топор, шагнул к вампирше, размахнулся и всадил его ей в грудную клетку. Послышался треск, грудина неестественно вмялась, и смотрелось всё, по мнению, Каса весьма "живописно". А то, как девица хрипела, выплёвывая кровь, демон понял, что лезвие колуна прошло через тело насквозь, тем самым пригвоздив вампиршу к стене.

— Ах ты ублюдок! — Гарри с бешеными глазами рванул к демону и что было сил врезал кулаком по лицу, попав в скулу. Кас недовольно заворчал, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не отлетел в сторону и даже не упал, а всего лишь пошатнулся. Дотронулся пальцами до подбородка и поднял на вампира насмешливый взгляд:

— Ну и кто из нас бьёт как бабуля?

Вампир, взбесившись, схватил демона за воротник пиджака и приложил о стену. Кас вцепился кровососу в запястья, стараясь заставить отпустить, но тщетно. Гарри тем временем с рьяным усердием тянулся клыками к горлу жертвы, при этом озлобленно рычал.

«Ещё немного — и вырвет горло» — пронеслось в голове у демона, когда уже ощущал горячее дыхание вампира на шее. Кас, окончательно отбросив попытки разжать руки противника, изловчился и врезал сопернику коленом по яйцам. Гарри вскрикнул, дёрнулся, задев по касательной клыками скулу и щёку демона, затем вовсе отпустил и рухнул на колени, держась за пораненое хозяйство.

Кас провёл ладонью по поврежденному месту, на пальцах осталась кровь, хоть и немного, а значит, и следы от клыков тоже имелись. Для подстраховки посмотрел через плечо на парня, который пребывал в оцепенении, глядя на происходящее, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, не сбежал. Угрозы как таковой он явно не представлял, поэтому Кас, убедившись, что старший вампир ещё лелеет своё «добро», быстро метнулся к парнишке и, схватив бедолагу за шиворот, несколько раз треснул головой о стену. От удара осталась вмятина и, как дополнение, оглушённый вампир, который со стоном сполз по стене, усевшись на пол. Позади послушалось ворчание, и демон, не теряя времени, подбежал к столу и схватил нож. Повертел в руке, разочарованно разглядывая его.

— Вы прикалываетесь? Он же тупой, прямо как ваша подружка, — Кас указал в направлении девицы, всё ещё хрипящей на стене. — Ладно, тем хуже для вас.

Демон приблизился к вампиру, схватил и поволок его к журнальному столику в центре комнаты. Всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Гарри повалил на колени и с силой прижал голову к столику. Удерживая ладонью голову на столе, Кас приставил нож к шее вампира и довольно зарычал. Затем начал резать…

И резалось очень плохо, нож оказался ещё тупее, чем демон предполагал. Вампир стал истошно орать и вырываться. Демону пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать его на месте, но это продлилось недолго, ровно до тех пор, пока лезвие ножа не повстречалось с костью. Силёнок у Гарри, видимо, поубавилось, вместе с кровью, которая брызгами разлеталась в разные стороны каждый раз, когда Кас проводил ножом на себя. Демон так увлёкся этим занятием и, закусив губу, с упоением кромсал бедолагу, что не заметил, как последний дееспособный кровосос очухался…

Вампир со стоном расфокусированно осмотрел комнату. Постепенно шум в ушах исчез, ему на смену пришёл истошный вопль, а затем сдавленный стон, повторяющийся через одинаковый интервал. В нос ударил сильный запах крови. Парень повернул голову к источнику звука и чуть не ахнул: демон был ещё жив и отрезал голову Гарри, расположив её на журнальном столике, как на плахе. Его всё ещё живой наставник пытался цепляться окровавленными пальцами за краешек стола, но демон был неумолим. Кажется, его не смущало, что кровь вампира при каждом его движении попадала на лицо, одежду, волосы, руки и пальцы становились скользкими, но демон и не думал выпускать из рук нож.

Ситуация изначально не казалась опасной, их больше, а враг один. И то, что враг — демон, не особо напрягло, так как ничего о них конкретного не знал и слышал лишь тогда, когда заходила речь про религии. Откровенно говоря, не особо-то и верил в их существование, до тех пор, как его пять лет назад обратили, да и после обращения не задумывался о таком. Но теперь, когда за несколько минут демон расправился с его наставником и девушкой, мировоззрение резко поменялось. Всю заварушку наблюдал за происходящим, не решаясь вмешаться, рассчитывая, что Гарри справится, но, как оказалось, его нерешительность стоила жизни двум сородичам. И теперь, глядя, с каким нездоровым наслаждением демон отпиливает голову Гарри, охватил ужас, пришло понимание: они не единственные хищники, и охотники — ещё не самое страшное. Вокруг демона такая пульсирующая тьма, которая, кажется, только подпитывается страданиями и кровью, начинает пульсировать. Понимает, нужно что-то предпринять…

Вскочил на ноги, решительно рванул к демону, зарычал и вцепился клыками в руку, чуть ниже локтя, которой он держал Гарри и старался отпилить ему башку обычным кухонным ножом.

Демон зашипел и слегка дёрнул рукой, но хватку не ослабил, а только перевёл на него внимание:

— Какой нетерпеливый, дождись своей очереди, — засмеялся демон, бегло глянув чёрными глазами.

Роб инстинктивно потопил клыки в плоти, сделал полглотка крови и поморщился, сразу же отшатнулся от демона и начал плеваться. Изначально почувствовал, словно человеческая кровь, но спустя мгновение вкус изменился на едкий, противный, словно наелся пепла, сдобренного полынью и серой. Горло начало неприятно саднить.

Смотрел в глаза демону и видел лишь своё отражение. Тьма! На него смотрела холодная, пустая тьма. Даже став вампиром, в них сохранялась значительная доля человечности. Её хватало на чуткое отношение к сородичам, различные чувства, даже какое-то простенькое сострадание, но сейчас он смотрел на существо перед собой, лишённое какой бы то ни было человечности, и это чудовищно пугало, заставляло интуитивно сделать несколько шагов назад, почувствовать дрожь.

Услышал скрежет металла о кость, и живот неприятно скрутило, горло сдавило, будто собирался заплакать. Демон удовлетворённо хмыкнул себе под нос и с большим азартом начал работать ножом. Гарри уже не вопил, не хрипел, он просто обмяк. Через несколько секунд послышался хруст, треск, а затем демон, отбросив в сторону нож, схватил одной рукой за плечо вампира, а другой за болтающуюся голову и одним резким движением оторвал её…

— Бедный Йорик, — хохотнул Кас, разглядывая оторванную голову, с которой свисали ошмётки сухожилий и артерий, затем небрежно отбросил её и развернулся к ещё живому монстру.

«Бедняга выглядит так, словно приведение увидел» — усмехнулся Кас и закатал рукав, разглядывая рану от клыков. Аккуратное полукружие с отверстиями от клыков, и немного крови.

Вампир предупреждающие зарычал, сделал два шага назад, потом резко развернулся и кинулся бежать.

— Далеко не убежишь! — крикнул ему в след Кас. Затем, услышав стон, шагнул ко всё ещё живой, как оказалось, вампирше и рывком вырвал топор. Тело девушки грузно рухнуло на пол. Кас замахнулся и отрубил ей голову.

Вздохнул, размял шею, схватил злополучный тупой нож и последовал за сбежавшим испуганным вампиром, насвистывая имперский марш из звёздных войн.

***

Мэг помогла Сэму встать на ноги, когда они с помощью подоспевшего Дина завалили последнего из вампиров. В амбаре оказалось не трое, а четверо кровососов, которые спешно собирали вещи. Как только обнаружили посторонних, напали, и сражение перешло из амбара на улицу, когда один из вампиров попытался сбежать.

Сдвинула край футболки, рассматривая рану на боку, — один вампир успел вцепиться клыками, пока она боролась с другим. Девушка прикоснулась ладонью к пораненной области, и через секунду там не осталось и следа от укуса.

— Не слабо так разведка облажалась, — пошутил старший Винчестер, вытирая лезвие мачете о траву.

— Не слабо? Мы рассчитывали на одного, — проворчал Сэм.

— В доме ещё есть… — Дин не успел закончить фразу, как со стороны дома раздался вопль. Все трое, как по команде, посмотрели на дом. Затем Дин кашлянул и добавил: — Кстати, ни за что не угадаете, кто объявился и, как бы это стрёмно ни звучало, спас мне жизнь.

— Кас? — сделала шаг к дому Мэг, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, она чувствовала присутствие демона, а учитывая, как спокойно говорит Дин, то такая реакция может быть лишь на одного представителя Ада.

— Ага, — кивнул Дин, — явился весь такой красивый с топором и снёс головешку кровососу. Правда, потом выглядел он странно.

— Странно — как именно? — ангел повернулась к Дину.

— Так, как те чуваки из психушки, которые угробили сотню человек и останавливаться явно не собираются, — усмехнулся охотник.

— За свою жизнь он, может, убил и больше, — промямлил Сэм.

— В общем, здесь четверо, в подвале было двое, и Кас сказал, что в доме ещё несколько, — Дин кивнул в сторону дома и отряхнул куртку, — выходит, у нас тут гнездо кровососов. Джек-пот.

Из дома снова раздался душераздирающий крик, но сейчас он не стих так быстро, как в первый раз, и звучал иначе.

— Что за..?! — Сэм переглянулся с Мэг. — Каса там убивают?

— Вряд ли. Надо поспешить, — Мэг зашагала к дому, — иначе то, что должно стать милосердной быстрой смертью, с помощью Каса превратится в пытку.

Не успела она ступить на крыльцо, как входная дверь распахнулась, и в неё врезался вампир, молодой парень лет двадцати. От неожиданности и той скорости, с какой мчался вампир, он легко сбил Мэг с ног, и они оба рухнули на землю.

— Там демон, настоящий демон! Убейте его! — умоляющим голосом проговорил он прямо в лицо Мэг. — Он псих!

Не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы понять — вампир безумно напуган. Глаза бегали, неровное дыхание и неестественно сиплый голос. Он вцепился пальцами ангелу в воротник куртки и чуть встряхнул:

— Иначе нам всем конец!

На этой оптимистической фразе голова вампира отлетела в сторону, а над Мэг возвышался Сэм, обеспокоенно глядя на неё:

— Всё нормально? — Винчестер протянул девушке руку.

— Да, спасибо, — Мэг встала на ноги, осматривая труп вампира, — он не собирался причинять мне вред, он сильно напуган.

— Эй, он был мой! — раздражённо возмутился появившийся на крыльце Кас. Недовольно вздохнул и шагнул к бездыханному телу вампира, что-то фыркнул себе под нос и зло пнул голову так, что она отлетела куда-то в кусты.

— Ну извини, — всплеснул руками Сэм, шокировано разглядывая демона.

Быть может, будь сейчас дневное время, всё выглядело иначе, но в полумраке, лишь слегка освещённом маленькой лампочкой на крыльце, Кас выглядел жутко. Его лицо перепачкано кровью, как и шея, хотя не казалось, что он поранен до такой степени. Некогда белоснежная рубашка также в крови. Демон в руке крепко сжимал кухонный нож, по которому, как показалось Сэму, чуть заметно продолжала капать кровь, стекая по лезвию.

Мэг несколько секунд рассматривала демона, не понимая, что нужно было делать с вампирами, чтобы так измараться. Он стоял и смотрел на труп вампира, чуть склонив голову, поэтому из-за тени увидеть лицо было затруднительно. Но когда Кас вздохнул и повернулся к ним, глядя на собравшихся чёрными глазами, она напряглась. Вспомнив, какие крики недавно доносились из дома, всё встало на круги своя: он не просто убивал монстров, а, как она и ожидала, превратил это в пытку. Видимо, для демонов необязательно упиваться страданиями человека, сойдёт и монстр. Ей стало противно, насколько нужно опуститься, чтобы вытворять такое? Спокойно стоять тут по самую макушку залитым кровью вампира и ничуть не смущаться этому факту. Грязь! Мэг поморщилась, сделала шаг в его сторону. Кас никак не отреагировал, и из-за того, что глаза до сих пор не вернулись к человеческому виду, трудно понять, что у него на уме. А демон, не контролирующий себя, опасный и непредсказуемый противник.

— Брось нож, — спокойно говорит ангел, когда демон, как ни в чём не бывало, облизывает губы. Ноль реакции, на первый взгляд даже кажется, что он её не слышит, пребывая в каком-то трансе. Она оглянулась к Винчестерам, Сэм лишь пожал плечами. Мэг вытащила из-за пояса ангельский клинок, решив, что предосторожность лишней не будет, и сделала ещё один шаг к Касу. И только когда она приблизилась к нему ещё на шаг, демон «ожил» и хрипло прошептал:

— Что?

— Я сказала, брось нож, — Мэг старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, только бы не спровоцировать. Хотя ножом вред вряд ли ей можно причинить, чего не скажешь об Винчестерах, а рисковать не собиралась, не в этот раз.

Демон медленно поднял руку, разглядывая оружие, затем пожал плечами и отшвырнул его в сторону:

— Да пожалуйста, он всё равно тупой. Так, спокойно! — отшатнулся Кас, когда Мэг решительно направилась в его сторону, попутно спрятав клинок за пояс. — Давай не будем пороть горячку!


	23. Chapter 23

Демон не успевает даже должным образом среагировать, делает только шаг назад за секунду до того, как Мэг со сверхъестественной скоростью сшибает его, болезненно впечатывая в стену дома. Глухой удар, треск, и Кас стонет. В ушах шум, а перед глазами начинают плясать разноцветные пятна. В затылке острая боль, чувствует, как по шее вниз ползёт что-то тёплое, но сразу же понимает: это кровь.

— Полегче… — хрипит Кас, пытается сфокусироваться на лице ангела, но это не так просто. До сих пор пребывает в «дурмане» после потасовки с вампирами, а внутри преобладающие ощущения и инстинкты неистово желают продолжения. Исступлением пронизана каждая клеточка. Чувства обострены, направлены на причинение боли. Встряхивает головой, всё перед собой видится с оттенками алого, а во рту оставшийся привкус крови только мешает сосредоточиться.

Ангел сильнее сжимает материал пиджака, прижимает плотнее к стене, костяшками вдавливается в ключицу, причиняя боль и там. Понимает, нужно как можно быстрее выныривать из этого состояния, делает глубокий вдох. С трудом удаётся немного сконцентрироваться. Постепенно обстановка возвращается с привычными оттенками, помимо собственного дыхания и ударов сердца в висках, слышит шелест листьев от порыва ветра, бормотание Винчестеров на заднем плане. Более отчётливо видит перед собой Мэг, она пристально вглядывается ему в глаза. Взгляд останавливается на её шее, где синхронно с сердцем бьётся жилка. Успевает насчитать четыре удара, как внезапно скулы неприятно сводит, и на него обрушивается волна ярости.

«Я им помог, а она меня вздумала изничтожить?!» — с негодованием думает Кас. Боль в затылке начала пульсировать с новой силой, и синхронно с ней все его мысли относительно «успокоиться» испаряются, словно их там и не было. Издаёт утробное рычание, клацает зубами и, резко подавшись вперёд, пытается вцепиться зубами в шею девушки. Рвать, терзать…

Мэг что есть сил держит демона, прижатого к стене. Вокруг Каса пульсирует аурой бурлящий хаос тьмы, и она невольно ёжится, вспоминая, что нечто подобное уже видела, тогда, в старом амбаре, где хотела подавить демона и поговорить с Джимми. Это пугает, не уверена, сможет ли совладать, если он впадёт в аналогичное безумие. Поэтому единственной разумной тактикой выбирает обездвижить Каса и попытаться предотвратить выход на новый уровень его «бешенства». От удара он слабо застонал и пробормотал «полегче», и всё...

Проходит минута, и, вопреки её опасениям, он не сопротивляется. Молчит и не предпринимает никаких действий, а просто повис в её хватке и, приоткрыв рот, прерывисто дышит. Из-за перепачканного кровью лица не сразу замечает на щеке демона вертикальные отметины от клыков вампира, которые слабо кровоточат. Мэг останавливается взглядом на воротнике некогда белоснежной рубашки, кровавые разводы образуют замысловатые узоры непонятной формы. Сейчас она задумывается: быть может, вся эта кровь не только вампиров, но и Каса? Возможно, не стоило так резко хватить его. Сама немного на взводе и не рассчитала силу. Переводит взгляд на его лицо, не видит там хитрую ухмылку, — это непривычно и странно. Надо бы что-нибудь сказать, но в голову не приходит ни одной хорошей мысли. Мэг вздыхает, кусает нижнюю губу. Плотнее сжимает пальцами лацканы пиджака и даже, через материал одежды ощущает тепло исходящее от Каса. Он пахнет смертью, болью, страданиями, виски и сигаретами.

Мэг видит — пульсация ауры постепенно сходит на нет. Заподозрила неладное, когда его глаза, наконец, вернулись к прежнему виду — чернота ушла, но лишь на пару секунд, затем хриплый вздох, и они опять оказались затянуты тьмой. Мэг уже хотела было расслабиться, думая, что Кас начинает успокаиваться, но неожиданно всё выходит на новый уровень. Это как вспышка, относительное спокойствие, а затем всё снова начинает стремительно вертеться, окутывая демона. Внезапно лязгнув зубами, резко бросается вперёд, устремившись к её шее. Мэг инстинктивно отдёргивает голову чуть назад, увеличивая дистанцию, старается надавить на Каса сильнее, когда он предпринимает ещё одну попытку, и у неё это получается. Демон в отчаянии издаёт громкий звук, нечто среднее между рыком и воем, и упирается в стену, стараясь высвободиться. Затем хватает её за запястья, намереваясь разжать.

— Уймись! — говорит Мэг и морщится от боли. Неудобное положение, он выше и, если сумеет сбить с ног, с лёгкостью сможет повалить на землю, а этого допускать нельзя. Клинок за поясом сбоку, и не сможет быстро до него дотянуться. Кас тем временем уже воет и сильнее сжимает запястья. А затем и вовсе, дёрнув головой и зарычав ещё громче, отталкивается от стены, с силой хватает её за плечи и отпихивает от себя. Не ожидав такого напора, ангел отшатывается и с трудом сохраняет равновесие, перед тем как сосредоточить всё внимание на демоне, который, оскалившись, делает шаг к ней.

— Ты разбила мне голову! — жёстко заявляет Кас, сжимает кулаки и чуть склоняет голову, — так не здороваются…

Мэг хотела ответить и уже открыла рот, как замечает движение сбоку от себя, а в следующее мгновение демон, вопя, хватается ладонями за дымящееся лицо. Сэм, став рядом с ней, прячет во внутренний карман куртки пустую флягу от святой воды и спрашивает:

— Ты в норме?

— Да, — кивает ангел и хочет достать клинок, но останавливается.

Дин, воспользовавшись заминкой, пока демон скулит и всё ещё держится за лицо, прыгает и сбивает Каса с ног. Они падают на землю. Демон что-то рычит и, очухавшись, начинает скидывать с себя Винчестера. Решив не дожидаться, пока Кас снова окажется на ногах, Сэм и Мэг следуют примеру старшего Винчестера, наваливаясь на демона, прижимая его к земле. Кас продолжает брыкаться, норовя скинуть обидчиков с себя.

— Да что с тобой?! Успокойся! — гаркнул Дин, стараясь заломить Касу руку, когда они с трудом перевернули его на живот.

— Я не могу! — прошипел демон куда-то в траву, когда Мэг, удерживая его за плечо, надавила коленом в области лопаток. — Не я начал это! Сука, ты мне голову разбила!

— Успокойся, — процедила сквозь зубы ангел. Замечает, что и впрямь волосы в области затылка мокрые и липкие, а чуть ниже от края волос по открытому участку шеи двумя неровными дорожками виднеется кровь. Выхватила клинок из-за пояса и прижала его к щеке демона: — Успокойся! Иначе голова будет меньшим из твоих забот.

Демон только ворчит и прикрывает глаза, ещё пару раз дёргается в хватке и замирает. Остаётся спокойно лежать и тяжело дышать. Кас опомнился лишь тогда, когда его придавили к земле с такой силой, что дышать стало проблематично. Всё тело как в огне, судорожно старается хватать ртом воздух и проклинает траву, которая неприятно щекочет подбородок.

«Чёртов идиот!» — думает Кас. Молодец, дай повод себя угробить. Слишком запоздало к нему прилетает здравая мысль, что всего этого делать не стоило. Психанул и хотел вырвать ангелу глотку зубами, как романтично. И то, что сейчас жив, — пожалуй, чудо, ибо если бы на него так кинулись, не задумываясь, пырнул бы клинком. Теперь нужно как-то сгладить углы…

— Такая картина смахивает на групповуху, — бормочет Кас спустя несколько минут отдыха на холодной земле с навалившимися на него охотниками и ангелом. — Всё, слезьте с меня, я в норме!

— Незаметно что-то было пару минут назад, — Дин осторожно ослабляет хватку, с опаской глядя на демона, встаёт на ноги, его примеру следуют и остальные.

— А чего вы ждали? Я весь на взводе, а она на меня кидается, вот я и психанул, — Кас медленно поднимается на ноги, отряхивает брюки, пиджак. Сердито смотрит на ангела и добавляет: — Быть может, не заметили, но я далеко не образец сдержанности и эмоционального самоконтроля!

Мэг, посчитав, что теперь в оружии нет надобности, прячет клинок за пояс. Демон, проследив её действия, не может удержаться:

— Что, уже не хочешь меня убить? — ухмыляется он, чуть склонив голову.

— Могу передумать, — раздражённо отвечает ангел и делает Касу шаг навстречу. Он отрицательно мотает головой и смеётся. — Тебя это веселит?

Сэм, предвидя накал обстановки, пытается хоть как-то её разрядить, он проходит мимо спорящих существ:

— Ребята, давайте успокоимся, хорошо? Остыньте, оба.

Девушка смотрит на Сэма и согласно кивает, переводит взгляд на Каса. Он по-прежнему ухмыляется, только оскал, ей кажется, стал ещё шире.

— Ты хотел мне зубами вцепиться в горло, — Мэг ткнула в демона пальцем.

— Отгрыз бы кусочек, тебе-то вреда не будет, — усмехнулся Кас, — может, понравилось бы даже.

— Почему мне должно это понравиться? — не понимает Мэг и подозрительно смотрит на демона, который теперь совсем пошло ухмыляется.

— Ну, — тянет демон, наклоняется чуть к ангелу, облизывает губы и тихо говорит: — некоторым нравится боль, их она возбуждает.

— Тогда, может быть, мне тебе врезать? — девушка, поняв, к чему он клонит, снова начинает злиться.

— Это лишнее. В твоём присутствии всё и без боли вполне активно, — смеётся Кас и, подмигнув, хриплым голосом добавляет: — Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Мэг только фыркает на его реплику, чувствует, что начинает краснеть, и пытается сменить тему, лишь бы избавиться от этой неловкой беседы:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— А на что похоже? — отзывается Кас, начинает шарить по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет. — После того как вы рванули догонять несчастного, за ним ещё трое последовало. Я решил проследить, было интересно, чем всё кончится. А уж когда один из них принялся звонить кому-то, предупреждая, что охотники идут, численный перевес был не на вашей стороне, и я вмешался.

— Вот так просто, по доброте душевной? — она не доверяет ему. Видит, как Сэм и Дин зашли в дом, следует за ними. Слышит, как Кас шагает позади.

— Конечно, нет, — отзывается демон и нагло пялится на задницу Мэг, когда та поднимается по ступенькам крыльца. Он вздыхает: — У меня своя выгода, а какая — не скажу.

Ангел молчит, шагает по прихожей, останавливается у двери, ведущей в подвал.

— Вот там я спас Дина, — гордо заявляет Кас, прислоняется плечом к косяку, сложив руки на груди.

Мэг оборачивается и, видя, как он надменно сейчас выглядит, готова засмеяться. Наверное, теперь будет везде ходить и трезвонить об этом. Какой же он мелочный, и заносчивый, и самодовольный…

— Похвально, — говорит ангел, но всё же предательски улыбка мелькнула в уголках её рта.

— Вот видишь, я могу быть полезным. А ты такая грубая, сразу меня бить хотела, — Кас, отлепившись от дверного косяка, подходит к Мэг. — Разве девушки так себя должны вести? Может, похвалишь меня как-то посущественней?

Мэг нервно сглотнула и попыталась отойти в сторону, но не успела. Демон с хитрым прищуром стал таким образом, что она оказалась прижата спиной к стене, а Кас, видя её озадаченный вид, отрезал пути к отступлению — ладонями упёрся в стену с двух сторон от её головы.

— Как «посущественней»? — тихо проговорила Мэг и, стараясь отвлечься, начала рассматривать галстук Каса. Смотреть в глаза не решалась. Его, судя по всему, даже не смущало то, что он весь перепачкан в крови и вообще выглядел помято. А учитывая, что произошло несколько минут назад, такое его поведение казалось Мэг совершенно неуместным.

— Ты мне скажи, — соблазнительно шепнул демон и опасно близко приблизился к её щеке. Наблюдал, как Мэг забавно поджала губы и странно уставилась куда-то ему в область груди. Он наклонился чуть ближе и, уловив исходящий от ангела непонятный, приятный аромат, готов был застонать. Но, чтобы не выдать себя, лишь сделал глубокий вдох и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. В памяти всплыл опять тот поцелуй. По телу прокатилась приятная теплота, и он непроизвольно, сам не понимая зачем, кончиком пальца медленно провёл по щеке Мэг, остановился на подбородке…

— Твою ж мать! — внезапно внутри дома заорал Дин.

Мэг, услыхав крик, вздрогнула. Кас, словно испугавшись чего-то, резко одёрнул руку, а она продолжала чувствовать на коже тёплое прикосновение. Посмотрела на него, надеясь встретиться с озорным взглядом и ухмылкой, но наткнулась на совершенную противоположность. Демон выглядел серьёзным: нахмуренные брови сведены к переносице, и чуть приоткрытые губы…

Только сейчас она поняла, насколько близко они стояли друг к другу, почти вплотную. От этого Мэг нервно выдохнула. Вся злоба куда-то улетучилась, как и желание убивать Каса, ей сейчас не хотелось делать ничего насильственного. Было до абсурдного спокойно, хотя и чувствовала странную палитру ощущений от этой близости, но негативных среди них не было. Сознавала, как это неправильно и глупо. И будет ещё глупее, если их в таком положении увидят Винчестеры, поэтому Мэг ловко поднырнула под руку Каса и сделала шаг в сторону, отходя на безопасное расстояние.

— Что там случилось? — девушка вопросительно посмотрела на демона, который устало провёл ладонью по колючему от щетины подбородку и пожал плечами.

— Твою ж мать, Кас! — повторился возглас Дина.

— Упс, — демон состроил провинившееся выражение на лице.

Они пошли в гостиную, где Дин стоял у обезглавленного трупа девушки.

— Что тут должно было случиться, чтобы выглядеть так? — он указал на залитый кровью журнальный столик, с которого капала по краям кровь, затем кивком на вампиршу.

— Сражение, — хихикнул Кас, прошёлся по комнатке и присел на край стола в углу. — Ты бы видел, как они на меня обозлились и набросились.

— Не без причины, думаю, — сурово пробурчал Дин. — Можно же было сделать всё почище.

— Сделал, как умею, — огрызнулся демон и, отыскав в кармане сигареты, закурил.

— Они что-нибудь говорили? Есть ещё вампиры с их гнезда? — Сэм открыл шкаф, рассматривая содержимое.

— Эм, а что, с ними ещё надо было беседовать? — Кас выпустил изо рта дым. — Я думал, надо прийти и замочить.

На этом их беседа закончилась. Винчестеры упаковали трупы, сгрузили в пикап и теперь старались прибраться в доме. Кас продолжал сидеть на столе, болтал ногами и насвистывал мелодию. С его удобной позиции открывался хороший вид каждый раз, когда Мэг приседала или наклонялась, чтобы расставить вещи. И вот, в очередной раз Мэг перегнулась через столик, чтобы поставить какой-то несуразный чайник в шкафчик на стене, демон хищно облизнулся… но перед ним внезапно возник Дин.

— На что уставился? — прорычал старший Винчестер.

— Что значит «на что»? — усмехнулся демон и нарочно громко добавил: — На ангельскую задницу!

— Слушай сюда, ты, мудак, держись от неё подальше! — Дин от злости сжал челюсть. Мэг возмущённо посмотрела на демона.

Кас, смеясь, спрыгнул со стола и сделал пару шагов в сторону, отходя от разъярённого охотника, прошёлся по кухне. Винчестер оставался на прежнем месте, стоял, сжав кулаки, и враждебно сверлил демона взглядом.

— Эй, Мэг, — обратился Кас уже к ангелу, — вопросец, чтобы разъяснить сложившуюся ситуацию: ты спишь с Дином?

— Нет, — шокированно захлопала глазами девушка.

— Тогда я не пойму, чего ты так бесишься? — язвительно выплёвывая каждое слово, пропел Кас, адресуя свои слова Винчестеру. — Ревнуешь?

Взамен разъяснительного ответа, Дин бросился на демона и, прижав к холодильнику, увесисто врезал ему по морде. На звуки потасовки прибежал Сэм, который метнулся к брату:

— Эй, хватит! — Сэм попытался оттащить Дина, когда он повторил удар, разбив губу демону, который продолжал издевательски хохотать.

— Ублюдок! — Дин оттолкнул брата и, схватив демона за ворот пиджака, прижал к холодильнику сильнее. — Повторять дважды не стану!

Мэг и не думала останавливать мордобитие, а наоборот была не прочь, чтобы кто-то надавал по его самодовольной демонской физиономии.

Кас перестал смеяться, но по-прежнему улыбался и странно приподнял голову, словно принюхиваясь.

— Чуешь? — демон жадно втянул воздух носом.

— Нет, — Винчестер не мог понять, придуривается Кас или говорит серьёзно.

— Я не тебе, кретин, — Кас усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на Мэг.

— Что именно я должна чувствовать? — девушка шагнула к нему ближе, остановившись за спиной Винчестера.

— Мы же убили всех кровососов? — Кас отпихнул от себя Дина.

— Да, всех, — кивнул Сэм и напрягся. Вытащил мачете.

— Странно, — демон настороженно начал озираться, — вы меня не боитесь, тогда почему тут так несёт страхом?

Ангел сосредоточилась, прошлась по комнате, слабо улавливая отчаяние:

— Да, тут что-то есть, — Мэг остановилась у широкого резного буфета. Она распахнула дверцу, надеясь найти там вампира, но внутри оказалось лишь немного посуды. — Не понимаю…

— Шевели мозгами, или используешь только спинными? — засмеялся Кас, видя растерянное выражение её лица. — Учись.

Демон подошёл к буфету и, схватив его, без особых усилий сдвинул от стены. Там оказался проход, загороженный листом фанеры. Кас теперь сам ничего не понимал, изначально рассчитывал найти вампиров, но сейчас поток эмоций, исходящий отсюда, напоминал отчаяние и не особе вязался с кровососами. Он чертыхнулся и сдвинул фанеру в сторону, аккуратно оставив у стены, заглянул в проход. Внутри оказалась маленькая, тёмная, без источников света каморка, где находились люди. Молодой парень, женщина около сорока лет и девочка лет десяти. Они были с кляпами во ртах и привязаны к стене, из которой торчали металлические скобы. Демон присвистнул и хохотнул:

— Ничего себе, кажется, я нашёл ужин.

Мэг заглянула через плечо демона и ахнула, затем грубо оттолкнула Каса в сторону:

— Дин, тут люди!


	24. Chapter 24

Пока Винчестеры с такой приторной заботой освобождали от пут и успокаивали испуганных пленников, Кас, не в силах больше это созерцать, нашёл ванную комнату. Она оказалась совсем тесной: душевая кабина, и рядом, вплотную к ней чуть пожелтевшая раковина старенького умывальника. Рядом на стене маленькая вешалка, на которой аккуратно висела пара полотенец. В воздухе витал аромат какого-то шампуня и сырости. Демон устало провёл ладонями по лицу и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

— Грязновато, — прошептал и повернул вентиль. Лениво стащил пиджак, закатал рукава сорочки, сунул галстук в карман и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц. Сполоснул лицо теплой водой, вымыл руки с мылом, очистил себя, насколько это возможно, от следов крови.

«Что произошло в коридоре?» — задавался в очередной раз вопросом, прокручивая в голове свои дурацкие действия. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться замешательством и перейти в «наступление», перешёл на какие-то нелепые нежности. Демон застонал и прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала. Бред. Наверное, просто устал и не успел эмоционально перестроиться после потрошения вампиров. Или же хотел себя в этом убедить…

Услышал за дверью удаляющиеся разговоры, плач ребёнка и, покачав головой, принялся вытираться полотенцем. Хотел по-быстрому упорхнуть, но в последний момент передумал, решил выяснить, «мир» ли теперь с охотниками?

За этот промежуток времени немного успокоился и даже, вроде бы, перестал чувствовать позывы освежевать кого-нибудь. Дал себе установку — выйти и сдержанно, без резких движений и грубых слов прощупать почву, не провоцировать Дина и не подкалывать ангела. А уж если на него вновь пожелают накинуться, сбежать.

***

Мэг помогла братьям вывести людей на улицу. Ребенок испуганно озирался, крепко держа ангела за руку. Дин тем временем подогнал свою машину к дому.

— Рискованно оставлять Каса в таком состоянии, учитывая недавнее его «поведение», — тихо обратился Сэм к брату, когда они усадили спасённых людей на заднее сиденье Импалы.

— Ты прав, — согласился Дин, — если отправится в бар и нарвётся на перепалку, ненароком и завалит кого.

— Значит, оставим его под присмотром до утра, — ангел аккуратно захлопнула дверцу автомобиля. — И желательно в ловушке. Я уже не первый раз вижу аналогичное состояние, это опасно.

— Хорошо, давайте так: хватаешь Каса, переносишь к нам в дом, оставляешь там в ловушке. Мы с Сэмом едем следом, забросим вещи, захватим канистру. Потом мы с тобой отвезем народ по домам, а Сэм избавится от тел.

— Звучит, как план, — младший Винчестер согласно кивнул и взглянул на испуганных людей.

Девушка проследила за тем, как Импала и пикап медленно поползли по дороге, а затем пошагала в дом. Как оказалось, Кас всё ещё находился в ванной комнате. Из-за закрытой двери доносился звук льющейся воды, и Мэг решила подождать.

Медленно мерила шагами комнату, время от времени обеспокоенно поглядывала на дверь и прислушивалась. С любого ракурса, с какого ни глянь, они поступают верно, —демоны опасны, а конкретный демон опаснее большинства других в разы. Поэтому ловушка и несколько часов дадут возможность понять, представляет ли Кас угрозу другим людям в нынешнем его состоянии. Она вздохнула и провела ладонями по лицу. Всё верно, но тогда почему неприятное ощущение не покидало её?

Продумывала варианты, как убедить демона пойти с ней, так, чтобы он не успел сбежать. Внезапно звук льющейся воды стих, и Мэг нервно прикусила губу. Прошла пара минут, и эта тишина начала её напрягать. Она шагнула к двери, прислушалась и собиралась уже постучать, но неожиданно дверь открылась, и Кас со своей фирменной ухмылкой вышел из ванной, небрежно захлопнув за собой дверцу.

— Подслушивала? — демон шумно выдохнул, вытащил из кармана брюк галстук, и начал с ним возиться в попытках ровно повязать.

— Нет, — Мэг внимательно осмотрела его, стараясь предугадать дальнейшие действия. На вид всё казалось хорошо, он спокоен и сосредоточенно завязывает галстук. Кровь с лица, рук и одежды пропала. Запах смерти ушёл, остался лишь резкий запах какого-то мыла: — Просто хотела постучать, и ты вышел. Так что не понадобилось.

— А где все? — Кас окинул взглядом пустую комнату, поправил ворот пиджака и перевёл своё внимание на ангела, ожидая разъяснений.

— Ушли, нужно отвезти людей по домам и стереть память, — Мэг покачнулась на каблуках.

— Мудрое решение, — демон поджал губы, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по комнате, затем с усмешкой добавил: — Лучше пусть думают, что их похитили пришельцы, чем помнят всё это.

— Наверное. Идем, я хотела с тобой поговорить, — ангел шагнула к Касу, а он в свою очередь напрягся и отшатнулся.

— Такого уговора не было! — запротестовал демон, когда, сделав ещё пару шагов, наткнулся на стену.

В следующее мгновение почувствовал прикосновение к себе, и они очутились в темной просторной комнате какого-то дома. Стоял устойчивый запах какой-то еды, и Кас понял, где они — в логове Винчестеров.

— Предупреждать надо, — фыркнул демон, осматривая помещение.

— Извини, — Мэг шагнула к стене и щелкнула выключателем, тем самым включив освещение. — Побудь тут, пока мы разберёмся со спасёнными.

На вид какой-то дом. Старая обстановка, кое где вещи охотников. Звенящая тишина, значит, дом на отшибе, вдали от города и его шумной суеты, быть может, даже главная дорога на приличном расстоянии.

— В чём подвох? — Кас начал отступать, почуяв неладное.

— Его нет, — девушка пожала плечами, — просто побудешь какое-то время со мной. Как я уже говорила, хочу с тобой поговорить.

— И почему я тебе не верю? — демон хитро прищурился. С самого начала знал, что всё не так просто, а когда ангел телепортировала их сюда, окончательно в этом убедился: — Скверное предчувствие, а я привык доверять своим инстинктам.

— Не будь параноиком, — Мэг даже выдавила из себя улыбку, дабы разрядить обстановку, но это не возымело успеха. Демон только сильнее ощетинился и сделал ещё шаг назад, отступая по направлению к кухне.

— Не будь я параноиком, — передразнил её Кас, — давно бы был мёртв.

Даже не заметил движение ладони ангела, продолжая отступать в подобие кухни, затем резко остановился, ощутив до боли знакомое дежавю. Посмотрел вниз — ловушка, посмотрел вверх — ловушка. Кас опустил голову к груди и горько засмеялся:

— Какой же я кретин, решил в кои-то веки поверить тебе!

— Это временная мера, предосторожность, — Мэг осторожно подошла ближе, рассматривая пентаграмму, созданную мгновение назад.

— Я поверил, а ты засунула меня в ловушку! — орёт Кас, — Как же я вас ненавижу, как я тебя ненавижу! Чёртова лгунья!

— Успо... — начинает девушка, но её грубо прерывают.

— Не говори мне успокоиться! — демон начинает метаться в ловушке. — Я был спокоен, пока не поверил тебе и не очутился тут. Идиот, хотел же ещё в ванной сбежать, но нет, надо сунуться куда не надо. Как же я себя ненавижу!

— Пожалуйста, — Мэг подходит к самому краю, — обещаю, утром отпустим тебя. Не надо злиться, мне это тоже не нравится.

— Не ври мне, тебя всё устраивает, — выплёвывает демон. — Если бы не нравилось, то не толкнула бы меня сюда. Я был согласен быть тут с тобой… с вами до утра, но не в ловушке. А теперь я вижу, что бы я ни сделал, кого бы я ни спас, в благодарность получу лишь это!

— Это не так, — виновато произносит Мэг, — мы благодарны за всё, что ты сделал сегодня, именно поэтому вычеркнули пункт о твоём убийстве.

— Вот уж спасибо, удружили, — фыркает Кас, старается привести в обычный ритм сбившееся дыхание.

— А ловушка из-за того, что ты взбесился, так же как тогда, в том амбаре, — нерешительно Мэг пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, — и меня это пугает. Я не знаю, что ты можешь сделать, будучи совершенно свободным, будучи рядом со мной, с Винчестерами, с людьми, которых можешь встретить на улице или баре. Ты сам сказал, лёжа на земле: «не можешь успокоиться», на этот риск мы пойти не могли, ты должен это понимать.

— Я тебе ничего не должен! — грубо заявляется Кас и отворачивается от неё, уставившись на кухонные шкафчики.

Любой другой, попавший в такую ситуацию, наверное, уже рыдал бы от обиды и беспомощности, но Кас чувствовал лишь тошнотворные, хлёсткие волны гнева, ярости, которые снова слишком быстро и резко нахлынули на него. Старался дышать ртом, пытался восстановить дыхание, но это оказалось слишком сложно. Сам не заметил, как начал рычать и слишком сильно сжал кулаки, так, что ногти неприятно начали саднить кожу ладоней. Слышит позади, как ангел переминается с ноги на ногу и слабый скрип кожи её куртки.

— Кас, до утра, это всё, что я прошу, пожалуйста, — тихо говорит Мэг, стараясь вложить в слова как можно больше мягкости.

Медленно обходит ловушку, внимательно следит за демоном. Его напряжённая поза, сжатые кулаки и чуть слышное для человеческого слуха рычание, не позволяют расслабиться. Кас прав, он был спокоен, пока она не толкнула его в ловушку, а теперь спокойствие ушло, явив вновь первобытную злобу. Ей никогда не понять, что он сейчас испытывает, и не узнать, насколько сложно пытаться сдерживаться от того, чтобы не начать бесноваться, стараясь вырваться из невидимой преграды. Но она понимает, что, если бы всё было легко и просто, он не отвернулся бы и не старался, скрипя зубами, контролировать себя…

Непонятно откуда взявшиеся чувство вины и жалость не позволяют повысить голос или же проявить любую грубость. Тактика грубой силы не действуют, она ранее это поняла, поэтому решила зайти с другого конца, из крайности в крайность, как говорится; пришло время противопоставить обратное — спокойствие, сдержанность, терпение.

«Достаточно на сегодня насилия!» — уверяет она себя.

Мэг обошла ловушку, остановившись напротив демона, который продолжал молчать и шумно дышать. Он смотрел куда-то в пол и когда поднял на неё взгляд, глаза оказались затянуты чёрным. Ангел спокойно выдохнула, облизала пересохшие от напряжения губы и, набравшись смелости, сделала маленький шажок, оказавшись в ловушке. Нерешительно потянулась к демону и положила свою ладонь ему на плечо. Сразу же кончиками пальцев ощутила исходившую от демона энергию, пронизанную гневом, яростью, страхом, болью и ненавистью.

Девушка почти с нежностью сжала пальцы, чуть сминая материал пиджака:

— Останься тут, со мной до утра.

— Двусмысленно прозвучало, — после непродолжительного молчания произнёс Кас.

Так странно, вот секунду назад в нём бурлил водоворот стольких ощущений, а теперь лёгкое прикосновение, приятный холодок, пронёсшийся по телу, — и всё медленно начинает пропадать. В ушах перестаёт истошно орать внутренний голос, натравливающий на ангела, кулаки с лёгкостью разжимаются, а сердце, бешено колотящееся секунду назад, возвращается в нормальный ритм. Одновременно с его словами с глаз ушла тьма.

— Хорошо. До утра, — демон устало потёр глаза.

Проследил, как она чуть расслабилась, убрала руку и теперь спокойно стояла рядом, сунув ладошки в карманы кожанки.

— Может, обнимемся? — Кас подмигнул Мэг.

— Нет, — усмехнулась ангел и с облегчением выдохнула. — Быть может, позже.

В окне мелькнули блики фар, и послышался гул мотора.

— Я поеду с Дином, отвезём людей домой.

— Да, ты уже говорила, — ухмыльнулся демон и размял шею. — Стульчик-то хоть оставишь?

— Хорошо, — Мэг быстро взяла стул и передвинула в центр ловушки.

В дом вбежал Дин и, небрежно бросив сумку со снаряжением, быстро зашагал к парочке:

— Всё нормально?

— Насколько это возможно, — тихо проговорила Мэг, оглянувшись на демона. Кас тем временем развалился на стуле и, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, — пробубнил Дин, всё ещё недоверчиво поглядывая на демона. Затем вздохнул, взъерошил волосы, развернулся и направился к двери: — Поехали, скорее покончим с этим и быстрее вернёмся.

— Кас, всё будет нормально с тобой? — спрашивает Мэг, когда демон, потянувшись, уставился на неё.

— Конечно, — кивает он, — шевели задницей, не хочу торчать тут в одиночку всю ночь.

Ангел вздыхает и выходит на улицу, направляется к Импале, в которой только что скрылся Дин. Сэм тем временем забросил в пикап канистру с горючим, мешок соли и лопату.

— Аккуратнее там, — успевает бросить младший Винчестер, когда Мэг проходит мимо него.

— Ты тоже, — девушка улыбается и открывает дверцу машины. Дин пристёгивает ремень безопасности и с беспокойством поглядывает на неё.

— Всё хорошо, Кас не буянил?

— Буянил, но не так сильно, как ранее. Думаю, всё будет в норме, — Мэг оглядывается к людям, расположившимся на заднем сиденье. Девочка дремлет на руках женщины, а парень устало смотрит в окно. — Но нам нужно возвращаться как можно скорее.

— Да брось, что может случиться за пару часов? Отвезем народ по домам и вернёмся, он даже заскучать не успеет, — усмехнулся Дин и повернул ключ.

Мэг последний раз посмотрела на окна дома, перед тем как автомобиль начал движение.


	25. Chapter 25

Как только звуки удаляющегося автомобиля снаружи стихли, Кас расслабился на стуле. Весьма неудобном стуле.

«Нужно было просить кресло» — подумал демон и неуютно заёрзал.

Смирился с мыслью, что придётся тут просидеть до утра, так как Мэг была убедительна, даже очень. Вздохнул, — скучно. Прошло всего несколько минут, а он уже успел себя поругать, поненавидеть, подбодрить тем, что не пострадал, и настроиться на позитивный лад, — авось, пронесёт, и к утру и впрямь не убьют. Вспомнил пару интересных моментов из прошлого, позлился на Кроули, демонов и весь мир, и на этом всё закончилось.

Постарался удобнее устроиться на своём месте, взглянул на часы и выругался. Достал сигарету, закурил. Начал мурлыкать мелодию какой-то песни, медленно выдыхая дым. Никаких толковых мыслей в голову не шло, поэтому и размышлять о чём-то высоком не имел ни малейшего желания. Хотелось расслабиться и не задумываться о проблемах хотя бы час, ну или сколько потребуется Винчестерам, чтобы вернуться. Вскоре во внутреннем кармане пиджака завибрировал мобильный. Демон спешно извлёк его и, сняв блокировку, ответил.

— Неужели соскучилась? — усмехнулся Кас, вслушиваясь в ответ на том конце соединения. — Нет, сегодня не получится… На работе! Я тут буквально застрял, ага, на всю ночь… Хорошо, как освобожусь, может и загляну. Пока, Элизабет.

Демон сделал ещё затяжку и сунул телефон на место. Устало зевнул, решил подремать, но внезапно на крыльце раздались шаги и шёпот.

— Что-то вы быстро! — крикнул Кас.

Ответа на его реплику не последовало и, судя по звуку, дверь в прихожей открылась, а затем захлопнулась. Это насторожило, и Кас застыл с поднесённой ко рту сигаретой, даже дышать перестал. Интересно, если это Винчестеры, как они добрались сюда, — никакого шума двигателя автомобиля слышно ранее не было? Синхронно с этой мыслью Кас начал нервничать, ещё раз осмотрел ловушку на потолке, подавляющую его силы, и тихонько выдохнул.

Послышались неторопливые шаги. Затем в поле зрения демона появились два незнакомых человека: один молодой парень лет двадцати пяти, в спортивной куртке, а другой высокий мужчина под сорок в чёрном плаще.

— А вы ещё кто такие? — демон озадаченно смотрел на гостей. Только бы не оказались ангелами или ещё чем, агрессивно настроенным по отношению к нему, так как на данный момент он в западне и без оружия.

— Зависит от того, кто спрашивает, — прорычал мужик в плаще и сделал шаг ближе, выходя на более освещённый участок комнаты.

Теперь его можно было лучше рассмотреть. Высокий брюнет, с заметной сединой на висках. Тёмные глаза. Тонкие губы, которые изогнулись в хищный оскал, когда он присмотрелся к демону. Незнакомец принюхался, а затем усмехнулся:

— Демон, — он зарычал и оскалил клыки, подошёл к краю ловушки и остановился. — Демон, в западне и пахнущий моим домом!

Парень, стоящий позади, так же приблизился и с интересом рассматривал существо перед собой.

Отпираться с фразами «это какая-то ошибка» Кас посчитал глупостью, какой дурак решиться обмануть обоняние вампира. Как только кровосос приблизился достаточно близко, демон ощутил терпкий аромат скорби и печали. Чертыхнулся про себя, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, что эти «ядовитые» чувства присущи не только людям, но и вампирам. Мерзость! Его отвращение к вурдалакам увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии. Пьют кровь, а потом сожалеют, страдают, грустят? Демон, если бы не его щекотливое нынешнее положение, знатно бы поглумился всей нелепости ситуации и иронии. Но сейчас не время…

— В смысле, это твой дом? — осторожно начал Кас и для надёжности встал на ноги.

— Нет, идиот, ты пахнешь так, словно был у меня дома, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец, — а ещё кровью, смертью и сигаретами.

— Ты вампир, — Кас сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил окурок куда-то в сторону. Сейчас нужно было что-то придумать, потому что, видимо, это недобитые вампиры, и они пришли сюда мстить. Начал лихорадочно вспоминать имена, названия, обстановку тех мест, где побывал за последние два часа. Что ж, придётся импровизировать: — Точно, Роб говорил, что вы уехали куда-то ненадолго…

— Знаешь Роба? — оживился молодой парень и нервно облизал губы.

— Да, знаю, — демон кивнул, — познакомились в том баре с джазовой музыкой. Он был там с Гарри и его подругой, выпили, разговорились, слово за слово, они пригласили в гости…

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что они бы начали общаться с демоном, — ехидно выплюнул вампир, ещё раз презрительно окинув взглядом Каса.

— А что такого-то? — возмутился Кас.

«Общаться с демоном?! Это скорее демон не будет общаться с такой кровососущей падалью» — подумал Кас, но вслух озвучил другое:

— Если демон, так что, и поговорить нельзя? Или ты думаешь, что я вру?

— Тут как пить дать, — усмехнулся вампир и, решив, что чертёнок никуда не денется, бегло осмотрел комнату. — Значит, если ты с ними «общался», ты их и убил?

— Нет, я их не трогал, а наоборот, старался помочь, — вздохнул Кас и мотнул головой. Постарался изобразить ужас на лице. — Там появились охотники, и началась резня, просто бойня. Вы бы видели, что они сделали с остальными. Кровь, кишки, просто в мясо!

— Охотники, говоришь?

— А как по-твоему я оказался в ловушке? — передразнил мужчину Кас. — Настоящие садисты, ты бы видел. Я демон, но это даже по моим меркам неоправданная жестокость. Они порубили в капусту всех, кто был в доме, а меня забрали, чтобы пытать, а потом убить!

— И я должен поверить, что демон и компания вампиров не смогли справиться с охотниками? — кровосос пристально разглядывал Каса, на первый взгляд не веря ни единому его слову.

— Смогли бы. Я убивал раньше охотников, с этим проблем нет, но там появился ангел, и меня это застигло врасплох, — демон начал возбуждённо жестикулировать и расхаживать в ловушке. — Я ничего не мог поделать!

— Ангел? — прошептал вампир и обменялся испуганным взглядом со своим спутником.

— Да, — кивнул Кас, мимолётно насладившись потоком страха. Ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Тогда я не ожидал, что будет ангел, но теперь это всё меняет…

— Как именно? — уже заинтересованно звучал голос у гостя.

— Знаю, как справиться с ангелом, но мне нужна помощь, чтобы всё подготовить. Я убью ангела, а вы легко с охотниками расправитесь; теперь фактор неожиданности на нашей стороне, — демон хитро прищурился.

Наблюдал, как вампиры, сделав шаг в сторону, начали перешёптываться, но не мог услышать, о чём говорят. Терпением Кас не отличался, поэтому решил добавить драматизма:

— Или же я могу тут спокойно посидеть и посмотреть, как они, вернувшись, выпотрошат и вас. Мне-то всё равно, до утра не доживу в любом случае, а вот вы, неужели не хотите отомстить за своих родичей?

— Для этого мы тут! — горячо заявил паренёк, но, поймав строгий взгляд старшего, замолчал.

— А где гарантии, что ты не сбежишь при первой возможности? — мужик в плаще задумчиво почесал гладко выбритый подбородок.

— Нет смысла бежать, они меня найдут, — Кас пожал плечами, — ангел знает, как меня вызвать. Отыщет нужные ингредиенты для ритуала, и я окажусь в таком же положении, как сейчас, уже через десять минут. Поэтому предпочёл бы покончить с ней и с охотниками, раз и навсегда. Я не особо силён, один никогда не справлюсь, но теперь, когда мы можем объединить усилия, появился шанс. Все окажутся в выигрыше: на меня прекратится охота, а вы покараете убийц вашей «семьи». Что скажете, заключим сделку?

— Мы согласны, только если твои методы против ангела действительно сработают, — кивнул вампир и шагнул ближе к демону.

— Сработают, — усмехнулся Кас, — я много разного знаю, в том числе как состряпать ловушку для ангела или как убить его.

— Стало быть, нужно выпустить тебя из ловушки, — вампир зашагал по кухне, открыл несколько ящиков, ища что-то. Вскоре подошёл к Касу, держа в руке большой нож: — Как тебя называть?

— Велиар, — заявил демон, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться, — нарушь целостность пентаграммы, и я смогу выйти.

— Хорошо, а я Карл, — вампир присел на корточки и начал соскребать краску с деревянных досок.

— Очень приятно, — как только ловушка была повреждена, Кас моментально шагнул за её пределы и с облегчением выдохнул, размял шею.

— Что дальше? — спросил парень, поравнявшись с демоном.

— Дальше надо сообразить, как сделать так, чтобы не залить кровищей всю гостиную, — пробормотал Кас и, взяв у Карла нож, начал что-то искать в сумках Винчестеров, стоящих у дивана. Затем раздосадовано отбросил одну из сумок в сторону: — Один хлам! Значит так, уехали братцы не так давно и вернутся, может, через час или меньше. Хотел спросить, как вы нашли это место?

— Вернулись домой, увидели, что случилось, — запнулся вампир, но потом, собравшись с нахлынувшими чувствами, продолжил: — И пошли по запаху, он привёл сюда; увидели свет в окне, решили проверить.

— Ясно, — задумчиво протянул демон. — Кстати, Карл, сколько тебе лет?

— Сто шесть, — гордо проговорил вампир и растянулся в самодовольной улыбке, но, заметив оскал демона на его реплику, насторожился: — А ты чего скалишься?

— Смешно мне. Я назвался Велиар, а вы схавали и выпустили меня. Всегда знал, что многие из вас тупые как поленья, но раз тебе больше сотни, рассчитывал, что ты должен был знать элементарные основы демонологии, и знать, кто такой Велиар, — захихикал Кас, наслаждаясь растерянными выражениями лиц вампиров: — Скажите мне вот что, ребятки: разве ваша клыкастая мамаша не учила вас не доверять демонам?

Вампиры после этой реплики, одновременно оскалившись, кинулись на демона, теперь уже хохочущего. Но были остановлены невидимой силой.

— Не так быстро, — Кас перестал смеяться, упиваясь своей властью. Затем быстрое движение руки — и молодой вампир отлетел к стене, где, прижатый к ней, завис в нескольких сантиметрах над полом. Парень успел только ойкнуть и, встретившись со стеной, закряхтел.

— Ах ты ублюдок, мы же договорились! — надрывно заорал Карл, не оставляя попытки пошевелиться.

— Ага, — беззаботно кивнул демон и шагнул ближе к своей жертве, — но видишь ли, есть небольшая проблемка…

— Какая?! У нас альянс?! — зашипел вампир, всё же сумев пошевелить ладонью.

— Проблема такова, что я не променяю хрупкий мир с охотниками и ангелом на сомнительный союз с двумя комарами-переростками, — просиял Кас. — Как же я вас ненавижу, кровососущие паразиты с завышенной самооценкой!

— Сказал демон, — горько усмехнулся Карл.

— Да, демон, который вывернет тебя наизнанку, буквально! — оскалился Кас. — Ещё для справки: Гарри, Роба и ту темноволосую девку я лично грохнул. И получил от этого огромное удовольствие.

Вампир смотрел на демона с такой ненавистью, и, казалось, был готов заплакать от отчаяния.

— Как я всегда говорил: хороший палач не пачкает рук! — Кас медленно поднял руку, а затем резко сжал ладонь в кулак. Вампир внезапно зашёлся кашлем, а спустя несколько секунд начал выплёвывать сгустки крови на ковёр. Второй кровосос у стены с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим.

Демон довольно покачал головой и вновь сжал кулак, чуть повернув. Карл застонал и, пошатнувшись, упал на колени, схватившись за грудь. Начал ртом хватать воздух, одновременно стараясь не захлебнуться собственной кровью. Необходимости удерживать вампира силой больше не было.

— Я скучал по таким утехам, — хохотнул Кас, с упоением наблюдая за муками мужчины. От вурдалака последовали свистящие хрипы, и демон цокнул языком: — Это были лёгкие!

Вампир смог поднять на демона умоляющий взгляд, но наткнулся лишь на самодовольный оскал и на внезапно ставшими за долю секунды чёрными глаза. Хотел что-то прохрипеть, но неожиданно новая острая боль в груди заставила его застонать.

— Это сердце… — посмеиваясь, разъяснил Кас. Подошёл к стоящему на коленях вампиру и, замахнувшись, врезал кулаком ему в челюсть: — А это хук справа!

***

Винчестер и Мэг развезли всех спасённых по домам. Ангел, как и обещала, стёрла память обо всём произошедшем. Сидя в машине с Дином, они ещё несколько минут наблюдали, как родные радовались, увидев своих любимых, которых продолжительное время считали мёртвыми.

В такие моменты она ни капельки не жалела о своём выборе относительно апокалипсиса и всех принятых в дальнейшем решений. Лучше ценить и стремиться сотворить малое добро, нежели пытаться сделать большое, переступая через невинные жизни и собственные убеждения. Раньше, ещё несколько лет назад, не задумываясь могла убить тысячу ради спасения десяти тысяч, а сейчас, глядя на обнимающих своего ребёнка и плачущих от радости женщину и мужчину, она бы попыталась сохранить каждого из той тысячи и сделать всё иначе. Лучше. И что бы там ни говорили, чем бы ни оправдывали мотивы и действия, для Мэг жизнь любого человека является ценностью, высшим даром, а не разменной монетой в играх между Небесами и Адом…

Из размышлений её вывел звук телефона Дина.

— Сэм справился, захватим его по пути, — прокашлялся Винчестер и, последний раз посмотрев на счастливых родителей, повернул ключ, заводя двигатель.

— Это удивительно, — после продолжительного молчания заявила Мэг.

— Что именно?

— Мы помогли этим людям, спасли. Они, наверное, и не надеялись остаться в живых, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться домой, — девушка посмотрела на Дина, он согласно кивнул.

— Это наша работа — спасать людей от всяких чудовищ.

— Благая цель, — вздохнула ангел и отвернулась, глядя задумчиво в окно.

Покинув город, подобрали Сэма у автозаправки и двинулись к дому. По пути переговаривались друг с другом, решили заскочить в придорожную закусочную купить что-нибудь пожевать. Минут через двадцать, наконец, остановились у временного жилища и, захватив с заднего сиденья пакеты с едой, направились к дому. Неладное почувствовали, когда с порога услышали голос Каса… И если по началу можно было решить, что он разговаривает сам с собой, то вскоре различили и другой голос, который звучал очень низко, казалось, на грани истерики.

Все трое, достав оружие и оставив еду в пороге, осторожно направились в гостиную, готовые к чему угодно: будь то демоны, ангелы или хозяева дома, который, казалось, был заперт давным давно. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — это свёрнутый ковёр, из которого торчали ноги, обутые в ботинки, а сам ковёр и пол, где он лежал ранее, был заляпан кровью. У окна в кресле сидел Кас и вытирал руки полотенцем, а рядом на коленях какой-то парень и умолял его не причинять ему боль…

— Что может случиться за пару часов, а, Дин? — Мэг посмотрела на Винчестера, тот тяжело вздохнул и сунул оружие за пояс.

Заметив прибывших, демон просиял самодовольной ухмылкой:

— Ну привет, я уже начал скучать! — он подмигнул Мэг и небрежно отбросил полотенце в сторону.


	26. Chapter 26

Дин не спеша прошёлся по гостиной, внимательно осматривая комнату. Следов борьбы он не увидел, это не вязалось с трупом, завёрнутым в ковре, и обилием крови рядом. Винчестер проследил, как Кас встал с кресла и размял шею. Парень, находящийся рядом с демоном, заприметив вновь прибывших, и вовсе оцепенел, испуганно глядя на охотников. Затем спустя пару секунд его взгляд остановился на Мэг, и он поёжился, зажмурился и склонил голову.

— Что тут случилось? — тишину нарушил голос Мэг. Она неторопливо подошла ближе к незнакомцу, который прерывисто дышал, всё ещё оставаясь на коленях.

— Остатки кровососущей семейки — вот что случилось, — с издёвкой пояснил демон и облизал губы, затем презрительно кивнул на вампира: — Эти двое вернулись восвояси как раз тогда, когда мы свалили из того злополучного дома. И по запаху сюда притащились, вот я их и встретил со всем радушием…

Девушка осмотрела вампира. На нём отсутствовали синяки или другие следы побоев и пыток. Это удивило: после встречи с Касом ожидала увидеть искалеченного и обезображенного монстра. На вид он был цел и невредим, но это было не совсем верно, учитывая, как испуганно метался взглядом на каждого из присутствующих и беспокойно жевал нижнюю губу. Мэг вздохнула, понимая, что психологические пытки могут быть такими же мучительными, как и физические, а демоны в этом мастера. Кас невозмутимо стоял рядом и выглядел весьма счастливо, он что-то пробубнил себе под нос и начал застёгивать манжеты сорочки, рукава которой до недавнего времени были подвёрнуты почти до локтей.

Вампир нервно потёр ладони о джинсы и, набравшись смелости, хотел встать, но его остановил резкий рёв демона:

— Сидеть!

От неожиданности Мэг вздрогнула, а Сэм инстинктивно потянулся к ножу на поясе. Вампир зажмурился и принял прежнюю позу, покорно опустив голову. Кас присел на корточки перед ним и грубо схватил за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть прямо ему в глаза.

— Разве я разрешал тебе вставать? — прошипел демон и, не получив ответа, продолжил: — Нет! Тогда какого чёрта ты подорвался?

— Простите, — заикаясь и уже трясясь, проговорил вампир.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Кас и легко похлопал кровососа ладонью по щеке. Затем поднялся и развернулся к Винчестерам.

Всё же его решение оставить в живых этого молокососа оказалось верным. Хотя допросить, запугать и сломить можно было и Карла, но это заняло бы намного больше времени и ушло куда больше сил. А возиться и заморачиваться с подобным демону не хотелось, поэтому выбрал наиболее быстрый и действенный вариант. Парень соловьём заливался после всего увиденного и в течение получаса рассказал всё, что было необходимо знать, и эта информация крайне важна для Винчестеров. Пораскинув мозгами, Кас наметил для себя выгодный курс действий, который в теории должен был свести на «нет» все желания охотников убить его…

Удачное стечение обстоятельств: двое неразумных, недальновидных кровопийц — и вот она, возможность выйти сухим из воды, из всей той неразберихи, в которую он ввязался за последние несколько недель. Демон ликовал всем своим естеством, теперь лишь осталось убедить Винчестеров и ангела в его полезности, а это значит, помимо информации, и вести себя придётся более сдержанно, и не провоцировать ненужных конфликтов.

— Мне кажется, ты перегибаешь палку, — упрекнул демона Дин и приблизился к вампиру.

— Зато прикольно, — пожал плечами Кас, заметил на себе взгляд ангела и задорно ей подмигнул. — Такое состояние, можно приказать отполировать языком ботинки, и он сделает.

— Это неправильно, — вздохнула Мэг, с жалостью и презрением глядя на происходящее.

— Да неужели, ты эксперт по воспитанию вампиров? — захихикал Кас, плотоядно разглядывая ангела. Потом мельком посмотрел на вампира и приказным тоном добавил: — Так, давай, расскажи им теперь то, что рассказал мне.

— Мы уезжали из города в Гранд-Айленд, чтобы заключить союз с другим кланом, — робко начал вампир, отрешённо глядя перед собой, — Карл хотел, чтобы мы с ними объединились и переехали в другое место. Всё прошло хорошо, договорились, и мы должны были вернуться, рассказать остальным новость и начинать собирать вещи. Планировали уехать отсюда на следующей неделе…

— Молодец, продолжай, — самодовольно кивнул Кас. — Давай про численность.

— Клан наших союзников состоит из шести вампиров, некоторых обратили не так давно, лет десять назад и меньше. Их лидер — Том, он старый, не знаю, какой возраст точно, но он ненамного моложе Карла. По пути домой нам позвонил Гарри, связь была плохая, удалось разобрать что-то про охотников. В общем, мы вернулись домой, а там всюду смерть и кровь… — парень прочистил горло. — Мы пошли по следу и запаху, оказались тут.

— Да уж, занятная история, — подал голос Сэм, стоя, облокотившись на стену.

— Вы оказались тут и выпустили из ловушки демона? — Мэг неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Он обещал нам помочь убить охотников и ангела, — постарался оправдываться вампир.

«Конечно, он будет обещать всё что угодно, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру» — подумала Мэг и невольно поёжилась от пристального взгляда демона.

Он чуть заметно кивнул, глядя прямо ей в глаза, словно ожидая её реакции на слова кровососа. Решила игнорировать его. Затем постаралась придать голосу ледяное спокойствие:

— И вы поверили? Демонам нельзя верить, они лживые и изворотливые.

— Где вы были с этим советом полчаса назад, — прошептал вампир.

— Да ладно, не будь занудой, — шумно выдохнул Кас, усмехнулся, сделал к ней шаг и, понизив голос, добавил: — Не стоит их винить, я иногда могу быть очень убедительным.

Кас пристально смотрел на Мэг, стараясь понять, всерьёз ли она старается вразумить вампира или просто пытается поддерживать марку всеобъемлющего добра во вселенной. И в очередной раз поражался, насколько нужно быть пришибленным ангелом, чтобы стараться упрекать вампира, который без пяти минут труп. Демон выругался про себя, вздохнул и хотел было сострить, но его внимание привлёк старший Винчестер.

Дин склонился над ковром и намеревался его раскатать, когда Кас его остановил:

— Дин, Дин, не надо этого делать!

— Почему?

— Ну, скажем так: там внутри не всё в целом виде. И всё грязно, — Кас прикусил губу, изобразив виноватый вид. — Если ты думал, что в доме всё было плохо, то теперь лучше не видеть то, что внутри, поверь.

— Биокинез? — догадалась Мэг и чуть поморщилась. Изначально почувствовала странный запах, а теперь всё встало на свои места. Кас убил другого вампира не ножом или же иным видом оружия, и теперь понятно, почему так напуган выживший парень. Даже не имея в руках оружия, умудрился вновь превратить убийство в медленную пытку. Гнусная и мучительная смерть, грязными навыками… Некоторые вещи не меняются. Она брезгливо посмотрела на Каса.

— Он самый, не мог удержаться, — демон, поймав её осуждающий взгляд, беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Это как вызвать рак желудка силой мысли? — задумался Дин, вспомнив, как Захария воздействовал чем-то похожим на них с Сэмом.

— Да, вроде того, — пояснила Мэг.

— Это не был рак желудка! — возмущённо пропищал вампир, — Карл начал выплёвывать свои внутренности на пол... По кусочкам.

— Да чтоб тебя, — Сэм поставил пакеты с едой на стол. — Мы же ужинать собирались!

— Я и говорю, не стоит разворачивать… — захихикал Кас, глядя на ошарашенное лицо старшего Винчестера: — Чувак сейчас как шаурма. Буквально.

— Ну ты и придурок! — Дин отошёл от ковра и открыл бутылку пива, отхлебнул. — Надо избавиться от тела…

— От тел, — усмехнулся демон и повернулся к вампиру, который, догадавшись, к чему всё идёт, прохрипел «нет» и, плюхнувшись на пятую точку, прижался к креслу.

— Так, стоп! — Мэг преградила Касу путь, немного надавив ладонями ему на грудь. Она не позволит ещё раз сделать нечто мерзкое, убить вампира можно мгновенно, не прибегая к пыткам. Демон еле слышно хмыкнул и с интересом смотрел на неё, ожидая дальнейших действий. Даже слегка нахмурился, не то забавляясь ситуации, не то удивляясь. И что именно, сейчас Мэг не могла определить точно. Видя её нерешительность, Кас самодовольно оскалился и склонил голову чуть набок, явно наслаждаясь моментом.

Мэг начинало злить его такое наплевательское отношение к сложившейся ситуации, поэтому она, изобразив грозный вид, ледяным тоном добавила:

— У нас с тобой был уговор. Ты сидишь в ловушке до утра!

— Верно, — Кас кивнул, чуть подался вперёд, заставляя её насторожиться и с большим усилием отталкивать его. Демон, не видя особого сопротивления, мельком глянул на её ладошки, расположенные до сих пор у него на груди и заговорил более тихим голосом: — Но это было до того, как сюда заявились эти двое.

— Не важно, что произошло; у нас уговор, и ты его исполнишь! — жёстко заявила ангел, слегка толкнула демона, он отшатнулся, а она подошла почти в плотную.

— Да, Госпожа, — перекривлял её демон, а сам насторожился, сделал шаг в сторону и примирительно поднял ладони.

Хоть «лицензию» на его убийство временно аннулировали, но проверять, насколько Мэг держит слово, не решился. Проследил, как Сэм вколол вампиру кровь мертвеца, схватил его за руку и поволок на улицу. Досадно. Сам хотел убить парнишку, а заодно послушать, как тот вопит, но, видимо, не судьба. Мечтательно прикрыл на секунду глаза и выдохнул.

— Нужно закопать трупы, — Винчестер старший отставил пиво на столе. Подошёл к ковру, стараясь понять, как его вынести, да так, чтобы оттуда ничего не высыпалось.

— Хорошо, — быстро проговорила Мэг, всё ещё оставаясь рядом с демоном.

— Ну вот, видите, что я сделал? — Кас довольно оскалился, наблюдая, как Винчестер возится с ковром.

— И что же? — решил подыграть ему Дин, сопя, начал тащить свёрток к двери.

— Нашёл вам работёнку в Небраске, — Кас сунул ладони в карманы брюк, — моя помощь неоценима, и то ли ещё будет!

— Спасибо тебе, огромное, — пробурчал Дин. Тут с улицы вернулся Сэм и начал помогать брату.

— Ну вот мы и остались одни, — радостно объявил Кас и лукаво заулыбался.

После непродолжительного молчания и гляделок демон недовольно фыркнул и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Ждал, пока Мэг скажет хоть что-нибудь, разбавив эту надоедливую тишину. Сошёл бы даже упрёк или очередное её нравоучение, но нет, она продолжала упорно помалкивать и с непробиваемым выражением лица его разглядывать. Он проследил путешествие её взгляда: сначала она внимательно рассматривала его лицо, затем переместилась куда-то в область груди. Это начинало его злить.

«Чего ты молчишь?!» — проорал про себя Кас. Демонстративно шумно вдохнул и так же звучно выдохнул, пытаясь «разбудить» ангела, и это в какой-то мере сработало — она моргнула и вопросительно уставилась, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Вот, прогресс наметился…

— Можно задать неприличный вопрос? — не выдержал демон, обошёл вокруг ангела, встал перед ней, сложив руки на груди, и ехидно улыбнулся.

— Если я скажу «нет», можно подумать, ты его не задашь, — усмехнулась девушка, в очередной раз проследив взглядом движение его языка, когда демон облизал губы. Гадала, когда он заговорит, и думала, что это случится намного раньше, а тут чудо — продержался несколько минут в тишине.

— Скажи, у тебя это какой-то фетиш, запихнуть меня в ловушку? — он быстро посмотрел ей за спину, там Винчестеры вернулись в дом, тихо переговариваясь. Кас чуть наклонился к Мэг, подмигнул и соблазнительно прошептал: — Если в этом контексте я не против…

— Я просто не понимаю, откуда у тебя берутся эти дикие домыслы? — Мэг с развлечением покачала головой, стараясь не улыбаться. Искренне не укладывалось в голове, почему он задаёт такие вопросы, хотя она для подобного повода не давала. Не своим поведением, не словами, а он просто на ровном месте переводит всю тему в это вульгарное русло.

— Наверное, оттуда же, откуда берётся твоя огромнейшая концентрация занудства, — засмеялся Кас и покачнулся на каблуках. — Но ты намёк поняла? Да?

— Шагай, — усмехнулась ангел, вздохнула и кивком указала на кухню.

— Видимо, поняла, — засмеялся демон и под тревожный взгляд Дина пошагал в ловушку…

Кас вновь устроился на стуле и наблюдал, как Винчестеры спустя какое-то время принялись ужинать, попутно обсуждая всё произошедшее. Мэг сидела рядом с ними и время от времени тоже что-то говорила. Но Кас не мог услышать, о чём они совещались.

Он наблюдал за их взаимодействием и задавался вопросом: насколько всё должно быть плохо на Небесах, что она вынуждена проводить время таким образом? Сидеть чёрт знает где, в пропитанном вонью пыли, сырости, второсортной едой доме и обсуждать какие-то нелепые планы на убийство вампиров. Это ещё больший отстой, чем занимается он сам. Хотя отрицать не будет — всё однообразно и скучно, но в его случае это разбавлено изрядным количеством алкоголя и безбашенным сексом. Или же ангелы не умеют расслабляться? Надо бы как-нибудь спросить.

Часики тикали, и время шло к полуночи. Дин всё никак не мог насытиться и до сих пор жевал принесённую еду, а Сэм, устроившись на диване, расположился с ноутбуком на коленях.

Спустя получасового нытья Каса о том, «как ему скучно», он уговорил Мэг сыграть с ним в настольную игру, которую заприметил на стеллаже рядом с книгами, пока возился с вампирами. Она, посоветовавшись с Винчестерами, согласилась. Придвинула в центр ловушки стол, взяла для себя стул и с серьёзным выражением лица открыла картонную крышку от коробки с яркой надписью «Затерянные сокровища Капитана Флинта».

Демон азартно потёр ладони и, пообещав её обставить, принялся раскладывать фигурки и читать инструкцию.

Игра началась…

— Ты, ты жульничаешь! — необычайно громко заявила Мэг через какое-то время и встала со своего места, уставившись на демона. Нахмурилась, пристально впившись взглядом в сидящего напротив Каса; он передвинул свою синюю фигурку маленького пирата на семь клеток вперёд, оставляя её далеко позади.

— Что? Как ты могла так обо мне подумать? — Кас еле сдерживал ухмылку, забавляясь, до чего смешно она хмурится.

— Я видела, не может пятый раз подряд выпадать семёрка комбинацией тройки и четвёрки, — она ткнула пальцем на белые кубики, лежащие на карте. — Ты специально это сделал, чтобы обогнать и первым добраться до клада!

Дин даже перестал жевать пирог, наблюдая за этой волнительной сценой, а Сэм оторвался от ноутбука.

— Ну ладно, чуть-чуть подбодрил удачу, — демон ослепительно улыбнулся и взъерошил и без того торчащую во все стороны шевелюру.

— Это не честно! — не унималась девушка.

— И что? Зато клад будет мой через два хода! А ты тащись позади со своей честностью!

— Ну уж нет, я не буду больше с тобой играть в эту игру... — Мэг щёлкнула пальцами и настольная игра пропала со стола, отправившись в коробку, а затем и на полку к книгам.

— Эй, какого?! — возмутился демон, но, поймав на себе строгий взгляд, лишь вздыхает. — Ладно, уговорила.

— Поверить не могу, что ты обманом хотел выиграть, — Мэг деловито уставилась на него и положила ладони на стол.

— А чего ты ожидала от демона? — небрежно бросил Дин, проходя мимо. Он, скомкав шуршащую обёртку, бросил её в мусорное ведро. — Ничегошеньки не могут сделать без обмана или подставы.

— Бла-бла-бла, — огрызнулся Кас, — не с тобой беседовали, умник, так что отвали!

— Да ну? — ухмыльнулся Винчестер и, шагнув к демону, склонился над ним. — Слушай сюда, я знаю, ты что-то задумал, даже если отпираешься. И я выясню, что именно, и тогда тебя уже не спасут никакие вампиры и никакая помощь!

— Вот когда выяснишь, тогда и поговорим, — холодно ответил Кас, насмешливо глядя Дину прямо в глаза: — А сейчас, катись! Иди, сожри ещё чего, подрочи на малолетних азиаток, быть может, чего умное в голову и придёт.

— Не надо, — Мэг остановила Дина, когда заподозрила, что он собирается сделать что-то глупое. Охотник расслабился, согласившись с ней, и, одарив Каса презрительным взглядом, поплёлся к постели.

Мэг, поднявшись со своего места, последовала за Винчестером, а Кас, оставшись один, расслабленно выдохнул.

«Это так ты стараешься не нарываться?» — упрекнул он себя и устало потёр глаза. Прислушался: в гостиной троица о чём-то говорила, а затем Мэг вернулась, закрыв за собой дверь. Без единого слова она села на своё место. Она смотрела на него. Он смотрел на неё. В тишине. Опять…

— Слушай, раз мы тут застряли до утра, может хотя бы выпьем? — не выдержал демон, кивнув в сторону кухонных шкафчиков.

Мэг молча нашла в одном из шкафчиков бутылку какого-то алкоголя и, захватив там же небольшую стопку, поставила перед Касом. Надеялась, что, имея в своём распоряжении выпивку, он не будет доставать её вопросами, и до рассвета удастся побыть в тишине и о многом подумать.

Но всё пошло не по плану после двух стаканов виски. Сначала Кас странно ей подмигивал каждый раз, когда пил, а потом, пошарив в карманах, достал сигареты и под её протесты закурил. Вопреки её ожиданиям, он не говорил о вампирах и всём произошедшем сегодня. Кас пытался завязать беседу, задавал невинные вопросы про погоду, цены на бензин, новый роман какого-то незнакомого Мэг автора, а потом скатился в странные депрессивные цитаты. Начал жаловаться на её отношение к себе, на нападки Дина, на то, что у него почти кончились деньги и надо кого-нибудь обокрасть.

Спустя ещё пару стопок перешёл на вовсе непонятные для неё утверждения, подкрепляя всё своим извращённым видением мира и как он всех ненавидит, и закончил на том, что и её он так же ненавидит. Мэг это не удивило, ждать от демона любви и симпатии к миру и окружению глупо.

Она задумалась на какое-то время, не обращая внимания на то, о чём разглагольствовал Кас, когда он выпил очередную стопку и со стуком поставил её на стол.

— Поздравляю, — пренебрежительно бросил Кас, так и не подняв на Мэг взгляда.

— С чем? — тише, чем ожидала, проговорила девушка.

— С тем, что разрушили мой маленький мирок, который я строил последний год.

— О чём ты?

— Не строй из себя дурочку, — грубо ответил демон и сделал затяжку. — Я жил в определённом ритме, меня всё происходящее устраивало. Бухло, секс и прочие прелести, в перерывах отбивался от шестёрок Кроули. День за днём, по кругу, эта последовательность была не так уж и плоха. А теперь, после всей этой заморочки с твоим благородством о спасении души человека у меня сносит крышу. Ломка, от которой я не могу избавиться ни с помощью выпивки, ни после хорошего перепихона. Постепенно всё рушится, не все свои желания я могу своевременно контролировать, так что рано или поздно нечто вырвется наружу…

Он медленно выдыхает дым, задумчиво смотрит перед собой, а Мэг наблюдает и не понимает, к чему Кас ведёт. Так резко сменил тему разговора, и во всех словах она слышит то ли обиду, то ли упрёк.

— Знаешь, этот парень, Джимми, хоть и был редкостным занудой, но своим нытьём не давал мне пойти в разнос. Временами подкидывал здравые мысли, а теперь я наедине с самим собой, и мой внутренний голос далеко не гуманист. Так что поздравляю тебя с тем, что дала мне отмашку, сигнал, разрешение снова стать собой. И теперь мой голод утолит лишь страдания, боль и море насилия… — демон горько усмехнулся, наполнил стакан, жестом поднимая тост, и залпом выпил всё содержимое.

***

Дин не мог заснуть, уже час лежал на боку и напряжённо вслушивался в звуки, которые доносились из-за прикрытой двери, ведущей на кухню. Именно там они с Сэмом оставили Каса, и Мэг вызвалась его караулить. Сначала были слышны приглушённые голоса, точнее Кас что-то рассказывал Мэг, а она изредка коротко отвечала. Потом всё стихло…

Винчестер напрягся и перевернулся на другой бок. Тишина начинала настораживать, его воображение стало рисовать достаточно откровенные картины «того», что может происходить, учитывая то, какие взгляды демон постоянно бросал на Мэг. Несмотря на то, что Кас был в ловушке, Дин всё равно ожидал от него чего угодно, а уж того, что эта тварь совратит Мэг, и подавно. С кухни послышался звук, будто что-то упало на стол, затем голос ангела, она что-то быстро проговорила, и наступила вновь тишина. Дин приподнялся на локтях, уставившись на дверь. Тем временем Сэм, потревоженный скрипом пружин под телом брата, зашевелился на соседней кровати и приоткрыл глаза:

— Ты чего не спишь?

— Тсс… — Дин приложил палец к губам и кивком указал в направлении кухни.

— И? Вроде, всё тихо, — шёпотом проговорил младший Винчестер, — чего дёргаешься?

— Это и пугает, — Дин продолжал вслушиваться в тишину.

За дверью вновь послышались три негромких хлопка, потом уже более встревоженный голос Мэг:

— Нет! Я не хочу, это неправильно! Давай остановимся, пока не поздно?

— Да брось, детка! Тебе понравится, обещаю… — голос Каса звучал непривычно хрипло, как показалось Дину.

Недолго думая, Винчестер вскочил с кровати и, схватив нож, ломанулся к кухне, где чуть было не снёс с петель дверь. Дверца, не выдержав напора, распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену. Дин готов был наброситься на демона и всадить ему в сердце нож, но картина, которая предстала перед ним, явно отличалась от той, что до этого рисовало его воображение.

Мэг сидела за столом напротив Каса с поднесённым к губам стаканом с виски. Демон же вальяжно развалился на стуле и наблюдал за ней. Также перед ними уже стояла бутылка виски и початая бутылка пива, а ещё три опрокинутых стопки около демона. На появление Дина парочка среагировала синхронно: оба резко развернулись на шум.

Дин замер в проёме.

— Что-то случилось, Дин? — Мэг поставила стакан на стол и обеспокоенно посмотрела на охотника.

— Видимо, нет, — Винчестер старался подобрать слова, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, — просто послышались странные звуки, подумал… на вас напали.

К нему подошёл сонный Сэм, заглядывая в кухню.

— Напали? — подал голос демон, и в каждой нотке слышалась насмешка, — дорогуша, он думал, что у нас с тобой тут жёсткая порнушка с элементами БДСМ, даже не спал, бедолага.

— Заткнись! — прошипел Дин.

Сэм увидел происходящее и, тихо засмеявшись, вернулся в постель.

— В каком это смысле? — Мэг удивлённо переводила взгляд с Винчестера на Каса. И последний ей хитро подмигнул.

— Не слушай его, Мэг. Вечно чушь несёт. И вообще, какого чёрта вы тут устроили попойку?

— Было скучно, решил выпить с дамой… — Кас наполнил стопку и залпом выпил. — Вот экспериментировали с ершом, а мадам заартачилась.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю, — Дин зло зыркнул в его сторону.

— Разве? А по-моему, из нас троих, тут только мы с тобой понимаем смысл этого «диалога», — демон усмехнулся, — без обид, Мэг.

Винчестер недовольно вздохнул, под тихие смешки Каса закрыл дверь и направился спать.


	27. Chapter 27

Дверь за Винчестером закрылась; Кас хихикал, склонив голову к груди. До чего же приятно потешаться над Дином, мать его, Винчестером. Даже представить себе не может, как охотнику трудно терпеть его компанию, не говоря уже о каком-то взаимодействии.

— Это должно быть весело? — тихий голос Мэг отвлекает демона от мыслей.

— О да, — он кивает, поднимая на неё взгляд. Она так пристально смотрит ему в глаза, словно изучает, от этого становится некомфортно. Кас переводит внимание на свой пустой стакан, тем самым ломая неудобный контакт.

— Ясно, — выдавила из себя улыбку Мэг и неуютно заёрзала на стуле.

Не знала, куда деть руки, пробовала расположить ладони на коленях, потом на столешнице — всё равно ощущала себя не в своей тарелке. Изначально оставаться с демоном наедине не входило в планы. Думала, оставит его в ловушке, а сама почитает книгу в другой комнате или просто тихонечко посидит на диване. Но Дин уверил, что оставлять Каса без присмотра нельзя, и она вызвалась его сторожить. И вот они на кухне, в демонической ловушке, друг напротив друга. Именно от этой ситуации ей и дискомфортно…

Сосредоточенно смотрела на Каса, стараясь понять, что его так веселит: Дин и его поступок или она? Демон мельком обратил на неё внимание, а затем устремил внимание на стол перед собой. Мэг даже немного растерялась, ожидала едкого комментария в свою сторону или очередную пошлую шутку, которую она бы не поняла. Наступило молчание, и вместо комфорта ей стало ещё более неудобно, поэтому она тихо добавила:

— Немножко не поняла шутку…

— Тут не немножко, — демон расслабленно вздохнул. Да уж, алкоголь начал действовать. Заметно расслабился, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и ослабил галстук. — Ты, видать, совсем не въезжаешь в шутки-прибаутки?

Девушка лишь кивнула.

— Это даже мило, — растягивая буквы, промямлил Кас, потянулся к бутылке и вылил остатки виски себе в стопку.

— Мне кажется, тебе уже хватит, — ангел указала на наполненный стакан. Интонация голоса изменилась, как и взгляд, и Мэг поняла, Кас, что называется, захмелел. Напряжённая поза, возникшая с появлением Дина, ушла, сменившись расслабленной.

— Вот как раз последним догонюсь, и тогда будет «хватит», — демон быстро выпил и облизал губы. — Давай и ты прикончи своё.

Мэг вздохнула и выпила свою порцию. Язык и горло неприятно обожгло, и она немного поморщилась.

— Итак, хочешь поговорить? — начал демон, наблюдая, как Мэг состроила недовольную мордашку, когда справилась с алкоголем.

«Можно ли напоить ангела?» — задумался Кас, прикидывая возможные варианты поведения пьяного служителя Небес. И они были самые разнообразные: от невнятного бормотания, до изничтожения всего вокруг. Наблюдал за девушкой и отметил — она явно нервничает, но при этом изо всех сил старается сохранять внешнее спокойствие. Его это всегда в ней умиляло.

— Ты до сих пор не наговорился? Болтаешь весь вечер, теперь уже и ночь.

— Как некультурно отвечать вопросом на вопрос, — пожурил её демон.

— Хорошо. На вопрос «хочешь поговорить?» ответ: не особо, — пожала плечами Мэг, проследила движение собеседника, когда он начал постукивать пальцами по краешку стола.

— А что так? Неужели в твоей жизни нет ничего интересного?

— Очень смешно, — съязвила Мэг, понимая, что этот вопрос был больше насмешкой.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Интересно, неужели всё так плохо, что ты вынуждена торчать с братцами-кроликами круглые сутки? Я думал, ты залетаешь их навестить на часок, раз в неделю, на чашку чая. А тут, как я посмотрю, вы не разлей вода, и из драматичного дуэта компания превратилась не в менее драматичное трио. — Кас задумчиво рассматривал лицо девушки.

— Я помогаю им, — твёрдо заявила ангел.

— Это я понял, но вот помочь — одно, а практически жить — это другое. Или я чего-то не знаю? — демон говорил почти шёпотом.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — раздражённо выпалила Мэг.

— Давай не будем заострять внимание на том, что хочу я. Просто скажи правду.

— Правду? — горько усмехнулась Мэг. — Странно слышать от демона такое желание. Обычно вы не считаете её чем-то необходимым и важным.

— Вот опять навешиваешь ярлыки. Не нужно тыкать этим, я знаю, что я демон. И как бы странно тебе не было слышать подобное, но «правда» у меня в цене. Я могу лгать, да, но чаще всего я этого избегаю, стараюсь лишний раз не усложнять. Азазель научил меня, что правда может ранить так же сильно, как самая гнусная ложь. Искази её в свою пользу, и она превратится в оружие, способное убить. Не твоими руками, естественно. Нужные фразы, сказанные нужным людям, череда событий, зашкаливающие эмоции и — бац! оглянуться не успеешь, посыпятся трупы.

— Учту… — задумчиво протянула Мэг, размышляя над услышанным. Демоны были коварны, так как могли изворотливо лгать, а так же преподносить правду в таком виде, что она действительно приносила страдания. Он был прав. Опять.

— Итак, твой ответ? — Кас сузил глаза в ожидании.

— Мне нечего больше делать, — со вздохом проговорила Мэг и начала медленно водить пальцем по краю стаканчика. — На Небеса пойти не могу, и тут на Земле нет больше знакомых. А помогая Винчестерам, я делаю благие дела — всё лучше, чем просто где-то сидеть в одиночестве.

— Хм, интересно, — проворчал Кас, не сводя с неё глаз. — Значит, ты с ними не потому, что хочешь, а потому что считаешь необходимым, должным? Что толкает на это, неужели чувство вины?

— Нет, вины нет, — запнулась Мэг. Она никогда не рассматривала свои мотивы с этой точки зрения.

— А мне кажется, есть, иначе ты бы не позиционировала себя как инструмент в истреблении монстров, а вела себя как друг Дина и Сэма.

— Они мои друзья, — отмахнулась девушка. Как он вообще может думать иначе?

— Не в обиду, но видя вас сегодня, у меня не сложилось впечатления о дружбе.

— Что ты можешь знать?! — раздражённо выдохнула девушка. А демон в свою очередь выглядел расслабленным и спокойным.

— О, ты удивишься, насколько хорошо я знаю людей, — лениво парировал её упрёк Кас и слегка нахмурился.

— Я не человек.

— Да, верно. Но они люди… — Кас кивнул в сторону закрытой двери. — И не просто люди — они братья, семья. Эта связь куда сильнее любой дружбы. Сколько бы раз они не бросались словами, адресуя их другим с заезженной фразой «мы одна семья», это не станет правдой. Как бы этого ни хотели. Вспомни, когда становился выбор «мир или брат», что они выбирали? Друг друга! И так будет всегда. Всегда будет только Сэм и Дин, а остальные — лишь массовка в их эпической борьбе за мир и за их личные неурядицы…

— Что ты пытаешься сделать, ведя этот разговор? Настроить меня против них? — возмутилась Мэг, искренне не понимая, к чему клонит Кас и какой его замысел.

— Нет, — посмеивается демон. — Просто беседую. Заметь, не вру, а говорю правду. И она тебя задевает, верно? Становится неприятно, возникают неудобные мысли. Вопросы, на которые ты предпочла бы не слышать ответ…

— Что бы ты там ни думал и ни говорил, я не оставлю их одних.

После её фразы демон снова начинает тихонько смеяться, вся ситуация и эта беседа его забавляет.

— Стало быть, главный аргумент — полезность… Позволь тогда задать другой вопрос. Что будешь делать, когда останешься одна? Рано или поздно Винчестеры умрут, во время охоты или от старости, но это произойдёт. И кому ты будешь нужна тогда?

— А кому нужен ты? — презрительно выплёвывает ангел.

— Я никому не нужен и прекрасно с этим живу, это ты у нас любительница «быть нужной». Итак, ты не ответила! — спокойно говорит Кас, даже не обратив внимания на её тон.

— Я не думала об этом в долгосрочной перспективе, — после непродолжительного молчания просто отвечает Мэг и внимательно смотрит на демона.

Кажется, он доволен её ответом. И только сейчас она ловит себя на мысли, что всё это время не видела его ухмылки или типичного оскала. Просто слушал её с серьёзным выражением лица или же изредка улыбался, без примеси злорадства и самодовольства. Не типично и странно, но в то же время осознаёт, что это делает весь их диалог таким простым и плавным. Хотя тема вовсе не лёгкая, а напряжённая. Впервые за долгое время говорила, не подбирая слов, не задумывалась о реакции. Не считала необходимым избирательно подходить к ответам, в конце концов перед демоном оправдываться слишком низко для неё. Изначально на свои слова ожидала упрёков или осуждения, но к её удивлению ничего этого не последовало, ни единого намёка на его недовольство или разочарование её ответами. Ничего. И хорошо это или плохо, сказать было трудно…

***

Как только солнце оказалось довольно высоко, чтобы осветить часть комнат, Винчестеры пробудились ото сна и первым делом прибежали на кухню. Дин оценил обстановку и, неодобрительно косясь на Каса, сказал ему проваливать и больше не попадаться на глаза. Сэм, взяв стакан воды, вышел куда-то в гостиную.

— Как это «проваливать»? — возмутился демон. — А как же вампиры? Мы же должны их прикончить!

— Нет никаких «нас»… — раздражённо вздохнул Дин.

— Конечно, нет, ты не в моём вкусе, — усмехнулся Кас.

— Ты понял, о чём я, — Винчестер поставил чайник на плиту и сонно потёр глаза. — Почему моё утро должно начинаться беседой с тобой?

— Потому что всегда приятно поговорить с кем-то умным? — издевался Кас, выйдя из ловушки и прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

— Хватит, Кас, — вмешалась в разговор Мэг, замечая, как Дин начинает злиться, а демон наоборот забавляться.

Кас только хитро смотрит в её сторону.

— Добираться до нужного адреса не так уж и долго, — Сэм появился в комнате, застёгивая по пути клетчатую рубашку. — И в случае, если разведка так же ошиблась, как в прошлый раз, лишняя пара рук могла бы пригодиться.

Дин закатил глаза и шумно вздохнул:

— Ты же должен меня поддерживать!

— Но я же прав, — начал оправдываться Сэм, — если вампиров окажется больше…

— Не напрягайся, лосяра, — пропел демон, подошёл к Винчестеру, — ты абсолютно прав.

— Да неужели?! — подал голос Дин, возясь у плиты с банкой кофе.

— Нас же столькое связывает, — Кас приблизился к Сэму ещё на шаг, оказавшись почти вплотную. Слишком близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Он облизал губы и уставился младшему Винчестеру прямо в глаза. На что парень как-то странно на него посмотрел и чуть отшатнулся. Кас, явно упиваясь его реакцией, с придыханием добавил: — Помнишь? Я был в тебе, а ты был мной. Мы связаны. Я знаю все твои грязные секретики…

— Ещё раз напомнишь мне об этом, и я, не взирая на «нашу связь», тебе врежу, — отрезал Сэм, расправив плечи. Теперь казался ещё крупнее, чем Кас, который с ухмылкой продолжал смотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Не волнуйся, сладкий, — усмехнулся демон и зашагал к выходу, на ходу доставая сигарету: — Я могила! Жду вас на улице.

— Придурок, — прошептал Сэм и, тряхнув головой, уселся за стол, дожидаясь кофе.

***

Подсчитав время, которое понадобится, чтобы Винчестерам добраться до нужного места, решили разделиться. Так как шесть часов трястись в машине не хотелось. Мэг, прошелестев крыльями напоследок, исчезла, подкрепив это тем, что якобы ей нужно побыть одной. Кас следом за ней исчез так же, сказав, что нужно побывать дома и принять душ. А Дин и Сэм, заправившись кофе и холодными вчерашними гамбургерами, поехали в соседний штат.

Вскоре небо затянуло серыми тучами, и по ветровому стеклу Импалы начали ударять тяжёлые капли дождя. Дин выругался и сбросил скорость: рисковать на мокрой дороге себе дороже.

Через несколько часов езды остановились у заправки. Дин, накинув куртку, сунул заправочный пистолет в бензобак и быстро посеменил к небольшому магазинчику. Сэм остался в машине, слушал тихую музыку по радио и смотрел, как капли дождя медленно сползали по стеклу. Так был поглощён в свои мысли, что не услышал лёгкий шелест на заднем сиденье.

— Привет, — бодро заявила Мэг.

— Господи Боже! — подскочил от неожиданности охотник.

— Нет, всего лишь я, — ангел усмехнулась. — Извини, не хотела пугать.

— Ничего, я просто задумался, — начал оправдываться Сэм. — Через час будем на месте.

— Это хорошо, а где Дин?

— Вышел купить воды и чего-нибудь пожевать, — охотник кивнул в сторону магазина. — Как у тебя дела?

— Эм, хорошо, наверное, — неуверенно произнесла Мэг. — Мы не виделись всего несколько часов, вряд ли что-то у меня могло кардинально измениться, учитывая, что я была одна в уединённом месте.

— Ну я это не в том смысле… — начал Сэм, но, посмотрев на девушку, отмахнулся, — а, не бери в голову. Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо.

— Кас не появлялся?

— Нет, может, он вовсе не придёт? — Винчестер зевнул.

— Придёт. Он потакает своим низменным желаниям, — ангел пожала плечами, следя за проезжающими автомобилями.

— И теперь он хочет нам помочь?

— Нет, помогать он не хочет и никогда не хотел, — Мэг отрицательно мотнула головой. Давно поняла это, но не решалась рассказать братьям и не воспользовалась случаем, когда оставалась с демоном наедине, чтобы сообщить и ему свою догадку. Поэтому сейчас для Дина и Сэма, возможно, весь альтруизм демона выглядел именно как желание помочь. Прискорбно будет разрушать эту теорию.

— Тогда что ему надо? — Сэм чуть развернулся, чтобы видеть собеседницу.

— Кас не хочет помогать, а хочет убивать, и вот такая возможность представилась, и он её не упустит, — со вздохом произнесла Мэг и посмотрела на свои ладони. Это её немного расстраивало, она хотела бы поверить, что в нём есть хоть что-то, что заставляет хотеть помогать людям. Вероятно, не стоит возлагать на демона много надежд, дабы потом не переживать, когда они рассыплются в прах об реальность.

— Он сам тебе это сказал? — удивлённо пробормотал Сэм.

— Нет, но это и так понятно, я больше не вижу никаких разумных объяснений его действиям.

Наступила тишина. Мэг придвинулась чуть ближе, просунув голову меж сидений:

— Сэм, что Кас имел ввиду, когда сказал, что у вас с ним связь? Или это очередная пошлость?

— Нет, не пошлость, — усмехнулся Винчестер. — Пару лет назад Кас, в отместку за отправку его в Ад ранее, вселился в меня и начал убивать охотников. Потом, прикидываясь мной же, пытался убедить брата застрелить меня. А когда не вышло, взял Джо в заложники, чтобы выманить Дина. Потом стрелял и ранил его, затем отправился к Бобби, чтобы и его убить. А когда его, то есть меня… эм, нас, Дин и Бобби заперли в ловушке, оказалось, экзорцизм не работает, так как он сделал колдовской заговор, запирающий демона внутри тела. В общем, такая занятная история. После этого случая мы сделали татуировки.

— Сэм, это ужасно, мне так жаль, — Мэг сочувственно сжала пальцами его плечо.

— Спасибо. Плюс та история с Эллен и Джо в Карфагене; теперь ты понимаешь, почему Дин так на него реагирует?

— И я его не виню. Это скверные действия, которым нет прощения. Но почему ты так спокойно к нему относишься?

— Не знаю, — Сэм пожал плечами, задумчиво глядя перед собой, — наверное, потому что я сам натворил много ужасного. Спутался с Руби, хотя меня предупреждали, как следствие, выпустил Люцифера и много ещё всего не самого приятного. Я решил для себя, что выражение «не суди, да не судим будешь» весьма уместно в моём случае. Так что к Касу я отношусь скорее нейтрально, чем враждебно, учитывая, как всё обернулось для нас всех и его в том числе.

— Кас просто дурак. Мог спокойно примкнуть к Кроули и жить, не оглядываясь, в ожидании, что за ним придут, — усмехнувшись, промямлила Мэг. Откровенно не понимала, почему демон не сделал нечто подобного, после того как Люцифера отправили в клетку, а предпочитал прятаться.

— У него же там убеждения, — серьёзно заявил Сэм. Заприметил бегущего к машине брата с пакетом продуктов.

— Эти убеждения его же и погубят, — тихо добавила Мэг. Проследила взгляд Сэма, увидев приближающегося к машине Дина, а значит, нынешнюю их тему беседы надо прекращать.

— Ну не знаю, быть может, пусть лучше будет так, нежели они с Кроули сдружатся и начнут воротить дела на пару. Кто знает, чего они могут сообща натворить. А в купе с нездоровым фанатизмом Каса это может вылиться во что-нибудь скверное и глобальное, — Сэм наклонился к водительскому сиденью, дотянулся до ручки и открыл брату дверь.

— Наверное, ты прав, — кивнула Мэг, наблюдая, как Дин отряхнул куртку от капель дождя и забрался в автомобиль, передав Сэму пакет.

— Было солнце, теперь ливень, что за погода?! — возмутился старший Винчестер. — Надеюсь, пока доберёмся до места, он прекратится.

— Хорошо бы, — кивнула девушка и расслабленно откинулась на сиденье.


	28. Chapter 28

Импала свернула с главной дороги, проехала несколько десятков метров по шуршащему гравию и остановилась под большим дубом. К счастью для всех, ливень прекратился, оставив лишь слабый ветерок и серое небо.

Винчестеры вышли из автомобиля, сверяя карту и GPS-навигатор. Мэг последовала за ними и, слабо хлопнув дверцей, встала рядом с Сэмом.

— Если верить словам вампира, то мы на месте и в двухстах метрах дом. Должно быть, среди тех деревьев, — Дин указал в направлении невысокого забора, на котором красовалась табличка «Частная собственность. Не входить!».

Троица не спеша пошагала по грунтовой дороге к воротам. Они оказались заперты на проржавевший засов, и всё. Судя по отметинам на земле, у хозяев собственности имелся автомобиль. Вдали среди редкой листвы высоких деревьев виднелось какое-то строение.

— Нужно сходить всё разведать, — Сэм осмотрелся, — сейчас вампиры должны спать, так что больше шансов остаться незамеченными и застать их врасплох.

— Верно, — согласился Дин, кивнул и пошагал обратно к Импале. Сэм и ангел последовали за ним, — и лучше сделать это до темноты.

Не успели они дойти до машины, как перед ними возник Кас. Дин резко остановился, а Сэм, не сразу среагировав на это, врезался в брата и чертыхнулся. Мэг вовремя затормозила, сумев воздержаться от встречи со спиной Сэма. Затем шагнула в сторону. Перед капотом автомобиля стоял Кас в плаще. Пиджак непривычно застёгнут на все пуговицы. Так же как и рубашка. Выглядел он более бодрым и опрятным, нежели в последнюю их встречу. Волосы хоть и находились в привычном растрёпанном состоянии, но по крайней мере были очищены от следов крови вампиров. Оценив его основательное закутывание в слои одежды, Мэг сделала вывод, что «бедняга» снова замёрз. А то, как он передёргивал плечами каждый раз, когда слабый порыв ветра врезался в них, окончательно подтвердило её догадку. Она сделала шаг вперёд и нарушила тишину:

— А мы гадали, придёшь ты или нет.

— Соскучилась? — демон довольно оскалился, осматривая её с головы до пят, а затем сунул руки в карманы плаща. — Я же обещал и держу своё слово.

— Отрадно слышать, — пробубнил Дин, обходя демона.

Кас на его поведение лишь хмыкнул и проследил взглядом, как Мэг и Сэм прокурсировали мимо него и подошли к автомобилю. Видимо, они прибыли сюда немногим раньше его самого, а значит, всё веселье ещё впереди. Сэм что-то бросил в салон автомобиля, а Дин, подойдя к багажнику, открыл его. Мэг спокойно осталась стоять у передней дверцы и засунула руки в карманы. Вся компания вновь замолчала. Кас готов был взвыть от этой гнетущей тишины. Не выдержал и заговорил:

— Какие новости?

— Мы попали под дождь, — бросила через плечо Мэг, даже не обернувшись к нему.

— Чудно, а по охоте? — демон старался сдержать ухмылку. Неужели она и правда думает, что ему есть дело до того, что с ними приключилось по пути сюда? Тут два варианта. Первый: она издевается, и второй: она реально настолько наивна…

— Нужно пойти разведать обстановку, — Сэм вытащил сумку из багажника и начал в ней рыться. — Дом недалеко, вампиры, должно быть, спят.

— Шикарно, — Кас довольно вздохнул и развернулся в направлении, где должен находиться дом. На лице появился коварный оскал. Он уже предвкушал знатную резню. По телу прокатилась приятная дрожь, и он слабо застонал, расправив плечи. На мгновение позабыл о противном ветре, который всё никак не унимался и с завидной регулярностью заставлял его дрожать.

Мэг на мгновение посмотрела в сторону, где стоял Кас — его молчание непонятно почему заставляло её нервничать. Он повернулся к ним спиной и смотрел в направлении дома. Затем до её слуха донёсся непонятный вздох демона, и она напряглась, почувствовав неладное.

Словно синхронно вспомнив свой разговор в машине, Сэм и Мэг переглянулись. Винчестер, еле заметно, отрицательно мотнул головой и кивнул в сторону демона. Получив от ангела согласное движение головы, добавил:

— Кас, мы с Дином сходим осмотримся, а вы тут следите за обстановкой.

— Чего? — удивлённо прохрипел демон, резко развернулся и уставился на присутствующих, когда услышал голос Винчестера.

— А как ты планировал это сделать? — усмехнулся Дин и сунул во внутренний карман куртки пару шприцов с кровью мертвеца. — Ворваться на частную собственность, и рубить всех, кого удастся найти?

— Вроде того, — кивнул демон.

— Это так не делается, — настала очередь Сэма внести свой посильный вклад в беседу.

— Что за чушь?! — Кас не понимал, серьёзно ли они всё это. Почувствовал, как внутри начинает подниматься злость. Играть в их игры, с тактическими ходами ему вовсе не хотелось. Единственное желание — пройти вперёд, найти кровососов и выпотрошить их, без всяких хитросплетений и манёвров с разведкой. Мельком обратил своё внимание на Мэг — она так же спокойно стояла рядом с Сэмом и внимательно смотрела на него.

— Это наш метод охоты, — подытожил Дин и поравнялся с демоном. Демонстративно медленно засунул за пояс нож Руби и ухмыльнулся, проследив настороженный взгляд Каса на свои действия. — Либо играешь по нашим правилам, либо можешь проваливать.

— Поверить не могу… — недовольно проворчал Кас, пристально наблюдал за охотником. Глядя на самодовольное лицо Винчестера, от ярости у демона начало сводить скулы. Хотелось просто стереть это выражение с его физиономии, и желательно со сломанными костями. Что есть силы сжал кулаки в карманах плаща и, чтобы боль помогла отвлечься от подобных неуместных мыслей и желаний, прикусил нижнюю губу.

«Нужно успокоиться!» — пронеслось в сознании. И, сделав глубокий вдох-выдох, Кас согласно кивнул:

— Ладно.

Ангел, наблюдавшая за их взаимодействием, отметила накал обстановки. Вся поза Дина изменилась с расслабленной на защитную и напряжённую. Кас в свою очередь не особо старался скрывать агрессивный настрой по отношению к охотнику. Сжал челюсть и испепеляющее сверлил Винчестера взглядом, даже когда тот отвернулся и начал что-то искать в бардачке Импалы. Она нерешительно сделала шаг ближе к демону.

— Они быстро вернутся, не злись, — тихо, так, чтобы слышал лишь Кас, проговорила девушка. Демон перевёл на неё рассерженный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Мэг проследила, как мелкие капли с листьев дерева при порыве ветра упали вниз, оставив на ткани плаща потемневшие следы. Хотела сказать ещё что-то, но её перебили.

— Ещё и грёбаный ветер, и этот дождь. Ненавижу! — грубо выдохнул Кас и с ненавистью посмотрел вверх, где над ними раскинулись массивные ветви дуба.

— Это всего лишь погода, — усмехнулась Мэг.

Её всегда восхищала природа в любом её проявлении, будь то солнечный спокойный день, либо бушевавшая стихия, которая у многих вызывала лишь страх. Удивлялась, неужели у демонов и природа вызывала злобу? И поражалась, как можно жить в мире, в котором всё окружающее тебя пробуждает лишь отрицательные эмоции, такие как злость, ярость, ненависть? Неудивительно, почему демоны такие зловредные и гадкие. В то же время она с сочувствием посмотрела на Каса — он в очередной раз передёрнул плечами и поёжился.

— Тебе холодно? — Мэг хотела коснуться его, но вовремя одёрнула руку и сделала вид, словно собралась поправить воротник куртки.

— Да, — протянул демон, с интересом наблюдая за ней. — Принял холодный душ и до сих пор ещё не оправился от такого.

— Почему холодный?

— Потому что там, где я живу, нет горячей воды, — жалобно прошептал Кас, наблюдая, как Винчестеры пошли к воротам.

— О, мне так жаль, — с сочувствием проговорила девушка. Демон на её слова внезапно язвительно рассмеялся.

— Ты такая забавная, — не унимался Кас, — чего тебе-то жаль?

— Тебя, — коротко ответила ангел, недовольно поглядывая на Каса.

Ей была неприятна его реакция на её искреннее сожаление о том, что он вынужден терпеть дискомфорт из-за отсутствия удобств у себя дома.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — резко ответил демон и вновь посмотрел на удаляющиеся спины охотников.

— Зачем ты так? Я же искренне! — упрекнула его Мэг.

— Да мне плевать! — грубо выплюнул демон и посмотрел на неё.

— Я тебя чем-то обидела?

— Нет… — Кас запнулся. По-видимому, он перегнул палку, так как Мэг выглядела действительно расстроенной, а если он хочет наладить контакт, нужно не быть мудаком и не вымещать на ней свою злобу на Дина. Он вздохнул и уже более мягким голосом добавил: — Просто я не привык к этому. И обижать или расстраивать тебя не хотел своими ответами. Так что не забивай голову, хорошо?

— Ладно, — как-то неуверенно промямлила девушка. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, не зная как более деликатно задать следующий вопрос и не вызвать этим очередной поток грубости в её сторону.

Заметив душевные метания девушки, Кас нарушил тишину первым:

— Ну, рожай уже, что ты там задумалась?

— Раз уж мы работаем вместе, — нерешительно и как можно мягче начала она, — я должна быть уверена, что ты можешь держать себя в руках и не попытаешься наброситься на нас, как в прошлый раз.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — неопределённо пожал плечами Кас, затем подмигнул ей и более весёлым голосом продолжил: — Кстати, не хочешь потом после всего этого как-нибудь вместе выпить?

— Я не пью спиртное, — быстро протараторила она.

— Можно же выпить кофе или чай… — Кас с интересом наблюдал, как Мэг старается придумать отмазку. Он даже замер, наслаждаясь замешательством ангела.

Выражение её лица несколько раз сменилось за пару мгновений. Вначале она внимательно слушала, затем, когда к ней пришло осознание того, что демон предлагает, она нахмурилась и промелькнуло удивление. Далее смущение и, как финал, полная растерянность. Девушка стояла, прикусив губу, и смотрела куда-то мимо Каса.

— Или какао, — промурлыкал демон и на полшага приблизился к ангелу. Чувство самосохранения убеждало держать дистанцию, а он, вопреки здравому смыслу, сделал ещё шажок, оказавшись почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Когда расстояние между ними стало минимальным, Мэг опомнилась и, что-то нечленораздельно пробубнив себе под нос, кивнула. Понимая, что демон находится слишком близко, сместилась в строну и прошлась вдоль автомобиля, мельком поглядывая на Каса. Он же растянулся в довольной ухмылке.

«Нужно стараться избегать неловкости, следовательно, не подпускать его слишком близко» — решила для себя Мэг.

— Замётано, — пропел весело демон, начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию и, подобно ей, начал медленно мерить шагами пространство перед Импалой.

Плавно презрение к демону ненадолго пропало и заместилось непонятным интересом, любопытством. Она стала наблюдать за ним, запоминать каждое движение, изучать как научный образец. Вот только образцы не вооружены ангельским клинком и не могут убить одним прикосновением человека, так что придётся быть начеку.

Когда Кас смотрел в её сторону — а делал он это постоянно — Мэг отворачивалась или старалась изобразить вид, что задумчиво смотрит мимо него. Наивно полагала, что он такой дурак и не понимает, не замечает, что она ломает комедию. Наивная…

А он смеялся, всем своим существом, когда видел её нелепые приёмы. Хохотал, но внутри, не выплёскивая на обозрение это веселье. С ликованием замечая, как его хищный взгляд заставлял щеки девушки становиться красными и нервно теребить рукав кожанки или несуразно запихивать ладони в карманы. Проследил, как она вздохнула, бросив на него якобы случайный взгляд и, смахнув с поверхности двери машины несколько холодных капель, прислонилась к металлу спиной, скрестив руки на груди, и задумчиво уставилась вдаль.

Кас с минуту наблюдал, как она неподвижно стояла, не проявляя никаких признаков жизни, но нарушать молчание не стал. Зато в голове возникли стремления прижать её к Импале и претворить в жизнь несколько самых развратных желаний. И пока он мысленно поддавался этому вожделению, в самых жарких его проявлениях, не заметил, как вернулись Винчестеры.

— Вроде, всё тихо, — заговорил Дин, когда они с братом поравнялись с автомобилем.

Издалека заприметил, что Мэг стояла, прислонившись к машине, а Кас чуть поодаль от неё — это его немного успокоило. Но весь покой испарился, когда они подошли ближе и он рассмотрел взгляд Каса: он напоминал взгляд оголодавшего хищника, смотревшего на кусок мяса.

«Слюни только не капают!» — сердито подумал Винчестер. Ему стало не по себе. Первый порыв — подойти, грубо дёрнуть демона за плечо и как следует врезать. Но это не понадобилось, так как только он заговорил, демон моргнул и, словно очнувшись от какого-то подобия транса, перевёл мутный взгляд на Дина.

— Это же хорошо? — спросила Мэг, подошла к охотнику. Старалась не смотреть в сторону демона, так как ей до сих пор было неловко от его пристального внимания.

— Да, — кивнул Сэм и вытащил из сумки ещё одно мачете, протянул его Мэг.

— А ты, — Дин ткнул пальцем в направлении Каса, — остаёшься тут и подстраховываешь нас, на тот случай если всё пойдет не так и в доме вовсе не вампиры.

— Чего?! — взревел Кас и шагнул к Дину, окончательно рассвирепев.

— Спокойно! — Сэм быстро вклинился между братом и демоном. — Мы не знаем, что в доме и есть ли там кто вообще. Что если там обычные люди и придётся уносить ноги?

— Вампир же сказал… — начал Кас, стараясь совладать с клокочущей злостью. Его хотят оставить стеречь машину как какого-то пса.

— Сказал, но я ни на грош не верю, ни его словам, ни твоим, — огрызнулся Дин. — Так что делай как велено, или катись отсюда!

— Хорошо, — процедил сквозь зубы демон и посмотрел на Сэма, который всё ещё оставался между ними. — Спокуха, я в норме.

— Уверен? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм.

— Да, — кивнул Кас и, сделав глубокий вдох, развернулся и прошёлся вдоль автомобиля. Старался унять круговорот эмоций, подталкивающих его выхватить любой острый предмет и всадить его в глаз Дину Винчестеру.

Кас наблюдал, как троица зашагала по дороге к воротам и дальше. Не долго думая, демон стащил с себя плащ, затем быстро расстегнул пиджак, сбросив и его. Зашвырнул вещи на переднее сиденье и, размяв шею, прорычал, адресуя свои слова охотнику:

— Я не твоя псина!

И исчез.

***

Мэг быстро шагала за Дином, а за ней следовал Сэм, сжимая в руке мачете. Миновав ровно посаженные в ряд деревья нарушители частной собственности оказались перед небольшим двухэтажным домом, окрашенным в белый цвет. Всюду была образцовая чистота. Дворик казался весьма уютным, с парой лавочек, столиков и даже грилем у боковой стены. Вдоль дома простирались аккуратные клумбы с декоративными розами разных оттенков. Троица беззвучно миновала двор и, тихо ступая на крыльцо, остановились у передней двери. Дин начал ковыряться отмычками в замке, когда неожиданно откуда-то из строения раздался вопль. Винчестер сунул отмычки в карман и с двух ударов вышиб дверь.

Крик повторился.

— У них заложники? — спросила Мэг, достав из-за пояса мачете.

— Наверное, — кивнул Сэм, настороженно заглянув в соседнюю комнату.

В этот момент из-за поворота, ведущего, вероятно, в гостиную, на них выскочил с рычанием вампир. Выглядел бедолага помято и сонно. Он сначала растерялся, увидев перед собой стразу троих, но потом, оскалившись, с невероятной скоростью ринулся на Сэма, стоящего ближе всего. Винчестер ловко отскочил чуть в сторону, но не успел увернуться, и кровосос схватил его и отшвырнул в сторону. Пролетев несколько метров по коридору, Сэм рухнул на пол, поморщился от боли.

Мэг хотела помочь Сэму, но внезапно возникший, словно из ниоткуда, высокий, широкоплечий вампир схватил её за горло и, подняв над полом, с силой приложил о стену. Старое фото в круглой рамке, висевшее рядом, от удара рухнуло на пол и разбилось.

— Что вам нужно? — прорычал вампир ей в лицо. — Вы, верно, смерти ищите?!

— Тебя сейчас волнует лишь это? — прохрипела девушка и, собравшись с силами, схватила здоровяка за запястья, сжав их. Послышался треск и стон.

— Что ты такое? — на искажённом от боли лице вампира промелькнуло удивление, а затем страх.

Дин тем временем бросился на помощь брату, на которого начал наступать вампир. Грохот, а затем и вопль с верхнего этажа повторился, и звучал он настолько истошно, что, казалось, кричащий вот-вот сорвёт голос. Мэг сумела прижать вампира к противоположной стене и, с лёгкостью сбив его с ног, повалила на пол. Замахнулась и отрубила голову.

Дин прыгнул на спину вампиру, который теперь старался ударить поднявшегося на ноги Сэма. Кровосос, чуть растерявшись на долю секунды, опешил, а затем с рычанием врезался спиной в стену, оглушив ненадолго старшего Винчестера. Дин застонал и непроизвольно разжал хватку. Вампир, воспользовавшись этим, схватил его за шиворот и что было сил швырнул от себя прочь. Охотник при падении повстречался с журнальным столиком, стоящим у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и поморщился.

Мэг быстрым шагом направилась к вампиру, который до сих пор пытался схватить Сэма и, подобрав удобный момент, снесла ему голову. Тело с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол.

— Двое готовы, — запыхавшись, выдохнул Сэм и потёр ушибленный затылок.

— Осторожно! — крикнул Дин, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

Мэг оглянулась, увидев в проёме двери в самом дальнем конце коридора ещё двух вампиров, девушку и невысокого бородатого мужчину. Они синхронно зарычали и, оценив обстановку, бросились прочь, скрывшись в комнате.

— Не дайте им уйти, — быстро проговорил Дин, обращаясь к брату и ангелу. — А я гляну, что наверху.

Мэг и Сэм побежали за вампирами, а Дин зашагал по лестнице, оставаясь на стороже, в любую минуту готовый отразить нападение.

В голове мелькнула мысль, что оставлять демона у машины была не самая мудрая идея. Оставались лишь две ступени до конца лестницы, когда грохот, крики и какая-то возня внезапно стихли. Винчестер насторожился, миновал оставшиеся поскрипывающие ступени и потянулся к ручке единственной двери. Он напряжённо вздохнул и, приложив усилие, медленно открыл дверь. В нос сразу же ударил аромат каких-то благовоний, а затем металлический запах крови вперемешку с чем-то противным. Дин сильнее толкнул дверь, и картина, представшая перед ним, не вызвала ничего, кроме приступа тошноты и отвращения. Никаких заложников не было. Зато напротив него, у стены, стоял Кас с бешеным выражением на лице и довольно скалился.

— Всё, опоздали! — ухмыляется Кас и проводит по окровавленному лезвию ножа языком. Тёплая алая жидкость остаётся на губах, ещё на миг продлевая такое сладостное послевкусие безумия, что он учинил минуту назад.

— Ты что сделал?! — Дин обводит брезгливым взглядом комнату, с трудом подавляя в себе очередной приступ тошноты. — Что ты сделал, чёртов ублюдок?!

Мэг и Сэм быстро расправились с парой вампиров, когда те, не отважившись днём выскочить из дома, решили обороняться от непрошенных гостей на кухне. Сэм включил воду, принявшись смывать с лица кровь, а Мэг, проверив оставшуюся не осмотренной комнату, направилась наверх, надеясь помочь Дину, если это будет необходимо.

Она быстро поднялась по скрипящим ступенькам. Дверь в единственную комнату на этаже приоткрыта, оттуда отчётливо слышался голос Дина. Как ей показалось, говорил он с нотками возмущения, и мелькали нецензурные словечки. Девушка толкнула ладонью дверь, сделала шаг вперёд и чуть было не споткнулась об труп, обезглавленный труп вампира, который валялся в неестественной позе сразу же у порога. В нос моментально ударил запах смерти: крови, плоти, внутренностей.

Она бегло осмотрелась вокруг и поняла причину возмущения Винчестера. Вампиры оказались не просто убиты, а обезображены. В комнате, некогда служившей спальней, царил хаос. Некоторая мебель оказалась поваленной, вещи разбросаны, всюду следы борьбы. Насчитала два искалеченных тела. У дальней стены стоял Кас, с каким-то кинжалом в руке. Дин его уговаривал отдать оружие, которое демон продолжал сжимать, и хитро щурился, склонив голову чуть на бок.

— Совсем с катушек слетел?! — вспылил Дин, когда Кас, пожав плечами, размахнулся и воткнул кинжал в стену рядом с собой.

— Не пойму, чего ты так разорался? Вы собирались убить кровососов, и вот они дохлые. Какие претензии? — слабо посмеивался демон, с упоением разглядывая плоды своих трудов.

— Такие, что мы просто их убиваем, а не устраиваем кровавую баню. В процессе не вскрываем грудные клетки, не выкалываем глаза и не сдираем кожу с ещё живых монстров. Чувствуешь разницу? — кипел злостью Дин, не дождавшись ответа, махнул рукой и направился к выходу, осторожно переступая через убитых. — Да ну тебя нахрен, грёбаный психопат! Больше ты с нами никуда не пойдешь, никакой охоты. Забудь!

Мэг сместилась в сторону, пропуская Винчестера, и когда он затопотал по лестнице, перевела своё внимание на Каса.

— Только ты не начинай читать нотации, — упрекнул он её и закатал измазанный рукав сорочки.

— Не буду, — Мэг старалась наступать на участки пола, где не было крови и ошмётков внутренностей, — но это перебор.

— Я знаю, — Кас прислонился к стене спиной, шумно выдохнул, сползая на пол. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, точнее знаю, но я не мог остановиться, когда они попёрли на меня.

Он закрыл лицо ладонями, а когда убрал, там остались кровавые разводы:

— Мне сейчас так хорошо, и плевать, как это выглядит.

«Хорошо? Да тут омерзительно просто находиться» — подумала Мэг и с трудом проглотила ставшую внезапно вязкой слюну. Старалась не делать глубокие вдохи, дабы не вдыхать витавший в воздухе «аромат». Внезапно захотелось покинуть эту комнату, выйти на свежий воздух. Ну вот, теперь всё на своих местах, она вновь чувствовала к демону лишь отвращение.

— Я думала, мы договорились, ты держишь себя в руках! И вообще должен был быть у машины, — Мэг чуть не поскользнулась, наступив на нечто, очень напоминающее кусок содранной кожи. Выругалась про себя и грубо добавила: — А ты каким-то образом оказался тут!

— Да, должен был. — Кас беззаботно пожал плечами, словно ничего не происходило вокруг. — Оставлять меня стеречь машину, когда тут может понадобиться помощь, глупо.

Он казался на удивление спокойным, просто сидел на залитом кровью полу, сам был перепачкан ею. И на первый взгляд всё окружающее его вызывало не отвращение, а чувство глубокого удовлетворения, потому что именно так демон и выглядел.

— Может, и глупо, но не было бы всего этого… — Мэг развела руками, брезгливо окинув комнату взглядом.

— Да уж, грязно вышло, — промямлил Кас и постарался стереть рукавом с лица кровь. Затем с развлечением добавил: — Нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц.

— Неуместное сравнение, — нахмурилась девушка и, отвернувшись, покинула спальню.


	29. Chapter 29

Спустя час активного заметания следов Винчестеры решили перевести дух на диване в гостиной. Дин нашёл на кухне недопитую бутылку рома и знатно к ней приложился. Сэм вытянулся на диване, устало зевнул. Мэг заинтересованно рассматривала коллекцию книг, расположенную в массивном шкафу вдоль стены, а Кас, отыскав ванную, ушёл принимать душ.

Ангел бережливо провела пальцем по корешку одной из книг с надписью красивым позолоченным каллиграфическим подчерком «Гамлет». Отдалённо услышала хлопок двери ванной комнаты и тяжёлые шаги в коридоре. Означает, что Кас вернётся, заберёт свои вещи и уйдёт по своим демонским делам. Винчестеры в свою очередь остановятся где-нибудь и, перекусив, лягут отдыхать. А что делать ей? Просидеть на скамье в парке или у дороги, провожая взглядом проносящиеся мимо автомобили? Скучно, бесполезно и одиноко…

Затем вспомнила своё обещание выпить с демоном, но тут же опомнилась, хотя это тогда и казалось хорошей идеей, но она шла в разрез со всеми её убеждениями: демоны — не самая лучшая компания для приятного времяпрепровождения. Тем более для ангела. И если нужно скоротать время, то лучше отправиться туда, где нет мерзости, подобной демонам. Мэг решила посетить чуть позже церковь, как уже делала не раз.

— Ну, какие планы на вечер? — спросил Кас, появившись в гостиной. Тщательно вытирал белым полотенцем волосы. — Так, к слову: напор воды отличный.

— Планы? — усмехнулся Дин устало, потёр глаза. — Найти какой-нибудь мотель и отдохнуть. А ты можешь идти туда, куда обычно ходишь. Спасибо за помощь.

— Ага, — демон бросил полотенце в сторону. — Кстати, я тут знаю одно местечко, почти на окраине. Гостиница. Приемлемая по цене, в каждом номере мини-бар и кабельное, каналы для взрослых, все дела.

— Правда? — оживился Винчестер.

—Угу, — Кас неспешно начал застёгивать пуговицы сорочки.

После горячего душа чувствовал себя бодрым и готовым к новым свершениям. Все возникшие ранее порывы и ощущения сами собой улеглись, теперь он был спокоен, не ощущал к Винчестеру ровным счётом ничего, кроме безразличия и презрения. Справился с пуговицами, аккуратно отложил воротник, достал из кармана галстук, быстро накинул на шею и затянул чуть туже. Заправил рубашку в брюки и поправил ремень.

— Но одна беда — не всегда есть свободные номера. Могу слетать проверить, к тому же я тоже не прочь поспать в нормальной постели, — он запустил пальцы во всё ещё влажные волосы и взъерошил их, оставив торчать в разные стороны. Шагнул к небольшому зеркалу, висящему на стене, и убедился, что всё в полном порядке с его причёской. Довольно кивнул и повернулся к присутствующим.

— Не знал, что демонам нужен сон, — Дин бросил на Каса удивлённый взгляд и потянулся.

— Не сон — так, расслабиться, — Кас усмехнулся и посмотрел на Мэг, — не у всех же бесконечные батарейки.

— Хм, ладно. Хорошо, Мэг, пойдёшь с ним? — Дин начал шарить по карманам в поисках кредитки. Затем подошёл к демону и протянул ему пластиковую карту: — Слетайте, если будут свободные номера — возьмите, а мы догоним.

«Ещё бы, как не приставить свою послушную собачонку» — думает демон, не оценив жеста Дина послать с ним Мэг.

Стало быть, вовсе не доверяет, раз даже для такого пустяка навязывает компанию ангела. Или же пытается защитить окружающих людей, наивно полагая, что он такой дурак и решится начать методично вырезать население города. А то, как быстро девушка соглашается, демона наталкивает на мысль: либо она не против его компании (что очень сомнительно), либо по старой памяти готова выполнять приказы, всё ещё ощущая себя служителем Небес. И ему становится тоскливо, осознавая всю плачевность ситуации. Он бы, будучи на её месте, с её силами, не стал бы плясать под дудку людей. Людей! Этих слабых, жалких, тщедушных, заносчивых обезьян…

Наверное, удобно иметь при себе карманного ангелочка, готового по первому сигналу испепелить неугодных? Следит, как она медленно подошла к нему, ожидая дальнейших действий. Демон прогоняет нахлынувшие мысли и, нацепив фирменную ухмылку, смотрит на Мэг.

— Ну что, красавица, идём, снимем номер? — двусмысленно пропел Кас, задорно подмигнул ей, но наткнулся на её суровый взгляд. Затем опомнился и написал на обложке какого-то журнала, лежащего на диване адрес гостиницы.

— Давай без этой вульгарности, — тихо проговорила девушка, и они оба исчезли.

— Пойдём, Сэмми, меня уже воротит от вампиров, — Дин в последний раз осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что они убрали все следы убийства вампиров, и лениво зашагал к выходу. — Хочу огромный чизбургер, холодное пиво и мягкую кровать.

***

Ангел, следуя за Касом, сначала очутилась посреди проезжей части, а затем у какого-то склада древесины. Ей почему-то действовала на нервы его способность перемещаться короткими отрезками. Хотя и понимала, что Кас это не специально — не все демоны могут телепортироваться, не говоря уже о перемещении в масштабах континентов. И эти скачки казались ей очень медленным способом передвижения.

В последний раз перенеслась по его следу и оказалась у магазина. Прочла вывеску и вопросительно посмотрела на собеседника.

— Не отставай, — усмехнулся демон и, потянув на себя дверь, под звон колокольчика вошёл внутрь. Мэг последовала за ним. В небольшом помещении находилось несколько человек, они выбирали разные продукты у полок и витрин. Кас же, вопреки её ожиданиям, направился прямиком к кассе.

— Я думала, мы идём в мотель, — прошептала Мэг, когда поравнялась с демоном, старалась шагать с его скоростью. От него теперь приятно пахло ветром и слабым запахом шампуня. Задержалась взглядом на теперь уже белоснежной рубашке.

«Очистить одежду — какая глупая для демона трата сил» — думает ангел. Не понимает, зачем в который раз он так поступает, учитывая, что у него не такой большой запас «энергии», как у ангела, чтобы попусту их растрачивать на такие пустяки.

— Всё верно, идём, но мне надо кое-что купить, — протянул Кас, засмотревшись на одну из витрин с широким ассортиментом алкогольных напитков. Но прошёл мимо, остановившись у прилавка кассира.

— Добрый вечер, чем могу помочь? — с вежливой улыбкой заговорил продавец — молодой паренёк с бейджем на рубашке «Тайлер».

— Привет, пачку Мальборо с ментолом, — негромко проговорил демон и осмотрелся.

Кассир обернулся к стенду позади и начал искать нужное. Кас, видя метания Тайлера, пальцем указал в направлении нужного вида сигарет:

— Зелёную, дружок, не синюю!

— Ах, да. Извините, я новенький, пока ещё не освоился, — застенчиво улыбнулся продавец и нажал нужные кнопки на аппарате: — С вас тринадцать пятьдесят.

— Держи, — демон протянул ему кредитку. — А почему синие дешевле?

— Не знаю, поставщик устанавливает цены, — парень, выполнив расчёт, протянул карту, чек и сигареты. — Спасибо за покупку. Удачного вечера!

— Тебе спасибо, — усмехнулся Кас, сунул пачку сигарет и карточку в карман, направляясь к выходу.

— Думаешь, это правильно? Дин отдал тебе кредитку ради расчётов в мотеле, а не для того, чтобы ты тратил его деньги на свои нужды, — Мэг неодобрительно посмотрела на демона. Изначально думала, что он тут для того, чтобы купить выпивки.

— А как, по-твоему, я расплачусь — натурой? Деньги и всё остальное оставил в Импале. Да и не обеднеет от тринадцати баксов твой драгоценный Дин, — засмеялся демон, пропустил её вперёд, покидая магазин, и без предупреждения исчез.

— Да чтоб тебя, — недовольно проворчала Мэг и сосредоточилась, стараясь понять, куда переместился демон. Затем так же исчезла, оставив позади себя растерянную старушку с наполненной продуктами корзиной.

В этот раз очутилась у неказистого двухэтажного здания из красного кирпича. Простенькая неоновая вывеска с расценками и пожеланием хорошо провести время освещала дворик. У мотеля стояло несколько аккуратно припаркованных машин. Кас находился у входа и, как истинный джентльмен, держал для девушки дверь.

— Не тормози, — раздражённо окликнул он её, когда Мэг с интересом принялась рассматривать здание.

Миновав стеклянные затенённые двери, они оказались в просторном фойе. Интерьер выполнен в мягких тонах. Большая люстра заливала весь зал мягким белым светом. Вдоль одной из стен стояло несколько автоматов с едой и кофе, а у окна стенд с журналами и газетами. В центре уютные тёмно-серые диванчики.

Кас зашагал к администратору за стойкой. Молодая привлекательная девушка в тёмно-фиолетовой форме, заметив посетителей, приветливо кивнула и улыбнулась:

— Добро пожаловать!

— Здравствуйте, — слишком мягко, как показалось Мэг, произнёс Кас и облокотился на стойку регистрации. — Мы с друзьями хотели бы снять номера, если свободные ещё остались.

— Вам повезло, — кивнула девушка и начала по компьютеру просматривать журнал записи, — как раз утром после фестиваля выселились постояльцы, и многие номера свободны.

— Видишь, как нам повезло? — спросил Кас, уже обратившись к Мэг. На что ангел опешила, а затем согласно кивнула, выдавив из себя улыбку. Он чертыхнулся про себя её реакции и, взвесив всё, решил, что Мэг отдельный номер не нужно: — Один двухместный с двумя кроватями и один одноместный, пожалуйста.

— Вот, держите, — администратор передала Касу два комплекта ключей, — расплачиваться будете наличными?

— Нет, — усмехнулся демон, вынул из кармана кредитку и протянул девушке, — Мастер Карт на все случаи жизни.

Администратор улыбнулась и принялась регистрировать новых постояльцев.

Мэг, наблюдавшая за происходящим, отметила, что и впрямь он может быть вежливым, если постарается. Сейчас в его голосе, позе и выражении лица не прослеживались привычные черты грубости, лицемерия и агрессии. Следовательно, при желании с лёгкостью может облапошить доверчивого человека ради собственной выгоды.

Как только с оформлением было покончено, демон двинулся к одному из диванов и расслабленно там расположился, решив дождаться охотников и только потом пойти в номер. Поманил пальцем Мэг. Она подошла и села рядом.

— Ты могла бы мне подыграть хотя бы? — прошептал Кас, когда наклонился к ней ближе. Слишком близко, так как его дыхание она ощутила у самого уха.

— В смысле? Я думала, ты сам справишься, — так же шёпотом ответила девушка и опасливо посмотрела на Каса. Он растянулся в довольной улыбке, разглядывая её лицо.

— Справлюсь, но ты там стояла как вкопанная и даже не мычала. Администратор, видимо, подумала, что ты проститутка… — демон пожал плечами и хитро прищурился.

— Что?! — возмущённо почти пропищала ангел. Она сурово бросила взгляд в сторону стойки регистрации: — С чего бы кому-то думать, что я блудница?!

Демон тихонько засмеялся.

— Ну знаешь, мы с тобой явились вдвоём требовать номер, — Кас ей подмигнул с намёком, — у людей так обычно и бывает.

— Ужас, — обидчиво фыркнула Мэг и сложила руки на груди, а затем добавила: — Она просто не знает, какая ты мерзость, а я ангел, и вовсе не блудница.

— Обзываться было вовсе не обязательно, — Кас продолжал посмеиваться и умиляться реакции собеседницы. Его забавлял её серьёзный настрой и обиженное личико.

— Но это же правда, ты мерзкий, уродливый, лживый паразит, — с раздражением выплюнула Мэг, глядя на развесёлый настрой демона.

— Ого, вот это заявление! Детка, у меня на подобные реплики из твоих уст встаёт, — Кас хрипло рассмеялся и аккуратно убрал упавшую ей на лицо прядь волос. — Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься грязными словечками.

Девушка, проследив его движение, насторожилась и немного отодвинулась. Её отвращение к нему как нельзя кстати разогрело тему дискуссии.

— Противно, гадко, мерзко? Выбирай любое или всё сразу. А если напрягает мой вид, — Кас с развлечением усмехнулся, всё ещё видя её презрительный взгляд, — смотри сквозь него, смотри на упаковку. Чего-чего, а этому парнишке повезло с мордашкой.

— Никакой человеческий облик не перекроет твою уродливую сущность, — Мэг с отвращением вглядывалась ему в глаза.

— Извини, малыш. Какой уж получился! — демон смеётся и оглядывается на звук закрывающейся входной двери. Как раз вовремя в помещение ввалились Винчестеры. Дин нёс сумку с вещами, а Сэм плащ и пиджак Каса.

Демон резво вскочил на ноги.

— Лови, — он бросил Дину ключи от номера, которые охотник сразу же поймал.

— На вид неплохо, — бегло окинув взглядом помещение, подытожил Винчестер.

— Взял вам двухместный, — заявил Кас, когда вся компания начала подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. — Или надо было не вместе, вы же не собираетесь притащить девок поразвлечься?

— Нет, ничего такого, Кас, — ответил Сэм.

— Хм, ну тогда всё путём, — демон довольно кивнул и забрал у Винчестера свои вещи. При этом вернул Дину кредитку.

Охотники и Мэг остановились у нужного номера, а Кас прошёл чуть вперёд. Открывая дверь, обернулся к троице:

— Станет скучно — заглядывайте, или я к вам приду. Кореша!

— Обязательно, — устало промямлил Дин, наконец, справившись с замком.

Вошли в комнату, включили свет. Мэг прикрыла за собой дверь и осмотрелась. Просторный номер, две кровати, аккуратно застеленные пёстрыми покрывалами. Тёмно-коричневый комод у двери, ведущей, видимо, в ванную. Небольшой диван напротив телевизора и пара кресел у единственного окна. Всё оформлено в бежевых тонах и выглядело в целом довольно уютно.

Винчестеры принялись распаковывать вещи. Оказалось, по пути сюда Сэм заскочил в закусочную и взял им ужин. Мэг, решив, что далее её присутствие не нужно, сказала, что вернётся утром, и с лёгким шелестом исчезла.

Сэм принял душ и развалился на кровати, а Дин в обнимку с пивом уселся перед телевизором, включив какой-то сомнительной репутации фильм. Через час или около того перед старшим Винчестером самым неожиданным образом возник Кас.

— Чёрт! — вздрогнул Дин от неожиданности. — И ты туда же, когда-нибудь от ваших появлений я словлю инфаркт. Чего тебе?

— Какой мнительный, — проворчал Кас и осмотрелся. — А где ваша крылатая напарница?

— Без понятия, сказала, вернётся утром, — пожал плечами Винчестер, пытаясь заглянуть за спину демону, который перегородил ему обзор.

— Что значит «без понятия»? — недоумённо уставился на него демон. — То есть вам всё равно?

— Мы не знаем, где Мэг. И нам не всё равно, просто мы уважаем личное пространство и время. Всем иногда хочется побыть одним. И ты, наверное, не заметил, но она не очень-то разговорчива, — пояснил Сэм.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Кас и, отсалютовав, исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился, решив, что попробует найти небожительницу, если она всё ещё в этом злосчастном городишке.

После нескольких хаотичных перелётов Кас остановился где-то в спальном районе, ощутив нечто знакомое и сверхъестественное. Возник посреди полупустынной улицы. По дороге изредка сновали машины, а по тротуарам время от времени по своим делам спешили прохожие. Начало темнеть, зажглись фонари, и замерцали редкие вывески.

Он сосредоточился и нахмурился, не представляя, куда тут можно было пойти ангелу. Баров по близости видно не было, как и других увеселительных мест. Только невысокие дома, редкие магазины — и всё. Он уже хотел было оставить эту глупую затею и вернуться выпить и поваляться перед теликом, но до его слуха донеслись звуки органа или схожего инструмента. Демон усмехнулся и направился через дорогу, прямо в проулок между домами, на соседнюю улицу.

Слух его не обманул, через улицу среди нескольких елей возвышалась церковь. Именно оттуда и доносились звуки этой музыки. Слегка поёжился, ругая себя, что выскочил без одежды. Полез в карман, вынул последнюю сигарету из пачки, повертел её меж пальцев. Мелодия органа стихла. Кас лениво проводил взглядом привлекательную блондинку с таксой на поводке. Затем выбросил сигарету вместе с опустевшей пачкой в урну.

«Верно, куда она ещё могла пойти? Ангелочек — не я, и искать развлечений вряд ли станет по барам» — самодовольно усмехается демон и, удостоверившись, что его не собьёт проезжающий мимо автобус, направляется через дорогу.

Остановился у импровизированных ворот. Слева у ступенек на трёх ножках стоял самодельный ящик для пожертвований. Церковь явно видала лучшие дни, не была самой спонсируемой и богатой, судя по внешнему виду и удручающему состоянию сада позади. Её серая отделка фасада местами отшелушилась и потрескалась. На узком карнизе у крыши виднелись следы постоянных посиделок голубей. Простые, без изысканных мозаик и фресок окна слабо мерцали, отражая внутреннее освещение. У массивной двойной двери с обеих сторон стояли полутораметровые статуи ангелов такого же сероватого оттенка, как и само здание. Над входом красовался обычный деревянный покрытый лаком крест.

Кас сделал шаг, вторгаясь в пределы освящённой земли, и ехидно усмехнулся. Большинство демонов не смогли бы ступить сюда, не говоря уже о том, чтобы войти внутрь самой церкви. Но не он…

Сидя в номере и листая пультом каналы, размышлял, стоит ли идти найти приключений на свою голову, и добрых полчаса спорил сам с собой, как поступить. Но в последний момент плюнул на всё и наспех обувшись, помчался искать лучшей компании, нежели старенький телевизор. И вот где он оказался в итоге — как это назвать? Судьба или насмешка свыше? Первый вариант ему не казался чем-то правдоподобным, значит, стоит быть начеку.

В последний раз, когда ему довелось побывать в подобном месте, он перерезал горло священнику, а по совместительству охотнику.

«Весёлые были деньки» — подумал Кас и, быстро поднявшись по ступеням, потянул тяжёлую дверь на себя.

***

Покинув номер, Мэг перенеслась в небольшую церковь, расположенную неподалёку. Миновав дверь, тихо прошла вдоль скамей и села в нескольких рядах от алтаря. Там, стоя на коленях, молилась молодая девушка, одетая в простенькую коричневую кофту и длинную юбку. Её белокурые волосы были завязаны в аккуратный хвостик. Обратившись последний раз к Богу, она перекрестилась, встала на ноги и пожала руку подошедшему к ней священнику. Они о чём-то быстро поговорили, затем попрощались, и девушка направилась к выходу. Проходя мимо Мэг, она приветливо улыбнулась.

Ангел проследила, как священник проверил догорающие свечи и, бегло осмотрев зал, заприметив Мэг, учтиво кивнул, она ответила тем же. Затем мужчина неспешно пошёл к небольшой двери сбоку от алтаря, где и скрылся из виду, оставив девушку в одиночестве.

Мэг расслабилась и, прислонившись спиной к твёрдой поверхности скамьи, посмотрела на распятие, возвышающееся над алтарём. Почувствовала спокойствие, а аромат благовоний и воска от свечей дарили некий комфорт. Не знает, сколько она так просидела. Затем сделала спокойный вдох-выдох и тихо, еле слышно начала одностороннюю беседу:

— Отец…

— А я-то думал, куда ты пропала! — после взявшегося непонятно откуда слабого порыва ветра, погасившего свечи, стоящие рядом, слышится знакомый голос за спиной Мэг.

Она вздрагивает, замирает и резко оборачивается. Как он её нашёл? Следил? И как вошёл в церковь? Подобным созданиям сюда вход закрыт. Кас до сих пор в рубашке, руки в карманах брюк, внимательно смотрит на неё. Стоит почти у самой двери, словно не решается приблизиться.

— Как… как ты вошёл в это святое место? — она начинает злиться. Его присутствие тут подобно осквернению. Она может закрыть глаза на многое: на его пошлые шутки в её адрес, на двусмысленные взгляды, — но не на святотатство. Демон в доме Бога — это табу, по её убеждениям, с которым нельзя мириться. Он продолжает стоять на месте, и Мэг уже с облегчением думает, что далее ему пройти невозможно, но ошибается.

Кас только беззаботно пожимает плечами и без всякого труда направляется к ней. Звук каждого его шага тяжёлым эхом отражается от пола, разрезая тишину. Слабое освещение причудливо отбрасывает тени на его лице — отчётливо лишь виден блеск глаз, и это в свете происходящего выглядит зловеще и мрачно.

— Через дверь, — усмехается демон, язвит и останавливается в нескольких шагах от Мэг.

Она продолжает сидеть на месте и испепеляющее смотрит на него. Ещё бы не взбеситься, когда пожаловал настолько незваный гость. Каса её вид забавляет. Когда вошёл, заприметил, что они тут одни, и это даже хорошо, можно не ломать комедию перед людишками. Уверен, что сейчас в голове ангелочка вращаются столько непотребных желаний вышвырнуть его отсюда — это интересно и опасно, — как раз то, что нужно. Теперь он хочет подёргать за ниточки самообладания ангела и знает, в каком направлении и с какой силой нужно тянуть:

— И не такое уж оно и святое…

— Попридержи свой гнусный язык! — Мэг вскакивает со скамьи и делает шаг ему навстречу. Сначала присутствие, а теперь и неприкрытое богохульство — это перебор, даже для него.

— Оу, я должен испугаться? — демон заходится зловещим смехом, который гнетущим эхом отражается от высокого потолка и голых каменных стен. Видит ярость в её в глазах вперемешку со скорбью. Но он не унимается: — Уволь! Не надоело корчить из себя праведницу?

— Ещё слово, и я… — вспыхивает ещё более колким гневом и обидой Мэг, но её перебивают.

— И что? Что ты сделаешь?! — грубо кричит Кас, разводя руками, с его лица не сходит ухмылка. — Убьёшь меня тут? Осквернишь кровью демона это «святое место»?

Пренебрежительный тон его голоса с издёвкой, он глумится над ней, над местом, где находится. Мэг это злит, именно злит. Не в силах более это терпеть, она выхватывает клинок из-за пояса и кидается в сторону демона. Не предусмотрительно слишком рано делает замах — и уже в следующий момент её рука оказывается перехвачена. Пытается выхватить оружие другой рукой, но крепкая хватка демона уже сжимает и второе запястье, сильно, до боли. Он выворачивает ей кисть, и клинок падает на пол, разрезая звоном наступившую тишину. В следующее мгновение рывком разворачивает её к себе спиной, всё ещё сжимая запястья теперь уже перед её грудью.

— Слишком медленно, — насмешливо шепчет Кас ей на ухо, плотнее прижимает её к себе, — и не забывай, детка, я уже не в ловушке, и мы не в подвале Бобби.

Голос, который, словно кислота, разъедает изнутри, проникает в каждую клеточку, оставляет там след. Мэг замирает, ощущая его обжигающее дыхание на своей коже, и поворачивает голову чуть в сторону, стараясь уйти от любых прикосновений. Она дрожит, потому что сейчас во власти того, кто так сильно пугает и интригует одновременно, делает попытку вырваться, но тщетно, — он лишь сильнее прижимает её к себе.

Он прав, ловушки нет, а она не так сильна, как когда-то. По сути, сейчас уравнены в силах, и это пугает. Поддалась эмоциям, позволила злобе взять верх — и вот, пожалуйста. Быть может, он этого и добивался? Ощущает, как тепло, исходящее от демона, начинает её окутывать, начиная со спины, где наиболее тесный контакт, затем запястья, на которых сомкнута жёсткая хватка его пальцев.

— Знаешь, а эта обстановка чертовски заводит… — демон чуть наклоняет голову, легко касается губами нежной кожи на её шее, жадно втягивает ноздрями воздух: — И этот запах сводит с ума. Как считаешь?

— Пусти! — шипит Мэг, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, и замирает, когда его колючий от щетины подбородок слегка царапает кожу, создавая непонятную дрожь.

— А разве ты этого хочешь? — вкрадчиво хрипло тянет Кас, играет с ней, насмехается, словно догадывается о её реакции и наслаждается этим.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — выдыхает девушка, старается не обращать внимания на ощущения и эмоции. Цепляется взглядом за стоящую сбоку у свечей чашу с водой, вероятно, святой водой. Она усилием мысли начинает медленно пододвигать её к краю небольшой подставки. Нужно освободиться, прервать этот контакт.

Где-то впереди у алтаря раздаётся раздражённый и взволнованный голос:

— Вам помочь? Что вы делаете? — священник, вышедший поставить свечи, застыл на месте, пребывая в шоке от увиденного.

Кас резко устремил взгляд на появившегося человека, отвлекаясь от Мэг. И она воспользовалась этим, запустила, метя ему в голову, чашу. Сама чуть наклонилась. Когда «снаряд» достиг цели, выплеснув содержимое на физиономию, демон мгновенно выпустил её из хватки и взвыл, хватаясь за лицо, которое стало дымиться. Он отшатнулся, сделал пару шагов назад, чуть наклонился и уже начал рычать:

— Ах ты сучка, я же по-хорошему! — Кас скрепит зубами от боли и хватает ртом воздух.

Так приятно было держать ангела в своей власти. Так тепло прижимать её миниатюрное тело. Мягкая кожа, её сбившееся дыхание и этот аромат, сводящий с ума. Всё в совокупности приносит сладкое покалывание по телу — демон ненадолго забывает, где он, кто он и с кем. И вот святая вода в лицо моментально отрезвляет… Расставляя всё по своим местам.

Расслабился и слишком увлёкся, не предугадал действий ангелочка. Опять. Дежавю, словно он опять в Карфагене, а она в кругу огня и, он вновь облажался.

— Матерь Божья! — завопил священник, увидев такую картину перед собой. Схватил лежащий на груди крест и, вытянув руку, запричитал: — Изыди, Сатана!

Мэг, не обращая внимания на служителя церкви, подняла клинок и встала в защитную стойку, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на демоне. Раз Кас в том виде, каком и был, значит, клинка с собой опять не прихватил, — это радует. Следовательно, выбить из него дурь будет намного легче, и нет риска случайно покалечиться.

— Да, уже бегу, спотыкаясь по дорожке в Ад! — рассмеялся на реплику пастора Кас, всё ещё держась за лицо. — Будешь шибко громко орать, и тебя с собой прихвачу!

Он поднимает голову, и на ангела взирают уже пара чёрных глаз. Смотрит на её руку, сжимающую клинок, и хрипло смеётся:

— Да ладно, давай, брось свою зубочистку, и посмотрим, кто кого. Я безоружен.

— Это не игра, — грубо заявляет Мэг. Её возмущает его привычка серьёзное переводить в какую-то нелепую забаву.

— Ошибаешься, это она и есть, — демон несколько раз моргает, приводя глаза в обычный оттенок, — мы с тобой в неё играем уже не первый раз, и я уверен, не последний. Просто ты боишься это признать! Мы оба пытаемся что-то доказать друг другу, но я пока не понял, что именно. Ты ощущаешь, что изменилась, с тех пор как вытащила Дина из Ада и начала плясать под их дудку? Променяла Небеса, Рай, всесилие, непонятно на что, и теперь уже падший ангел, таскаешься по этой забытой глыбе камня, пытаясь спасти как можно больше этих ничтожных паразитов, называющихся людьми! Скажи, тогда, в том подвале, запихнув в ловушку и ломая мне кости, ты чувствовала себя Богом?

— Не неси ерунды, я тогда сделала то, что была должна. И со всеми последующими моими решениями я поступала правильно. Ты иногда переходишь все границы, это надо пресекать! — Мэг крепче сжала оружие и наблюдала, как демон, лукаво оскалившись, начал медленно, опасно, как дикий кот, двигаться в проходе, отмеряя шагами расстояние меж двух рядов скамеек.

— Ох, и ты возомнила себя шерифом? — рассмеялся демон. Каждое слово капает ядом и пропитано язвительностью: — И кто из нас лицемер? Кто дал тебе право судить?

— Быть может, Небеса? Я всё ещё ангел, если ты забыл! — упрекнула его девушка и нахмурилась.

Всегда считала себя сдержанной, но ему каким-то образом в очередной раз удаётся выбить её из привычного сбалансированного состояния, лишённого лишних эмоций и порывов. Просто слова, ударяющие по всем нужным точкам, тон голоса, который заставляет закипать кровь, ухмылка, не вызывающая ничего, кроме желания стереть её с его самодовольного лица…

Мэг знает, что это неправильно и все его действия и слова направлены именно на то, чтобы её спровоцировать. Заставить поддаться злости, ненависти, выпустить гнев. Впустить в себя частичку темноты, которой пропитан он сам — в этом суть демонов и то, ради чего они были созданы… как чума, заражать души, искушать, склонять к порокам, подталкивая в нужном направлении. Ангелы же — посланники Небес, их миссия — защищать людей от подобной тьмы, оберегать и предостерегать. И вот она сама сознательно впускает в себя частицу этой разрушающей мерзкой темноты…

Раздался слабый раскат грома, вспышка, и позади Мэг тенью отразился силуэт крыльев. Кас замер и испуганно отступил на шаг назад. А стоящий в шоке священник охнул и начал читать какую-то молитву.

Мэг, явно удовлетворённая реакцией демона на это представление, ухмыльнулась и добавила:

— Демоны по своей природе трусливы, неужели что-то в тебе изменилось?

— А кто сказал, что я не боюсь? — усмехнулся Кас и склонил голову на бок, нервно сглотнул. — Страх — такая вещь, её можно пустить в нужное русло. Мне нравится чувство опасности и адреналин. Ух, захлёстывает! А ты просто признай, что хватаешься за оружие потому, что не можешь справиться с жалким, маленьким, безоружным чертёнком, м?

— Сколько же в тебе амбиций, — поморщилась ангел, шагнула в сторону, прошла до конца скамьи и положила клинок на идущую вдоль стены подставку. — Ты мне надоел своей заносчивостью. Быть может, ты и прав, я изменилась, и теперь хоть и падший ангел, но смогу сбить с тебя спесь. И постараюсь получить при этом удовольствие!

— Если хотела получить удовольствие, могла просто попросить, я бы не отказал, уж поверь, — демон жадно облизал губы и встал в защитную стойку, когда Мэг, обойдя скамью, остановилась в нескольких метрах от него.

— Прекращай молоть языком, — грозно проговорила девушка, шагнула Касу навстречу. Он последовал её примеру, внимательно следя за движениями ангела.

— Так и будешь топтаться на месте или как следует врежешь мне? — быстро проговорил демон, не дождавшись нападения.

Его цель — заставить её атаковать первой, так как совершенно не знает, чего ожидать, с ангелами раньше он не сталкивался в таком варианте взаимодействия. На его слова Мэг только фыркнула и, шагнув ещё ближе, сделала быстрый замах, метя в лицо оппонента. Кас ловко уклонился и шагнул в сторону, затем так же легко увернулся от очередного удара.

«Нужно поймать её ритм, и тогда можно будет подстроиться и контратаковать» — подумал демон, но сделать придуманного не успел, так как чуть отклонился в сторону, поверив в ложный замах справа, и получил мощный удар слева. Прилетевший ангельский кулачок так сокрушительно встретился с его скулой, что он мог поклясться, что слышал треск. В левом ухе зазвенело, перед глазами заплясали тёмные пятна, а лицо пронзила тупая боль. От внезапности случившегося чуть отшатнулся и рефлекторно дотронулся до щеки.

— Щекотно? — сквозь гул в ушах услышал голос ангела и даже с закрытыми глазами мог определить, что теперь она ухмыляется.

— Не то чтобы очень, — выдавил из себя Кас и тряхнул головой, приходя в себя.

Затем решительно шагнул к ней и, проворно поднырнув под её очередной замах, прописал ей такой апперкот в челюсть, что Мэг слегка пошатнулась и непроизвольно сделала шаг назад, сама того не понимая, ослабив защиту. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кас быстро нанёс два увесистых удара в корпус, тем самым заставив девушку отступить ещё на шаг.

Та сила, с которой ей в подбородок откуда-то снизу и достаточно неожиданно прилетел кулак Каса, немного обескуражила. Слишком тяжёлый удар, который ненадолго дезориентировал и вызвал неприятный приступ боли во всей челюсти, вскоре на языке почувствовала привкус крови, попутно пропустив ещё два не слабых удара в живот и бок. Нужно было брать инициативу в свои руки. Она сделала вдох и выдох, сосредоточилась…

Далее они обменялись несколькими ударами и не получили ничего, кроме сбившегося дыхания, и сместились немного вперёд. На спортивном языке, шли на равных. До тех пор пока Кас не задействовал ноги… Он понял, что кулачный бой может затянуться и нужно менять тактику. Поэтому внезапно и слишком быстро чуть отступил и, оттолкнувшись, неожиданно ногой отвесил ей удар в живот.

Эта внезапная атака с очередным приступом боли выбила из Мэг воздух, и она, успев лишь ойкнуть, упала на спину. Чуть морщится и где-то над собой слышит смех демона.

— Весело? Тебе так же будет весело, когда я надеру твою задницу? — Мэг, оправившись от случившегося, насколько это возможно, отряхивает джинсы и поднимается на ноги.

— Как говорится, не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь! — смеётся Кас, чуть ослабляет галстук, проводит языком по рассечённой губе. — Так что давай, детка, не расслабляйся и покажи свой лучший удар.

Она кидается вперёд, и вновь их поединок превращается в непонятный танец, с чередующимися ударами, парированиями, блокированиями, бросаемыми в перерывах колкими фразочками, адресуемыми друг другу. В процессе этой вакханалии повалили и сдвинули несколько скамеек, Кас повстречался лицом с подставкой для библий и стеной. А Мэг в свою очередь с его подачи знатно приложилась о колонну, оставив там трещину…

Изловчившись и увернувшись от удара демона, ангел хватает его за руку и, чуть склонив, бьёт коленом в бок. Слышится треск, вопль Каса, а затем он внезапно резко вздёргивает голову и «бодает» её в лоб так сильно, что Мэг видит «звёзды». Она выпускает его из хватки и, чуть пошатнувшись, дотрагивается до головы. Этой заминки достаточно, для того чтобы получить сильнейший удар ногой в грудь и отлететь на пару метров к поваленной скамье. Старается сделать глубокий вдох, но болью сводит грудную клетку.

Оказывается, Кас сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и эту гипотезу подтверждают его увесистые удары. Ей кажется, что и это, возможно, не предел, и он может сильнее, но Мэг не заостряет на этом внимания и поднимает взгляд, устремляя его на противника. Демон стоит на прежнем месте, потирая челюсть.

— Рукопашный бой — не мой конёк, — Кас ухмыляется, чуть морщится от боли, сплёвывает на пол сгусток крови и держится за бок. — Ты там как, не ушиблась?

— Сил хватит, чтобы переломать тебе рёбра, — шипит Мэг и начинает подниматься. Нужно сосредоточиться и отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. Взглядом старается цепляться за детали. Из рассечённой раны, чуть выше правой брови демона сочится кровь, она медленно ползёт по носу, оставляя кровавый след, и одинокими каплями капает на пол. Мэг смотрит, как алые капельки встречаются с каменным светлым полом, и чувствует, что немного взяла под контроль ощущения.

— Уже боюсь, — более серьёзно огрызается Кас и нервно дёргает головой.

Она теперь понимает, что лобовая атака обречена на провал, он хоть и демон, но, как оказалось, далеко не самый тщедушный из них.

Демоны, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться в последнее время, не вызывали для Мэг трудностей, и они не отвешивали таких ошеломляющих ударов, которыми её одарил Кас за последние несколько минут. Да и верить в то, что он до сих пор жив исключительно из-за своей способности вовремя уносить ноги, глупо. И сейчас она убедилась, что его живучесть обусловлена не только своевременным бегством от неприятностей, но и от того, что большинство других демонов, подсылаемых Кроули, вряд ли бы в открытом равном бою смогли бы противопоставить ему что-то равносильное. А в купе с другими его «умениями» Кас становится опасным соперником для большинства монстров, в том числе и демонов. Если ангелы могли убить его прикосновением или клинком, то Мэг не представляла, как можно было противостоять ему обычному человеку-охотнику или какому-либо монстру. Всё это расставляло на свои места и объясняло навязчивое желание Кроули найти и убить его.

В памяти всплывают её встречи с Аластаром, где он выходил победителем, не давая ей и шанса, и это напрягает… напоминает, что она не всесильна. Остаётся надеяться, что Кас сейчас на порядок слабее Аластара, иначе всё может закончиться плохо — придётся прибегнуть к «запрещённым приёмам» с помощью клинка. Нужно импровизировать и как-то обхитрить демона, чтобы он раскрылся.

Встав на ноги, она вытирает рукавом щёку и, сплюнув кровь на пол, делает шаг в сторону Каса. Ещё несколько взаимных ударов — и Мэг попадает под очередной апперкот, который отправляет её в полёт, попутно задев скамью, перелетев через которую она падает в этот раз на живот, встретившись лицом с полом. Замирает. Не шевелится…

— Эй, ты чего это, пупсик? Решила откинуться? Это же просто дружеский спарринг… — Кас, обойдя препятствие, нерешительно приближается к неподвижному ангелу, касается носком ботинка её ноги. Девушка лежит без движения. Он тянется к её плечу, чтобы перевернуть на спину и убедиться, что она в порядке, но тут происходит непредвиденное.

Как только демон наклоняется и касается плеча Мэг, она резко перекатывается на спину и что есть силы ногой бьёт демона в подбородок. Глухой удар, хруст кости, с булькающим звуком кровь вырывается изо рта, и Кас падает навзничь, раскинув руки в стороны.

Мэг начинает подниматься на ноги, а Кас лежит неподвижно.

— Детка… — заикаясь, произносит демон, валяясь на полу. Удар получился настолько дезориентирующим и внезапным, что он даже не пытается подняться. — Кажется, это нокаут…

Кас чувствует, как по горлу поднимается кровь, челюсть почти немеет от острой боли, в глазах темнота, а в ушах ему, кажется, поют… ангелы! Пытается пошевелить пальцами — получается с трудом. Противный удар, и, будь он человеком, то сейчас бы валялся в отключке с черепно-мозговой травмой и сломанной челюстью. Но он не человек, и это не может не радовать.

Ангел подходит ближе, противник до сих пор на полу без движения, даже глаза закрыты. Его «живучесть» выдаёт лишь хаотично вздымающаяся при вдохах грудь.

— Я же говорила, что выбью из тебя спесь… — запыхавшись, выдыхает Мэг и на ватных ногах проходит мимо валяющегося демона, намереваясь забрать клинок, и, прихватив поверженного соперника, забросить в его номер.

Делает несколько шагов, но внезапно оказывается остановлена — резкий захват её лодыжек и рывок назад заставляет её упасть. Вовремя среагировав, успевает вытянуть вперёд руки, чтобы не удариться лицом об пол. В следующий момент оказывается прижата к твёрдой поверхности навалившимся на неё демоном.

— Далеко собралась? — хрипит Кас ей куда-то в затылок и, грубо схватив за плечо, чуть приподнявшись на одной руке, ловко переворачивает девушку на спину. Снова наваливается, схватив оба запястья и прижав их к полу у её головы.

Мэг, оправившись от случившегося, начинает вырываться и брыкаться, на что демон начинает смеяться.

— Я всегда знал, что ты дикая маленькая штучка, — тихо усмехается он и непонятно почему стонет, затем добавляет: — Продолжай двигаться, я не против!

После этих слов ангел понимает смысл сказанного им — он оседлал её бёдра, и нынешние движения создают весьма плотский контакт. Она замирает, стараясь не подыгрывать его грязным помыслам.

Мэг продолжает тяжело дышать, а почти лежащий на ней демон не способствует успокоению. Она переводит взгляд на его лицо, там самодовольная улыбка.

— Ну что скажешь, я выиграл? — наклонившись, шепчет почти ей в губы Кас.

— Вряд ли, — грубо бросает Мэг. На её реплику демон только смеётся, затем чуть отстраняется и заглядывает ей в глаза. Она видит, как кровь из раны на лбу, собравшись в достаточном количестве, начинает сползать и, достигнув края носа, капает прямо ей на лицо. Она морщится и с отвращением выдыхает, ощущая, как горячие капли ударяют ей по щеке. Демон же, проследив её мимику и заметив свою кровь, с придыханием шепчет:

— Не дело марать такое ангельское личико кровью презренного демона, верно? — с этими словами он наклоняется и одним движением языка слизывает собственную кровь с её щеки.

Как только его горячий язык вступает в контакт с кожей Мэг, её начинает пробирать дрожь, и отвращение усиливается многократно. Она зажмуривается, когда демон повторяет движение его языка, но более медленно, чем в первый раз. И когда он проделывает этот трюк в третий раз, ангел слышит тихое довольное рычание…

Это последняя капля. Она, собрав все оставшиеся силы, резко бьёт демона головой в область виска. Он от неожиданности выпускает одну из её рук, оставаясь ненадолго оглушённым. Ангел, воспользовавшись моментом, с силой вырывает второе запястье из его цепких пальцев, спихивает тяжёлое тело с себя и, перекатившись, быстро вскакивает на ноги.

Мэг, решив, что нужно заканчивать этот фарс, хватает всё ещё дезориентированного демона за шиворот и подтаскивает его тело к ближайшей лавке. Кас, видимо приходя в себя, начинает сопротивляться, старается оттолкнуть деревянную поверхность рукой, но поздно. Скамья из светлой древесины трещит, и надламывается от того удара, с какой силой Мэг приложила об неё демона головой. Она немного ослабляет хватку, так как Кас замер, а его ладонь, изначально упёршаяся в скамью, медленно сползает. Ангел видит, как густая кровь, появившаяся в его левом ухе, начинает сползать по шее, ниже, окрашивая ворот сорочки в алый. В голове мелькает мысль, что всё, раунд закончен, но нет. Кас хрипло выдыхает, глухо стонет и внезапно цепляется пальцами за край скамьи, намереваясь подняться.

— Дайте тот сосуд, — ангел обращается к священнослужителю, который сделал два нерешительных шага к ним. Она указывает на одну из ёмкостей у алтаря, похожую на украшенную бутылку. Там обычно налита святая вода. Мужчина, быстро опомнившись от шока, бежит к нужному месту и, схватив необходимое, передаёт девушке.

Мэг, не желая продолжения поединка, хватает Каса за плечо и валит на спину. Набрасывается на всё ещё оглушённого демона, надавливая коленом ему на грудь, сжимает пальцами челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. Хватает сосуд и начинает заливать его содержимое демону в глотку.

Кас, чувствуя, что происходит у него во рту и горле, начинает истошно вопить, вырываться, старается скинуть с себя ангела, перекатиться на бок и выплюнуть святую воду. Но ему это не позволяют, Мэг из последних сил прижимает его к полу и зажимает ладонью рот, ожидает, когда всё будет «проглочено». Демон начинает сильнее вырываться, и она не может удержать — он скидывает её с себя одним движением. Ангел, не удержав равновесие, падает на спину, затем сразу же вскакивает на ноги, готовая к очередному раунду, но в этом уже нет нужды…

Демон корчится на полу. Изо рта вырываются клочки пара, ощущается запах жжёной серы, горит она изнутри, палит саму его сущность. Равносильно тому, если влить кислоты человеку. Плоть пузырится в глотке, лёгких, вырывая из груди демона сдавленный хрип вперемешку с каким-то животным воем. Раскрытые глаза затянуты тьмой. Каждая вена на шее, висках вздулась, кажется, вот-вот — и они начнут лопаться.

Кас одним движением распахивает рубашку, срывая пуговицы, начинает царапать до крови горло и грудь, оставляя кровоточащие дорожки от ногтей. Мэг понимает, что идея со святой водой была глупой, нужно что-то предпринять, потому что это слишком мучительно. Не придумывает ничего иного, как наклониться и, замахнувшись, врезать кулаком демону по лицу, чтобы тот, наконец, отключился. Не выходит — глухой удар, но демон продолжает извиваться на полу, она повторяет удар, слышит хруст костей — без толку. Это пугает.

«Может, перенести куда-нибудь в лес, и пусть орёт там? Нет, так нельзя!» — проскальзывает мысль. Ещё замах — и вместе с тонкой струйкой крови из уголка рта тело демона обмякает на полу.

Ангел с облегчением выдыхает и оборачивается на шорох позади. Священник медленно подходит к ним, он по-прежнему бледен, сжимает в руке распятие и немигающим взглядом смотрит на тело демона.

— Он мёртв? — задаёт вопрос дрожащим голосом.

— Нет. Спустя какое-то время придёт в себя, — Мэг осматривает помещение. Да уж, не слабо они тут всё разгромили.

— Нужно его убить, пока не очнулся! — мужчина смотрит на Мэг, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Не нужно, — просто отвечает девушка, старается выровнять дыхание.

— Как так, он же демон! Разве не наша ли святая миссия истреблять их?

— Всё верно. Но этот демон нужен живым, — Мэг запинается, но всё же решает продолжить: — Он помогает мне…

— Помогает? Убить хотел вас и меня.

— Нет, не хотел. Он просто… дразнил меня, в этот раз зашёл слишком далеко и получил. Мог бы попытаться взять оружие и прикончить меня, а вас и подавно, только щёлкнул пальцами — и убил. Честно сказать, изначально ни у него, ни у меня не было намерения убивать друг друга, — ангел смотрит на испуганного человека. — Просто в мире не всё так, как представляется многим людям. И черта между добром и злом в настоящее время слишком размыта. Всё сложно…

— Понимаю, — кивает пастор и бегло осматривается вокруг.

Мэг, проследив его взгляд, с сожалением тихим голосом добавляет:

— Извините, это всё моя вина. Если бы я не пришла сюда искать успокоения, он не последовал бы за мной. И ничего из случившегося не произошло.

— Нет, что вы, это не ваша вина, — протестует священник и смотрит ей в глаза. — Всё, что происходит и произошло, должно было случиться. Пути Господни неисповедимы, возможно, это испытание для вас. Демон ранее сказал, что вы оба пытаетесь что-то доказать друг другу. Быть может, сегодня вы и доказали, но просто ещё не поняли, что именно?

— Только то, что он слишком просто может вывести меня из себя? — горько усмехается Мэг, мельком бросив взгляд на лежащего Каса.

Мужчина лишь пожимает плечами:

— Понять это сможете лишь вы. Но я, увидев всё своими глазами теперь… демона в теле человека, ангела, — он замялся, с благоговением глядя на девушку перед собой. — В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что я выбрал правильный путь и моя миссия необходима людям, приходящим сюда каждый день.

— Вы правы, святой отец, — кивает Мэг.

Решает, что надо бы что-то сделать с погромом. Сосредотачивается на окружении, вытягивает руку — и весь хаос и разрушения, устроенные ими, постепенно возвращаются в изначальное целое стояние: скамейки сдвигаются на прежние места, сломанные вновь не повреждены, разбросанные более мелкие вещи вновь стоят на подставках. Библии, сброшенные с лавочек, возвращаются в изначальное положение. Ангел чувствует себя непривычно опустошённой и ужасно уставшей.

— Благодарю вас, — радостно заявляет священник, всё ещё не веря своим глазам.

— Удачи вам в вашей миссии, святой отец, — мягко говорит Мэг, подходит к демону и, коснувшись его плеча, она исчезают вместе с ним, оставляя в одиночестве пастора. Он ещё с минуту остаётся на месте, а затем, подойдя к алтарю, ещё с большим усердием, чем обычно, начинает молиться.


	30. Chapter 30

Прошёл час. Час томительного ожидания, когда Кас очнётся. Мэг заёрзала в кресле, при этом не сводя взгляда с демона…

Девушка перенеслась из церкви в его номер и оставила поверженного соперника на единственной, аккуратно заправленной кровати. Бегло осмотрелась и включила свет в комнате. Однотипный номер, как у Дина и Сэма. Стены выкрашены в аналогичные цвета. Мебель такого же дизайна и оттенка. Вся разница лишь в том, что одноместный номер оказался меньшей площади. На небольшом диванчике небрежно валялись пиджак и тренч. Рядом с ними — совсем недавно купленная пачка сигарет и мобильный телефон.

От скуки хотела включить телевизор, но быстро передумала. Вздохнула и, решив размять ноги, неторопливо прошлась по комнате. Остановилась у окна, наблюдая через тоненькие занавески: неподалёку по трассе проносятся редкие машины, отбрасывая длинные тени на тротуар.

Непривычная, но приятная тишина заставляет слегка расслабиться…

Мэг устало вздыхает. Ощущает себя изнурённой. Потасовка с Касом, а затем восстановление разгромленного помещения церкви, окончательно истощили и утомили её. Ничего не хочется. Быть может, только лечь и до утра, расслабившись, пролежать на мягкой постели какого-нибудь пустующего номера?

Прикрывает глаза. Перед ней опять возникает изображение — Кас корчится на полу и вопит, срывая голос. Провела ладонями по лицу, чтобы прогнать наваждение. В голове начинает роиться множество мыслей. Сожаление, чувство вины и немного злости вязкой дымкой окутывают, побуждая непроизвольно бросить взгляд на демона. Он неподвижен.

«Что сделает, когда очнётся?» — возникает уместный вопрос.

После всего произошедшего за последние несколько недель она уже не уверена, что сможет предугадать его поведение. Следовательно, вариантов развития событий и реакции демона может быть несколько. От самых безобидных и безвредных, до неприкрытой агрессии на грани безумной ярости.

Нервно облизала губы, бессознательно потянулась к поясу и сжала в ладони рукоять ангельского клинка. Перспектива с очередным противостоянием сейчас казалась немного страшной. Понимала: в случае чего-то глобального на шум и звуки борьбы прибегут Винчестеры. Хотя и не факт, что они успеют до того, как кто-то покалечится или ещё хуже. В то же время опасалась, если она уйдет, а демон «проснётся» в скверном расположении духа и, не обнаружив её, решит оторваться на соседях, могут посыпаться трупы. 

От всех этих раздумий начала слегка нервничать, покачнулась на каблуках и отошла от окна. Сделала пару шагов по комнате, стараясь придумать, что говорить и как себя вести в случае неожиданного пробуждения демона. Остановилась у телевизора, наблюдая за своим искаженным отражением на тёмном экране.

Слышит лёгкий скрип…

Мгновение — и её сшибает в сторону что-то тяжёлое. От внезапной встречи с жёсткой поверхностью тупая боль молниеносно проносится по всему телу. Не успевает даже понять, что произошло, как оказывается впечатана в шкаф. Деревянные створки с глухим звуком трескаются и надламываются, чуть вгибаясь внутрь. Мэг осознаёт, что произошло, и её охватывает страх. Твёрдое тело позади грубо прижимает её. Сразу же запястья оказываются в цепкой хватке демона. Совсем близко у уха неровное дыхание…

Темнота. Темнота и едкая боль. Только с ними Кас резко выскальзывает из насильственной «отключки», о причинах которой в данный момент его плавающее в мутной пелене спутанности сознание не в состоянии помнить…

Первое, что видит — бежевый потолок.

Первое, что чувствует — противное ощущение в горле и далее, вниз к легким. Каждый слабый вдох кажущегося таким холодным воздуха словно обжигает…

Скверно и почему-то знакомо…

Тихо. Даже слишком тихо.

Далее более сфокусированный взгляд и более отчётливое восприятие, кто он и где. Затем, как лавина, обрушивается вся хронология произошедшего этим вечером. И его уже начинает душить не мерзкая боль в горле, а ярость. В голове ни единой мысли. Застилающая глаза чёрная пелена и придавшая сил злость, несмотря на боль во всей тушке, заставляют резко вскочить и с рыком броситься к единственному находящемуся в комнате существу. Врезается всем телом в ангела, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться и рассчитывать силу, буквально сшибает её. Пролетают так с полметра и встречаются со стеной… или шкафом. Плевать. Слышит, как девушка успевает только ойкнуть — и вот она плотно зажата между ним и чем-то ещё.

Первый инстинктивный позыв — вцепиться в горло зубами и разжать их лишь тогда, когда жертва испустит последний вздох. Но постепенно всё меняется: из смазанной обстановки проявляются чёткие очертания номера гостиницы. Глухой гул в груди уходит, оставляя лишь хаотичный вдох-выдох. Лицо неприятно щекочут волосы ангела, и всё ещё цепляющийся за них запах церкви заставляет Каса слегка поморщиться. Проглатывает вязкую слюну и набирает в лёгкие воздуха.

— Ты… — хрипит на ухо Мэг демон, голос звучит неестественно глухо и низко. После небольшой паузы продолжает: — Затеяла грязную игру!

Кас замолчал, сипло прокашлялся, схватил её за волосы и сильно ударил головой о повреждённую дверцу шкафа, оставив там смазанный кровавый отпечаток. Перед глазами заплясали пятна. Мэг делает попытку вырваться, рассчитывая, что демон слаб и ещё не до конца пришёл в себя.

Бесполезно, он крепко держит её, болезненно сжимает запястье, ещё чуть — и начнут трещать кости. Она только слегка морщится и вновь замирает.

— Я поддавался и тебя не трогал, тупая ты су-у-ка-а… — демон будто скулит, цедит каждую букву сквозь зубы. Трудно ли говорить из-за боли или его настолько переполняет гнев, она не может понять. — А ты, залила мне в пасть святой воды, гадина!

Он плотнее вжимается в девушку, тем самым препятствуя любому движению с её стороны. Повреждённый шкаф от давления двух тел жалобно скрипит, нарушая наступившую тишину.

— Могла бить тушку, но не так… — жалобно шепчет демон, медленно убирает прядь волос с её лица. Проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке, двигается к шее, где сжимает их что есть силы. И следующую реплику произносит уже более твёрдым и громким голосом: — Может, мне в отместку влить в тебя елея и зажечь? Посмотреть, как ты будешь визжать?!

— Сам нарвался… — Мэг, дабы не спровоцировать ещё большую жестокость, пытается произносить всё спокойным тоном, но пальцы на шее душат, сжимают так, что не продохнуть и говорить становится невозможно.

— Неужели?! — Кас рычит ей на ухо, и она чувствует, как другая его рука отпустила запястье и проворно нырнула к ней под куртку, вынимая клинок из-за пояса. Он медленно ведёт кончиком оружия по её щеке с лёгким нажимом, достаточным, чтобы показать серьёзность своих намерений, но недостаточным, чтобы сделать надрез. Мэг ощущает на коже холодное прикосновение и слегка вздрагивает от контраста температур. Демон протяжно вздыхает, и острие клинка замирает почти у самого её глаза: — Но разве я трогал это? Нет!

Она не видит его лица, но все слова, неестественно глухой голос и тон заставляют её более остро ощутить вину. И очередное мысленное одёргивание себя с трактовкой «жалость и сострадание нужно испытывать к тем, кто его заслуживает!» совсем не помогает. Ей хочется оправдаться, не столько перед ним, сколько перед самой собой. Это противное чувство не проходит даже после минутной тишины. Несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но тут же закрывает — нет ни одной уместной реплики.

Странно. Нет отвращения и ненависти, которые буквально переполняли её во время их «поединка». Сейчас в этом унизительном положении она пронизана лишь виной и страхом. И если первое появилось ещё ранее, то страх усилится ещё больше, когда демон завладел её клинком. Прокручивала в голове тактики, как выпутаться из его хватки с минимальным риском, но все варианты не сулили ничего хорошего: одно движение его руки с её оружием — и всё может закончиться.

Не столько пугала мысль о смерти и осознание своей беспомощности, как то, что с каждой секундой в ней угасала решимость всё происходящее прекратить. А она, вероятно, могла бы, собравшись с последними силами, превратить демона в дымящиеся останки, озарив всё помещение смертельным для него светом. Ещё в церкви поняла — Кас не настроен на летальный финал их потасовки, и всё его поведение напоминало больше развлечение, нежели что-то серьёзное, угрожавшее её жизни или же находящегося там человека. Как всегда обернул ситуацию себе на потеху. А она была не дальновидна, пошла на поводу у своей гордости, не могла всё упростить, просто согласиться, когда он спросил: «… я выиграл?». Теперь череда последовательных событий и её нынешнее положение — расплата за совершённое или нет ранее. С каждым разом становится всё труднее распознать, где правильные, а где неправильные решения. И осознание, куда её это приведет, в дальнейшем так же пугает ничуть не меньше, нежели клинок, тычущий ей в лицо сейчас…

Кас в ожидании. Молчание затянулось, а попыток вырваться и надавать ему по башке так и не последовало. Это удивляет и придаёт уверенности в себе. Ухмыляется, когда слышит учащенное дыхание ангела на все его действия. Наслаждается своей властью и разминает шею. Ко всем неприятностям с дыханием присоединяется и головная боль.

«Неужели черепок раскололся?» — демон зажмурился и слегка тряхнул головой. Да, так и есть, что-то не то. Но всё это оставляет на потом, переключая своё внимание на ангела. От неё исходит волнами столько печали и вины, что он готов начать чихать, но вскоре этот «смрад» перебивает страх, и тогда Кас хочет взвыть от удовольствия. Ещё недолго смакует это необыкновенное чувство.

Хочется мести. Обида никуда не ушла, а эта импровизированная власть над ангелом окончательно подпитывает его нездоровые порывы. Сейчас над ним преобладает одно единственное желание — причинить боль. Такую боль, которую может почувствовать именно ангел, а не та глупенькая девчушка, в которую она влезла. И для этого плана на руках есть все необходимые инструменты — её собственный клинок, который не так давно забрала у него. Какая ирония. От предвкушения подскакивает пульс, а во рту вмиг пересыхает. Кас непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы и наклоняется, оказываясь вплотную, и шепчет Мэг на ухо:

— Знаешь, каково это? Гореть изнутри, чувствовать агонию каждым атомом своего естества! Ах да, я же забыл, тебе плевать. Так что должно быть возмездие, рок…

После этих слов он одним быстрым движением отстраняет Мэг от шкафа, всё ещё продолжая удерживать её за шею, и, легко сдвинув полу куртки, приставляет клинок к плечу и резким движением вгоняет его по самую рукоять ей в плечо.

— Как думаешь, я получу от этого удовольствие? — Кас перехватывает её поперёк груди, пресекая слабую и не убедительную попытку вырваться. Игнорирует её приглушенный сквозь зубы стон и, не удержавшись от ещё большего насилия, словно хищник, смыкает зубы на её шее, чувствует солоноватый вкус крови. Отстранившись, с ухмылкой добавляет: — Однозначно!

Мэг не кричит, она скулит, так, как ещё недавно скулил демон. Теперь поменялись местами. Он кусает её, проходится языком по ране. Этот примитивный жест заставляет чувствовать себя оскорблённой и такой грязной. Мерзко, но она сама, не понимая почему, терпит эту пытку. Самобичевание — её главный недостаток. Когда боль становится нестерпимой, она начинает вырываться. Одним движением сбрасывает с себя Каса. Он отступает на несколько шагов и, наткнувшись на диван, медленно сползает на пол.

— Понравилось? — демон усмехается, небрежно вытирает губы и заходится глухим кашлем.

Ангел, морщась от жгучей боли, извлекает клинок из плеча и зажимает ладонью рану, откуда начинает пробиваться яркий белый свет. Опасливо поглядывает на Каса, который сидит на полу, держится за грудную клетку и периодически покашливает.

Мэг растерянно смотрит вокруг себя. Решает, что, видимо, на этом их конфликт исчерпан, и засовывает клинок обратно за пояс. Настораживается, услыхав шуршание со стороны демона. Он, кряхтя и вздыхая, медленно поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, поплёлся к двери в ванную, по пути стаскивая с шеи галстук. Девушка, не сводя взгляда с демона, медленно проследовала к креслу и присела там. Кас, не удосужившись даже прикрыть дверь, тяжело опёрся на раковину и повернул вентиль теплой воды. Стянул с себя окровавленную, местами порванную сорочку и начал умываться.

«Только бы не рухнуть» — думает демон и пытается сосредоточиться на своём отражении в зеркале. Показывать слабость перед ангелочком никак нельзя, хотя сейчас чувствует себя самым скверным образом. Эйфория после выброса адреналина быстро сошла на нет. Всё тело ломит, в голове гудит и звенит, не говоря уже о том, что в груди словно мешают лаву, засыпая её солью. Он морщится, когда решает прополоскать рот и выпить теплой воды. О виски можно ненадолго забыть, и это печалит, ибо сейчас он не отказался бы от пары стаканчиков. В очередной раз споласкивает лицо водой и проходится ладонью по шее, убирая там кровавые дорожки, начавшие темнеть. Принять душ кажется непосильной задачей, и он не решается рисковать, лучше отложить это на завтра, когда более прочно будет стоять на ногах.

Как всё хорошо начиналось и как погано закончилось. Дружеский мордобой перешёл в этот отвратительный поступок со стороны Мэг. В суматохе взаимного избиения к нему прилетала пару раз мысль «а что если она будет жульничать?», но затем, получая в бубен, отнекивался, не веря, что такое возможно, продолжал махать кулаками. Вот дурак! В следующий раз трижды подумает, прежде чем решит поприкалываться над ангелом. Подрифтовала мордашку на славу, и этот порез на лбу красоты ему не придаёт. Надо бы попросить восстановить всю тушку в прежнее состояние — своего рода компенсация.

Ещё раз споласкивает лицо и, схватив бледно-зеленое полотенце с вешалки, начинает неспешно вытираться. Мельком бросает взгляд к ангелу. Она сидит в кресле, прижимая ладонь к плечу. Без оружия. Стало быть, боёв на сегодня и для неё достаточно. Оно и к лучшему, ибо продолжать любого рода разборку Кас сейчас не в состоянии. Быть может, потом, в другое время, в другом месте. Он злопамятный…

Медленно передвигает ногами, направляясь к постели. Ангел, завидев его появление, чуть оживилась и более прямо села в кресле. Демон на её поведение только слабо усмехнулся — видать, не он один не желает казаться слабым. Одним движение откидывает покрывало с постели и, скомкав, кладёт его на край дивана.

— Мне надо поспать, — хрипло заявляет Кас и морщится от того, как сипло звучит его голос и как мерзко стало снова в горле. Мэг начинает вставать с кресла, видимо, намереваясь уйти. Кас, проследив её усталые движения, сделав, над собой усилие, добавляет: — Можешь оставаться, если хочешь, я до утра побуду в отключке.

— Хорошо, — негромко бросает ангел и опускается обратно в кресло. При этом протяжно и, как показалось демону, с облегчением вздохнув…

Мэг наблюдает, как демон стягивает ботинки, забирается под одеяло, а потом, устроившись на боку, накрывается с головой. Она вздыхает, старается устроиться поудобнее в кресле и морщится, когда её движения вызывают боль в плече. Затем прикрывает глаза, старается расслабиться и ни о чём не думать.

***

Ангел чуть вздрагивает и резко открывает глаза от еле слышного скрипа. Уже достаточно светло, и Кас закопошился под одеялом. Она проверяет своё ранение — там все зажило. Демон шумно вздыхает и резко принимает сидячее положение. Девушка замечает синеватые кровоподтеки, которыми усеяна его спина.

— Ох, я как огурчик, — бодро, но всё ещё тихо и сипло заявляет Кас и вскакивает на ноги. Разворачивается к Мэг и нахально скалится. — Так что теперь могу ещё раз тебе накостылять.

Она готова засмеяться на его реплику, тому, с каким энтузиазмом он это говорит, учитывая, в каком состоянии она его сюда принесла.

— Неужели? Ты, видимо, сильно ударился головой и что-то перепутал, — она позволяет себе усмехнуться, — раз говоришь это так, словно ты выиграл.

— Конечно, я выиграл! — смеется демон и потягивается, разминая мышцы. Чувствует себя намного лучше. Открыв глаза и сосредоточившись, понял, что он до сих пор не один, и это слегка удивило. Он ожидал, что ангел слиняет, как только он уснёт. Значит, она проторчала всю ночь тут, отсиживаясь и зализывая раны. Он не может не злорадствовать про себя.

— Извини, но не меня ночью притащили сюда без сознания, — уверенно заявляет Мэг и складывает руки на груди, немного обескураженная его заявлением. — Так что на триумфальную победу не похоже.

— Ты, видимо, не уловила сути нашего сражения, — подмигнул ей демон, медленно прошёлся к бару, где взял стакан, но, к удивлению девушки, не налил себе выпить, а направился в ванную. Мэг поднялась на ноги и сделала несколько шагов к распахнутой двери. Кас, набрав стакан воды, выпил содержимое, прокашлялся и грязно выругался.

— Суть одна — победа, разве нет? — она с интересом смотрит, как он поднимает с пола свою сорочку, встряхивает, а затем вещь моментально становится чистой и неповреждённой.

— Именно, победа, — задумчиво тянет демон, внимательно разглядывая своё отражение. — Но победа не в том, чтобы вырубить меня, а в том, чтобы показать тебе, что ты не такая уж святоша.

— О чём это ты? — она искренне не понимает, куда он теперь клонит. Прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку.

— У меня была небольшая теория, над которой я задумывался пару раз, когда напивался. И вот затестил, так сказать. Вчера я убедился, что вы, ангелочки, бездушные, жестокие, беспринципные ублюдки, — Кас сделал паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Мэг. Она лишь нахмурилась. Затем демон осторожно продолжил: — Как и демоны. И это не может не радовать. Это значит, что у нас с тобой больше общего, чем ты всегда считала.

— Ты даже теперь умудряешься перевернуть всё с ног на голову, — возмущается девушка такому заявлению в свой адрес.

— О нет, я говорю как есть. Только факты! У нас был кулачный бой, всё по честному, без моих джедайских сил, только кулаки. И что в финале мы увидели? То, что грязный, мерзкий чертёнок оказался честнее ангела. Как такое возможно?

— Я действовала по обстоятельствам. Не нужно сейчас пытаться меня в чём-то упрекнуть. И вообще слышать от демона о честной драке, по меньшей мере, странно! — усмехнулась девушка, стараясь игнорировать растущую злость на такое отвратительно сравнение себя с демонами. Будто тут вообще может быть связь?!

— Странно? Но я не хватался за клинок. А ты, вся такая светлая и правильная, в итоге поступила, как задрипанный демон. Теперь стоишь тут и пытаешься оправдать свои грязные действия. Просто признай, я надрал твою пернатую задницу! — постарался задорно пропеть Кас, но только закашлялся и потёр шею.

Мэг не выдерживает и начинает смеяться:

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?

— Просвети, будь любезна, — мямлит демон и начинает возиться с пряжкой ремня.

— У тебя завышенное самомнение, — заявляет Мэг, не смущаясь тому, что, по-видимому, демон намеревается снять штаны.

— О, не начинай старую песню. Ты тоже хороша! — хрипит Кас, уже расстегнув молнию на брюках.

— Ой, только не надо сравнивать…

— Я не закончил! Даже сейчас ты думаешь, что лучше меня, — поняв, что задел за живое, продолжает Кас, делает шаг к ней.

— Потому что так и есть! — возмущенно срывается на повышенный тон ангел.

— Вот видишь — злиться начинаешь, повышаешь голос и готова схватиться за оружие, лишь бы доказать свою точку зрения. Настолько закостенела в этих раздутых на весь мир стереотипах «добра и зла», не можешь принять тот факт, что мы с тобой просто «существа», которых не описать словами «хороший» или «плохой». Созданы для определённых целей. Это как два полюса, плюс и минус, уравновешиваем нечто под названием мироздание. Нас сталкивают лбами с момента сотворения, навязывают установки того, кем быть, как быть и для чего. Люди — просто массовка для фона. И вот мы с тобой тут, вдвоём, не пытаемся убить друг друга, что уже само по себе ломает шаблоны. Возможно, просто перешли на новый уровень самосознания? — заканчивает демон, находясь слишком близко, и пытается заглянуть ей в глаза. Слушая его тираду, на лице ангела сменилась целая палитра выражений.

— Или просто отступники, сошедшие с ума… — пожимает плечами Мэг, зацепившись взглядом за царапину на груди демона.

Кас внимательно смотрит на неё, а потом вздыхает:

— Подумай об этом. А сейчас, если ты не против, я сбегаю в душ. Далеко не уходи, подлатаешь меня в знак примирения. Идёт?

— Ладно, — недовольно фыркает девушка и делает шаг назад, наблюдая как Кас закрывает дверь. Слышит звук включённого душа. И, прошествовав к окну, добавляет: — Не буду ни о чём я думать, сейчас, по крайней мере.

Ей становится обидно.


	31. Chapter 31

Разбуженный звуком голоса, доносящегося из глубины квартиры, Кас открывает глаза. Вздыхает и перекатывается по шёлковым простыням в сторону, оказываясь посередине кровати. Смотрит на потолок, недовольно фыркает. Окно приоткрыто и по спальне гуляет свежий, чуть прохладный воздух, который тот час же вызывает неприятную дрожь. Прислушивается к голосу подружки, но понять ничего не может. Рассчитывал проснуться, когда она уже свалит на работу, и можно было спокойно провести утро. Прошлый вечер трепалась о предстоящем судебном заседании и о том, какие огромные деньги там замешаны и как это важно. Ха, будто ему есть до этого дело! Начихать на все её чувства, симпатию или что там ещё замешано. Не особо напрягаясь, делает вид взаимности, а сам хохочет каждый раз, видя её искренние попытки угодить или какие-то нежности. Противно! Хочется плеваться, сбегать прополоскать рот и смыть под горячим душем всю эту воняющую человеческими чувствами нелепицу, так и липнущую к нему. И сейчас надеется, что Элизабет свалит на свою треклятую работу, оставив его в одиночестве.

— Ещё один грёбаный день, — бормочет под нос и кладёт голову под подушку, чтобы насладиться тишиной ещё немного. Старается игнорировать противные мурашки, бегущие по всему телу. Моментально расслабляется, а затем через минуту вздрагивает от неожиданного тёплого прикосновения к спине. Матрас слегка прогибается под весом ещё одного тела.

Ощущает, как пальцы женщины с непривычной нежностью медленно скользят от лопаток вниз к пояснице, и приятная дрожь пробегает вдоль позвоночника. Слабо стонет в простыни и высовывает голову, отодвигая подушку.

— Заседание перенесли, так что у меня есть немного времени, — шепчет на ухо Элизабет и целует его в плечо.

— Как нам повезло, — усмехнулся демон и быстро поворачивается к собеседнице, оказываясь на спине. Она, воспользовавшись теперешним его удобным положением, притягивает Каса за шею ближе к себе и жарко целует в губы.

«Если уж разбудили в такую рань, стоит извлечь из этого максимум пользы и удовольствия», — думает демон, растворяясь в приятных ощущениях.

Замечает, что на его любовнице нет ничего, помимо бледно-голубого короткого халатика. Легко подцепив пальцами тонкий поясок, тянет за него.

— Приготовить завтрак? — женщина неожиданно отстраняется, останавливает его, перехватив ладонь, и заглядывает в глаза.

В её взгляде он видит столько нежности и энтузиазма, что становится не по себе. Хочется сунуть голову вновь под подушку. Делает быстрый вдох в попытке скрыть раздражение.

— Нет, давай потратим эти минуты на что-то более приятное, нежели еда? — мурлыкает Кас и, подавив поднимающуюся злость, делает попытку стащить с женщины халат.

— Ты вчера отказался от ужина… — не унимается Элизабет и, легко оттолкнув его руку, встаёт с постели, туже затягивая пояс.

— Не начинай! — грубо выплёвывает демон и вздыхает.

От негодования сводит скулы — знает, о чём сейчас пойдёт разговор, и становится тошно от её назойливости. Опять…

Демона всего передёргивает. И почему юристы такие надоедливые? Поначалу её напористость, прямолинейность и периодическое доминирование в тех или иных аспектах их «отношений» казались забавными, но сейчас эти качества начинали доставать. Не первый раз общение катится в сторону конкретного выноса мозга о еде, воде, сне и прочих особенностях, свойственных человеку, но Кас не собирается подстраиваться под эту чушь лишь потому, что кому-то кажется странным его настойчивое нежелание питаться.

На его резкую реплику женщина только осудительно смотрит и складывает руки на груди, а затем более жёстким голосом добавляет:

— Что не начинать?!

— Это! Не надо пытаться меня накормить как минимум, и не надо опять задавать тупые вопросы. Мы об этом говорили же, и не раз! Тебя устраивает, что я не лезу в твою жизнь, работу и так далее, а ты, будь добра, не насилуй мне мозги этими расспросами. Я думал, у нас отношения, которые начались с постели и закончатся ею же! — не выдерживает демон и, отбросив одеяло в сторону, принимает сидячее положение, свесив ноги с кровати. Она, видно, смерти ищет, раз продолжает гнуть свою линию после предыдущих аналогичных перепалок.

Кас закрывает лицо ладонями и сжимает челюсти, так как сейчас хочется просто проломить её головой стену, и это ещё самое безобидное желание. Подавляет рык, зародившийся в груди, и Кас делает глубокий вдох, а затем медленный выдох.

— Это ненормальное поведение. Ты не ешь, пьешь алкоголя столько, что любой другой отрубился бы, и у тебя… — не закончив фразу, женщина испуганно отступает чуть назад, когда Кас резко вскакивает с постели.

— Тебя не должно это волновать! — рычит демон, делает шаг в её сторону. Затем, словно опомнившись, останавливается и начинает собирать свои вещи. — Пожалуй, я пойду от греха подальше…

— Сбегаешь опять? — с насмешкой выплёвывает Элизабет, наблюдая за ним. — А что будет, если ты останешься?

— Тебе не понравится то, что ты можешь увидеть, — огрызается демон и, хлопнув дверью, скрывается в ванной комнате.

Как же он её ненавидит. Небрежно бросает вещи на тумбу у раковины. Смотрит на отражение в зеркале, на секунду в глазах мелькает чёрная пелена.

— Сука! — шепчет Кас, хватает зубную щётку и тюбик пасты.

Лучше успокоиться. Видимо, их «отношения» на этом подошли к своему логическому концу, как уже бывало не раз, в аналогичных случаях. Вся разница в том, что ранее он не церемонился и просто мог прирезать «бывшую». Да и раньше всё это не длилось более одной ночи.

«Нужно заканчивать этот фарс», — проносится в голове. Старается отвлечься, сосредоточившись на мятном вкусе пасты. Сейчас и впрямь лучше уйти, побродить где-нибудь или посидеть в какой-либо забегаловке. Променять комфорт с дорогим алкоголем на пропитанную запахом еды дыру, печально и обидно…

Было желание пойти в бар, но они оказались закрыты. Кас раздражённо передёргивает плечами, отходя от двери, ведущей в ближайший бар:

— Какая разница, когда открыться?! Часом раньше, часом позже. Ненавижу!

Поэтому ничего не остается, как слоняться по улице, медленно шагая вдоль оживлённой проезжей части, и курить уже третью сигарету. Старается не обращать внимания на прохожих, сегодня он их ненавидит.

С отвращением смотрит на проходящего мимо мужчину, жующего рогалик и на ходу запивающим кофе из Старбакса. Бесполезные суетящиеся букашки, с завышенным чувством собственной важности, при этом на деле жалкие, вечно ноющие скоты. Прошли сотни, тысячи лет, а они не изменились: как были ничтожествами, грызущимися друг с другом, так ими и остались. Кас делает очередную затяжку и останавливается, прислонившись плечом к фонарному столбу. Наблюдает через дорогу людишек, столпившихся у прачечной. Не сразу замечает несколько полицейских машин и скорую. А это уже интересно, наверное, ограбили или ещё чего злободневного произошло.

Медленно выдыхает дым и, оттолкнувшись от столба, шагает к собравшейся толпе. У входа в прачечную всё огорожено желтой лентой, а зеваки время от времени перешёптываются друг с другом. Демон грубо отталкивает старушку в желтом берете по пути и подбирается к оцеплению. Не ограбление, а что-то серьёзнее. У ступенек здания всё залито кровью, но тело уже увезли. Полицейский с блокнотом в руке опрашивает блондинку, стоящую у оцепления и периодически делает заметки. На земле до сих пор расставлены желтые маркеры с номерами. Криминалисты старательно суетятся рядом, шурша пакетами для улик, и щелкают на фотоаппараты место преступления.

«Хоть у кого-то утро задалось», — Кас непроизвольно облизывает губы и глубже вдыхает воздух, в котором ещё отчётливо чувствуется запах смерти, боли и страха. Обращается к седоволосому мужчине, стоящему у самой ленты:

— Эй, приятель, что тут случилось?

— Убийство. Хозяина прачечной нашли сегодня утром, — мужчина мельком взглянул на демона и кивнул на лужу крови.

— Зарезали? — Кас делает ещё затяжку, разглядывает здание. Знает ответ на свой вопрос — крови слишком много для простого «зарезали» при ограблении, к примеру, тут что-то куда более зловещее. Бедолагу, наверное, распотрошили как рыбу.

— Полиция молчит, — мужчина пожал плечами и чуть понизил голос, стараясь говорить почти шёпотом: — Но ему, вероятно, вырезали органы. Это уже не первый случай, двумя месяцами ранее, неподалёку случилось подобное с девушкой. В нашем городе появился серийный убийца, а в газетах и по телевизору все молчат. Пытаются замять, чёртовы бюрократы!

— Ясно, — тянет буквы Кас и, последний раз глянув на темнеющее на асфальте пятно крови, начинает пробираться из толпы зевак.

«Ту девку, что вампир поймал, тоже так убили», — вспоминает демон и усмехается тому, что Винчестеры решили, мол это он сделал. Дураки. Будь это он, труп бы не нашли, вероятнее всего, ну или по частям.

— Какое мне дело? — чуть слышно шепчет и, сделав ещё несколько шагов, садится на скамейку у входа в парикмахерскую, бросает окурок в урну.

И так какие планы? Скука. А если свистнуть братцам, то, возможно, обломится кого-нибудь изничтожить. Плюс насолить местным монстрикам тоже весьма приятно. Начинает вспоминать, какая тварь вырывает сердца, но ничего конкретного в голову не приходит. Он и сам иногда забавы ради мог вырвать сердце и не только. Вытаскивает из кармана плаща телефон и, порывшись в справочнике, набирает нужный номер.

— Алло? — раздаётся на другом конце сонный голос Сэма Винчестера.

— Привет, здоровяк, узнал? — демон усмехнулся.

— Кас? — удивлённо отзывается охотник.

— Точно. Как дела? — демон лениво проводил взглядом симпатичную брюнетку, эффектно прокурсировавшую мимо.

— Хорошо. Ты чего звонишь?

— А что, мне уже нельзя поздороваться c моим приятелем Сэмом Винчестером? — дразнит Кас и растягивается в хитрой ухмылке.

— Очень смешно. Давай серьёзно, иначе кладу трубку! — холодным тоном отвечает охотник.

— Оу, не разбивай мне сердце! — смеётся демон и, услыхав ворчание Сэма, добавляет: — Помните ту деваху, которую вампир попользовал, вы ещё думали, что я ей сердце выдрал?

— Так, и?

— Тут ещё одно похожее убийство. Мужика ночью отоварили. Поговаривают, ему вырвали органы. А учитывая, сколько было кровищи, знатно его покромсали. Я подумал, вам, альтруистам, будем интересно, если вдруг это оборотень или какой другой людоед? — демон слышит фоном какие-то комментарии Дина.

— Да, посмотрим и решим, быть может, приедем, нам всё равно по пути к Бобби.

— Отлично. Я вас подожду в закусочной, «У Стива» называется. Кстати, и подругу свою пернатую берите, а то мне будет тоскливо в вашей мужской компании.

— Постараюсь, — без особого энтузиазма отзывается Сэм и вешает трубку.

— Мило, — усмехнулся Кас, сунул мобильный в карман. Поднимается с насиженного места и, перейдя дорогу, входит в закусочную.

***

— Если сердце, то вервольф. А если просто искромсали, то это может быть всё что угодно. Но я настроен оптимистично на вервольфа, — подытожил Дин и забросил в рот мятный леденец.

— Оптимистично? Кто ты и куда дел моего брата? — усмехнулся Сэм.

Они уже почти час ехали по шоссе, временами легко обгоняя грузовики с длинными прицепами. После скучного приключения с очередным призраком в Денвере Дину хотелось чего-то более захватывающего и опасного. Поэтому когда позвонил Кас и рассказал про новую жертву, Винчестер, к огромному удивлению Сэма, сразу же согласился ввязаться в эту авантюру.

Спустя какое-то время на заднем сиденье с характерным шелестом материализовалась Мэг.

— Привет, — оживился Сэм. Заприметив в руках девушки какой-то лист бумаги, полюбопытствовал: — Что это у тебя?

— Здравствуйте. Это брошюра экскурсионной программы музея в Вашингтоне, — Мэг приветственно кивнула братьям.

— Зачем она тебе? Там что, ожила мумия, и ты нам новое дело решила подкинуть? А то опоздала: наш общий «друг» уже дал наводку на вервольфа, — Дин включил поворотник перед очередным обгоном.

— Вовсе нет, просто я решила посетить музей и не прогадала, было очень занимательно, — гордо ответила Мэг. Хоть как-то старается разнообразить скучные будни. Докатилась до того, что решилась отправиться музей. Это странно, тем более для ангела, но она уже смирилась со своей участью.

— Ну, мои поздравления. Я как-то музеи не особо люблю, — поморщился Дин, словно вспомнив нечто неприятное.

— Итак, куда едем? — девушка отложила на сиденье брошюру и поправила куртку. Настроилась на очередное приключение.

— Помнишь, пару месяцев назад, когда выслеживали вампиров, нашли девушку с вырванным сердцем, ещё решили, что Кас её убил? — после кивка от ангела Сэм продолжил: — Так вот, там ещё одно аналогичное убийство. Кас позвонил утром и рассказал, едем проверить.

— Хм, — задумчиво протянула Мэг. Спустя несколько секунд добавила: — И вы поверили в то, что он сказал? Может, это ловушка?

— Не думаю, что ловушка, да и зачем? — мотнул головой Сэм. — Но я подстраховался и проверил выпуски местных газет, ночью впрямь произошло убийство. Так что мы решили отправиться туда, как раз по пути к Бобби.

— Многовато нечисти для одного города. Призрак, вампиры, демоны, адские псы, — ангел расслабилась на сиденье и прикрыла глаза. Вряд ли теперь это дело будет спокойным, по крайней мере для неё. — Дин, и ты не против того, что Кас вам это сообщил и, я полагаю, предложил свою «неоценимую» помощь?

— Я его недолюбливаю, но если в городишке завёлся злобный вервольф, выбор не велик. И было бы глупо проигнорировать это только лишь из-за мерзкого, самодовольного, заносчивого демона, ошивающегося вокруг, — быстро проговорил Винчестер и сосредоточился на дороге. — И ты с ним поаккуратнее. От таких хитрожопых типов можно ожидать чего угодно.

Мэг согласно кивнула, хотела рассказать, как одолела Каса в церкви, но вовремя остановилась. Вряд ли это тот случай, когда Дину стоит знать об их небольшой потасовке. Хотя всё и закончилось мирно, как принято говорить у людей полюбовно, но клинок в плече как апогей их стычки маловероятно порадует Дина, а накалять обстановку больше, чем уже есть сейчас, не хотелось. Ангел промолчала и задумчиво посмотрела в окно. Быть может, пока едем к назначенному месту, стоит поразмышлять над словами, сказанными демоном ранее?

***

Мэг оставила Винчестеров искать подходящий мотель, а сама перенеслась к указанной закусочной, где их должен был ждать Кас. С виду это было неприметное серое здание с широкими окнами на первом этаже, где и располагалась закусочная. Яркая вывеска с красно-желтыми оттенками гласила «У Стива». Девушка проследила, как из дверей вышла пожилая пара, они о чём-то перешёптывались и держались за руки.

Сегодня Мэг решила действовать уверенно. Потянула на себя ручку двери и вошла. Её сразу же окутал приятный аромат свежеиспечённых вафель, оладий и кофе. Интерьер выглядел уютно и аккуратно, без лишних элементов в виде непонятных статуй или странных картин. Внимательно осмотрелась и сразу заприметила Каса — он сидел в углу за одним из столиков и сосредоточенно складывал салфетку, стараясь сделать из неё нечто, отдаленно напоминающее птичку. Девушка быстро направилась к нему. И чем ближе она подходила, тем быстрее испарялась её недавняя уверенность.

Остановилась около демона, не решаясь сесть или же поприветствовать. Плащ был небрежно брошен рядом. Перед Касом стояла пустая чашка, лежали несколько салфеток. Странный выбор, изначально она думала, что встретятся они в баре, где демон будет дегустировать весь ассортимент алкогольной продукции. Но тут сейчас не было алкоголя вообще и, судя по всему, в этом месте его не предлагали вовсе. Демон в свою очередь выглядел как обычно, немного взъерошенный и самодовольный, как показалось Мэг. Хотела открыть рот и поприветствовать самым холодным и отстранённым тоном, но эффект неожиданности не удался. Внезапно Кас поднял на неё взгляд, отвлекаясь от оригами, смотрел ей прямо в глаза, при этом широко улыбаясь.

— Это было быстро, — усмехнулся демон, бегло осмотрев её с ног до головы.

Пил чай, скучал и гадал, когда же явятся эти бойскауты. Ожидал всей дружной компании, а тут её ангельское величество явилась одна. Приятный бонус. Быть может утро не такое уж и плохое, если до полудня посчастливится не видеть недовольную мину Дина Винчестера. Сидел и складывал ласточку из белоснежной салфетки, когда рядом кто-то внезапно остановился. Он даже на секунду напрягся, решил, что проморгал посыльных Кроули, но затем расслабился когда уловил нечто иное, нежели демонское присутствие.

Последняя их встреча с этим конкретным ангелом была насыщена событиями и приятными ощущениями. Хотя и закончилось для него весьма неприятно, да так что пришлось страдать ещё несколько дней. Но все неудобства меркли перед тем, как скучно и однообразно длился последующий месяц. Так что позвонить Винчестерам, была не такая уж и плохая идея — представилась возможность поразвлечься, как физически так и эмоционально, и начать с последнего можно прямо здесь и сейчас. Поэтому решил не дожидаться пока она сморозит какую-либо глупость и взял инициативу в свои демонские ручонки.

Касу на мгновение даже показалось, что девушка растерялась. И просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не подколоть небожительницу:

— Неужели летела на крыльях любви?

— И тебе привет, — сухо бросила Мэг, проигнорировав его откровенно игривый тон. Про себя чертыхнулась, как нелепо она себя сейчас почувствовала, и как уныло прозвучал её голос. Решила далее не корчить из себя мисс уверенность в себе и, вздохнув, присела напротив собеседника, расположив руки на краешке стола.

— Оу, кто-то сегодня ворчливее, чем обычно, — пожурил Кас и повертел перед самым её носом самодельной птичкой. Затем положил её около ладоней ангела. — Чтобы никому не было обидно — утро у меня тоже не задалось.

— Я была в музее, — неожиданно заявила ангел и, взяв со стола оригами, с интересом начала рассматривать птицу. Хотела нейтрально начать их беседу и вот пожалуйста, очень «эффектно».

— Эм… — на лице демона читалось лёгкое, мимолетное недоумение, но длилось это недолго. Он кивнул, а затем подмигнул Мэг: — Признаться, такой пикантной подробности твоей личной жизни я не ожидал услышать.

На его реплику девушка только слабо кивнула.

— В прошлую нашу встречу, мы так холодно распрощались, — Кас отодвинул от себя пустую чашку из под чая и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на собеседнице. Она аккуратно отложила птицу на стол.

— Конечно, холодно, — согласилась Мэг и самодовольно улыбнулась, придала голосу уверенный тон, теперь язвить пришла её очередь: — Так как ты не мог нормально говорить, хрипел как старик, а посему не было возможности наградить меня колкостями, пошлятиной и откровенными насмешками на дорожку.

На её высказывание Кас засмеялся и с развлечением потёр подбородок.

— Скажу честно, я возбуждаюсь, когда ты говоришь таким тоном, — прошептал демон, чуть наклонился вперёд, стараясь придать моменту некую интимность. И это подействовало, девушка сломала зрительный контакт и отвернулась.

— Вот как сейчас, например, — смутилась Мэг и перевела взгляд куда-то за окно, наблюдая за проезжающими автомобилями.

Почувствовала, как щеки начали гореть, но изо всех сил старалась не показывать своего волнения. Совершенно беспочвенного волнения. Пожалела несколько раз о своём решении одной прийти на встречу, не дожидаясь Винчестеров, хотя уже тогда знала, что последуют подобные разговоры и откровенные намёки. И она была морально готова, ещё в машине придумала программу, основывающуюся на принципах: «Полное игнорирование. Не поддаваться на провокации. Абстрагироваться от едких словечек. Вести себя с достоинством».

Всё было шикарно ровно до того момента, как Кас не открыл рот. Самое обидное то, что сейчас её подводила не придуманная программа, а она сама. То как говорила, и хуже всего как при этом себя чувствовала. Знала, что демон каким-то образом знает о её дискомфорте, неловкости и пользовался этим просто на все двести процентов. Явно наслаждаясь.

— Ну ладно, не обижайся, я же не виноват, что не могу сдержать своё рвущееся наружу естество в твоём присутствии, — не унимался Кас, подливая масла в огонь. Ликовал внутри, наслаждаясь своим специфическим превосходством.

— Думаю, многим бы польстило твоё высказывание, но я не из их числа, — попыталась парировать его заявление Мэг.

— Я знаю, глупышка, — засмеялся Кас, — потому и говорю тебе такие вещи. Так забавно наблюдать, как ты смущаешься, злишься, краснеешь и не обязательно в таком порядке.

— А в твою «светлую» голову не приходила мысль, что возможно мне не нравится это?

— Более того, дорогуша. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, в этом-то и прелесть, — демон ухмыльнулся, открыто забавляясь её реакцией.

— Иногда просто хочется взять и стереть эту ухмылку с твоего лица, — Мэг нахмурилась.

Такого рода откровенность прямо в лицо, это перебор. Одно дело издеваться и промолчать, а теперь он открыто заявил, что наслаждается всем происходящим. Это начало злить Мэг. Чтобы отвлечься, она начала вспоминать моменты, когда он оказывался в проигрышной ситуации, когда был испуганным и загнанным в угол. Например, тогда в абмаре в ловушке или подвале, когда накостыляла ему, убрав эту раздражающую ухмылку с его физиономии. От этого ей немного стало легче, промелькнула даже толика гордости за себя. Длилось её умиротворение недолго.

— Я был таким плохим, отшлепаешь меня? — не унимался демон, при этом ещё шире заулыбался.

— Ненавижу тебя, — фыркнула Мэг, презрительно глядя на собеседника.

— Видишь как здорово, я вызываю у тебя сильные чувства, это шаг в нужном направлении, — Кас лукаво смотрел прямо ей в глаза.

«Как можно быть таким раздражающим?!» — подумала Мэг, но озвучила нечто иное.

— Не извращай всё, ненависть не самая хорошая эмоция, — она готова была начать биться головой об стол, недоумевая, откуда он делает такие выводы. Пытаться перевести ненависть в какой-то позитивный лад, показалось ей ну совсем абсурдом.

— Кому как. Сегодня ненависть, завтра страсть… — томно протянул Кас, хитро прищурился и облизал губы. Всё, в этом раунде он победил. За такой короткий промежуток времени, что они говорили, умудрился вызвать в девушке столько различных эмоций. Он видел, растерянность, смущение, злость, презрение, раздражённость и толи ещё будет, главное уберечься от насилия, если всё зайдёт слишком далеко – не хотелось бы снова зализывать раны.

Выдержав паузу и пристальный взгляд ангела, он решил ещё немного поиграть у неё на нервах. Понизил голос и хрипло добавил:

— Ты же не будешь отрицать, что между нами промелькнула искра? Ну же признай?!

— Или у кого-то слишком богатое воображение, — сухо ответила девушка и нервно потёрла ладошки.

— О моё воображение тебя удивит, и ты его оценишь, когда перейдём на уровень «страсть», — победно подытожил Кас и самодовольно улыбнулся.

Хотел ещё добавить фразу из разряда восемнадцать и старше, но внезапно почуял нечто, что вызвало волну неприятных мурашек от шеи вниз по спине. Он перевёл своё внимание к входу в забегаловку и понял что не так — там стояли три демона. И они пристально смотрели прямо на него. Полагал потасовку прямо тут они не решатся устроить, а значит нужно выйти наружу, плюс он не один и значит, шансов у демонов нет вовсе. Не особо задумываясь, Кас поднялся со своего места и, не сводя взгляда с демонов, сделал несколько неторопливых шагов вперёд.

На его действия незваные гости оскалились и напряглись…

Мэг сразу почувствовала перемену в демоне. Вот он улыбается, а она судорожно придумывает достойный ответ на его последнюю реплику, а следующий миг Кас уже сосредоточенно и серьёзно смотрит куда-то ей за спину. Насторожилась, оглянулась и поняла в чём проблема. Только сейчас обратила внимание на то количество народу, что присутствовало в закусочной, было многолюдно, всего несколько пустых столиков. Следовательно, начинать разборку тут опасно и всё может закончиться трагично, поэтому необходимо либо выйти на улицу, либо избежать акта насилия вовсе.

Тем временем Кас решительно поднялся и шагнул по направлению к появившимся демонам. Мэг моментально последовала его примеру.

— Проблемы? — она поравнялась с Касом, внимательно глядя на демонов перед ними. Трое демонов, без оружия, без адских псов. На первый взгляд ничего особенного.

— Вряд ли, — холодным тоном ответил Кас и сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд. Затем хищно оскалился и угрожающим тоном добавил: — Обычное тупое мясо, так, чутка размяться.

Демоны, сверлившие Каса взглядом наконец перевели своё внимание на ангела. И тут в них произошли кардинальные перемены. Даже с такого расстояния Мэг видела в их глазах появившееся удивление, на смену которому быстро пришел ужас. Они испуганно переглянулись, а затем, резко развернувшись, бросились бежать, покидая закусочную и несясь врассыпную по улице. Ангел заметила, как Кас облегчённо выдохнул и нервно передёрнул плечами. Затем он спокойно, даже слишком, прошествовал на своё место, при этом глядя себе под ноги, при этом, не проронив ни слова, это показалось Мэг странным, и она разбавила напряжённую тишину:

— Они от Кроули?

— Больше не от кого, — демон пожал плечами и задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Вся его игривость и язвительность ушли.

Неожиданный финал назревающего конфликта оставил Касу двоякое ощущение. С одной стороны он победил, не сделав ровным счётом ничего. С другой понимал, что этот «триумф» — не его заслуга. Он мог бы с ними справиться в одиночку, это вероятность, стремящаяся к ста процентам. Ещё ему стало некомфортно, так как ожидал сейчас едких комментариев от ангела, которых, к его большому удивлению, не последовало. Вернулся на своё место, не решаясь смотреть Мэг в глаза. Эта ситуация уязвила его эго, при чем весьма ощутимо. Стало обидно. Уж лучше бы он сцепился с демонами со всеми вытекающими, чем так. Спустя пару минут молчания к Касу пришло осознание немного другого рода…

«Стало быть, заметив ангела рядом… ангела на моей стороне, эти идиоты растреплют это всем и вся. А значит, желающих попытать счастья с моим убийством поубавится» — и чем дольше Кас мусолил эту мысль в голове, тем хитрее и довольнее становилось выражение его лица. Вместе с тем досада и обида потихоньку испарялись. Он только что нашёл лёгкий способ существенно обезопасить своё существование, и это решение всегда было перед его носом.

Мэг с беспокойством наблюдала, как Кас молчал, затем ни с того ни с сего совершенно серьёзное выражение на лице начало меняться на прежнюю ухмылку. И чем дольше они молчали, тем шире становился его оскал. Потом Кас просто обратил на неё внимание и выглядел он вполне довольным:

— Слушай, мне кажется, мы должны больше времени проводить вместе, — неожиданно с хитрым выражением проговорил Кас и снова перевёл взгляд куда-то за спину Мэг. Такое заявление слегка обескуражило, и сейчас она не понимала, серьёзно ли он или всё свёл в очередную шутку. Хотела было обернуться, но тут около них остановился Сэм, а спустя секунду и Дин.

— Соскучились? — бодро заявил Дин и примостился рядом с Мэг, а Сэм расположился около демона. Охотники принесли какие-то бумаги и несколько вырезок из газет.

— Вот что мы узнали…


	32. Chapter 32

Пока Винчестеры распинались перед Мэг, делясь полученной информацией относительно убийства, Кас лениво слушал их и временами блуждал взглядом по закусочной. Заметил, что одна из официанток с нескрываемым вожделением бросает томные взгляды на Сэма.

Всё расследование охотников ему было малоинтересно, от болтовни хотелось задремать. Даже пришлось заказать ещё терпкого чая, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, пока продолжалась эта вакханалия завтрака Винчестеров и детективный трёп.

Сначала смотрел на Сэма, вспоминая прошлое, но тот старательно листал что-то в своём планшете, изредка вставляя пару слов в повествование Дина. Это скучно. Пытался понаблюдать за Мэг, но она, казалось, была поглощена рассказами охотников и на него не обращала никакого внимания. Так забавно хмурилась и сосредоточенно слушала, что Касу хотелось её ущипнуть. Окончательно потеряв терпение, решил внести свой вклад в беседу:

— Да что тут гадать, это оборотень!

На это неожиданное заявление все трое замолчали и удивлённо уставились на демона.

— Это вряд ли, умник, — грубо возразил Дин, не переставая при этом жевать.

— Всё же совпадает. Полнолуние, растерзанный труп — это же классика, — Кас сделал последний глоток чая и отодвинул в сторону чашку. Начал щупать карманы пиджака в поисках сигарет, но вовремя опомнился — тут нельзя курить. Чертыхнулся про себя.

— Мы учли это, но оборотни не едят людей, как правило, — пояснил Сэм и, нажав на кнопку, отключил планшет, — в отличие от вервольфов.

— Да какая хрен разница: вервольф, оборотень?! Все одного поля ягоды. Не делаю меж ними различий, блохастые мутанты.

— А разница есть, — устало промямлила Мэг, бегло взглянув на демона. Было видно, что нынешнее его положение не слишком устраивало Каса. Она не могла понять, то ли ему настолько скучно, то ли просто не может обойтись без перепалок и часа. Ранее мельком наблюдала, как он пил чай, при этом выглядел так деловито, что ей стало немного смешно. И если бы не знала, кто перед ней, то могла решить, что самый обычный ворчливый человек.

— Технически, нет! — перекривлял её Кас. — Все они, так или иначе, изменяются. Одни полностью, другие частично. Так что разница — это условность.

— Если бы всё было так просто, — вздохнул Дин и засунул в рот очередной кусок пирога.

— Я изначально думал, у нас будет более активная охота. А что получил? Сидим битый час в этой дыре и разглагольствуем о всякой ерунде. Не пора ли пойти, отыскать выродка и выпотрошить? — Демон с отвращением наблюдал, как Дин принялся разрезать последний кусок пирога.

«Да когда же ты нажрёшься?!» — Кас еле сдержался от едкого комментария относительно ненасытности Винчестера.

— Вперёд… — Дин ткнул вилкой по направлению к двери, — иди и лови, раз так рвешься в бой. Это как искать иголку в стоге сена. Целый, мать его, город не обыщешь вдоль и поперёк за несколько часов. Мы работаем иначе, ясно? Сначала изучаем всю имеющуюся информацию, сопоставляем факты и потом делаем какие-то выводы, которые и приводят нас к монстрам.

— Надо же, — ехидно протянул Кас. Не ожидал, что этот тупица сможет составить такую длинную последовательность слов, в которых к тому же будет ещё и смысл. Усмехнувшись, добавил: — Не думал, что ты умеешь говорить предложениями длиннее трех слов.

Чувствуя, что беседа направилась слегка в иное русло и идёт к ссоре, ангел решила вмешаться, пока не стало совсем поздно.

— Уймитесь! Оба! — громче и суровее, чем планировала, заявила Мэг. Строго посмотрела на Каса, а затем и Дина: — Споры — пустая трата времени.

— Ему это скажи, — Винчестер злобно зыркнул в сторону Каса. Но продолжать словесную перепалку не стал.

— Будет исполнено, госпожа, — недовольно фыркнул демон и отвернулся, глядя в окно. Оставаться и сидеть, выслушивая теории, он не хотел. Слоняться по улице или же вернуться к себе в хибару тоже не самые радужные перспективы. Поэтому пожить на дармовщинку показалось шикарной идеей, а поскольку охотники будут заняты «охотой», то он сможет спокойно перекантоваться в их логове. Спрашивать это у Дина казалось глупо, а вот Сэм, который не проявлял открытой недоброжелательности, идеальный кандидат: — Где вы остановились, Сэм?

— Мотель «47 миля», а зачем тебе? — Винчестер пошарил в кармане куртки, вынул ключи. — Номер 23.

— Меня морально угнетает эта обстановка, — страдальчески проговорил Кас и выбрался из-за стола. Медленно надел плащ. — Так что если вы не против, посижу пока у вас, а когда, наконец, найдёте оборотней, позовёте.

Затем он отсалютовал и, не заботясь о том, что внезапное исчезновение покажется странным для посетителей закусочной, испарился.

— Отличный помощник. И не заплатил за свой чай! — недовольно пробурчал Дин. — Надеюсь, он не будет трогать наши вещи?!

— Всё нормально, — постаралась успокоить Дина Мэг. — Мы справимся быстрее, если не будет постоянных склок на ровном месте.

— Да уж, — захихикал Сэм и достал бумажник. — Ладно, идемте, навестим полицейский участок. Узнаем, с кем можно побеседовать о двух жертвах.

Закончив в полиции, охотники имели на руках очень длинный список родственников, коллег, соседей и прочих людей, которые так или иначе были связаны с обоими жертвами. Свидетели. Сэм отсортировал их таким образом, что наиболее «ценные» субъекты шли в первых строчках, а наименее важные в самом низу. Плюс он, сопоставив время смерти несчастных и особенности охоты вервольфов, вычеркнул несколько имён. Но всё равно список был слишком длинный.

После двух часов беготни и бесполезных опросов компания собралась у Импалы, изучая полученную информацию.

— Это всё полная чушь, — тихо проговорил Дин, листая свой блокнот. — Досадно. У меня ничего полезного. А у вас?

— Тоже, — Мэг облокотилась на автомобиль. — Мы не успеем до ночи опросить всех, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вовремя отыскать вервольфа или вервольфов. Пока не появилась ещё жертва.

— Нужно мыслить позитивно, — Сэм изучал телефонный справочник, сверяя фамилии.

— Нам нужна любая помощь, даже самая раздражающая и заносчивая. Притащу подмогу. Но пообещай, Дин, что ты не будешь задирой! — твёрдо заявила Мэг и исчезла.

— Когда это я был задирой? — Винчестер изумлённо уставился на Сэма.

***

Мэг перенеслась в нужный номер. У порога стояли не распакованные сумки охотников. Комната выглядела уютной и чистой. Пёстрые покрывала на кроватях хорошо гармонировали с обстановкой. В воздухе витал приятный, еле ощутимый запах ароматизатора. На диване вальяжно сидел Кас и смотрел телевизор. Его плащ и пиджак валялись рядом, как и пачка сигарет. Несколько верхних пуговиц сорочки были расстегнуты, а галстук и вовсе болтался лишь для вида. Демон с интересом наблюдал за происходящим на экране, время от времени тихо посмеиваясь. Лицезрел он какой-то мультфильм, где все герои были почему-то желтого цвета. Не заботясь о чистоте или каком-то приличии, Кас расположил ноги на журнальном столике. Ей даже показалось, что он не заметил её присутствия.

— Хватит прохлаждаться! — решительно заявила Мэг и, щелкнув пальцем, выключила телевизор.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Кас от неожиданности даже инстинктивно вскочил на ноги, но, увидев прибывшего гостя, немного расслабился. Неожиданное появление кого-то постороннего его слегка напугало. Потянулся, разминая мышцы. — Уже нашли оборотня?

— Вервольфа, — поправила его ангел. Предчувствовала начало долгой бесполезной болтовни; сделала несколько шагов к демону, чтобы перенести их к Винчестерам: — Нет, не нашли. Поэтому ты должен пойти со мной, чтобы ускорить этот процесс.

— Притормози, детка! Не перегибай палку… — спокойно проговорил Кас и сделал широкий шаг назад, — я дал вам наводку, хотя не должен был. Это уже считается жестом доброй воли. А ты обрисовала всё в таком виде, словно я кому-то ещё что-то должен остался. Ну, уж нет! Это так не работает, если нет встречных предложений.

— Могут погибнуть люди! — Ангел начинает терять терпение, его пренебрежительное отношение к окружающим просто бесит. На кону жизни людей, а он пытается что-то выторговать. Как же можно быть таким мелочным?

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне есть до них дело? — пожал плечами демон. Ради пущей безопасности сделал ещё один шаг в сторону. Заметил, как Мэг страдальчески поджала губы, и, вероятно, злилась, поэтому продолжил как можно беспечнее: — Пусть сдохнут все до единого! Мне плевать!

Мэг поморщилась от того, как бесстрастно звучал его голос. Поняла, что переспорить или убедить, оперируя состраданием, пустая затея. Перед ней тот, кому по природе чуждо это качество. Значит, необходимо предложить альтернативу, с долей полезности для демона в том или ином виде. И сказала то, что первое пришло на ум:

— Ты мог бы помочь мне, раз тебе наплевать на них. Я буду тебе должна.

— Не хочу батрачить задаром. Раз ты не предлагаешь взаимовыгодных условий, пожалуй, отсижусь тут, — демон неспешно прошёлся по комнате, сунул ладони в карманы брюк. — Вы такие альтруисты, вот и мчитесь спасать людишек, а я тут посижу, покурю, посмотрю порно.

— Я была о тебе лучшего мнения, — Мэг разочарованно вздыхает. Видимо, привлечь Каса к их расследованию окажется куда сложнее, чем она рассчитывала, или же вообще не удастся. К сожалению, это совершенно не тот случай, когда всё можно решить насилием или угрозами насилия.

Демон уловил в её голосе нотки капитуляции, и это его воодушевило.

— Не нужно быть «обо мне мнения», не утруждайся. В любом случае не оценю, даже если назовешь благородным или ублюдком. Для меня нет разницы, — Кас не спеша, словно хищник, прохаживался перед Мэг, а она с непробиваемым выражением лица следила за каждым его движением.

Вся её поза кричала о напряжённости, словно ещё миг — и готова схватиться за клинок при первом намёке на опасность. Но Кас не верит, они всё это уже проходили — убивать никто никого не собирается. По крайней мере, не сейчас и не здесь. Хотя вариацию с его избиением он учёл, потому будет начеку, держаться на расстоянии.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец сдаётся Мэг. Стоит выслушать варианты, а потом решать, соглашаться или нет. Она ничего при этом не теряет. Неприятное предчувствие поселилось внутри, и оно усиливалось с каждой секундой, пока демон размеренно вышагивал перед ней.

«Много всяких диких штук» — хихикает про себя Кас. В мозгу мелькают слайдами самые откровенные картинки, которые он только способен вообразить. Теперь нужно сформулировать желаемое таким образом, чтобы ангелочек не сбежала, как только услышит. Лучше притормозить на старте и получить приз, нежели потом, оставшись без всего, выслушивать оправдания.

Демон вытащил руки из карманов, тихо хмыкнул что-то себе под нос, а затем сделал к Мэг маленький шаг. Она, вопреки его ожиданиям, не отступила — хорошее начало. Кас склонил голову чуть набок и, стараясь вложить в слова как можно больше мягкости, проговорил почти шёпотом:

— А ты не догадываешься?

Ангел лишь прищурилась и неопределённо передёрнула плечами.

— Прекрати, хватит играть в эти игры, говори прямо, — Мэг нервно потёрла ладошки, её настораживал хитрый блеск, играющий в его глазах вперемешку с похотью. Хотя последней детали она вовсе не удивлялась и даже уже начала привыкать, решив, что это неотъемлемая часть его личности.

— Памятуя о прошлом, я согласен на малое. Один. Поцелуй, — с хрипотцой произнёс демон и еле заметно ухмыльнулся.

«Интересно, на что она может согласиться ради спасения людей?» — демон с интересом наблюдал за девушкой. Насколько же это глупо и жалко. Но если эти нездоровые порывы могут принести приятные бонусы, то так и быть, подыграю.

— Как предсказуемо, — промямлила ангел.

Ожидала более откровенной формулировки и запроса, но всё более прилично — уже прогресс. Где-то на подсознательном уровне готова была отказаться, приведя тысячу и одну причину почему. С другой стороны, нужно было опросить много народа, и не факт, что они втроём успеют сделать это до заката. В свою очередь, ночью может случиться очередное убийство.

— Всё выполнимо и доступно на данный момент. Давай, и я пойду корчить из себя бойскаута, пока не завалим оборотней, обещаю. Один невинный поцелуй.

«Невинный?» — Мэг горько усмехается про себя. Сами понятия «невинный» и «демон» не совместимы. Он может быть каким угодно, но не невинным. Не с ним…

— Ты переоцениваешь свою полезность, — выдыхает Мэг и складывает руки на груди. Так просто сдаваться она не собиралась, раз демон может торговаться, она тоже может попробовать.

Кас, проследив её движение, тихо смеётся. Знал, что она будет упрямиться. Не упорхнула — уже похвально. Самое время пойти в наступление. Готов поставить сто баксов на то, что ангелочек ожидает от него откровенного домогательства с насильным зажиманием в уголке… Ошибочка! Для такого деликатного случая нужно применять куда более действенный метод — сыграть на её чувстве неуверенности, сомнениях и так рьяно подавляемом любопытстве. Вдоль позвоночника проносится знакомое покалывание, азарт хищника. Игра началась!

— Чего ты так боишься? — тщательно подбирает каждое слово, делает ещё один шаг к ангелу, и говорит чуть тише: — Осуждения? Кто тебя осудит — ангелы? Ты уже пала, им плевать на всё, чем ты тут внизу занимаешься. Люди? Не им тебя критиковать! Они порой сами валяются в таком дерьме, что демонам противно. Или ты конкретно про Винчестеров? Как по мне, сомнительный ориентир. Один продал душу. Другой трахался с демоном, в перерывах лакомясь её кровью. Они постоянно лгут друг другу, якобы во благо, а потом плачутся в жилетку, расхлёбывая бардак, который получается на выходе их лжи.

— Страх тут ни причём… — отвечает Мэг и делает шаг назад, стараясь удержать расстояние между ними. Если подпустить слишком близко, всё может пойти не по сценарию, как уже бывало.

— Тогда что? — вкрадчиво произносит Кас, не сводя с ангела взгляда. Потешается над её попыткой быть как можно дальше. Бедняжка тешит себя иллюзией защищённости из-за лишних нескольких сантиметров.

— Это против правил! — грубо говорит Мэг, её настораживает то, как пристально Кас смотрит прямо ей в глаза. Он поджимает губы, слабо кивает, словно соглашаясь с ней.

— Кого они волнуют теперь?! Оглянись! Ты же сама нарушила их столько, что даже я завидую. Первая отринула правила, пошла против предначертанного, задуманного задолго до появления Винчестеров на свет. И не нужно теперь мне говорить о правилах! Не тебе во всяком случае.

После своих слов он видит столько боли и смятения на её лице, что готов ликовать, достав фанфары, но сдерживается, остаётся спокойным.

На этот аргумент Мэг не знает, как ответить. Точнее, как оправдаться. А последняя его фраза звучит чертовски обидно. Кас не лжёт, и от этого ещё хуже. Он просто забрасывает её фактами, голыми фактами из её жизни. Знает, чего он добивается — посеять сомнение, но уже слишком поздно. Оно паразитирует в ней уже очень давно…

Молчание девушки служит для демона сигналом, и он неторопливо, без резких движений делает ещё один шаг, Мэг в свою очередь отступает назад.

«Ещё чуть-чуть, и бежать будет некуда» — хохочет про себя Кас. Он уже весь горит, приятные импульсы с подачи нервной системы отправлены во все нужные места. Ритм сердца подскакивает вместе с порцией адреналина. Чем бы он ни занимался, но никогда не забывает, что перед ним существо, способное не только забавно краснеть, но и превратить его в груду пепла одним прикосновением. И этот факт возбуждает его сильнее всего прочего существующего во вселенной.

— Или же дело в другом? Быть может, боишься замарать свои праведные пёрышки о жалкого, грязного демона? — вкрадчиво произносит Кас. Приближается вплотную, а Мэг, в своём тактическом отступлении, натыкается на стену.

Между ними всего несколько сантиметров. Ангел нервно кусает нижнюю губу, и, судя по всему, говорить ничего не собирается.

— Считаешь это неправильным, греховным? Правильность отныне не играет никакой роли… — приторно мягко говорит Кас.

Медленно поднимает руку к лицу и, чуть поиграв пальцами с прядью волос девушки, убирает её за ухо. Мэг не шевелится, а щеки предательски краснеют от этого жеста и опасной близости.

— Разве тебе самой не надоело? — Кас облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Что именно? — её голос звучит тихо, хотя громче говорить нет смысла, они слишком близко и, наверное, пришло время переходить на шёпот. Вопрос немного отрезвляет, заставляет наконец зашевелить извилинами, потому что сама не поняла, как оказалась практически прижата к стене.

От демона веет чем-то странным для неё, таким манящим и таким пугающим одновременно. Кажется, вот — протяни руку, и кончиками пальцев физически сможешь ощутить эту нечестивую энергию, порочность, которыми Кас сейчас окутан. Прикоснуться к греху, буквально. Его глаза почти черные от возбуждения и тени, а на губах играет такая соблазнительная ухмылка, что Мэг тот час забывает о его вопросе и о своём. Она шумно выдыхает и не может оторвать взгляда от его губ.

Следующую секунду чувствует горячие ладони у себя на талии. Не грубое, а мягкое прикосновение. При контакте тело обдаёт горячей, с приятным покалыванием волной. Постепенно всё напряжение уходит — чувствует некую свободу, расслабленность. Осмелев, демон вторгается в её личное пространство, чуть наклоняется ближе.

— Существовать дни, годы, века, изо дня в день мириться с этой пустотой внутри? Не знаю как тебе, а меня это просто сводит с ума. Иногда хочется выть от бессилия! — Кас выдыхает эти слова у самого её уха. Ощущает его тёплое дыхание.

— Откровенно… — в попытке связать адекватное предложение, запинается Мэг. Старается сохранить спокойное дыхание, но это становится проблематично, так как оказывается плотнее прижата к Касу.

Чувствует каждой клеточкой жар, который исходит от демона. Он обволакивает, как невидимый ядовитый туман, притупляя способность ясно мыслить и оценивать обстановку. Пытается возразить, но получается только открыть и закрыть рот, так как в сознании плавает какая-то бессвязная чушь, быстро забивающаяся на задний план, оставляя лишь ощущения, пронизывающие всю её сущность. Покой теперь кажется чем-то далёким и таким ненужным…

— Неужели тебе не хочется почувствовать нечто иное, нечто более яркое и приятное, нежели привычный «пресный набор»? — томно прошептал демон, слегка зацепил зубами мочку уха и лизнул кожу.

Прошло не так много времени, а кажется, что он мучает себя целую вечность. От этой необычной прелюдии неожиданно получает столько извращенного удовольствия, сколько не получал будучи с людьми. Даже от сумасшедшего секса…

«Это не нормально!» — уверял он себя какое-то время. Смаковал фактически на языке смущение и нерешительность Мэг: они казались такими сладкими, что он готов был застонать. Обволакивающий тонкими нитями аромат, исходящий от ангела, незнакомой для него чистоты и непорочности, вгонял в исступление всё его существо, выжженное в адском пламени. Где-то глубоко внутри зверь удовлетворённо рычал.

Лёгкое прикосновение руки Мэг к материалу рубашки в области живота, окончательно расставляет все точки — он получил своё «Да».

— И тебе нравится то, что я сейчас делаю… — скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

— Вовсе нет, — неуверенно соврала Мэг и прикрыла глаза, когда тёплые губы коснулись шеи чуть ниже уха, а затем ещё, но более медленно.

— Смотри-ка, твоё тело с тобой явно несогласно, — с усмешкой мурлыкал Кас на ухо, наслаждаясь её сбившимся дыханием и слабым инстинктивным движением бёдер ему навстречу, когда он чуть плотнее прижался к ней.

Посчитав, что хватит уже игр, Кас чуть отстранился и, воспользовавшись моментом, вышел на «финишную прямую» — он коснулся её губ.

Решил никуда не спешить. Поцелуй получался медленный, без напора с его стороны. Он обводил кончиком языка контур её губ, при этом ладонями слегка поглаживал спину, пробравшись под одежду, чем вызывал дрожь во всём теле девушки, почти невесомо проводя подушечками пальцев как раз по ложбинке у лопаток. Теперь уже она старалась, сама не понимая почему, посильнее прижаться к демону, чтобы почувствовать ещё больший жар, исходивший от него, и одежда была единственной преградой…

И это пугало. Стало страшно, как далеко всё может зайти? Как далеко она сама позволит происходящему зайти?! В сознании, затуманенном плотскими приятными ощущениями, начала вырисовываться мысль:

«Нужно прекращать!» — истерически кричал где-то глубоко внутренний голос. А она не могла, или не хотела сосредотачиваться на нём. Лишь тогда, когда услышала собственный тихий стон, что-то перемкнуло, дало толчок к действию.

После едва уловимого стона, исходящего от Мэг, у демона возникло желание изменить поцелуй, он постарался углубить его, подключив язык, но планам не суждено было сбыться…

Ангел скользнула ладонями выше от живота и неожиданно, достаточно сильно надавила ему на грудь, тем самым прервав поцелуй. Затем ещё усилие, и Кас, чтобы удержать равновесие, был вынужден сделать широкий шаг назад. Он понял, что случилось: кто-то решил нажать на стоп-кран. Досадно, так как его тело настойчиво требует продолжения. Увы — облом. Нельзя показывать своё уязвлённое самолюбие и разочарование, поэтому он хитро ухмыляется и, нарочно медленно проведя языком по собственным губам, добавляет:

— Чувствуешь вкус сладостного греха, ангел?

Мэг пыталась унять водоворот ощущений, которые, кажется, овладели её телом. Старалась делать более глубокие вдохи. Щёки горели сильнее, чем обычно, и сердце продолжало колотиться где-то в горле. Кончики пальцев приятно покалывали. Распространяющееся в животе тепло мешало сосредоточиться. Словно под водой слышит голос Каса, но его порочная ухмылка окончательно возвращает её в реальность. Почему-то слова, брошенные с каким-то ядовитым оттенком, не вызывают у неё обиды или каких-то иных негативных чувств. Что сделано, то сделано. Наверное, позже она пожалеет о совершённом здесь или возненавидит себя, но сейчас просто не хочется заострять на этом внимания.

— У нас был уговор, — придав голосу холодный тон, говорит Мэг, проследив движение языка Каса.

— Конечно, — хрипло отзывается демон, — я держу слово. И как ощущения?

— Это было волнительно и приятно, — быстро протараторила девушка и отвернулась. Прикрыла глаза; нужно успокоиться, иначе Винчестеры могут что-то заподозрить.

Кас усмехнулся на псевдо отстранённость Мэг и сделал медленный глубокий вдох. Сейчас чувствовал себя так необычно, так чисто, и кажется, вот-вот он начнет сиять холодным белым светом.

«Супер!» — думает демон и на ватных ногах подбредает к дивану, где лежит его одежда. На автопилоте надевает пиджак, затем так же плащ. На стояк в штанах перестаёт обращать внимание. Старается угомонить хаос ощущений внутри себя — сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Поправляет галстук и, напялив на лицо самое игривое выражение, обращается к Мэг, которая терпеливо ждет его у окна.

— Навстречу приключениям? — усмехается демон и делает шаг к девушке.

— Ещё кое-что… — Мэг внезапно хватает Каса за лацканы плаща, грубо встряхивает. Заглядывает ему в глаза и металлическим тоном добавляет: — Никому не говори ни слова о произошедшем, иначе пожалеешь!

Демон от неожиданности успел лишь ойкнуть. Будь ангел чуть выше, она с лёгкостью подняла бы его над полом. А так Кас лишь насторожился в её хватке и замер, охваченный щекочущим страхом. Угроза эта меньшее, что он сейчас ожидал, посему такие действия выбили у него землю из-под ног. Решив не испытывать судьбу и дерзить, он лишь энергично закивал:

— Уяснил!

— Хорошо если так, — грубо отчеканила Мэг, внимательно вглядываясь в синие глаза демона. Он выглядит испуганным и ошарашенным. Теперь будем надеяться, сдержит своё слово и не растреплет всю подноготную Винчестерам при первой встрече. Иначе на этот раз она выбьет из него всю дурь и любовь к болтовне раз и навсегда.

Ангел кладёт ладонь Касу на плечо, и они вместе исчезают.


	33. Chapter 33

Мгновение — и «аромат» номера мотеля замещается запахом пыльного асфальта вперемешку с выхлопными газами. Каждый раз ангельский метод перемещения вызывает необъяснимое чувство тревоги. С одной стороны, да, это быстро, а с другой неприятно до непонятной слабости в коленях. Демон передёрнул плечами, словно стряхивая негативные ощущения, и шумно выдохнул.

Дин стоял у капота своей ненаглядной машины и пил содовую из банки, а Сэм сидел на переднем сиденье и листал какие-то бумаги, скреплённые в папке. Оба одеты в строгие тёмные костюмы. Припарковались они у обочины не самой оживлённой дороги. Своеобразное место выбрали для встречи — тут заканчивались многоэтажные строения и начинался спальный район. Невысокие домики с ухоженными лужайками, стриженными акациями и причудливыми клумбами. Столь живописную картину портил лишь пустырь, раскинувшийся сразу у дороги. Судя по свежему дёрну и широким следам трактора на земле, место освобождалось для строительства. Кас бегло осмотрелся. Помимо их компании, поблизости никого не было, это и к лучшему.

Ветер, неожиданно коснувшийся шеи, вызвал мерзкую дрожь. Мэг убрала ладонь с его плеча и сделала шаг назад, давая больше пространства и сводя к минимуму возникновение каких-либо подозрений от братьев. Кас лишь усмехнулся этой попытке притворства с её стороны, но комментировать не стал. На губах всё ещё ощущал приятное покалывание после поцелуя. Непроизвольно быстро облизал губы и обернулся, посмотрев на ангела… Выглядела она так, словно ожидает от него чего-то недоброго и в случае необходимости готова изничтожить. Поза, сосредоточенный взгляд — всё так резко изменилось, по сравнению с тем, что было ещё несколько минут назад. Если тогда он был хозяином положения, то сейчас с точностью наоборот.

Откровенно недоумевает: как можно так быстро психологически перестроиться, выкинуть из головы произошедшее, игнорировать ощущения, эмоции и выглядеть совершенно бесстрастно?

«Видимо, эта черта или способность присуща ангелам?» — Мелькает в голове мысль. В отличие от Мэг, он на данный момент не способен сделать морду кирпичом и согласно кивать всему, что собираются изрекать братишки. По телу, хоть и на порядок слабее, до сих пор пробегают приятные импульсы, и хочется ещё немного посмаковать это, но вот незадача — суровый взгляд ангела каким-то образом моментально добивает остаточные ощущения, оставляя лишь пустоту. Готов взвыть, от разочарования и злости, но лишь сильнее сжимает челюсти и дабы не испытывать судьбу, шагает ближе к машине.

— Домчала с ветерком, — просто, чтобы нарушить гнетущую тишину, бормочет ангелу и вздыхает. Не особо задумывается, как это звучит, насколько сухо и подавленно. Плевать. Девушка продолжает бесстрастно смотреть на него и молчать.

— Шустро, — без особого энтузиазма проговорил Дин и сделал глоток газировки из банки. Ему показалось, будто Кас выглядит помято и взгляд у него был со странным блеском, который быстро улетучился. Охотник чертыхнулся, поругав себя за излишнюю подозрительность. Не рассчитывал, что у Мэг получится вытащить этого засранца из мотеля, не говоря уже о помощи. И вот теперь они тут. Снова придётся терпеть его несносную болтовню и пошлые намёки. Мэг, как ему показалось, напротив, выглядела совершенно собрано и сосредоточенно. Хотя и пристально пялилась на Каса, который, к удивлению охотника уже с опаской поглядывал на девушку и даже чуть отошёл от неё подальше.

«Наверное, наболтал какой-то ерунды и получил подзатыльник» — подумал Дин, но решил сейчас не заострять на этом внимание. И без того дел по горло, не хватало ещё начать затяжной спор о пустом. Устало вздохнул, смерил демона взглядом и добавил:

— Если честно, не рассчитывал на твоё появление.

— Что тут скажешь… — начал Кас привычным шутливым тоном. Беседовать с Винчестером на данный момент хотелось меньше всего. Настроение быстро испоганилось.

Уже открыл рот, хотел жёстко спошлить, но мельком глянул на Мэг, она шагнула вперёд, выйдя из-за его спины. Быть может, в такие моменты слишком преувеличивал или, как обычно, драматизировал. Возможно, сыграл ключевую роль и страх за собственную шкуру. Но этот её теперешний взгляд вырисовывал в сознании весь детальный процесс его умерщвления самым болезненным способом.

«Убить не убьёт, но знатно покалечит!» — в голове демона зашевелились мысли, а нахмуренные брови девушки лишь подпитали его параноидальные опасения за себя любимого. Страдать даже на минимальном физическом уровне из-за своего излишне болтливого языка не хотелось. Ангел поджала губы и сделала два небольших шага в его сторону. В мозгу эхом прозвучали её недавние слова. Хотя тогда они больше напоминали приказ, и если ему иногда нравятся властные женщины, то сейчас это был не тот случай и место. Опасение быстро переросло в полноценный страх, во рту пересохло, появилось желание вздохнуть как можно глубже. Нервно облизал губы. Решил не выпендриваться с приколами, двусмысленными шутками, подобрал наиболее мягкие формулировки и предательски хриплым голосом продолжил:

— Скажем так, я ощутил на себе небесный дар убеждения…

Мэг волновалась. Не показывала это внешне, но сейчас была, как говорится на взводе. Постаралась заглушить все ощущения и выглядеть спокойно. Появившись, шагнула от Каса чуть назад, продолжая смотреть ему в спину. Когда он неожиданно обернулся к ней, на долю секунды показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло какое-то подобие тоски. Хотела задать вопрос, но не успела — демон вздохнул и перевёл своё внимание на Винчестеров. Посчитав своё положение относительно собеседников не самым подходящим, приблизилась к Импале. И следующее мгновение, когда демон посмотрел на неё, она не видела в его глазах ничего, кроме пустоты. Это расстраивало, но Мэг решила полюбопытствовать потом, когда будет подходящее время.

Демон с опаской время от времени поглядывал на неё, сделал несколько шагов, дабы увеличить дистанцию. Сочла это смешным и нелепым, словно пара шагов убережёт его, если решит не придерживаться их плана и разболтать всё Винчестерам, дабы потешить своё самолюбие.

Реплика Дина заставила насторожиться, так как Мэг уже предвидела ответ Каса из разряда «рублю правду матку и плевать, как это выглядит». Но, к её удивлению, демон замешкался, в глазах мелькнул уже знакомый огонек страха, и он на некоторое время запнулся с ответом. Затем с осторожностью, как ей показалось, и неестественно тихим голосом ответил Винчестеру. Прозвучало двусмысленно в свете всего произошедшего, но такой ответ Мэг устроил. Она заметно расслабилась и обратила своё внимание к Дину.

— Неужели? — с нескрываемым сарказмом пробормотал Винчестер, глотнул газировки, затем недоверчиво посмотрел на Мэг. Она лишь неопределённо пожала плечами. — Ну, ладно. За дело!

— Вот список, — Сэм бросил папку на заднее сиденье, выбрался из автомобиля и протянул Касу листок. — На обратной стороне примерный перечень вопросов…

— Я не тупой! — раздражённо перебил охотника демон и выхватил у него листок.

Это катастрофа! Не предполагал, что придётся следовать каким-то глупым спискам, протоколам, инструкциям. В его демонском понимании охота должна начаться со знатной резни и ею же закончиться. Всё! Никакой канцелярии и следствия, а тут получите, распишитесь, в лучших традиция голливудских детективов — тоска! Кас подавил поднимающуюся волну злости, небрежно повертел в руке листок, затем добавил:

— Часто смотрю полицейские сериалы. Так что не переживай.

— Хорошо, — не став спорить или пытаться давать советы, отмахнулся Сэм и, заглянув в машину, начал рыться в бардачке. Извлёк оттуда поддельное удостоверение: — Держи. Обычно на фото никто не смотрит, так что должно прокатить.

— Это вовсе не обязательно, я могу спереть значок у местных копов, — Кас посмотрел на жетон агента ФБР и усмехнулся: — Джейсон Бут?! Что за жесть с именами?

— Извини, Стэтхэм было бы слишком подозрительно, — откликнулся Дин, бросил пустую банку в урну, забрался в машину. Заурчал двигатель, и спустя несколько секунд Импала скрылась за ближайшим поворотом.

— Через три часа встречаемся тут же, — кивнул на прощанье Сэм, накинул темную крутку, застегнул и быстро зашагал проч.

— Какой отстой! — недовольно промямлил Кас, провожая долговязую фигуру взглядом. Сунул удостоверение во внутренний карман плаща. Теперь пути назад нет, придётся участвовать в этом цирке.

К огромному облегчению, Кас не болтал ерунды, не грубил, и всё складывалось весьма неплохо.

— Помни, ты дал слово, — заговорила Мэг и подошла к «напарнику».

Выглядел он как кто угодно, но не представитель закона. Если взъерошенная шевелюра ещё куда бы не шло, то беспорядок, творившийся с одеждой нужно ликвидировать. Она, недолго сомневаясь, приблизилась к демону, застегнула верхние пуговки его сорочки, более аккуратно и ровно отложила воротник, туже затянула галстук. Всё время Кас с интересом наблюдал за её действиями, и, к огромному удивлению, молчал. В ней затеплилась надежда, что демон в полной мере выполнит условия их «соглашения», а не сбежит при первой возможности. Это слегка воодушевляло.

Из-за продолжительной возни с галстуком не заметила хитрую ухмылку на губах демона и уже знакомый блеск в глазах. Это насторожило, она вопросительно вздёрнула бровь, а Кас лишь лукаво подмигнул ей. Тогда наконец дошло, в чём дело — не сразу осознала, насколько близко они стояли. В какой-то момент либо она вновь проигнорировала такое понятие, как «личное пространство», либо демон приблизился почти вплотную, пока была отвлечена на приведение его в подобающий вид. Мэг засмущалась и быстро сделала шаг назад, покидая «опасную» зону.

— Как же, забудешь тут, — усмехнулся Кас, как только ангел закончила проявлять нездоровую заботу о нём и шагнула назад. От его внимания не ускользнуло, как у девушки чуть порозовели щёки, и она резко одёрнула руку от его одежды. Решив немного поразвлечься, сделал маленький шажок к ней и, понизив тон голоса, вкрадчиво произнёс: — Мы будем «партнёрами» в этом увлекательном расследовании?

— Нет, — холодно бросила девушка, слабо улыбнулась и исчезла, оставив демона стоять посреди пустой улицы в одиночестве.

— Да, отстой, — разочарованно протянул Кас, бегло прочёл адреса на листке и тоже испарился, направляясь к ближайшему.

***

Говоря «отстой», Кас оказался прав. Как идиот, несколько часов мотался от одного дома или квартиры к другим. Задавал тупые вопросы, отвечал на не менее тупые и при всём этом старался никого не придушить, хотя очень хотелось. Посетив нескольких «свидетелей», он не выдержал, сделал перерыв и присел на скамью сквере. Закурил, смачно выругался себе под нос. Проклинал всех, начиная от Винчестеров и ангела и заканчивая прохожими, которые медленно прогуливались по узким тропинкам. Задавал себе вопрос: каким дураком надо быть, чтобы согласиться на подобное?! Делал очередную затяжку, провожал взглядом медленно прохаживающихся людей и снова сыпал проклятиями. Утро не задалось, а следом и весь день. Гадство!

— Искал развлечений? Наслаждайся! — прорычал себе под нос, поднося сигарету ко рту.

Была мысль забить на всё и свалить, послав ко всем чертям нынешнее расследование, но чрезмерная мерзкая ответственность, присущая ему с очень давних времён, удержала. Есть привычки, от которых тяжело избавиться или даже невозможно. Сделал несколько затяжек, наслаждаясь ментолом и горьким дымом. Затушил окурок о ровно выкрашенную синюю поверхность лавочки и, не обнаружив рядом урны, просто отправил докуренную сигарету в полёт куда-то в траву позади. Лениво пробежался взглядом по следующим адресам, выругался и перенёсся далее…

Череда хаотичных перемещений вымотали и наскучили. Вновь сменялись банальные вопросы и однообразные ответы, которые вызывали лишь тошноту и раздражение. Обратил внимание на часы у последней посетительницы-старушки и с облегчением отметил, что часики натикали конец «рабочей смены». Престарелая женщина в конце их «интервью» пожелала ему крепкого здоровья и всучила свёрток только что испечённого печенья на дорожку. Этот добрый жест не вызвал ничего, кроме желания забить ей его в глотку, но вовремя пришла внучка этой самой бабули. Так что Кас с натянутой улыбкой просто поблагодарил и шагнул за дверь.

Стемнело, а вместе с тем и слегка похолодало. Отвратительно! Демон плюнул на асфальт, сунул в карман список и направился к месту встречи, надеясь, что «коллегам» повезло больше с выявлением зловредного оборотня. Несколько коротких перемещений, и он оказался в нужном месте. Импала стояла на месте, Дин и Сэм поглощали гамбургеры, расположив пакет с едой на капоте авто, а ангел стояла рядом, наблюдая за всем, прислонившись к автомобилю. Устроили ужин на обочине, мило.

— Соскучились? — подал голос Кас и подошёл к ним. Сразу же на него уставились три пары удивлённых глаз.

Дин с недовольной миной вытер салфеткой рот, затем руки и полез в карман за бумажником, вынул из него двадцатку и протянул брату. Сэм только довольно заулыбался и сунул купюры в карман брюк.

— Это ещё что значит?! — раздражённо проворчал демон. Вакханалия с допросами почти доконала, находился на грани. При этом ощущал себя крайне дебильно, стоя со свертком печенья, да ещё теперь не понимал, что происходит. Младший Винчестер лишь загадочно пожал плечами, а Дин раздражённо фыркнул в сторону брата и принялся доедать свой гамбургер.

Мэг была приятно удивлена тем, что Кас не ушёл. Не так давно, в назначенное время вернулась к условленному месту и обнаружила лишь Дина, который сидел в машине, положив голову на руль. Спустя несколько минут пришёл и Сэм, захвативший ужин в забегаловке неподалёку. Минуты таяли, а демона не было видно, и она, сама не понимая почему, расстроилась.

Разочарование неприятным осадком поселилось где-то внутри. Позитивных мыслей не добавили и комментарии братьев относительно того, что «помощника» можно не ждать. Они даже поспорили на двадцатку, что Каса и след простыл, точнее Дин с уверенностью заявил, а Сэм добавил: «Может, и нет».

Мэг поначалу хотела бросить несколько слов в защиту, но передумала. Беспечно было с её стороны возлагать на демона и его честность слишком много надежд. Упрекнула себя за такую глупость, как попытаться договориться, тем более какой «ценой». Благими намерениями, как говорится, известно куда вымощена дорожка, и она ступила на неё. Чуточку доверия и притуплённый здравый смысл его действиями и словами в номере мотеля сделали своё подлое дело. Получил что хотел и сбежал!

«Сейчас, наверное, сидит где-нибудь, пьёт дрянной виски и смеётся», — со злостью думала ангел. Стало обидно и противно, ощутила себя униженной и грязной.

Винчестеры, занятые купленным ужином, не обращали на неё внимания. Это и к лучшему, не придётся оправдываться, если все её переживания заметны по лицу. Девушка тихонько вздохнула, последний раз посмотрела по сторонам и облокотилась о машину, продолжая наблюдать, как братья поглощали еду.

К моменту появления Каса размышляла о чём-то своём, и сейчас уже и не вспомнит, о чём конкретно. Из задумчивости её вывел знакомый недовольный голос. Выглядел демон так же, как при расставании, только держал в руке какой-то бумажный пакет или же что-то его напоминающее. Изначально она решила, что это бутылка выпивки, но, оценив габариты, отмела эту догадку. Удивление быстро сменилось каким-то подобием радости, настроение, если можно так выразиться по отношению к ней, заметно улучшилось. Ощутила странное тепло по всему телу, а вместе с тем непонятное облегчение и толику гордости. Послевкусие недавних негативных мыслей пропало, будто его и не было. Бессознательно сделала шаг в сторону демона, пока он говорил с охотниками. Он с нескрываемым возмущением во взгляде ждал ответа на свой вопрос, и Мэг, чтобы не нагнетать обстановку, решила пролить свет на ситуацию.

— Они поспорили, мол, ты не вернёшься и улетишь восвояси. Сэм так не думал, а Дин решил, что ты свалил, — как ни в чём не бывало, отрапортовала ангел, не дождавшись иных пояснений.

— Мудаки! — фыркнул демон и ощетинился. Затем небрежно швырнул сверток Сэму, который его рефлекторно поймал. На вопросительный взгляд охотника Кас обиженно добавил: — Приятного аппетита!

Сэм начал осторожно разворачивать шуршащую бумагу, словно ожидая подлости.

— Угостили меня, это печенье; не волнуйся, не отравлено, — проворчал Кас, сложил руки на груди и пояснил: — Я ненавижу сладкое!

— Почему мне не дают угощений?! — набитым ртом пробормотал Дин, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

— Быть может, потому, что ты козел? — передразнил его демон и только ухмыльнулся на суровый взгляд охотника.

— Бесподобно, — констатировал Сэм, когда попробовал печенье, затем ещё одно. — Спасибо!

— Почему ты отдал печенье Сэму? — не унимался Дин. Любопытство взяло верх, и он, отложив гамбургер в сторону, подошёл к брату, достал на пробу из свертка дармовое печенье.

— А ты до сих пор не понял? Я влюблён в него! — засмеялся демон. Сэм на его реплику изобразил на лице кривую усмешку, а Дин закатил глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом хрустящего лакомства.

Мэг, безмолвно наблюдавшая за этим взаимодействием, лишь улыбнулась.

Кас перестал смеяться и устало потёр ладонью шею. Винчестеры принялись поедать печенье, и он перевёл своё внимание на ангела, которая внезапно оказалась ближе, чем изначально ему казалось. Даже на мгновение опешил, задаваясь вопросом: когда это она успела подойти на расстояние вытянутой руки? Не усмотрев в действиях девушки каких-то угрожающих посылов, расслабился.

Выглядела его собеседница несвойственно ей в его присутствии довольной, даже промелькнула тень улыбки на губах. Это заставило Каса вновь насторожиться, так как обычно само его появление мало у кого вызывает чувство удовлетворения, а тут ангел почти сияет. И чем дольше он смотрел на неё, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь, тем более некомфортно ему становилось. Начинаем играть в молчанки, опять? Видимо, привыкнуть к презрению с её стороны намного легче. Сейчас же пристальный взгляд в купе с нескрываемым проявлением аналогом радости вызывал нервоз. Нервно проглотил вязкую слюну и, не выдержав продолжения безмолвной «беседы», выпалил:

— Ну что?!

— Хочешь узнать моё мнение относительно спора? — тихо, так, чтобы её мог слышать только он, с энтузиазмом произнесла Мэг. Даже беззаботно покачнулась на каблуках.

Ожидал чего угодно, а тут выход на диалог. Всяко лучше, нежели обычное презрение или осуждение. Такой поворот не мог не радовать, учитывая то, какое отношение было к его персоне ещё несколько недель назад. Движение в нужном направлении, так сказать. Если рассчитывать в долгосрочной перспективе на сближение, то именно сейчас, можно считать, наступил переломный момент.

«Теперь главное не накосячить и не испортить всё какой-нибудь лютой выходкой», — решил демон. Мэг продолжала на него испытующе смотреть, он усмехнулся про себя и решил подыграть:

— Конечно, хочу, разве не заметно?! Выкладывай же!

— Если сказанное ранее, относительно того, что ты всегда держишь слово, правда… — осторожно начала Мэг, на секунду запнулась, видимо, подбирая слова. Затем чуть заметно смутилась, но продолжила: — То ты будешь соблюдать наш «договор».

— Конечно, буду, — приторно мягко произнёс демон и хитро ухмыльнулся, позабавившись интонации, с которой было произнесено последнее её слово. Забавно, как она вуалирует их «грязный секретик». Он мельком посмотрел на Винчестеров и, убедившись, что они заняты своими делами, шепотом добавил: — Обращайся.

Девушка довольно кивнула, открыла рот, намереваясь что-то добавить, но не успела.

— Итак, подведём итог? — внезапно заговорил Сэм и сделал глоток кофе. — Я побывал у шести, но ничего полезного не узнал. Да и подозрительного не заметил.

— То же самое: объехал семерых бесполезных свидетелей, — Дин бросил пустой стаканчик в пакет, служивший мусоркой.

— Вычеркнул из списка тринадцать, пустая трата времени на пустой трёп, — пожал плечами Кас.

Дин присвистнул.

— Тринадцать? — осторожно поинтересовалась Мэг. Она думала, что её способ перемещения и иногда чтение мыслей дадут самый эффективный результат. Но похвастаться десятью опрошенными свидетелями, видать, не судьба. Решила, что залог успеха демона — это умение общаться с людьми, и врать им. Как раз этой способности ей и не хватало. Она молча протянула Сэму свой список с вычеркнутыми адресами.

— Что тут скажешь, я коммуникабельный, — словно в подтверждение её догадок, с усмешкой сказал демон и пожал плечами. Кас последовал примеру ангела и отдал младшему Винчестеру свой листок. — Тут ещё не учтены мои перекуры.

— Знай мы, что ты такой результативный, наняли бы на полставки, — проговорил Сэм и начал делать какие-то пометки в своём блокноте, сверяя адреса и фамилии.

— Исполнительность — моя сильная сторона, — самодовольно добавил Кас и хитро подмигнул Мэг: — Главное, дать правильный стимул.

Девушка застенчиво отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону, Дин подозрительно смотрела то на Каса, то на ангела, но предпочитал молчать.

— Если вся ваша охота сводится к такой скуке, то мне вас почти жаль, — насмешливо проговорил Кас, достал сигарету и с наслаждением закурил.

— Не всегда так, — подал голос Дин, занятый уборкой после трапезы. Он быстро собрал салфетки и прочие остатки упаковок и сунул их в пакет. — Случаются временами более интересные случаи. Например, когда озлобленный, мерзкий демон вызывает ради потехи беспощадного монстра, который рвёт на куски людей. Или же когда этот самый демон вселяется в моего брата и пытается убить меня, а заодно и парочку знакомых.

Кас выдыхает через нос дым и начинает раскатисто смеяться:

— Было весело, согласен!

Сэм лишь бросает на брата предосудительный взгляд. Мэг с интересом наблюдает за происходящим. Хотя тема щекотливая, но поводов для открытой агрессии с обеих сторон она вроде бы не видит.

— Да, обхохочешься, — недовольно бормочет Дин, засовывая пакет с отходами в мусорный бак.

— Что ж, — медленно начал Сэм, — судя по очень сократившемуся списку, есть два варианта развития событий. Первый: мы добьем до полуночи оставшиеся адреса и ничего не найдем. И второй: возможно, нам повезёт, и в этом коротком списке будет кто-то или что-то, что поможет найти вервольфа или вервольфов. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Чует моё сердце, мы ни с чем отправимся спать, — устало подытожил Дин, зевнул и потянулся.

— Это ты так поддерживаешь командный дух? — ехидно проговорил Кас, выпустив изо рта дым. Они с Мэг стояли на тротуаре и молча наблюдали за Винчестерами.

— Как умею, — отмахнулся на его колкость охотник. Затем обратился к брату. — Может, что-то упускаем? Не знаю, не те люди, не те места. Жертв точно ничего не связывало?

— Вроде бы нет, — мотнул головой Сэм. — Они не были знакомы, жили в разных районах, вряд ли вообще пересекались.

— Может, они состояли в тайном обществе? Или секте? — задумчиво протянул Кас, лениво наблюдая за такси, проехавшим мимо.

— Звучит бредово, — усмехнулась Мэг. Как вообще до такого можно додуматься?

— Бредово? — демон бросил на нее озорной взгляд. — Детка, ты стоишь рядом с демоном посреди сраного города, пытаясь выследить оборотня. Это, по-твоему, не бредово? Расскажи кому, отправишься в психушку!

Ангел беспечно пожала плечами.

— Хорошо, а что ты думаешь? Вы же, ангелочки, типа башковитые и деловые, давай — посвяти нас в свою версию? — Кас сделал затяжку и внимательно уставился на Мэг. На счет сект и тайных обществ у него всегда были странные ассоциации, и сейчас озвучил свои догадки просто от скуки.

— Эм, возможно, они не были знакомы, но есть какой-то общий знаменатель, который делает их связанными? Хобби, родственники в одной больнице, дети в одной школе… — ангел выдержала паузу наблюдая, как демон медленно облизал губы. Затем продолжила: — Или ещё какая-нибудь особенность.

— Тоже мне удивила, — тихонько захихикал Кас, с развлечением наблюдая за собеседницей. — Никакой конкретики, Шерлок!

— Вообще-то она права, — Сэм зашуршал листками из папки, в попытке найти нужный раздел. Затем затих на несколько минут, а потом оживлённо заёрзал на своем месте и начал читать: — Тут было сказано, что девушка-официантка в выходные трудилась волонтером в местном приюте для бездомных. Раздавали еду, тёплые вещи. А хозяин прачечной время от времени жертвовал мылом и другими моющими средствами. Приютом заведует пастор церкви, на территории которой располагается приют. И находится эта церковь дальше по улице, в бедном районе, где полно брошенных домов.

— О, ребята, только не говорите, что святой отец — оборотень, да у меня случится оргазм! — захохотал демон и небрежно швырнул окурок в ближайшую урну.

— Не богохульствуй, — зашипела Мэг, одарив смеющегося демона строгим взглядом.

— Не могу, тут просто жесть, — не мог успокоиться Кас. Эпичный финал, если окажется правдой. Эпичный и ироничный, чёрт подери. Несовершенство мира во всей красе! На его реплику девушка только осудительно покачала головой. Демон наконец перестал ржать и наклонился к ней: — Но ты молодец! Видишь, что бывает, когда шевелишь мозгами. Выпивка за мой счет.

На похвалу ангел самодовольно улыбнулась и деловито сделала несколько шагов к Сэму.

— Нужно добить список, половина адресов в том районе, — Дин поправил галстук, — вервольф может быть среди этих людей. А мы не знаем наверняка, один он или несколько.

— Шикарно, — заговорил демон и приблизился к компании. — Погнали!

— Не так быстро, — остановил его старший Винчестер. — Уже стемнело, и по одному будет опасно. Разделимся на пары и очень аккуратно навестим оставшихся.

— Отлично, чур я с ней! — довольно просиял Кас и бросил хитрый взгляд на Мэг. — Ох, чую, мы сработаемся.

— Ага, сейчас, — усмехнулся Дин. — Только через мой труп!

— Тогда с моим любимчиком, — Кас мотнул головой в сторону Сэма.

— Не-а, — насмешливо протянул Дин. — Не угадал.

Все трое на него удивлённо уставились.

— Да ты стебёшься?! — выдохнул демон, всё ещё не веря своим ушам.

— Вы вдвоём как супермены, — начал Винчестер, стараясь разъяснить свой хитроумный план. Кивнул, указывая на Мэг: — Она, ангел, раскидает направо-налево вражин, а ты… ты просто гад, которого не так легко убить, что тоже весомый аргумент в любом споре. И отправить вас двоих вместе — это лишиться солидного тактического преимущества. Тем более, прикрывать спину моему брату я тебя не пущу.

— Вероятность того, что я захочу навредить Сэму, стремится к нулю, — насупившись, пробормотал демон. Расклад, предложенный охотником, не устраивал. Остаться с Дином значит слушать его нытье и упрёки. Иными словами, лишиться всего веселья. Кас раздосадовано пнул носком ботинка камушек и добавил, адресуя свои слова Винчестеру:

— А вот на счет тебя не так уверен…

— Это взаимно, — еле слышно буркнул Дин и направился к багажнику, намереваясь достать какое-то оружие.

Сэм отложил в сторону папку, вынул из-за пояса пистолет и проверил наличие серебряных пуль в магазине.

Мэг предпочла не встревать в разговор, так как ей всё равно, с кем из братьев идти. А вот возможность пойти с Касом казалась самой неудачной, хотя и любопытной. Не видела в таком варианте почти никаких положительных сторон. Зато отрицательных было навалом. Начиная с постоянных отвлечений на выслушивание пустого трёпа демона, не относящегося к делу. И заканчивая его подкатами, которые с лёгкостью могут перейти в физический контакт в тех или иных ситуациях. Всё это скажется на эффективности расследования. Жребий терпеть Каса «выпал» Дину, на что она лишь усмехнулась и одновременно пожалела нервную систему охотника, так как сегодня ей суждено работать на пределе. Ситуация забавляла.

Кас полностью развернулся к ней и с досадой покачал головой:

— Это жопа!

— Согласна, — кивнула девушка, затем, стараясь шутить, добавила: — Постарайтесь не убить друг друга.

— Такого обещать не могу. Я уже устал от этой вакханалии бессмысленной, — почти захныкал Кас и изобразил на лице такое страдальческое выражение, что Мэг на мгновение стало его жаль. Сделал он это специально или вышло непроизвольно — не понятно, но, тем не менее, выглядело очень правдоподобно.

— Потерпишь, — произнесла она весёлым тоном, стараясь подбодрить собеседника, — тем более вышли на финишную прямую.

Кас задумчиво посмотрел на неё и неопределённо пожал плечами. Девушка не знала, что ещё можно ему сказать, чтобы он не унывал. Понимала отношение к Дину, расследованию и что ему всё происходящее безразлично. Ему плевать на охотников, плевать на «оборотней» и, вероятно, теперь сожалеет о том моменте, когда дал своё согласие. Не говорит прямо, что равносильно признанию своей ошибки. Зная Каса, ей казалось, он лучше будет страдать, чем озвучит, что ошибся. Мэг посмотрела на Винчестеров: Дин рылся в багажнике, попутно гремя оружием, а Сэм, расположив, на капоте карту, отмечал нужные точки. Демон шумно вздохнул, и Мэг вновь перевела своё внимание на него. Кас задумчиво смотрел на пустырь, раскинувшийся сразу через несколько метров от дороги. Сейчас демон выглядел спокойным, даже непривычно. Хотела задать какой-нибудь вопрос, но промолчала, стараясь не нарушить тишину. А вместе с тем не развеять иллюзию того, что рядом с ней тот, кто может в одночасье превратиться из мирного существа в воплощение хаоса, бесконтрольной ярости и злобы.

Её почему-то до сих пор согревало осознание того, что даже такое существо, которому далеки понятия чести и достоинства, старается выполнить договор, вопреки своим желаниям. Возможно, не всё потеряно, и в случае демонов не всё так безнадёжно, как она всегда думала. Даже спонтанно захотелось дотронуться до его плеча.

Кас ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Мэг. Бросил взгляд куда-то ей за спину, а затем заглянул в глаза. К его удивлению, она не отвела взгляд.

— Всё это утомительно и нудно. Теперь вовсе сомневаюсь, стоило ли оно того? — тихо промурлыкал Кас, чуть наклонившись к собеседнице, тем самым сократив расстояние между ними до минимума. Но и после этого девушка не отшатнулась.

— Ой, да ладно тебе… — тихим, не характерным для неё томным голосом начала ангел, и, как показалось Касу, слишком медленно и эротично облизала губы.

Он даже залюбовался на мгновение и опомнился лишь тогда, когда на его грудь неожиданно легла её небольшая тёплая ладошка. Это окончательно выбило землю из под ног. Такой невинный жест в купе с тембром голоса каким-то неизвестным образом вырубил у него все опции, отвечающие за способность изрекать членораздельные слова. Он только растерянно смотрел на Мэг и ощущал, как по телу начинает распространяться жар, повышая и без того высокую температуру. Ветер вдруг перестал быть таким холодным, как ещё минуту назад, а вдоль позвоночника проползла приятная знакомая дрожь.

Где-то на заднем плане о чем-то переговаривались охотники, а Кас не мог сосредоточиться и понять, о чём они там бормочут. Затем девушка, явно удовлетворённая такой реакцией на свои действия, медленно скользнула ладонью по всей длине его галстука, игриво подмигнула и, прикусив нижнюю губу, всё тем же тоном голоса добавила:

— Не лукавь!

Потом просто развернулась и быстро зашагала к Дину, который стоял у багажника машины.

Кас ощущал, как ему стало нереально жарко, захотелось пить, и кровь прилила ко всем нужным органам. Во рту образовалась пустыня, а в висках отчетливо слышался стук сердца. Сознание всячески не желало обрабатывать информацию, относительно того, что сейчас произошло.

«Что это, чёрт возьми, было?!» — третий или четвёртый раз задавал он себе вопрос, при этом оставался в прежнем положении и расфокусированно смотрел прямо перед собой. Потом всё же осознал нелепость своего положения и, прочистив горло, выпрямился. Чертыхнулся про себя, посмотрел на Мэг: она в нескольких метрах от него что-то обсуждала с Дином.

Кас мотнул головой, стараясь вернуться в реальность. Но офигевшая физиономия, видимо, выдала его, так как стоящий рядом с Сэм, встретившись с Касом взглядом, заявил:

— Не смотри на меня так, я сам в шоке!

— Поехали, напарник! — наступившую тишину нарушил голос старшего Винчестера. Он запрыгнул в Импалу и хлопнул дверью. Кас проигнорировал хитрый взгляд ангела в его адрес и занял пассажирское место спереди.

Мэг и Сэм проводили автомобиль взглядом до поворота, затем ангел коснулась плеча Винчестера, и они исчезли.


	34. Chapter 34

Темно. Улицы, по которым ехал Дин в компании Каса, плохо освещались. То и дело приходилось притормаживать, искать взглядом указатель, чтобы понять их местонахождение. В связи с этим демон отпускал ехидные замечания и самодовольно скалился, наслаждаясь раздражением Винчестера. По сравнению с центром эти места казались глушью. Отсутствовали супермаркеты и прочие заведения, которые так и пестрили вывесками в других районах. Исправные фонари изредка мелькали вдоль дороги, скудно освещая улицу. Прохожие почти не мелькали, как и автомобили. За всё время, пока Импала колесила от одного адреса к другому, повстречали пару тройку машин и с десяток бредущих вдоль дороги пешеходов, спешащих домой после работы или каких-то иных дел.

— Медленно, — задумчиво протянул Кас.

Повертел меж пальцев зажигалку, которой он перестал щелкать после пятого замечания Дина. Не имел никакого желания вести утомительные беседы, да и находиться там, где он сейчас, тоже. К счастью, Винчестер большую часть времени их совместной работы помалкивал. Демон равнодушно наблюдал за развевающимся на ветру флагом, прикреплённом на крыше одного из домов.

Где-то с час назад, перестал ломать голову, размышляя над поведением ангела. Бессмысленно строить догадки, если можно потерпеть и спросить о причинах таких метаморфоз лично, что получится куда более интересно и наглядно. Но это будет потом, быть может, через час или два, или же вовсе не сегодня.

«В запасе вечность» — подытожил Кас.

Они стояли на перекрёстке, ожидая, пока загорится зелёный. На совершенно пустом перекрёстке.

— Как есть, — хмуро отозвался Винчестер, продолжая постукивать пальцами по рулю, выбивая какой-то ритм. — Эти ваши телепортации не переношу.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся демон и размял шею. Посмотрел по сторонам — никого. До чего же это глупо?! Мельком взглянул на охотника: — А моя телепортация и конечностей лишить может, в лучшем случае.

Винчестер взглянул на пассажира и, дождавшись зелёного, надавил на педаль газа. Через несколько минут езды припарковались у тротуара. Одноэтажный домик, выкрашенный в светлых тонах и огороженный низким деревянным заборчиком. Ухоженная лужайка. Чистая, вымощенная тёмным камнем дорожка, ведущая к дому. Крыльцо блекло освещалось крошечной лампочкой, висящей где-то над входной дверью. Из всех окон свет горел лишь в одном. Охотник прочел на клочке бумаги адрес:

— Двадцать девять нужно.

— Ни черта не вижу… — констатировал Кас, стараясь разглядеть в полумраке табличку с номером, неровно прибитую у крыльца сбоку. — То ли ноль, толи девятка, а может, и тройка.

— Ладно, проверим, — кивнул Дин, заглушил двигатель и вышел из автомобиля. Осмотрелся по сторонам и шагнул на тротуар, покидая проезжую часть. Вдали от оживлённых дорог, воздух тут казался чистым. Винчестер сделал глубокий вдох и поправил одежду в попытке выглядеть более презентабельно.

Демон последовал его примеру и, слегка хлопнув дверью, выбрался на улицу. Потянулся, шумно выдохнул, стал шарить в кармане:

— Перекурю, не ломись.

— Опять двадцать пять! — тихо проговорил охотник. Приблизился к строению и теперь отчетливо видел табличку. Они были там, где нужно, двадцать девятый дом. Оглянулся к напарнику: — Мы на месте. У тебя зависимость?

— Нет, просто нравится, — усмехнулся Кас и сделал затяжку. Остановился в нескольких метрах от дома и присел на скамью, вытянув ноги: — Ментол и горький дым — приятное сочетание.

— Странные вкусы, — пожал плечами Винчестер и устало зевнул.

Он уже ничего не хотел, кроме как лечь в мягкую постель и закрыть глаза. Чудовищно устал, хотя, по сути, не делал ничего изматывающего физически. Видимо, эмоциональное напряжение утомляет ничуть не меньше. К огромному его удивлению, Кас оказался весьма сносным «напарником». Изначально Дин был готов к болтовне, нытью, грубости и чему угодно, но никак не к молчанию в машине. Конечно, проскальзывали крайне редкие насмешки, и то, те носили весьма абстрактный характер. Винчестер даже поначалу обеспокоенно поглядывал на Каса, когда они ехали в тишине, и старался задавать простые вопросы, на которые демон без энтузиазма отвечал, продолжая смотреть в окно.

«Возможно, устал не я один», — думал охотник и продолжал крутить баранку.

Посетили четыре адреса и сейчас подходили к завершающему этапу, так как оставалось всего два места, где они должны были побывать.

Демон неспешно докуривал сигарету и не обращал на охотника никакого внимания. Дина до сих пор мучили сомнения по поводу выбора напарника. С братом или Мэг было бы намного спокойнее, и чувствовал бы себя увереннее, зная, что в случае опасности прикроют спину, не сбегут. А тут, сейчас, никакой стопроцентной гарантии и близко не было. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо демон сбежит, почуяв угрозу для себя, либо останется и снова придётся убираться несколько часов после его «помощи». В перспективе два варианта, а о третьем, в котором Кас его просто-напросто угробит, он старался не думать…

Взглянул на демона, хотел поторопить, но внезапно раздался щелчок замка, и дверь слегка приоткрылась. Винчестер быстро шагнул на крыльцо, заблаговременно достал удостоверение. В проёме показалась молодая женщина. Одета в легкий спортивный костюм, каштановые волосы аккуратно собраны в пучок.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, извините, что в такой поздний час, — с улыбкой начал Дин, показывая значок. — Мы из ФБР; можно задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Да, конечно, — дама внимательно посмотрела на значок и шире открыла дверь. — Чем могу помочь?

Кас захихикал, услышав, как учтиво охотник представился. Бросил окурок в сторону и поднялся со своего места. Быстро направился к паре, надеясь свалить отсюда побыстрее. Ловко, в два шага запрыгнул на крыльцо, поравнявшись с Дином. Перед ним стояла весьма привлекательная женщина, с мягкими чертами лица, большими зелёными глазами, брюнетка.

Кас приготовился изобразить лёгкую приветливую улыбку и поздороваться, но остановился. От его внимания не ускользнула едва уловимая перемена в женщине: она слегка поморщила нос и на долю секунды выглядела ошарашенной, словно узнала его. Затем выдохнула и фальшиво, как показалось Касу, улыбнулась. Единственное, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, это если она примечает или чувствует нечто, что не способен уловить человек.

Ангелы-шмангелы видят облик демона, как и демоны. Так же те, кто продал душу, и то, в последние часы их жизни. Но перед ним, судя по всему, не эти варианты. На сигаретный дым так не реагируют, тем более на таком почтительном расстоянии. Если только не супер-пупер обоняние, которым наделены оборотни, способные учуять запах серы…

«Она знает, кто я!» — быстро прикинул Кас. Может, вовсе не оборотень, а какая-нибудь другая хрень, с чувствительным носом, но предупредить Дина каким-то образом нужно. Прошептать? Опасно, возможно помимо обоняния эта мадам наделена и чутким слухом. Придётся экспериментировать…

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал Кас и учтиво кивнул.

— Мы расследуем убийство, хотели задать несколько дежурных вопросов, если вы не против, — вежливо продолжил Дин и достал блокнот, скорее, для вида, нежели с намерением туда вести записи.

— Убийство?! — удивилась женщина и переключила своё внимание на охотника. Еле слышно цокнула языком и уже более искренне добавила: — Какой ужас! Да, конечно, помогу всем, чем смогу.

Кас чуть не засмеялся, насколько нелепым ему показалось её притворство. Как бы невзначай сунул руки в карманы брюк, попутно чуть сместив в сторону ангельский клинок, покоящийся за поясом. Нужно быть начеку, сегодня меньше всего хочется быть порванным оборотнем. Пытался вспомнить особенности оборотней или вервольфов, но тщетно — он никогда не был фанатом этих мутантов и уж тем более не имел желания убивать время, читая про них записи. Все знания или же стереотипы сводились к полнолунию, клыкам, когтям и, возможно, светящимся в темноте глазам, хотя последний признак был под большим сомнением.

Демон облизал губы, внимательно следя за женщиной. Выглядела она симпатично, он бы даже сказал сексуально. Великолепная фигура, очевидно, результат занятий спортом. Мелькнули парочка непристойных мыслишек относительно того, как он мог бы использовать это тело. Но не стал зацикливаться на такого рода фантазиях, да и не уверен, что до этого в какой-то перспективе дойдёт. Единственное, в чём он был уверен на сто процентов, это то, что ангельский клинок окажется эффективен против оборотней или же вервольфов, или других тварей, поэтому уже прикидывал варианты, как её лучше прикончить.

Дин задал пару безобидных вопросов, на которые дама, не колеблясь, ответила. Каса начало раздражать это двуличие.

— Разрешите? — демон жестом указал на дверь. Надеясь попасть в помещение, где контролировать происходящее, по его мнению, будет намного удобнее.

— Конечно, — с неохотой проговорила женщина и открыла дверь, пропуская гостей. — Проходите.

Дин странно посмотрел на демона, а Кас ему в ответ так же странно подмигнул, пытаясь донести посыл быть осторожным.

Миновали прихожую, расположившись в гостиной. В комнате витал аромат какой-то еды. Было светло и уютно. Несколько разнообразных фото располагались на полке с книгами. Судя по тишине и погашенному свету в остальной части дома, можно сделать вывод, что женщина была тут одна. На стеклянном журнальном столике у дивана лежала перевёрнутая открытая книга. Рядом тарелка с горячим супом, подле которой солонка и маленькая перечница. Не трудно догадаться — своим визитом они прервали ужин.

Хозяйка закрыла дверь и присоединилась к посетителям. Кас хитро ухмыльнулся, когда женщина бросила на него тревожный взгляд.

— Вы, наверное, слышали об убийстве хозяина прачечной? — бесхитростно начал Дин и присел в кресло, находящееся в углу комнаты.

Кас предпочёл остаться стоять. Предварительно снял с себя тренч, бросив его на спинку дивана. Сунул ладони в карманы брюк, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно.

— Да, прочла утром в газете; это так ужасно, — женщина кивнула и внимательно уставилась на Винчестера.

Демон нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Наверняка эта особа знает, что Дин человек, поэтому нацелилась в первую очередь на него. Молниеносная реакция, в тандеме с острыми когтями и клыками — гремучая смесь. Не факт, что охотник вовремя сумеет среагировать прежде, чем его полоснут по горлу. В свою очередь Дин, как на зло, игнорировал попытки Каса хоть как-то предупредить его, а затем и вовсе перестал бросать на демона мимолётные взгляды.

«Какой же идиот! Нужно перевести внимание дамочки на себя», — с раздражением проорал про себя Кас, насторожился, когда женщина сделала два небольших шага в сторону охотника. Критический момент, сейчас, или потом будет поздно!

— Да брось! — не выдержал и засмеялся Кас. — Актриса из тебя никудышная.

— Простите?! — возмущённо парировала хозяйка, сразу же оглянувшись.

Винчестер напрягся и шокировано уставился на демона, ожидая каких-нибудь пояснений. Между тем сунул блокнот с ручкой в нагрудный карман и медленно поднялся с кресла.

— Она не человек! — прямо заявил Кас, с укором глянув на охотника. — Видел, как напряглась, когда я подошёл? Этому есть только одно объяснение: она в курсе, кто я!

— Что за бред вы несёте? — возмутилась женщина, всплеснула руками и шагнула в направлении демона.

План, если можно так назвать, сработал.

— Ой, да ладно, хватит ломать комедию! — оскалился Кас. Сверкнул чёрными глазами и на злобный взгляд женщины добавил: — Ты знаешь, кто я, я догадываюсь, кто ты, может, просто покончим с этим?

— Какой догадливый бесёнок, — жёстко усмехнулась хозяйка дома. Интонация и тембр голоса резко изменились, в нем стал проскальзывать почти звериный рык: — С превеликим удовольствием разорву тебя на части.

— Это вряд ли, — подал голос Винчестер, решив блеснуть эрудицией и сообразительностью: — Может, ты не заметила, но сегодня не полнолуние. Человеческими зубами разрывать на части будет проблематично, да и медленно, учитывая, каким толстошкурым может быть мой напарник.

— Не переживай об этом, красавчик! — теперь уже не скрывая своей звериной природы, утробно прорычала женщина на его колкость.

В следующую секунду зрачки стали вертикальными, глаза приобрели жёлтый оттенок, зубы трансформировались в бритвенно-острые клыки, а аккуратные ногти превратились в толстые клиновидные когти.

Далее всё происходило слишком быстро. Кас, видя её преображение, приготовился к атаке и ожидал прыжка в его сторону. Вместо этого, после почти молниеносных движений вервольфа, направленных куда-то вниз, в демона полетело что-то со стола… через секунду после встречи с солонкой, которая оказалась открыта, Кас непроизвольно зашипел и отскочил назад, наткнувшись на стену. Начал фыркать, стараясь стряхнуть с себя соль. Этой небольшой заминки хватило, вервольф мгновенно оказалась около Дина. Охотник выхватил пистолет и направил в сторону монстра, но не успел нажать на спуск, так как оказался отброшен к стене, а оружие выпало из рук.

Женщина удовлетворённо зарычала и, склонившись над охотником, схватила его за лацканы пиджака, прижала к полу:

— Думаете, самые умные? И можете решать, где нам жить и как существовать?!

Дин кончиками пальцев пытался дотянуться до пистолета, лежащего неподалёку около кресла. В последний момент зацепился за смысл сказанного.

— Нам?! — прохрипел Винчестер, когда хватка вервольфа стала сильнее. Он тем временем почти нащупал рукоять.

Синхронно с тем, как слова покинули рот охотника, в соседней комнате или где-то ближе раздался сердитый рёв. Кас успел только сделать несколько шагов, намереваясь скинуть с охотника озлобленную дамочку, но внезапно был остановлен. Его неожиданно схватили сзади и поволокли куда-то в сторону. Слышал глухое рычание и дыхание себе в затылок. Сильные руки цепко удерживали за плечи, а толстые, острые когти, без труда вошедшие в мышцы, окончательно фиксировали жертву в смертельной хватке. Старался сопротивляться, но неудобное положение этого не позволяло. Все попытки восстановить равновесие оказались напрасны, демону оставалось беспомощно шаркать ботинками по полу, сдвигая за собой рукотканную цветастую дорожку. Когти, которые, казалось, ещё глубже впились в плечи, сковывали движения. Изловчившись, всё же удалось удобно поставить ногу и оттолкнуться. Этого импульса, вместе с приложенной демонской силой хватило, чтобы волочащий Каса вервольф потерял баланс и, покачнувшись, приткнулся к стене. Демон воспользовался этой вознёй и выхватил из-за пояса ангельский клинок.

— Вырви этому отродью горло! — где-то на заднем плане заорала девица.

Кас собирался нанести наугад удар клинком по сопернику, который всё ещё удерживал его, но внезапно ощутил острый приступ боли справа на шее.

— Тварь! — прохрипел демон, осознавая, что в него, весьма сильно вцепились ещё и клыками. Застонал, почувствовав уже знакомый металлический привкус на языке. Постарался вывернуться из хватки вервольфа, но это не возымело успеха, а даже наоборот. Монстр слегка разжал челюсти, а затем с большим усилием вцепился в горло своей жертве…

Демон истошно завопил, буквально ощущая, как от него откусывают кусок, сильнее повреждая плоть. Вместе с этим хлынувший поток крови, из изувеченного горла перекрыл поступление кислорода, быстро заполнив глотку. Начал кашлять, стараясь вновь восстановить дыхание, но итогом был лишь булькающий звук и солидная порция крови изо рта.

Раздался выстрел, потом ещё один…

На данный момент Касу было всё равно, что происходит с Винчестером. После выстрелов оставалось лишь два варианта: либо «он» либо «его». И если всё сложилось драматично и получилось «его», то готовился выпрыгнуть из тела. Рассчитывая на то, что пока будут жевать его тушку, найти ангела и Сэма. Но спустя секунду услышал кряхтение и ругательства Винчестера.

Вервольф, почувствовав кончину своей подружки, отчаянно зарычал и с большим остервенением вцепился Касу в глотку. Демон взвыл после очередной вспышки боли. Готов поклясться, что слышал треск или хруст чего-то внутри себя…

Нужно было прекращать этот акт каннибализма! Стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, обратным хватом сильнее сжал рукоять клинка и нанёс удар, метя в бок противника. Невыгодная позиция сводила на нет разнообразие вариантов нападения. Атака, как и ожидалось, прошла мимо цели, вервольф лишь дёрнулся в сторону, вызвав этим очередную вспышку жгучей боли, да такой, что Кас чуть не выронил оружие. Демон застонал и повторил попытку, целясь теперь чуть выше и немного дальше. Лезвие задело что-то твёрдое, и нападающий недовольно закряхтел. Кас, окончательно потеряв терпение, взревел и, дёрнувшись немного в сторону, ударил клинком в ту же точку, но на этот раз приложив намного больше усилий. Оружие без особого сопротивления вошло в тело, и челюсти монстра, всё ещё удерживающие демона, слегка разжались, а из пасти раздался болезненный стон. Демон, почуяв это, рывком развернулся к нападающему и воткнул в грудь мужчины клинок. Тело грузно сползло по стене на пол. Затем Кас ударил клинком ещё раз, а потом ещё и ещё. Хотя это было напрасно, вервольф обмяк уже после первого удара.

— Ах ты, гнусный выродок, чуть не отгрыз мне голову! — гневно пинает ногой труп Кас, чуть пошатываясь, делает шаг назад. Держится за шею, зажимает рану, из которой, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, хлещет кровь. Ноющая рана туманит сознание: — Паскуда!

— Убил? — на другом конце комнаты Дин с трудом выползает из-под тела вервольфа, которым оказался придавлен после недолгой борьбы. На первый взгляд на нём нет никаких повреждений.

— Да, но этот гад мне чуть горло не вырвал… — демон, чуть наклонившись, выхаркивает сгустки крови в попытке очистить горло, так как по ощущениям ему кажется, что ещё немного, и начнёт захлебываться.

— Дай гляну, — Винчестер прячет пистолет за пояс и подходит к Касу.

Демон убирает ладонь от раны: с правой стороны вырван приличный кусок плоти, вместе с сосудами и артериями, неровные рваные края мяса просто висят. Винчестер с отвращением морщится:

— Выглядит жутко, от тебя отхватили кусок! Мэг попросишь, подлатает.

— Всё настолько плохо? — Кас озирается в поисках зеркала. Если добрый доктор не захочет его подлечить, то костюмчик надо будет сменить. Чего очень не хотелось бы.

— Радуйся, что ты не человек, а то подох бы с такой раной, — Дин нервно усмехается и разглядывает лежащего перед ним вервольфа. Мужчина примерно ровесник женщины, возможно, супруг. 

— О, поверь, я этому не перестаю радоваться, — огрызается Кас, делает хрипящий вдох и выдох.

— Превратились оба, — констатирует охотник, вздыхает и затем более счастливый тоном добавляет: — Они чистокровные вервольфы. Неплохая работа!

— Как скажешь, — проговорил тихо демон, схватил с дивана полотенце. Приложил к ране и расслабленно присел на диванчик, рассчитывая, что в таком положении к приходу Мэг и Сэма из него вытечет не вся кровь.

— Почему ты меня не послушал, я тебе показывал, что она оборотень? — очухался Кас после непродолжительного молчания.

— Я думал, ты меня просто бесишь этими подмигиваниями! — постарался оправдаться Дин. — В следующий раз просто скажи прямо, без всяких ненужных телодвижений.

— Да ну тебя в жопу! — буркнул демон и прикрыл глаза. — Всё скажи да покажи.

Дин промолчал и решил проверить оставшиеся комнаты, там оказалось пусто. Дверь кухни, ведущая к заднему двору, закрыта, а рядом стояло пустое мусорное ведро. Стало быть, отец семейства выносил мусор, когда они пожаловали, и потому не заметили его присутствия.

— Больше никого, — отрапортовал Дин, вернувшись в гостиную. Достал сотовый: — Позвоню Сэму.

Не успел старший Винчестер рассказать о произошедшем, как перед ними с лёгким шелестом материализовались Мэг и Сэм. Последний выглядел слегка бледновато, так, будто этот перелёт застал его врасплох. Кас, заметив это, тихо засмеялся. Оказывается, не у него одного ангельские перемещения вызывают негативные ощущения.

— Господи, ты могла хотя бы предупредить, я чуть не обделался?! — упрекнул девушку Сэм, прислонился к стене, переводя дух. Мэг только виновато посмотрела на него.

Услыхав при разговоре братьев фразу «на нас напали», Мэг заволновалась. Её воображение очень живо обрисовало кровавую картину с трагическим исходом. Она, не придумав ничего другого, схватила Сэма и переместила их туда, откуда звонил охотник. Оказавшись в комнате, бегло осмотрелась. Дин кажется невредимым. Кас сидел на диване, чуть запрокинув голову, и был измазан в крови. Своей или чужой, сказать сложно. На полу у кресла лежала убитая женщина, а у стены, рядом с дверным проёмом мужчина.

«Наша помощь уже не нужна», — девушка с облегчением выдохнула.

— Они чистокровные вервольфы оказались, — довольным голосом заявил Дин.

— Чудно, — Сэм прошёлся по комнате, всё ещё ощущая легкую тошноту.

Мэг взглянула на Каса, наткнулась на чрезмерно пристальный взгляд. Демон одарил её слишком пошлой, как ей показалось, ухмылкой, которая вызвала смущение и чувство неловкости.

Сейчас не ощущала такого веселья, как при их расставании. Его выражение лица она надолго запомнит, было забавно и необычно видеть такую растерянность или же просто ступор. Возможно, она выглядит так же, когда он бросает ей всякие вульгарные намёки? Тогда становится понятно, почему демону так нравится её таким образом доставать — это безумно весело. Если тогда удалось шокировать Каса, скорее из-за неожиданности её действий, то сейчас и впредь вряд ли этот фокус сработает во второй раз. И то, как сейчас он смотрит на неё, подтверждает эту теорию.

Чтобы не выглядеть нелепо, она обратилась к Дину:

— Всё в порядке?

— Не совсем, — Винчестер кивком указал на сидящего в прежнем положении демона.

«Да что с ним станет? Он же демон», — усмехнулась про себя ангел.

— Я пострадал, — иронично отозвался Кас. Оставался в неподвижном состоянии, стараясь по максимуму замедлить циркуляцию крови в организме. До чего же потешно наблюдать за святошей. Стоит и строит из себя стойкого солдатика, а у самой на лице написано самым ярким цветом, как ей неловко.

«Что, уже не прикольно?» — безмолвно задаёт вопрос Кас, адресуя его ангелу. И готов рассмеяться, видя, как девушка, скорее стыдливо, нежели застенчиво отводит от него взгляд. Бедняжка, ещё не поняла, с кем собралась играть в эту «игру», в которой ей не стать победителем.

Мэг кивнула Винчестеру, изобразила на лице подобие улыбки, которая больше походила на страдальческую гримасу и шагнула к дивану. Чуть наклонилась, стараясь понять, в чём проблема, при этом избегала смотреть в глаза «пациенту», который продолжал лукаво улыбаться.

Демон убрал полотенце, которое давно стало алым. Когда ангел была на минимальном расстоянии от его лица, шепнул так тихо, чтобы это могла слышать лишь она:

— Уже не так весело, верно?

Девушка, сделала вид словно не услышала, при этом её выдали чуть покрасневшие щеки. Кас, удовлетворённый таким ответом, захихикал, уже не в силах сдерживаться от такого рода веселья.

— Плохо выглядит, — медленно проговорила Мэг, внимательно рассматривая рану. Старалась игнорировать ощущение волнения, которое предательски очень некстати решило проявиться. Казалось диким, как будучи лишённым солидного куска шеи и истекающим кровью, он умудрялся выглядеть и говорить совсем непринуждённо? Это качество всегда её поражало.

— Неужели?! — Кас беззаботно пожал плечами, перековеркав её слишком серьёзный тон голоса. — Удивишься, но ощущается ещё хуже!

Ангел лишь с упрёком посмотрела ему в глаза и добавила:

— Сарказм тут излишен, в твоём-то положении.

— Да плевать, давай подлатай меня! — не выдержал Кас занудства и, открыв рот, покинул тело.

Тёмное облако сначала резко метнулось вверх под самый потолок, затем плавно опустилось на пол, начав медленно приближаясь к Дину. Охотник маленькими шажками стал пятиться.

— Даже не думай, — Дин недоверчиво косился на дым, который подобрался к нему вплотную и касался уже кончиков его ботинок. Опасливо дёрнул ногой: — Уйди!

Мэг решила никак не комментировать происходящее. Легко коснулась пальцами плеча бездыханного тела. Рана моментально затянулась, а цвет кожи приобрел здоровый оттенок. В качестве жеста доброй воли, помимо исцеления очистила одежду и тело от всех следов крови, которыми Кас был запачкан.

— Хватит дурачиться! — громче обычно произнесла она.

Дым, потеряв интерес к охотнику, слишком резко взмыл выше и ринулся к ней, замерев в нескольких миллиметрах от её лица. Мэг от неожиданности слегка отшатнулась.

— Доволен? — она кивнула в сторону «мясного костюмчика». Дым сделал круг вокруг неё, тем самым почти окутав, а затем набросился на тело, вновь забираясь через рот.

— Всецело, — усмехнулся демон, сразу же, как открыл глаза и сделал вдох.

Как только Сэм очухался, то завёл «старую песню», отыскав в сети и сводках полиции разные, теперь уже не кажущиеся случайными факты из жизни этой четы. Переезды, которые совпадали с исчезновением людей и всё в таком духе.

Кас, не горя желанием слушать их детективную болтовню, неспешно направился на кухню, рассчитывая найти какую-нибудь выпивку, но облом. В шкафчиках на стенах располагалась лишь посуда и несколько коробок с сухим завтраком. Холодильник оказался забит овощами, фруктами, молоком, всяческими йогуртами и прочими продуктами для ежедневного потребления. Демон раздосадовано хлопнул дверцей холодильника и выругался. Нервно постучал пальцами по столешнице и, выудив из кармана пачку, достал сигарету. Занять себя хоть чем-то казалось необходимым и даже жизненно важным. Сделал затяжку, ощутил в горле приятное жжение, затем медленно выдохнул и довольно хмыкнул себе под нос. Из комнаты доносились голоса Винчестеров.

— Как вам не надоело? Забили оборотней и валите домой, чего теперь устраивать расследование их жизни, начиная от десятого колена? — недовольно бормочет демон и сильнее затягивает в легкие дым.

Медленно направляется к компании, но проходя по коридору, замечает тросик с кольцом на конце, прикреплённый к люку на потолке. Видимо, раскладная лестница, ведущая на чердак. Демон, подгоняемый любопытством, тянет за кольцо. Небольшое усилие, люк беззвучно открывается и вниз раскладывается лесенка, состоящая из двух частей.

— Мило, — шепнул Кас и ступил ногой, опробовав ступеньку на прочность. Конструкция кажется крепкой. Оглядывается в направлении гостиной, дабы убедиться, что в случае его нелепого падения свидетели не имелись. Не обнаружив любопытных глаз, он осторожно ступает на лестницу и начинает подниматься вверх, постепенно скрываясь в люке.

Полностью выпрямляется во весь рост. Чердак в полумраке. Единственный свет, который мешает погрузиться в кромешную тьму, исходит из открытого люка, ведущего вниз. Кас на ощупь находит сбоку выключатель и нажимает кнопку. Помещение оказывается просторным, как в ширину, так и в высоту. По приезде они не обратили внимания на уровень крыши, да и сложно было это сделать в темноте.

Первое, что сразу же бросается в глаза демону, это не массивный старинный стол у стены и не коробки с какими-то вещами в углу, а расставленные на полу кубики и несколько игрушечных машинок, разных цветов. Также обращает внимание на детские рисунки, прикреплённые сбоку к магнитной доске.

— Надо же, — язвительно усмехается Кас, слегка пинает носком ботинка кубики, нарушая чёткую последовательность узоров, — счастливая пара решила завести себе клыкастое отродье?

Сосредотачивается, напрягает слух. Втягивает ноздрями воздух, коварно улыбается. Чердак заполнен приятным ароматом страха. Обводит взглядом комнатушку. Много лишнего хлама, где легко можно спрятаться, если ты обладаешь малыми габаритами. За коробками, стоящими в дальнем углу чердака. Под дубовым крепким столом, служащим скорее памятью о былых временах. Сваленные горой какие-то матерчатые тюки, тоже неплохое укрытие…

«Обожаю прятки», — думает Кас, облизывает губы, вынимает из-за пояса клинок, делает затяжку горьким дымом и начинает тихо напевать:

— Тёмный, мрачный, жуткий лес… там живет коварный бес. Раз в полгода при луне… он придёт к тебе во сне…

Делает шаг вперёд, при этом оставаясь предельно сосредоточенным, на случай внезапного нападения. Половица предательски скрипнула под подошвой ботинка. Успевает заметить краем глаза мелькнувшую тень сбоку, появившуюся из-за стоящего свёрнутого рулона то ли линолиума, то ли ковролина. Кас делает широкий шаг назад и в сторону, чтобы перекрыть все пути побега. Резко хватает маленькое тельце за шиворот и, подняв над полом, с силой прижимает ребёнка к балке сбоку.

— Посмотрим, что тут у нас? — довольно ухмыляется демон, рассматривая свою добычу. Мальчик лет семи, может, восьми. Взъерошенные тёмные волосы, зелёные глаза, пухлые щечки. Жёлтая кофточка с яркими красными ромбами выглядит на нём слишком широкой. Беспомощно болтает ногами, повиснув в хватке демона. Ребёнок испуганно смотрит на Каса, его губы начинают дрожать, кажется, вот-вот, и он заплачет.

Демон, видя это, тихо смеётся.

— Не старайся, я не тот, на кого это может подействовать, — довольно ухмыляется Кас, сверкает чёрными глазами, делает затяжку, всё ещё не брошенной сигареты и выдыхает дым прямо мальчику в лицо…

Ребёнок зажмуривает глаза, морщит нос и начинает кашлять. А когда открывает глаза, на демона смотрят уже вертикальные зрачки. Раздаётся тонкое рычание, на месте зубов маленькие, но уже острые клыки. Затем быстрое движение тонкой ручки, и Кас ощущает жжение на щеке.

— Ох, вот это ты зря! — смеётся демон, зажимает в зубах сигарету и дотрагивается до скулы. На пальцах кровь, а на щеке отметины от четырёх крохотных когтей. Смотрит ребёнку в глаза, а затем, размахнувшись, при этом удерживая жертву на месте, втыкает клинок ему в грудь. В глазах мальчика мелькает ужас, он успевает только вскрикнуть, прежде, чем неподвижно застыть, пригвожденный к деревянной балке.

— Передавай привет своим старикам, — насмешливо выдыхает Кас вместе с дымом, делает затяжку. Отступает на шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться плодами своих трудов.

— Твою мать… — сипло раздаётся за спиной голос Дина.

Демон резко оборачивается к источнику звука. Винчестер застыл на полпути, оставаясь на лестнице, и немигающим взглядом смотрит на ребёнка.

«Должно быть, это называется неловко? Так что я там говорил о лютых выходках? Блять!» — думает Кас, облизывает губы и скорее машинально, чем обдуманно, делает ещё одну затяжку, безмолвно наблюдая, как к Винчестеру присоединяется его брат, а затем и Мэг.


	35. Chapter 35

Будучи в гостиной и выслушивая Винчестеров, Мэг ощущала странное чувство тревоги. Не могла дать этому состоянию логического объяснения. Да и теперь, после убийства вервольфов, причин для волнения не было. Она внимательно слушала Сэма и временами поглядывала на Каса, который не проявлял к изрекаемой информации никакого интереса. Просто стоял и совершенно пустым взглядом блуждал по комнате. Задавалась вопросом: почему он до сих пор не ушёл?

И лишь тогда, когда демон неторопливо направился к кухне, покидая гостиную и уходя из её поля видимости, почувствовала новый виток беспокойства. Вздохнула, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от этого навязчивого ощущения, но бесполезно. Казалось, опасаться нечего, Дин сказал, что в доме больше никого, а ближайшие соседи в нескольких сотнях метрах от них. Мэг прислушалась и услыхала лишь хлопок дверцы холодильника.

«Наверное, нужно перестать себя накручивать и расслабиться», — подумала девушка и, сделав вдох-выдох, обратила своё внимание вновь на охотника. Порой чувства только мешают, следовательно, лучше их подавить. Так она и поступила…

Когда Сэм читал досье на семейную пару и дошёл до пункта «Есть ребёнок», её словно водой холодной окатило и в животе всё свернулось в тугой узел. Хотела сказать братьям найти демона, но Дин её опередил. Он резко вскочил со своего места и направился к кухне, по пути окликнув напарника:

— Кас?

Мэг следовала за ним, едва поспевая за его широкими шагами. Винчестер остановился в коридоре перед непонятно откуда взявшейся лестницей, ведущей на чердак. На мгновение показалось, что слышала голос демона, а потом тишина.

Дин поднялся на несколько ступеней и замер. Она почувствовала перемену — печаль и сожаление буквально окутали охотника.

За спиной Сэм буркнул:

— Чего встали?

Собиралась ущипнуть Дина, поторопить.

— Твою мать… — только и услышала от охотника, который продолжал неподвижно стоять на лестнице.

Смятение и волнение — это чувствовала Мэг, стоя у подножья лестницы. Время шло, или же ей так показалось, а Дин оставался на месте. Тогда ангел не выдержала и переместилась наверх. Оказалась на весьма просторном чердаке. Перед ней стоял Кас, курил, выглядел спокойно и беспечно. Она облегчённо выдохнула, хотела обернуться к Винчестеру и спросить, в чём собственно проблема, но зацепилась взглядом за нечто, что заставило всё в ней похолодеть…

Маленький мальчик был буквально пригвожден ангельским клинком к деревянной вертикальной балке, которая служила опорой для каркаса крыши. Рукоять клинка торчала у него из груди, а желтая кофточка спереди уже успела окраситься в алый. Ручки болтались вдоль тела, а голова с пышной тёмной шевелюрой опущена к груди. Он был мёртв.

Мэг не знала, что она чувствовала в этот момент. Может быть, и ничего, или это казалось. Волнение сменилось какой-то необъяснимой вязкой пустотой, которая разрасталась в груди и вызывала неприятное пощипывание в глазах и горле.

Тем временем Дин медленно поднялся по лестнице и в нескольких шагах от Мэг присел на корточки, прикрыв глаза. Сэм, увидев произошедшее, подавленно громко выдохнул и поднялся по ступеням.

Стало не по себе, теперь уже от самого факта смерти и чем эта смерть причинена. Не кем… тут и понятно, кто постарался, а именно чем. Ангельский клинок, который создавали для борьбы со злом во всех его проявлениях. Чем он стал теперь, оказавшись в руках того, кто является олицетворением этого самого зла? Отвратительно!

Взглянула на демона. Он смотрел на неё с таким холодным равнодушием, что ей захотелось отвернуться. Полупрозрачный дым, который Кас выдохнул почти ей в лицо, плавно поднялся вверх, где и растворился. Только сейчас заметила у него на щеке свежие отметины от четырёх ногтей… или когтей. Перевела внимание на ребёнка и более внимательно рассмотрела его. Так и есть, ногти мальчика трансформировались в когти. Значит, он так же был вервольфом, как и родители. Казалось, после осознания этого факта должно стать легче, но по ощущениям ничего не изменилось.

Мэг приблизилась к мальчику и, придержав грудь ладонью, резко вынула клинок. Тело аккуратно опустила на пол. Он казался беззащитным и крохотным, совсем не тем, кто мог бы кому-то навредить, не сейчас, по крайней мере. Девушка шагнула к Сэму и отдала ему клинок.

Кас вдыхал дым и наблюдал за действиями компании. Не мог предсказать, какая последует реакция относительно случившегося. Были варианты, что его попытаются убить. Но за что?! Если у них есть хоть капля ума и здравого смысла, то ничего смертельного последовать не должно. Хотя и не факт…

Когда ангел внезапно возникла перед ним, воздух стал заметно тяжелее и более вязким. Или же он просто так ощутил. Она удивлённо уставилась на него, на лице читался немой вопрос. Всё это длилось ровно до момента, пока она не оглянулась в сторону и не заметила мальца. Он был готов поклясться, что слышал, как судорожно она выдохнула. Да и Дин как-то приуныл, непонятно зачем присев на корточки. Тишина начала раздражать и давить на нервы. А тут ещё и Мэг состроила настолько страдальческое личико, что у демона свело от отвращения скулы.

«Ты ещё разревись, неженка!» — хохотнул про себя Кас, сделав очередную затяжку. А когда девушка вновь развернулась к нему, выдохнул дым, не заботясь о том, куда он ей попадёт. Она только сморщила носик и продолжала печально смотреть прямо ему в глаза. Затем неожиданно шагнула к мелкому монстрику. Когда он понял, что ангелочек намеревается сделать, хотел напомнить вернуть ему клинок. Но в последний момент решил не торопиться, а то мало ли, ещё психанёт и воткнёт этот клинок прямо в него.

Демон сделал последнюю затяжку, небрежно затушил окурок о балку, расположенную над его головой. А троица продолжала молчать, это бесило.

«Устроили поминки», — ехидно думает демон и решает действовать.

— Только не нужно смотреть таким осуждающим взглядом! — грубо проговорил Кас, тем самым нарушив затянувшуюся тишину. — Я сделал всем вам, мягкосердечным ублюдкам, одолжение.

Мэг, сложив руки на груди, стояла около Сэма и рассеянно смотрела перед собой. Слова прозвучали резко и цинично, отчего она чуть заметно поморщилась. Не хотелось отвечать. Не хотелось спорить с ним, так как это казалось бесполезной затеей. Найдет тысячу оправданий своим поступкам, даже если они откровенно варварские и неверные.

— Ты так это называешь? — сипло проговорил Дин, всё ещё сидя на корточках. Он устало провёл ладонью по лицу, стараясь не смотреть в сторону, где лежал мальчик. Мэг показалось, он даже не был зол, выглядел утомлённым, но не рассерженным.

— Именно! Или вы хотели его отпустить? Пристроить в какую-нибудь милую семью, где он бы через пару тройку лет в полнолуние перегрыз всем домочадцам глотки?! — повышенным тоном быстро проговорил демон.

В отличие от Дина, Кас был зол. Мэг шагнула к нему. Сейчас меньше всего нужно, чтобы он взбесился. Демон бросил на неё яростный взгляд и продолжил, адресуя свои слова скорее охотникам, нежели ей:

— Может, он и выглядит ребёнком, но клыки и когти как бы намекают на нечеловеческую природу. Вы готовы нести ответственность и с гарантией заявить, что эта безобидная зверушка не сожрёт в будущем соседей или друзей? Сомневаюсь! А если так думаете, то вы дураки, — съязвил Кас и с презрением покосился на мальчика.

— Давайте переведём дух и все успокоимся? — вмешалась Мэг, чувствуя накал обстановки.

Дин выглядел подавленно, Сэм шокировано, а Кас был в ярости. И переводить его гнев на новый уровень — это последнее, что сейчас нужно. Ситуация трагичная, жестокая, но в этот раз, к огромнейшему сожалению, демон был прав. Неизвестно, что случилось бы в будущем, как могла сложиться судьба этого ребёнка. Мог вырасти, прожить до старости, подавляя в себе всё звериное, заложенное природой. Или же в одну ночь, видя полную луну, не сдержаться и накинуться на прохожих, соседей, друзей. Или же, окрепнув, начать мстить тем, кто убил его родителей, оправдывая свои поступки извращённым чувством долга.

Осознавала, Кас вряд ли убил этого ребенка, слепо радея за безопасность людей. На сто процентов уверена, он сделал это, потому что хотел и потому что мог. Для его бездушной, изувеченной в Аду сущности всё намного проще… нет ни сожаления, ни милосердия, только голые, жадные до насилия инстинкты. Подобные рассуждения всегда вгоняли Мэг в уныние.

В конкретной ситуации демон поступил верно, хладнокровно избавил Дина и Сэма от мук совести, если бы убить мальчика пришлось кому-то из них или ей. Озвучивать свою позицию не стала, чтобы не усугублять и без того напряжённую атмосферу.

— Как скажешь, — зло выплюнул демон и прошёлся по чердаку, остановившись у маленького окна. Он еле слышно выдал смешок и нервно мотнул головой, разминая шею.

— Всё нормально? — тихо спросила ангел, обратившись к Дину.

— А похоже? — горько отозвался охотник, выпрямился и недовольно фыркнул.

Мэг намеревалась сказать, что так или иначе случившееся — наилучший исход, но Винчестер, словно услышав её беззвучный ответ, только кивнул:

— Я знаю, извини. Могло быть хуже, — он бросил на стоящего поодаль демона брезгливый взгляд. Затем посмотрел на ребёнка: — Мы приберёмся там внизу, можешь переместить его к остальным?

— Хорошо, — согласилась девушка, шагнула к телу, коснулась плеча и исчезла.

— Нужно где-то спрятать тела, — подал голос Сэм, нервно переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Его голос звучал настолько глухо, что различить слова мог лишь тот, кто находился совсем рядом. Парень прочистил горло. Достал из кармана платок, вытер кровь, оставшуюся на лезвии клинка, и сунул оружие за пояс. — Может, лес — мы проезжали его?

— Да, — коротко ответил Дин и зашагал по лестнице. Брат последовал за ним.

Мэг оставила тело ребёнка рядом с лежащим трупом женщины. Прискорбно. Этот вечер стал последним для целой семьи.

«Как это назвать: справедливость или проведение?» — который раз задавалась вопросом, молча глядя на тела перед собой. Оставалась в задумчивости, пока её не окликнул Дин, бесшумно подошедший с братом.

— Не забивай голову вопросами и чувством вины, а то у тебя на лице всё это написано, — неожиданно произнёс старший Винчестер, проследив за её взглядом. — Они убивали годами, сами разрушали семьи и не волновались.

— Я знаю, — угрюмо вздыхает Мэг, — просто это так печально.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Винчестер. — Видеть, как убивают ребёнка, пусть и не совсем человека, всегда тяжело. Может, я сейчас покажусь эгоистом и последней сволочью, но я рад, что это не пришлось делать мне.

— Я тоже… — отозвался Сэм и, взяв за ноги тело мужчины, подтащил его к двум другим.

Мэг оставила Винчестеров и перенеслась на чердак. Кас по-прежнему оставался у окна. После её появления усмехнулся и заговорил, нарушив комфортную тишину:

— Вытерла сопли?

— Глумиться вовсе не обязательно, — упрекнула его ангел и подошла ближе.

— Ну извини, не мог сдержаться, — демон беззаботно пожал плечами и спустя несколько секунд развернулся лицом к ней.

Задумчиво окинул её взглядом с ног до головы. Мэг стало некомфортно от такого пристального внимания к своей персоне. Хотела прояснить ситуацию, донести до Каса, что убивать его они не собираются.

— Знай, ты поступил… — «правильно» намеревалась закончить предложение девушка, но её монолог оборвала усмешка демона, которую он и не пытался скрыть.

— Не надо… — задорно засмеялся Кас и отрицательно покачал головой. — Не надо этой чуши. Я и так знаю, что всё сделал правильно. Зачем в пустую тратить время и слова, констатируя и так очевидное. Ненужное и неважное.

— С тобой иногда так тяжело, — капитулирует ангел. Вздыхает, ненадолго задерживаясь взглядом на щеке Каса, где красуются отметины когтей.

— Напротив, — не соглашается с ней демон, облизывает губы, — со мной проще некуда. Это ты у нас любительница всё усложнять, видеть то, чего на самом деле нет, и всё в этом духе.

— Может, так и есть, — Мэг пожала плечами, проследила за движением языка демона.

Прошлась по комнатке, остановилась у массивного стола, медленно провела кончиками пальцев по слегка пыльной поверхности идеально отполированной столешницы. Затем развернулась и, оперевшись ладонями сзади, решила озвучить вопрос, который не давал ей покоя. Точнее, она подсознательно знала ответ, но хотела услышать устное подтверждение своей гипотезы:

— Скажи, ты решил убить мальчика сразу, как только увидел? Или мелькали сомнения?

Реакцией на её фразу был смех. Мэг даже стало немного не по себе, учитывая, в каком ключе это происходило. Трагедия вызывает у него веселье.

— Сомнения?! — ядовито выплёвывает демон, не прекращая посмеиваться. — Глупышка…

Кас ожидал чего-то подобного. Весь её вид просто кричал о желании задать душещипательный вопрос. Как можно быть такой упрямой? Сама же при каждой встречи говорила ему в лицо, какой он мерзкий, злобный, бессердечный ублюдок. После всего, что видела, после того, как он даже не старается в её присутствии изображать пример для подражания, она, наивная дурнушка, каким-то совершенно недосягаемым образом пытается приписать ему несвойственные качества. Разглядеть что-то хорошее…

«Сомнения! Что дальше — жалость? А потом — любовь?» — думает Кас. Чёрт, она умеет развеселить, это да. Хоть какая-то польза.

— И всё же, ответишь? — не унимается девушка.

— Тебе станет легче?

— Удовлетворишь моё любопытство!

— И только его? — с намёком мурлыкает демон, делает шаг к Мэг.

Ангел остаётся в прежнем положении, опираясь ладонями о широкую столешницу. Выжидающе смотрит на него, поджав губы. Кас совсем не против разложить её на этом самом столе и устроить секс-марафон до самого утра. Он хищно облизывает губы и наслаждается приятными покалывающими ощущениями, которые пронеслись по телу следом за грязными мыслишками. Хочется расслабиться любым способом, так как, признаться, денёк выдался нервным и утомительно длинным. Демон осторожно, неторопливо делает ещё один шаг, приближаясь к девушке. И, нарочно понизив голос, как можно мягче произносит:

— Хм, ну ладно. Скажем так, я всегда иду на поводу своих желаний. Всегда делаю то, что хочу! Был пацан, я захотел его шлёпнуть и потому познакомил с клинком.

— Ясно, — протяжно говорит Мэг и с любопытством следит за каждым движением собеседника, — примерно так и думала.

— Обращайся, рад услужить, — шутливо говорит Кас и делает к ней шаг. Оказывается близко, даже слишком, но Мэг не шевелится, ожидая дальнейших его действий.

— Что мы всё о делах, — тихо говорит Кас и, приблизившись почти вплотную, заглядывает ей в глаза: — Не расскажешь, что это было там днём, у машины?

— А ты не догадываешься? — не в силах сдержать самодовольную улыбку произносит Мэг.

Готовилась к этому вопросу. И если поначалу немного нервничала, не зная, как лучше сменить тему, то сейчас вся нервозность улетучилась. Сказывается либо усталость, либо просто уже не важно, как он отреагирует, и не важно, как она ответит. Это безразличие или же легкомыслие? Находится на чердаке в компании демона и не чувствует скованности или напряжения, которое было ещё не так давно. Вместе с интонацией его голоса, сменившейся с откровенно враждебной и грубой на более расслабленную и даже игривую, улетучилось и гнетущее ощущение внутри Мэг.

В последнее время ловила себя на мысли, что начала привыкать к его присутствию и манере общения, когда они оставались наедине. Пожалуй, такой вид внимания к себе временами даже немного льстил. С другой стороны, сравнивать было не с чем. Дин и Сэм относились к ней как к другу и сестре в одном лице, а попытаться общаться с кем-то ещё она не решалась. Хотя иногда ловила на себе похотливые взгляды мужчин, когда приходилось из-за необходимости вступать в контакт, будь то во время охоты или каких-то других дел. Всегда раздражало то, что в помыслах у них было одно, а на словах совершенно другое. Она находила эту черту отталкивающей.

Кас же действовал наоборот: он не юлил, не прикидывался милым и очаровательным, а наоборот, говорил прямо то, что думает, и действовал соответственно. Совершенно не беспокоясь, как это звучит и как подействует на неё. Откровенно насмехался, смущал или же просто издевался, подтрунивая над ней при любом удобном случае. Такого рода честность, пусть и от демона, привлекала куда сильнее, нежели учтивое притворство.

Вот и сейчас её не нервировала близость, когда Кас за последние пару минут приблизился к ней почти вплотную, и она при этом никак не отреагировала на такой напор. Смотрела снизу вверх, с интересом ожидала дальнейших действий. Её бездействие будет расценено демоном как желание повторить то, что было утром в номере мотеля? Возможно. Могла бы нафантазировать себе всякого, начиная от нежности и заканчивая симпатией, но зачем? Видела его озорной взгляд — там читалась лишь похоть, и он этого не скрывал. Если всё так предельно ясно и понятно, зачем обманывать себя, выдумывая несуществующее, и приписывать мнимые черты демону, которыми он никогда не обладал? И Мэг решила не усложнять, проигнорировать роящиеся в голове вопросы и ненужные догадки.

Её ответ вызывает у демона широкую соблазнительную ухмылку.

— Хитрый ход… бить врага его же оружием! — растягивает буквы Кас и, осмелев, окончательно сокращает расстояние между ними, по-хозяйски кладёт ладони на талию девушке.

Даже через одежду ощущается тепло, исходящее от его ладоней, и становится даже в некой степени комфортно. Чувствует, что щёки начинают весьма не вовремя гореть, а демон, заприметив это, ещё шире улыбается.

— Я быстро схватываю, — хитро выдаёт Мэг, пытаясь звучать уверенно, и слишком долго задерживает внимание на его губах.

— Уж надеюсь… — еле слышно произносит демон, и с небольшим усилием плотнее прижимает девушку к себе. Наклоняется, оставляя между их лицами всего несколько сантиметров.

Слова демона относительно того, что никому нет дела, чем она занимается, сказанные утром в номере, заставляли её иногда размышлять над ними в течение дня. Сейчас сомнение разрасталось, как снежный ком, и горячие ладони на её талии лишь усугубляли положение. Она как заворожённая смотрит на эти греховные губы… искушение в чистом виде то, каким оно было, когда был совершён грех. Жаждет прикоснуться к этой манящей, запретной порочности, ощутить снова этот вкус и прикосновения, от которых невидимые крылья медленно расправляются, задевая кончиками пыльные пол и стены.

Мэг непроизвольно облизывает губы и на интуитивном уровне даже не думает о сопротивлении. Память предательски подсовывает отпечатавшиеся в сознании приятные ощущения после двух предыдущих поцелуев. Знает, что это неправильно и грязно, но почему-то сейчас все запреты кажутся такими ненужными и бесполезными…

Дыхание стало более частым, как и ритм сердца, а демон казалось, специально медлит. Возникает неожиданный порыв самой податься вперёд. Убирает ладони с краешка стола и, набравшись смелости, намеревается поцеловать Каса, но тут происходит то, чего она никак не ожидала или же забыла учесть возможность появления этого фактора.

Где-то сбоку раздаётся покашливание…

Ангел толкает Каса ладонями в грудь и смотрит на источник звука. Из люка выглядывает долговязая фигура Сэма, он немного растерянно произносит: 

— Мэг, приберёшься внизу? А мы поедем в лес, подготовим яму, позже наберу, перенесёшь тела?

— Хорошо, — старается звучать уверенно Мэг. Слышит еле слышное «Да чтоб вас!» от Каса и делает шаг в сторону.

Неловко, это ещё мягко сказано. Ощущает, как начинают гореть уши и по телу проползает неприятное тепло, уже не от возбуждения, а стыда. Хочется закрыть лицо ладонями и убежать. Не решается посмотреть на Каса, поэтому смотрит куда-то в сторону. Слышит только, как он усмехнулся, и потому как скрипнули доски пола, видимо, сделал шаг назад.

«Это, блядь, дежавю!» — злится демон, злобно зыркнув в сторону исчезнувшего в люке охотника. Умеют же испортить момент.

Казалось, он был близок к тому, чтобы ангелочек наконец исхрабрилась и сама прикоснулась к нему. Какой облом! Видимо, сегодня ему точно ничего не обломится, поэтому лучше не тратить время тут и пойти найти более приятное занятие, и желательно до самого утра. Ангел отвела взгляд в сторону и говорить, видимо, не собиралась. Смущение — до чего же нелепое чувство, а в ней его просто через край. Гадство!

— Я пойду, не буду мешать этой суете с уборкой? — с улыбкой произносит демон, стараясь не показывать, насколько он сейчас в ярости.

— Хорошо, — тихо отзывается Мэг и всё же решается взглянуть на него.

— Не заморачивайся! — хитро ухмыляется Кас и, подмигнув, стараясь её подбодрить, исчезает.

— Ладно, — облегчённо выдыхает ангел, с минуту смотрит туда, где стоял демон. — Легче сказать, чем сделать!

Ещё какое-то время остаётся на месте, дожидаясь хлопка входной двери и урчания двигателя Импалы на улице. Сейчас меньше всего хочется ловить на себе любопытные взгляды Сэма или же как-то оправдываться. Поэтому лучше будет остаться одной и в спокойной обстановке навести порядок внизу.

Намеревается пойти в гостиную, но останавливается напротив балки, где был мальчик. Там виднеется отверстие от острия клинка и алое пятно вокруг. Девушка касается пальцами деревянной поверхности и спустя миг древесина оказывается неповреждённой и совершенно чистой. Медленно шагает вниз, осторожно переступая по узким ступеням. В гостиной Винчестеры аккуратно завернули тела в покрывала. Остаётся дождаться звонка от Сэма; она вздыхает и устало присаживается на край дивана.

***

Опустела уже третья или четвертая порция, а Кас не может расслабиться. Жестом подзывает к себе бармена с просьбой повторить заказ. Мужчина чуть за сорок учтиво кивает и быстро подливает виски в пустой стакан клиента.

Недолго раздумывая, куда податься после конфуза со святошей, демон прямиком переместился в уже знакомый бар, рассчитывая расслабиться, выпить и, быть может, весело провести время.

Где-то позади за столиком шумная компания бурно обсуждает футбол, создавая некую позитивную атмосферу во всём баре. Ближе к полуночи, а народу не становится меньше. Демон устало вздыхает и начинает вертеть меж пальцев зажигалку, одновременно внимательно слушая, что твердит какой-то пастор по телевизору. О морали, сдержанности и, конечно же, о Боге. Кас в конце его цитаты усмехается и тихо бормочет себе под нос:

— Ага, конечно…

— А вы не согласны? — раздаётся сбоку женский голос.

Демон даже не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему, и лишь тогда, когда рядом мелькает силуэт, оборачивается. Рядом через стул сидит молодая девушка, на вид лет двадцать пять, может, чуть больше. Рыжие волосы волнами спадают до плеч. Она в светлой рубашке и джинсах.

— Это ты мне? — Кас с интересом наблюдает, как она быстро кивнула и пересела на соседний стул. — Не то чтобы не согласен, просто послушай, как он это говорит. Старик сам не верит в то, о чем толкует, а рассчитывает воодушевить паству. Лицемер.

— Ого, даже так, — девушка мельком бросает взгляд на экран телевизора, следит, как престарелый священник даёт наставление одному из мужчин рядом. — Многие люди верят в то, что говорят священнослужители.

— Наивные дураки, — усмехается демон и делает глоток виски.

— Значит, и вера — глупость? — мягко произносит девица и с интересом смотрит на собеседника.

— О, нет. Хочешь верить — верь, но не будь при этом лицемером. Тошно видеть, как сегодня бьются лбом о пол, вымаливая спасение, раскаиваясь, а завтра по самую макушку погружаются в разврат и грехопадение. Затем ещё пара дней, и на всех парах мчатся на исповедь. Порочный круг лицемерия и самообмана. Спасения заслуживают лишь те, кто действительно хочет быть спасённым, — Кас тихо смеётся и добавляет: — Ох, сейчас бы одна моя знакомая подискутировала.

Девушка ничего не отвечает, а лишь вздыхает и поджимает губы.

— Наверное, я тебя загрузил всей этой теологической болтовнёй? — демон заглядывает ей в глаза. Приятная мордашка в сочетании с бархатным голосом делают эту девушку весьма привлекательной, или же он начинает хмелеть.

— Вовсе нет, просто не так часто можно услышать такой прямой ответ, — она беззаботно пожимает плечами и протягивает демону ладонь: — Кстати, я Джесси.

— Кас, — лаконично отвечает демон и слегка пожимает её руку.

— Очень приятно, — с улыбкой произносит Джесси.

— Угостить? — демон пристально смотрит в её зелёные глаза.

— Нет, — неожиданно отвечает девушка.

— Нет? — удивляется Кас. Явно уловив её настрой продолжить знакомство.

— В смысле, да, но не алкоголь, — поясняет девушка и, вытащив из кармана ключи, вертит яркий брелок, — я за рулём.

— Намёк понял, — демон подзывает бармена заказывая стакан содовой.

— Что с лицом? — девушка жестом указывает на его щёку.

— Соседский кот, — смеётся демон, хитро глядя на собеседницу. На её вопросительный взгляд добавляет: — Большой и жирный кот.

— Ненавижу котов, — морщит носик собеседница и забрасывает в рот фисташку. — Ты не местный?

— Нет, можно сказать, проездом, — беззаботно пожал плечами Кас.

— Я, можно сказать, тоже. Тетя оставила дом, поручила заняться продажей. Переночую несколько дней и вернусь домой в Балтимор, — Джесси перемешивала соломинкой остатки кубиков льда в стакане.

— Ого, далеко занесло, — шутливо присвистнул демон.

Просидели так полчаса, может, больше, Кас несколько раз брал еще виски, а Джесси потягивала через трубочку свою газировку. Болтали о всякой ерунде, религии, спорте, даже о погоде. Успел пожаловаться на ветер и что скорей бы лето. Девица оказалась не такой дурой, какой её представлял изначально. Ему даже приятно вести беседу с ней. Не выносит мозг тупейшими вопросами. Спустя какое-то время даже перешла на ненавязчивый флирт, что вызвало у Каса ответную реакцию.

Он смеялся над её очередной шуткой и устало потёр глаза. Заметив это, Джесси поинтересовалась:

— Тяжёлый день?

— Можно и так сказать, — отмахнулся демон, не имея ни малейшего желания вспоминать события последних двенадцати часов. — Всё сложно.

— Может быть, тогда упростим? — девушка неожиданно наклонилась совсем близко, произнося ему на ухо почти шёпотом: — Я на машине, тут недалеко. Будет не так одиноко и скучно до утра?

Она кокетливо подмигнула ему и, легко встав со своего места, медленно направилась к выходу, по пути надевая кожаную куртку.

— Звучит, как хороший план… — бормочет Кас, проследив за плавными движениями её бёдер, обтянутых узкими джинсами. Демон кладёт несколько купюр под пустой стакан и, подцепив пальцами лежащий на соседнем стуле пиджак, поднимается и следует за девушкой.

Неторопливо идёт за Джесси, она сворачивает на безлюдную парковку за баром. Старенький малиновый пикап с уродливым несуразным капотом и был её автомобилем. Кас приблизился к машине и усмехнулся:

— Ну и колымага!

— Полегче, а то пойдёшь пешком, — задорно засмеялась девушка и, неожиданно притянув за галстук демона к себе, впилась ему в губы настойчивым поцелуем, сразу же подключив язык. Кас не успел даже удивиться, но с присущим ему «усердием» ответил. Его ладони оказались на её талии и, приложив небольшое усилие, он грубо прижал к автомобилю её миниатюрную фигуру. Девушка только ойкнула.

— Любишь пожёстче? — чуть отстранившись, сбившимся голосом промурлыкала Джесси, лукаво глядя на демона.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — ухмыльнулся Кас и с большим энтузиазмом принялся страстно целовать девушку, плотнее прижимаясь к ней.

«Видимо, остаток ночи будет насыщенным», — думает Кас и стонет, когда она резко тянет его за волосы, заставляя чуть запрокинуть голову, и достаточно больно кусает его в шею, предварительно оставив там невесомый поцелуй. Затем она довольно ухмыляется и заглядывает ему в глаза:

— Но мы же не хотим попасться копам и получить штраф за непристойное поведение? Так что заскакивай в «колымагу»!

— Да, мэм, — Кас наблюдает, как Джесси садится за руль и, глубоко вздохнув, направляется к пассажирскому сиденью.

В салоне негромко играет старая песня. Едут они недолго. Сворачивают с шоссе и спустя добрую сотню метров останавливаются около небольшого двухэтажного дома. В темноте невозможно рассмотреть лучше, да и демону плевать, как эта развалина выглядит. Девушка соблазнительно подмигнула и, хлопнув дверцей, направилась к дому, по пути звеня связкой ключей.

Кас следует за ней, входит в дом и направляется вглубь строения. Джесси останавливается в гостиной и небрежно бросает ключи на небольшой столик у телевизора, скидывает с себя куртку. Подходит к Касу и буквально повисает у него на шее, и следующее выдыхает ему в губы:

— Схожу припудрю носик, а ты располагайся. Я быстро… — она легко целует демона и скрывается за поворотом, затем раздается хлопок двери, возможно, ванной.

Кас снимает пиджак, бросает его на спинку стула и осматривается. В помещении тепло, просторно и даже уютно, невзирая на кое-какую мебель, накрытую чехлами от пыли. Не успевает даже заскучать, когда слышит позади шаги и с улыбкой разворачивается к новоявленной подружке… там перед ним стоит Джесси… с обрезом:

— Сюрприз, угрёбище!

Синхронно со словами раздаётся глухой выстрел, резкая боль в груди, и Кас проваливается в темноту…


	36. Chapter 36

Судорожный вдох. Воздух заполняет лёгкие, грудная клетка вздымается, и всё тело сковывает боль, такая знакомая, что хочется плеваться — соль. Кас открывает глаза. Лежит на спине. Ладони касаются голых, чуть шершавых деревянных досок пола. Запах мексиканской еды добирается до обоняния, и демон морщится. Медленно возвращается память: вместо ураганного секса в него пальнули солью. Злится — как можно было так облажаться?! Лихорадочно начинает перебирать варианты того, где он может быть и, главное, с кем. Не прибили сразу — это странно. Что если до него добрался Кроули со своей шайкой тщедушных жополизов? Или же тут нечто другое?

— Вот же срань... — тихо проворчал под нос Кас и принял сидячее положение. Затылок пронзила тупая боль. После выстрела, наверное, рухнул и треснулся головой? Неприятный жёлтый свет, исходящий от широкой старинной люстры, мерзко режет глаза. Во рту пересохло, горло першит, а вся грудная клетка нестерпимо жжёт. Сильнее ослабляет галстук, словно это может облегчить дискомфорт.

«Хитрая сучка, заманила, как ребёнка конфетой!» — негодует демон. Перед глазами продолжают плясать цветные пятна. В ушах непрекращающийся звон мешает сосредоточиться и более трезво оценить своё нынешнее положение. Ещё одна из причин, почему он ненавидит соль...

— Очухался? — слышит насмешливый голос.

Кас, щурясь, бросает взгляд в сторону, откуда доносится голос. Джесси стоит всего в нескольких метрах у стола и протирает лезвие ножа куском ткани. Она в той же одежде, что была по приезде, да и сама ничуть не изменилась.

— Херовая у тебя прелюдия, — Кас игнорирует очередную вспышку тупой головной боли и усмехается. Жуткое чувство во всём теле, но показывать такое врагу вовсе не обязательно. Поэтому делает над собой титаническое усилие, пытается не обращать внимания на ощущения тушки.

Поднимается на ноги, начинает озираться. Он в той же гостиной. Отряхивает ладони о брюки и заправляет сорочку, так как правая нижняя часть каким-то образом выбилась из-за пояса. Наверняка волокли, как бесхозный мешок. Ничего неожиданного и нового — он опять в ловушке! Беглого взгляда хватает, чтобы оценить степень «скверности» положения. Западня, слава Сатане, оказывается самая примитивная, направленная на то, чтобы банально удерживать на месте. Обычно её хватает с лихвой, прежде чем закончить читать заклинание и закинуть в Ад его собратьев. Демон с облегчением выдыхает и разминает затёкшую спину. Как долго провалялся в отключке? За окном темно, значит, не очень долго. Ещё одна неплохая новость.

— Извини, что разочаровала, — холодно отвечает девушка и, отложив нож, делает шаг вперёд, подходя достаточно близко к краю ловушки. Внимательно рассматривает границы нарисованного контура и складывает руки на груди.

Каса начинает мутить от её деланного спокойствия и уверенности. Ну, ничего, это ненадолго!

— Не извиняйся, долго я тут не пробуду, — коварно оскалившись, заявляет демон. Едкая обида на себя и злость на неё не позволяют оставаться спокойным. Нужно дать выход этому раздражению. Поэтому он сверкает чёрными глазами и делает резкий выпад вперёд, сопровождая это рычанием.

Девушка от неожиданности отшатывается и делает шаг назад. А Кас, наткнувшись на невидимый барьер, раскатисто смеётся, удовлетворённый такой реакцией. Постукивает пальцами по незримой преграде. Затем язвительно произносит:

— Какая трусишка!

— Очень смешно, — хмуро буркнула Джесси и интуитивно убрала прядь волос за ухо.

— Как ты узнала, кто я? — спрашивает демон, не переставая посмеиваться. Возможно ли, что вся эта её авантюра организована по чьей-то наводке?

— В баре видела, как глаза стали ненадолго чёрными, — отчеканила Джесси и состроила брезгливое выражение на своём милом личике. Демона это только позабавило, словно комплимент. Во всяком случае, ненависть и отвращение взаимны. Хотя, целовалась она отменно.

— Хм, бывает, — Кас беспечно пожимает плечами. Неужели, случайность может сыграть с ним злую шутку. Перед ним человек, уверен в этом на сто процентов. Заранее знает ответ на свой вопрос, но всё равно задаёт его: — Стало быть, охотники?

Девушка согласно кивает. Теперь вырисовывается более понятная картина произошедшего. Охотник увидел демона и решил исполнить свой «священный долг»? Оказывается, комплексом супермена страдают не только Винчестеры.

— И ловушку сама рисовала? — изображая заинтересованность, проговаривает демон. Намерен вызнать, сколько врагов его окружает. Интуиция подсказывает, что охотники поодиночке не ходят. Значит, нужно учесть, как шустро набегут остальные, если он по-быстрому пришьёт девицу.

— Верно, — довольно ухмыляется девушка. — Это первое, чему отец научил меня.

— Мне сказать ему спасибо? — Кас хитро прищурился, разглядывая девушку. Она явно начинала нервничать.

— Не выйдет, он за сотни миль отсюда, да и тебе веселиться недолго осталось, — угрожающим тоном выдаёт Джесси.

Демон подавляет смешок. Не слышит в доме больше никаких звуков: ни шагов, ни голосов — ничего. Спровадила своего старика подальше и решила пошалить с демоном? Комедия... или трагедия, смотря как посмотреть на финальную часть.

«Быть может, она и вовсе тут одна?» — мелькает догадка. Решила примерить на себя костюм супергероя истребителя демонов? Чёрт, если это так, то веселье никто не отменял!

— Ты и впрямь так считаешь? И что сделаешь?

— Отправлю тебя туда, где такому отродью, как ты, самое место, — с презрением выдыхает охотница.

— Ох, неужели на шоу Кардашьян, всегда мечтал!

Девушка только гневно посмотрела на Каса и, шагнув к столу, взяла оттуда какой-то толстый блокнот в сером кожаном переплёте. Демон не может поверить в то, что она настолько неподготовленна. Эх, амбиции сгубили не одну тысячу человек, и эта милашка на верном пути, чтобы пополнить список аналогичных неудачников. Такая оплошность при охоте на демонов сродни смерти...

— Только не говори, что не знаешь этот милый стишок наизусть? — издевается Кас. Покачнулся на каблуках, сунул руки в карманы брюк. Бедняжка, она даже не представляет, как влипла!

Охотница, проигнорировав его высказывание и держа в руках блокнот, начинает читать заклинание. Громко, отчётливо и достаточно уверенным голосом:

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...

Кас никак не реагирует, просто стоит и наблюдает. С каждой фразой по спине проносится еле ощутимое щекотание.

— Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica и бла-бла-бла... — не выдерживает демон, заходится зловещим смехом. — Плохие новости, котёнок, что-то пошло не по плану. На меня такое не подействует!

— Но, почему?! — заикаясь, произносит охотница, испуганно смотрит на Каса. Захлопывает блокнот, понимая, что заклинание не работает и это бесполезная трата времени.

— Потому что я уникальный в своём роде, — демон самодовольно ухмыляется, направленно играет на нервах. Сегодня он намерен поучить уму-разуму эту самонадеянную дурёху. Осталось только покинуть ловушку. Склоняет голову, прикрывает глаза и, сосредоточившись, начинает быстро произносить неизвестное заклинание на латыни.

Девушка бросила блокнот и ринулась к большой коричневой дорожной сумке, стоящей на полу сзади. Извлекла оттуда квадратную жестяную коробку с патронами. Демон за спиной успел проговорить пару предложений, и вся комната начала ходить ходуном, как при землетрясении. Стены дрожали, штукатурка мелкими кусками отваливалась от потолка. На втором этаже послышался грохот от падения чего-то тяжёлого. Пол под ногами неестественно вибрировал, и она, не удержав равновесие, осела на колени.

— Господи! — в ужасе пискнула Джесси.

Порыв ветра, появившийся буквально из ниоткуда, начал раскачивать люстру и сметать со стола грязные салфетки после ужина, а с дивана листы с записями. Свет всюду заморгал в бешеном ритме. В воздухе появился еле осязаемый едкий запах.

Слышит только стук собственного сердца, а колючий холод страха, сковывающий, кажется, всё тело, мешает сосредоточиться и перестать трястись. Тянется и подбирает со стола обрез, пытается дрожащими пальцами вставить патрон, набитый солью, в патронник, но это оказывается не так просто... Как на зло, патрон выскальзывает и закатывается под стол. Голос демона начинает звучать более глухо и гортанно, от чего становится ещё более жутко.

— Чёрт! — ругается девушка и достаёт из коробки ещё один заряд, в надежде успеть зарядить обрез до того, как демон закончит делать то, что он делает сейчас. Видимо, отец всё же был прав, когда твердил, что она слишком самоуверенна, и это до добра не доведёт?

Кас произносит последние слова, открывает глаза и хищно скалится. Раздаётся скрежет, и на противоположной стене образуется трещина, которая с противным треском начинает ползти вниз, перебирается на пол, надламывает деревянные дощечки и устремляется в сторону демона. Разлом останавливается у кончиков ботинок Каса, тем самым нарушая целостность ловушки.... Синхронно с этим гул, охвативший дом, стихает, свет перестаёт мерцать. Ветер исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появился. Покачивающаяся люстра отбрасывает причудливые тени по всей гостиной, создавая тем самым зловещий и мрачный антураж.

«Всё! Свобода!» — ликует демон, чинно перешагивает границу повреждённой ловушки. После этого импровизированного представления никто не прибежал... значит, и впрямь они тут вдвоём.

— Вот и дивно! — Кас размял шею и устремил хищный взгляд на охотницу. Его жертва сидит на полу, тщетно старается зарядить обрез старого ружья. Демон только хрипло смеётся над её неуклюжими попытками: — Ну что, поиграем?

Девушка, видя, что он высвободился, откидывает бесполезный обрез в сторону, вскакивает на ноги и бросается к дверям. Делает несколько шагов, но невидимая сила отшвыривает её к противоположной стене. Успевает вскрикнуть, больно ударившись спиной и затылком.

— Куда же ты? Ведь на парковке обещала насыщенную программу. Неужели обламываешь, хорошие девочки себя так не ведут, — смеётся Кас и медленно приближается к охотнице. Звон в ушах прошёл, а боль уже не кажется чем-то таким, на что в данный момент стоит обращать внимание.

— Кто ты?! — хрипит охотница, в ужасе смотрит на приближающего мужчину.

— Демон, — быстро отвечает Кас, пожимает плечами и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от своей пленницы.

— Демоны не могут преодолеть ловушку и изгоняются экзорцизмом... — дрогнувшим голосом тихо проговорила Джесси и попыталась шевельнуться. Бесполезно — она плотно прижата к стене.

— Видимо, ты многого не знаешь. Не шибко папочка старался втолковать в тебя знания? Есть демоны, которым плевать на экзорцизм и разного рода ухищрения охотников. Повезло, что ты их не встречала... — Кас почти с нежностью убирает за ухо девушки прядь волос. Рассматривает лицо и облизывает губы.

Охотница замирает и перестаёт дышать, проследив движение его руки. Демон подавляет в себе смешок. Превосходство в таком виде, приправленное первобытным страхом и отчаянием, пробуждает все самые низменные и порочные желания, на которые он только способен. И если несколько минут назад он мог взять себя под контроль, развернуться и уйти, сейчас такая мысль даже не посещает его сознание. Хочется действовать, рвать, терзать и смаковать агонию на языке. На клеточном уровне чувствует ужас, который окутывает существо перед ним, и готов выть от наслаждения.

«Как в старые добрые времена!» — думает Кас, прикрывает глаза, жадно втягивает ноздрями воздух и, прочистив пересохшее горло, решает нарушить тишину:

— Я сегодня прокололся, недоглядел. Мой косяк! Знаешь ли, не простой день. Чертовски устал, плюс знатно помотали нервы. Да и в последнее время я был таким паинькой, что аж тошно. Но сегодня, благодаря тебе… намерен оторваться по полной.

Чуть ближе наклоняется к беспомощной жертве и язвительно выдыхает слова прямо ей в лицо:

— Кем ты себя возомнила, решив, что сможешь в одиночку поймать меня и отправить на историческую родину, м? Столько гордыни, а говорят, я высокомерен! Вы, людишки, зеркальное отражение того, кем являюсь я. Демоны — физическое воплощение человеческих пороков. Вся разница в том, что я признаю и принимаю это, и в отличие от вас не занимаюсь самообманом. Не прикидываюсь праведником, имеющим за спиной целую котомку разномастных грешков.

— Катись в Ад! — гневно выдохнула Джесси и, не придумав ничего более действенного в её положение, плюнула Касу в лицо.

Демон только усмехнулся, вытер рукавом щёку и продолжил:

— Ох, не переживай, рано или поздно мы оба там будем, — Кас мягко касается тыльной стороной ладони её щеки и, видя удивлённый взгляд, поясняет: — А ты ещё не поняла? Или думаешь, что после твоих сегодняшних подвигов отправят прямиков в Райские кущи? Это вряд ли!

— Ты лжёшь! — почти кричит девушка. — Я не делала ничего дурного!

— Зачем мне лгать? Я пытал в Аду души, миллионы, на протяжении очень долгого времени. И далеко не все из них были убийцами, разбойниками и насильниками. Прорва душ, которые ничего ужасного не совершали, а всего-то там возжелали не того, сям дали волю своим низменным желаниям, и вот, пожалуйста — оказались на дыбе. Если принять во внимание то, как ангелочки относятся к таким, как я… всё печально. Им плевать, какая нужда или убеждения подтолкнули тебя на эту скользкую дорожку. Для них ты уже грешник, если даже просто стояла рядом. А теперь представь, что будет с тобой, учитывая какие фортели выделывала с демоном, нечистым бесом? Как по мне, это заслуженная путёвочка вниз, Джесс!

Девушка смотрит на него, молчит, чуть приоткрыв рот, на её лице читается печаль, растерянность и неприкрытый ужас. Кас просто упивается её реакцией, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и у неё начнётся паника. Что бы там ни болтали, а мучения можно причинять не только клинком, и результат ничуть не хуже растерзанной плоти.

«Игрушки нужны для того, чтобы с ними играть, верно?» — думает Кас, делает шаг назад. Становится скучно, нужно немного разнообразить программу.

Насвистывая весёлую мелодию, шагает к столу. Там разбросаны различные вещи, которые не скинуло порывами ветра: телефон, ключи, точильный камень и всякий аналогичный бесполезный хлам. За исключением острого ножа, того самого, который так старательно наточила хозяйка. Какая ирония! Кас удовлетворённо хмыкает и подбирает его. Разворачивается к жертве, глядя на неё затянутыми чернотой глазами, игривым голосом напевает:

— Восстаньте, бесы, в полутьме… провойте схиму Сатане. Скрепите кровью клятвы круг… посеем хаос же вокруг!

Девушка начинает учащённо дышать, в панике что-то нечленораздельно мычит, пытается скинуть невидимые оковы, но пошевелить получается только пальцами рук. Демон оказывается рядом. Давненько он не видел столько мольбы во взгляде. Кас облизывается, намереваясь насладиться мучениями жертвы.

— Не надо, пожалуйста… — одними губами шепчет Джесси.

Кас отрицательно покачал головой и цокнул языком.

— У меня много скрытых талантов, но жалость не из их числа. А вот кромсание, да так, что ты видишь свои кишки, находясь до сих пор в сознании, этого не отнять, продемонстрирую непременно. Но всё это потом, сначала разогреемся как следует, что скажешь? — демон зажимает лезвие ножа зубами, чтобы освободить руки, и начинает медленно расстёгивать пуговички на рубашке девушки, при этом продолжает мычать мелодию песенки. Охотница подавляет всхлип и прикрывает глаза. Кас отменяет последнюю пуговицу и стягивает рубашку, оставляя девушку в одном чёрном бюстгальтере.

— Надо же, подходит под цвет моих глаз, — забавляется демон, удовлетворённо улыбается, разглядывая почти обнажённое тело. Джесси зажмурилась, а так не пойдёт. Кас грубо хватает её за подбородок и властным тоном произносит:

— Открой глаза! Ты будешь это видеть, иначе срежу веки. Не усложняй своё положение!

Девушка всхлипнула, но послушалась. Смотрит ему в глаза и видит там лишь своё отражение.

— Хорошая девочка, — мягче говорит Кас и легко целует её в лоб.

Такой невинный, интимный жест, в данной ситуации как издёвка… плевок на всё светлое и взаимное. И он это знает. Губы растягиваются в коварной ухмылке, когда Джесси срывается на уже более громкий всхлип и начинает, не сдерживаясь, плакать. Демон мягко проводит пальцем по её щеке, прослеживая путь слезы. Двигается ниже…

«Такая мягка и нежная шейка, жаль, что придётся подпортить!» — смеётся у себя в голове Кас. Задумчиво похлопывает прохладным лезвием ножа себе по подбородку и, чуть склонив голову на бок, заглядывает девушке в глаза, словно задаёт безмолвный вопрос.

— Хватит на сегодня прелюдии! — озорно заявляет Кас.

Касается лезвием плеча охотницы и с небольшим усилием ведёт кончиком ножа по бархатной коже, рассекая плоть. Джесси срывается на громкий крик от внезапного приступа боли. А когда демон неожиданно прикасается языком к порезу, она с отвращением шипит. Он нарочно медленно проводит по ране языком, наслаждаясь чужим страданием. Кровь, боль, отчаяние — всё это буквально опьяняет. Довольно рычит.

— Вот так-то лучше, добавим огонька? — усмехается Кас и, грубо, резко притянув к себе охотницу за волосы, впивается жадным поцелуем, оставляя на губах девушки её же кровь. Демон сильнее удерживает затылок, не позволяя Джесси отстраниться. Подцепляет ножом бретельку и легко перерезает, затем вторую. Касается остриём живота девушки и плавно направляет вверх, оставляя кровоточащую дорожку, останавливается лишь там, где сходятся чашечки бюстгальтера, и перерезает тонкую ткань. Кас наконец отстраняется, позволяя девушке сделать глоток воздуха, и медленно облизывает лезвие ножа. Всегда присутствовал пунктик относительно «держать оружие в чистоте», а тут можно совместить приятное с полезным.

— Видишь, я не врал, когда говорил, что люблю пожёстче. Держу пари, это будет самый необычный опыт в твоей жизни. А когда подойдём к кульминации, быть может, сжалюсь и полосну по горлу, для тебя наступит конец во всех смыслах…

Демон хихикает, наблюдая, как Джесси вновь срывается на рыдания и кусает губы от бессилия. Жадным взглядом блуждает по телу, и сознание подсовывает самые «живописные» варианты того, что можно сделать с ней. Собирается продолжить эту забавную игру…

— Как это понимать?! — будто гром среди ясного неба, раздаётся знакомый голос позади.

Кас ощущает, словно его схватили и окунули в ледяную святую воду. На мгновение забывает, как дышать… Наверное, будь у него душа, уместно было бы сказать «сжалась» до размера атома. Замирает и гулко выдыхает через несколько секунд. Джесси на очередном всхлипе тоже затихает.

«Сука! Какого хера ты тут забыла?!» — орёт про себя Кас и прикрывает глаза, стараясь совладать с яростью, которая резко завладевает им и уже начинает сжимать горло. Его слегка пробирает дрожь, вызванная колоссальной порцией адреналина, выпущенного в организм.

Он медленно разворачивается. Перед ним стоит Мэг, ошарашено смотрит на происходящее. В руке зажат его плащ, который он забыл на диване в доме оборотней.

«Твою мать, кажется, теперь влип я!» — проносится в сознании демона.


	37. Chapter 37

Тишину, царившую в помещении, нарушало лишь методичное тиканье, доносящееся от массивных настенных часов. Мэг, ожидая звонка Сэма, расслабленно сидела на диване. Если не брать в расчет произошедшее в этом доме минувшим вечером, то она чувствовала себя тут вполне уютно. Ранее быстро прибрала разбросанные вещи и привела гостиную в подобающий вид, чтобы та не вызвала подозрений в случае появления гостей или соседей почивших вервольфов. Пока возилась, заметила аккуратно лежащий на спинке дивана плащ.

«Должно быть, забыл Кас», — подумала она. Решила, что как только поможет Винчестерам, то найдёт демона и вернёт его ему.

Так и поступила. После того, как братья справились с захоронением и поехали в мотель отсыпаться, она взяла плащик и перенеслась к бару, где обрывался «след» Каса. Но, увы, демона там не оказалось. Бармен на её вопрос ответил, что видел похожего мужчину, который покинул бар вместе с девушкой. Мэг поблагодарила пожилого человека и, выйдя на улицу, сосредоточилась, пытаясь проследить дальнейший маршрут. Еле ощутимое присутствие демона привело её немного за город, к одиноко стоящему небольшому двухэтажному дому. В окнах первого этажа горел свет, всё выглядело довольно спокойно и мирно. Сделала несколько шагов в направлении дома и прислушалась. Тихо. Оставалось надеяться, что она ничему не помешает и не застанет «живописную» картину распутств, как в прошлый раз. Переместилась в дом…

Оказалась в просторной комнате. Женский плач, почти на грани истерики и тихий смех Каса — это первое, что она слышит. Демон стоит к ней спиной в нескольких метрах. Казалось, всё помещение заполнено нечестивой энергией, а воздух пропитан страхом и болью. Такое необычное сочетание вызвало у ангела неприятный озноб и гнетущее чувство тревоги.

«Не хватило смертей в доме вервольфов, и решил продолжить?!» — обеспокоенно думает Мэг. Напряжённо сжимает кулаки, собирается шагнуть к демону и отшвырнуть его подальше. Но замечает, что плачущая девушка, благодаря усилиям Каса, буквально припечатана к стене и совершенно беспомощна. В такой ситуации прибегать к физическому контакту большой риск. Неизвестно, как Кас отреагирует, почуяв угрозу для себя.

Мэг внимательнее осматривается, стараясь хоть как-то разобраться в происходящем. В комнате кое-где стоит накрытая плотной тканью мебель. Видимо, тут не живут или же решили съезжать. Внимание привлекает демонская ловушка в шаге от неё. Повреждённая ловушка. Некогда ровные дощечки деревянного пола были надломлены уродливой трещиной, которая тянулась до самой стены. Всюду разбросаны какие-то бумаги, некоторые мелкие вещи. У стола валяется обрез и открытая коробка с патронами.

«Должно быть, девушка — охотник? Ловушка для Каса, из которой он сумел выбраться и пошёл в разнос? Скверно», — подытоживает она. На её присутствие демон никак не реагирует, будучи очень увлечённым «процессом». Мэг, даже не задумываясь о том, что лишается эффекта неожиданности, вслух произносит то, что крутится в голове. Голос звучит слишком строго:

— Как это понимать?!

Кас перестаёт смеяться и замирает, при этом его плечи заметно напряглись. Девушка, так же услышав её голос, замолкает. Демон медленно поворачивается, в руке сжимает нож. Мэг гадала: он сбежит или останется, постарается оправдаться? И больше склонялась к первому варианту, так как Кас не так давно лишился единственного преимущества, а именно ангельского клинка. Следовательно, вряд ли будет рисковать и попытается выйти из такого «щекотливого положения» с минимальным уроном для себя любимого. Поэтому когда встретилась с ним взглядом, ожидала увидеть привычный страх, но, к огромному её удивлению, в его глазах не было и намёка на испуг. Там горела ненависть. По спине мгновенно пробегает неприятный холодок, который заставляет насторожиться.

Демон сверкает на неё злобным взглядом и неестественно глухим голосом отвечает:

— Понимай, как хочешь! Она в меня стреляла солью!

«Солью?» — удивляется Мэг и смотрит в сторону лежащего на полу обреза.

Слова Каса подтверждают догадку относительно того, кем является незнакомая девушка и почему он взбешён. Сунуть его в ловушку не самая светлая мысль, уж тем более, если нет возможности контролировать происходящее. Ангел обращает внимание на охотницу: та остаётся в прежнем положении. Она обнажена до пояса. На плече девушки виднеется глубокий кровоточащий длинный порез, тянущийся почти до шеи. Оптимизма не прибавлял и тот факт, что даже когда Кас перевёл своё внимание на ангела, охотница осталась прижата к стене. Такого Мэг не ожидала. Вновь недооценила соперника.

Как поговаривает Дин: жизнь дерьмо — бери лопату! Ситуация кажется слишком опасной, чтобы действовать напролом. Демон может ударить ножом девушку или же убить без оружия, и готова поклясться, что он так и сделает, если не останется альтернатив. Следовательно, нужно избрать предельно осторожную тактику и лишний раз не провоцировать.

Кас смотрит на Мэг немигающим взглядом и ждёт от неё ответа. Как же раздражает молчание, просто невыносимо! Ангел нервно кусает нижнюю губу и, видимо, решает, как с ним поступить. До чего смехотворно… забыл плащ, а она решила проявить заботу и вернуть его. Случайность, которая может погубить.

— Но тебе же не причиняет это вреда, — нарушая тишину, нерешительно проговаривает Мэг и кладёт плащ на подлокотник рядом стоящего кресла.

Кас морщится, словно съел дольку лимона. Её спокойный, размеренный голос проникает под кожу, вызывает зуд, и ярость накатывает, как цунами. Его уже не так бесит неожиданное появление Мэг тут, как то, что благодаря этой грёбаной Джесси он выглядит виновным по всем статьям. И ангелочек, со своим чувством справедливости, может сменить милость на гнев, что чревато для здоровья и жизни. Понимает, в данной ситуации не стоит выпендриваться и необходимо постараться успокоиться.

— Слушай, если мы классно сработались, это ещё не значит, что ты должна контролировать каждый мой шаг, и указывать, что мне делать! — Кас пытается говорить спокойно, но слова звучат вперемешку с рычанием. Чертыхается про себя, проводит языком по пересохшим от напряжения губам.

— Ты наивно полагаешь, что я позволю тебе убить человека? — слегка повышает голос Мэг, делает шаг навстречу демону и внимательно наблюдает за каждым его действием.

— С чего ты взяла, что я собираюсь её убить? Может, у нас по обоюдному согласию, ролевые игры, сама бы попробовала! — пытается отшутиться Кас. Ладошки вспотели, и он сильнее сжимает рукоять ножа. Тактическое сближение ангела заставляет его сильнее занервничать.

— Он врёт! — сдавленно произносит Джесси.

— Заткнись! — грубо рявкает на охотницу Кас и из последних сил сдерживается, чтоб не влепить ей по физиономии. Затем обращается к ангелу: — Катись к чёрту! Она меня намеревалась отправить в Ад, а я должен стоять и радостно хлопать в ладоши?

— Мы оба знаем, что экзорцизм не сработает, и у неё не было этого… — уверенно говорит Мэг, ловко вынимает из-за пояса клинок. Жест скорее для устрашения, и он оказывает нужный эффект. Кас смотрит на клинок, горько усмехается, а во взгляде мелькает проблеск страха. Ангел добавляет уже более спокойным тоном: — И девушка не смогла бы тебе навредить, убить тебя. А я могу…

— Ненавижу! — обидно шипит Кас. — Вы, ангелочки, такие благородные и правильные! Всюду пытаетесь сунуть свой праведный нос!

— Так вы ангел? — девица, до сих пор припечатанная к стене, подала голос, удивлённо таращась на спорящую парочку.

— Всё верно, — Мэг согласно кивает, при этом не сводит взгляда с демона.

— Убейте его, пожалуйста! — почти пищит Джесси, и это её ошибка.

— Я сказал, закрой свою пасть! — взревел Кас. Поднял руку, сжал пальцы в кулак, натягивая невидимые нити, и девушка начинает плеваться кровью, заходясь приступом глухого кашля. Демон довольно усмехается и наигранно грозит пальцем ангелу: — А ты стой, где стоишь, иначе переломлю её прелестную шейку!

— Уймись… — устало говорит Мэг и решает убрать клинок.

Угрозы подействовали, но вмешательство охотницы всё подпортило. Теперь Кас перешёл от запугивания к действию. Он прав, может усилием мысли умертвить, и не факт, что она успеет вернуть несчастную к жизни. Кас не дурак, чтобы начать без веского повода убивать направо налево. Значит, сейчас эта девушка разменная монета в споре, своего рода его страховка. Следовательно, нужно пробовать более деликатный подход, нежели грубость и банальное запугивание. Ангел старается дышать спокойно и внешне не выдавать своё волнение:

— Прекращай беситься, тебе незачем убивать её.

— Это мне решать! — цедит сквозь зубы демон и хмуро смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Кас, посмотри на меня… — Мэг делает ещё шаг к нему, и когда демон встречается с ней взглядом, говорит: — Если убьешь её, я сама тебя уничтожу или же это сделает Дин, тебе не спрятаться. Она тебя прищучила, хотела отправить в Ад, да ещё и солью стреляла — согласна, неприятно. Но посмотри: что сейчас? Ты выбрался из ловушки, а её жизнь зависит от тебя. Ты победил, хватит. Не глупи…

Демон делает шумный вдох, от бессилия сжимает зубы. Каждая мышца в теле напряжена. Святоша права! Сейчас не в той ситуации, из которой он может выйти сухим из воды, если навредит Джесси. Позади девица продолжает хрипеть. Лучше не доводить до крайности. Кас глухо рычит и неохотно разжимает мучительную хватку. Девушка перестаёт кашлять и начинает судорожно дышать. Мэг, проследив это, облегчённо выдыхает.

Радует лишь то, что ангелочек сразу не засадила в него клинок, а решила вести разъяснительную беседу. Появляется призрачная надежда пережить этот поганый длинный день.

Кас наблюдает, как Мэг поджала губы и задумалась, ему кажется это даже милым. Мелькает мысль, что не плохо бы сейчас оказаться подальше от этого дома, выкурить парочку сигарет, опрокинуть стаканчик-другой хорошей выпивки и послушать блаженные речи ангелочка на тему того, какой он плохой и какая она хорошая. Позлорадствовать, посмеяться и откровенно её побесить, подсовывая свои аргументы на её железные доводы.

— Брось нож, отпусти её, и мы с тобой поговорим. В тихом месте, вдвоём, как обычно… — мягко говорит Мэг и оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а может и ближе.

Её голос каким-то образом притупляет злобу, и вдоль позвоночника пробегает странный успокаивающий приятный холодок. Кас лёгким движением отбрасывает нож куда-то в сторону, где он звонко ударяется о пол. Смотрит на Мэг и не шелохнётся, а она тем временем вкрадчиво продолжает:

— Помнишь, что ты сказал сегодня на чердаке?

Демон слабо кивает, хотя совершенно не представляет, о чём конкретно она болтает.

— Всегда делаешь то, что хочешь. И сейчас, ты же хочешь другого? — шепчет ангел и заглядывает ему в глаза.

«Почём тебе знать, чего я хочу?!» — собирается огрызнуться Кас, но слова застревают в горле, когда внезапно Мэг обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Прикосновение её прохладных рук кажется таким нежным, что демон на секунду забывает, как дышать. Ощущает необычайное тепло, которое медленно распространяется по телу, и несвойственный для него покой.

Ангел замолкает, сама при этом медленно облизывает губы. Кас следит за движением языка и в мозгу возникает одно-единственное желание: схватить её, прижать к ближайшей треклятой стене и поцеловать, так отчаянно, словно жить остаётся несколько минут. Мэг встаёт на носочки и выдыхает следующие слова демону почти в губы:

— Отпусти её. И ты получишь то, что хочешь…

Кас прилагает небольшое усилие и разжимает ментальные оковы. Охотница позади хрипло выдыхает и медленно оседает на пол. Ангел бросает быстрый взгляд ему за спину.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Мэг, секунду смотрит Касу в глаза и добавляет уже более строгим тоном: — Хорошо!

Затем происходит совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Она внезапно хватает его и откидывает в сторону. Кас пролетает полкомнаты и с глухим ударом впечатывается в стену, оставляя там трещину, затем падает, приземляясь плашмя на твёрдый пол. Стонет. Встреча со стеной вмиг отрезвляет. Немного придя в себя, замечает, что приземлился в ловушку, которая по волшебству стала вновь невредимой. Злость мгновенно возвращается.

«Какой дурак, опять повёлся на её ложь! Сентиментальный мудак!» — гневно думает демон и старается восстановить дыхание, так как удар выбил из лёгких весь воздух. Неожиданный ход со стороны Мэг удивил и обескуражил. Она, оказывается, хитрее, чем он думал. Хитрость всегда считал безумно привлекательной чертой. Повосхищаться можно потом, сейчас же на повестке возмущение.

— Ах ты лживая сука! Когда ты научилась так брехать? Ненавижу! — Кас, сопя от злости, поднимается на ноги. Спину неприятно сводит тянущая боль. Демон морщится от неприятных ощущений: — Я… я до тебя доберусь, как только вырвусь!

Мэг, убедившись, что он надёжно заперт в восстановленной ею ловушке, присаживается на корточки рядом с покалеченной девушкой. Легко касается пальцами её лба, мгновенно исцеляя внутренние и внешние повреждения.

— Всё хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Мэг, стараясь игнорировать враждебные высказывания демона за спиной в её адрес. Там Кас уже на ногах, расхаживает, словно зверь в клетке, попутно осыпая её угрозами.

Не отважилась рискнуть и оставить его вне ловушки, постоять в сторонке. Решила подстраховаться, совершенно не заботясь, что при этом бесчестном приёме с её стороны пострадает его эго. Лучше эго, нежели в случае какой-нибудь неожиданности пострадают все находящиеся тут.

— Да… — охотница шокировано касается места, где ещё секунду назад был порез и с благоволением смотрит на Мэг.

Ангел подбирает с пола рубашку девушки и протягивает ей.

— Спасибо, — дрожащим от волнения голосом говорит Джесси, забирает свою одежду и начинает быстро одеваться. Мельком бросает испуганный взгляд на демона и добавляет: — Ловушка не работает, он устроил землетрясение и повредил её.

— И устрою ещё раз, мерзавка! — насмешливо орёт Кас и от досады бьёт кулаком по невидимой преграде. Как итог — руку сводит болью.

— Как думаешь, успеешь проговорить все абзацы заклинания прежде, чем получишь под дых? — намеренно язвит Мэг, повернув к нему голову. Иногда её откровенно забавляют такие моменты, когда Кас бесится, но сделать ничего не может. В этот раз она одержала маленькую победу и, наверное, можно выкроить секунду, чтобы насладиться ею.

— Пошла ты! Лживая стерва! — яростно проговаривает демон.

«Ещё и насмехается?!» — негодует Кас. Их разделяет всего несколько метров. Он готов вырваться и вцепиться зубами прямо в ангельскую глотку. Но, увы, незримая стена преграждает путь к такому желанному и кровавому возмездию.

Джесси давно перестала для него существовать, и сейчас единственный объект, на который он мечтает выплеснуть свой гнев, это Мэг. С её самодовольным треклятым личиком и самой колкой ухмылкой. От бессилия сводит скулы и сжимает кулаки. Унизительное нынешнее положение не даёт покоя, хочется выплеснуть весь негатив, здесь и сейчас. Кас раздражённо фыркает и нарушает тишину:

— В который раз решил поверить тебе, и вот опять, двадцать пять. Я в чёртовой ловушке! И знаешь, что самое забавное? Всё это время, что мы работали вместе, я ни разу тебе не врал! Делай выводы, Джесс, какие ангелочки честные.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора! — оправдывается Мэг.

Его упрямство невероятно раздражает. А теперь вдобавок пытается выставить её в дурном свете, учитывая то, что он сам стоял и кромсал беззащитную девушку огромным ножом:

— Думаешь, стоило подождать очередного твоего перепада настроения, чтобы ты вцепился ей зубами в горло или начал всё крушить?

— Не оставил выбора?! — нервно смеётся Кас и разводит руками. — Я бросил треклятый нож, отпустил эту самонадеянную дуру! А что сделала ты? Навешала мне лапши и кинула в ловушку. Чёрт подери, как я ненавижу тебя!

— Можешь ненавидеть, хоть захлебнись своей ненавистью! — теперь Мэг начинает терять терпение.

Её передёргивает от раздражения и того, как он переиначивает ситуацию под себя. Делает несколько широких шагов к демону:

— Знаешь, что самое забавное для меня? То, что каждый раз, когда я думаю: «Может быть, Кас не так уж и плох и не такой ублюдок, каким его всё считают?» И что происходит потом? Ты вытворяешь очередной безумный фокус. Сейчас многие на моём месте просто бы прикончили тебя и всё, без этой болтовни!

— Сказать тебе спасибо? Не дождёшься! — демон ехидно хохочет. От его внимания не ускользает то, что самообладание ангелочка даёт трещину. Это может быть забавным. Выводить святошу из себя каждый раз становится всё приятней и приятней.

Наблюдает, как Мэг сжала кулаки и шагнула ближе к нему. С минуту ожидал её реакции, хоть какой-нибудь, сошёл бы даже колкий комментарий. Но ангел просто стоит и сверлит его грозным взглядом. Каса просто распирает от негодования. Даже не задумывается о безопасности, жаждет хоть каких-то действий с её стороны, пусть и с насилием, плевать! Так даже лучше, немного боли всегда бодрит. Не может придумать ничего другого, поэтому набирает в лёгкие воздуха и произносит несколько слов на латыни. Свет начинает мерцать и по комнате проносится слабый ветерок.

Выражение лица Мэг меняется и проскальзывает нескрываемое раздражение.

— Не зли меня, я не хочу делать тебе больно! — твёрдо произнесла она и приблизилась вплотную к ловушке, касаясь кончиками обуви её контура.

— А ты не думала: может быть, я этого хочу — не сдерживайся, давай! — Кас оскалился, насмешливо выплёвывая каждое слово.

«Давай же, ближе!» — демон в предвкушении облизывает губы.

Мэг делает вдох, стараясь унять зарождающийся гнев. Дежавю? Повторяется ситуация, как в бункере Бобби, когда Кас был в таком же беспомощном положении, но всё равно по непонятным для неё причинам старался провоцировать. Возможно, Дин был прав, говоря, что демоны понимают лишь язык силы?

Она не хочет повторения, не хочет снова прибегать к необоснованному насилию. Догадывается, что Кас именно этого и добивается, всячески пытается вывести её из равновесия. Может, ему приносит это какое-то извращённое удовольствие, или же всё намного глубже и он что-то задумал? В любом случае, пусть этому не будет свидетелей, тем более охотников. Бедная девушка, вероятно, в шоке и не понимает, как такое возможно, когда ангел бесхитростно беседует с демоном, при этом не старается его убить. Порой она сама задаёт себе подобный вопрос…

Мэг обернулась, обратившись к охотнице, которая собирала с пола свои вещи и шокировано поглядывала на них:

— Извини, можешь оставить нас ненадолго?

— Да, конечно. Проверю, что наверху стряслось, — кивнула Джесси и быстро направилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Как только шаги девушки стихли на лестнице, демон хрипло засмеялся.

— М, даже так? Чую, знатная будет веселуха! — коварно говорит Кас, лучезарно улыбается. Разминает шею и когда встречается с Мэг взглядом, его глаза затянуты чёрным: — Сделай мне больно, сделай мне адски больно! Тебе же не привыкать!

— Не могу отказать, раз настаиваешь, — Мэг решительно шагает в пределы ловушки и резко хватает Каса за грудки сорочки, почти поднимая над полом.

Демон от неожиданности старается отстраниться, сделать шаг назад, но маленькое пространство не позволяет этому произойти: натыкается спиной на барьер. Мэг крепко держит материал рубашки и прижимает Каса к невидимой стене, нарочно, как можно сильнее, с твёрдым намерением сделать так, как он сам же просил, причинить боль. Демон еле заметно морщится, а Мэг продолжает:

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделала?

— Ух, как сказала, аж мурашки, — Кас ухмыляется, проводит языком по нижней губе.

Ожидал чего-то подобного, но не так быстро. Думал, ещё удастся помолоть языком, бросить пару оскорблений или даже побогохульствовать для пущего эффекта, чтобы довести святошу до кондиции. Ан нет, она сразу пошла в наступление. И так мерзко прижимает к долбанной границе ловушки, что у него начинают саднить лопатки. Пытается пошевелиться, чтобы отстраниться хотя бы на сантиметр, но не выходит. Кас чертыхается про себя, но сдаваться не собирается:

— А как ты хочешь? Удиви меня!

— Коктейль из соли и святой воды, который я залью тебе в пасть, подойдёт? — холодно проговаривает Мэг.

Кас чувствует, как по спине пробегает знакомое покалывание: страх вперемешку с возбуждением. Чувство самосохранения притупляется, и в игру вступают иные инстинкты, более примитивные и порочные. Ему удаётся в очередной раз довести служителя Небес до состояния, когда в ней просыпаются несвойственные для её вида черты: гнев, злость.

Потребность Каса опорочить, осквернить всё, к чему он прикасается, всегда присутствовала, на протяжении веков. Сколько душ с его подачи были брошены в Ад? Сколько праведников под его руководством перекочевало в касту безнадёжных грешников, уже не счесть. И сейчас ставки высоки как никогда. Порой Кас задавался вопросом: возможно ли затащить ангела в трясину порочности? Как оказывается, на деле всё так же, как и с людьми, только менее скоротечно. Небожители подвержены тем же недостаткам, что и людишки, а это не может не радовать. Даже сейчас, глядя на Мэг, он читает в её глазах гнев и презрение. Что же ему нужно сделать, чтобы она начала наслаждаться своей ненавистью?

— Сексуально, но у меня потом пропадает голос, ты же знаешь… — хрипит демон, всей интонацией показывает насмешливое отношение ко всему происходящему. Ангел после его слов лишь усиливает давление. И Кас стонет, не столько от неприятных ощущений, сколько от удовлетворения. Костяшки её кулаков болезненно впиваются в основание горла, и дышать становится проблематично. Демон в надежде изменить силу хватки пальцами вцепляется ей в запястья. Неожиданно начинает нестерпимо жечь в тех местах, где тело касается магического барьера. Дыхание учащается, и демон слышит стук сердца в висках. Одежда не является какой-то преградой, и горит не кожа этого бесполезного мясного костюма, а сама его сущность.

— Вот и славно, помолчишь, а то уже от твоего трёпа болит голова, — металлическим тоном говорит Мэг.

Глаза Каса по-прежнему чёрные, но ухмылка исчезла, и он плотно сжал губы. Она прекрасно знает, как неприятен такой тесный контакт, с тем, что создано для удержания демонов. Не смертельно, как святой огонь для неё, но, тем не менее, тоже весьма болезненно. Наблюдает, как над демоном начинают подниматься тонкие струйки белого пара и в воздухе появляется едкий запах гари и серы. Кас более часто начинает дышать. Внезапно он сильно сжимает пальцы вокруг её запястий, но это бесполезно. Ловушка подавляет его силы, поэтому сводит на нет все попытки противостоять ей. Мэг ждёт ответа, но Кас молчит и только тщетно пытается ослабить её воздействие на себя.

Затем он издаёт сдавленный стон и зажмуривается, опустив голову. Неожиданно демон начинает хрипло смеяться, и она не понимает повода для веселья. Спустя мгновение он открывает уже не затянутые тьмой глаза и пристально смотрит прямо на неё.

— Можем же говорить на другом языке, а ты в очередной раз выбираешь насилие. И ещё говорят у меня склонность к садизму? — тихо насмешливо проговаривает Кас и ухмыляется: — По верному пути идешь — предпочитаешь более лёгкий и действенный метод урегулирования разногласий. Хвалю, ангел!

Мэг чуть разжимает пальцы, а затем и вовсе отпускает Каса, делает шаг назад. Демон передёргивает плечами и хрипло смеётся, видя её растерянность.

Слова звучат чертовски обидно. Она ругает себя за такое поведение, прекрасно же знает, он будет говорить и делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы вывести её из себя. И она в очередной раз поддаётся на эти провокации, и самообладание летит ко всем чертям. Был вариант оставить его в ловушке на час-другой, пока не утихомирится, но она по каким-то причинам не захотела даже рассматривать тот вариант. Это пугает…

«Всё воротишь нос, а мы же так похожи. Ни черта не можем сделать, не применив насилия», — всплывает в памяти фраза, брошенная демоном ранее, в аналогичной ситуации, с таким же финалом. Когда она применила силу к тому, кто заведомо был в беспомощном состоянии. Не находит, что ответить, да и отвечать не хочется. Наваливается такая усталость, что возникает одно желание — сесть и ни о чём не думать.

Мэг выходит за пределы ловушки, стараясь не смотреть демону в глаза, а он продолжает издеваться, бросая в её адрес колкие словечки.

— Не утруждайся, мне плевать, что ты там болтаешь, — грубо заявляет Мэг, поправляет куртку.

— Да, конечно, плевать, — кивает он. — Сделаю вид, что поверил!

Кас наслаждается, наблюдая за тем, с каким страдальческим выражением лица девушка отходит, даже старается не смотреть на него, бедняжка. Словно ощущает на языке чувство её вины, и оно такое сладкое, что вся его сущность почти бьётся в экстазе. В такие моменты кажется, что все страдания оправданы и результат превосходит лишения или любой дискомфорт.

«Какая нелепица! Припугнула демона и теперь переживает, как же всё запущено», — удивляется Кас. Хохочет про себя. Неужели у этой дурочки появилось раскаяние или ещё лучше — жалость? Не сдерживается и начинает глумливо смеяться, потешаясь над ситуацией.

— Готов убираться отсюда? — отстранёно, как ему показалось, произносит ангел и смотрит в сторону лестницы, где слышатся шаги Джесси.

— Всегда готов, — бодро отвечает демон и беззаботно покачивается на каблуках. Конечно, готов, ему хочется свалить как можно дальше, и чтобы наконец этот злосчастный день закончился. Кас следит, как Джесси быстро спускается по лестнице и направляется к ним.

«Надо же, она даже переоделась. Не удивлюсь, если потом решит сжечь одежду, в которой она была, когда мы решили развлечься», — думает демон. Такие мысли вызывают лишь кривую ухмылку. Уверен, будь возможность, она бы и душ приняла с самым эффективным чистящим средством, дабы смыть с себя его запах. Даже немного жаль, что не успели перейти к горяченькому.

— Всё хорошо? — охотница подошла к Мэг.

— Да, мы сейчас уходим, — кивнула ангел.

— Можно спросить? Я попаду в Ад? — сдавленное проговаривает Джесси.

— Эм, — запинается ангел, недоумевая, откуда у девушки такие мысли. — Я не ведаю этого.

— Он сказал, что я попаду в Ад, — поясняет охотница и говорит чуть тише, чтобы её могла слышать лишь Мэг.

— Не стоит воспринимать всерьёз то, о чём Кас болтает. Демоны перевирают факты, искажают правду себе в угоду. У тебя будет всё хорошо, я думаю, — произносит ангел и утешительно кладёт ладонь на плечо девушке.

— О чём шушукаетесь? Выпустите меня или как? — задорно пропел Кас.

Движение пальцев Мэг — и под демоном исчезает ловушка. Видя это, Джесси испуганно делает шаг назад.

Демон приближается к стоящей парочке и останавливается в шаге от них.

— Дамы, — Кас лучезарно оскалился. — Чем займёмся?

Мэг игнорирует его игривый тон и направляется к дивану, где валяется его пиджак.

— Джесс, нас так грубо прервали. Я буду скучать! — демон коварно подмигнул охотнице, всё ещё разглядывая её голодным взглядом.

— Не подходи! — грубо отвечает девушка и инстинктивно делает шаг назад, стараясь увеличить и без того почтительное расстояние.

— Надевай, — строго говорит Мэг и бросает Касу его пиджак. Ей становится не по себе от взгляда, которым он смотрит на охотницу. Нужно хватать за шиворот и переместить как можно дальше.

— Чего это вдруг ты раскомандовалась? — недовольно ворчит демон, поймав свою вещицу.

— А ты догадайся! — не выдерживает ангел и, вынув клинок, приставляет остриё к горлу Каса. Хватит на сегодня игр! Мэг меньше всего хочется слушать его болтовню или шутки, и единственный стимул, поторопить, которым она располагает, сейчас упирается ему в шею.

— Ох, умеешь убалтывать, — настороженно вздыхает демон и быстро натягивает пиджак. Поправляет воротник и обращается к охотнице: — Мой тебе совет, Джесс: подумай о смене профессии.

— Гори в Аду! — презрительно выплюнула девушка.

— Горел, ещё как, — отзывается демон и усмехается.

Мэг тем временем возвращает клинок за пояс, подбирает плащ Каса.

— Береги себя, — на прощание говорит охотнице ангел, цепко хватает демона за плечо. Кас хочет возмутиться такой неимоверной жестокости с её стороны, но не успевает — Мэг перемещает их.

***

Появляются на чердаке дома вервольфов. Свет мгновенно загорается, вытаскивая комнатушку из мрака. Мэг грубо толкает Каса и он делает пару шагов, чтобы удержать равновесие. Быстро осматривается, и радуется, не обнаружив ловушек и прочей дребедени.

«Не пальцы, а тиски!» — сетует демон, разминает место, где за него схватилась Мэг и подозревает, что она сделала это нарочно.

— Бешеная сука… — смеётся демон, и старается не обращать внимания на лёгкое головокружение и слабость в коленях от этой треклятой телепортации.

— Заткнись, — сухо бормочет Мэг и бросает его плащ в сторону, где он приземляется на груду сваленных коробок. Прикрывает на секунду глаза, затем вздыхает: — Тебя всё это веселит?!

— Да, меня это веселит! — кивает демон. — Ничего не могу поделать, я весёлый парень. Странно, что до тебя до сих пор не дошло.

Смотрит на ангела, она спокойно стоит в шаге от него. Даже мелькает догадка: а не решила ли она его прикончить? Но потом здравый смысл берёт своё. Если не убила ранее, то, видимо, и не собирается.

— Ты сейчас жив лишь по одной-единственной причине! — жёстко заявляет Мэг, шумно выдыхает и неожиданно делает шаг к демону, а он, насторожившись, отступает, но натыкается на деревянную балку.

— Неужели ты влюбилась? — старается разрядить обстановку Кас и вжимается спиной в твёрдую поверхность. Потому что ангельский взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Очень смешно, — строго говорит девушка и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты жив, лишь потому, что сегодня, избавившись от вервольфов, помог спасти много жизней в будущем.

— Ты так великодушна… — тихо проговаривает Кас. Сам при этом слегка растерян, так как совершенно не ожидал подобного развития событий.

— Именно. Запомни, в следующий раз… — ангел резко хватает его за лацканы пиджака и угрожающим тоном продолжает: — Если окажешься в аналогичном положении с тем, кому ты задумал навредить, я не буду разыгрывать спектакль и без колебаний, но с огромным удовольствием загоню в тебя клинок по самую рукоять. Ты меня понял?

Кас непроизвольно лишь кивает. Либо головой повредился, либо ему действительно нравится такой повелительный тон, потому что как бы парадоксально не звучало, но он возбудился. Даже во рту пересохло, и нервишки заиграли на новый, уже приятный лад. А то, как она прижималась, вероятно сама того не осознавая, только подливало масла в огонь. Это не сулит ничего хорошего, а в свете произошедшего и происходящего на данный момент, Кас меньше всего хочет ввязываться в сомнительную авантюру. Посему, нужно засунуть свои желания подальше, переступить через инстинкты и умчаться восвояси, пока цел и невредим. Мэг тем временем достаточно прочно держит его за шиворот и при этом смотрит испепеляющим взглядом.

— Слушай, — начинает заикаться Кас, нужно как-то выпутываться из её цепких лапок: — День был тяжёлый, я увлёкся, ты психанула, и это нормально. Такое случается.

Мэг с непробиваемым выражением лица продолжает смотреть на него и не шевелится.

— Давай ты успокоишься, примешь горячую ванну, выпьешь бокал вина? — мягко говорит демон.

Кас осторожно кладёт ладони ей на талию. Слегка надавливает, в попытке отодвинуть ангела подальше и чтобы самому обрести более устойчивое положение. Мэг разжимает пальцы и отпускает материал пиджака. Демон чуть склоняет голову, заглядывая ей в глаза:

— А я пойду, захвачу огромную бутылку виски и напьюсь до бессознательного состояния. И тогда мы избежим возникновения какой-нибудь дикой ситуации, которая может спровоцировать очередной виток насилия. Хорошо?

— Ладно, — кивает ангел и отходит на шаг от Каса.

Он с трудом подавляет усмешку, быстро хватает свой плащ.

— Если соскучишься, звони, — бросает на прощание и исчезает.

«Надеюсь, доходчиво объяснила?» — думает Мэг после исчезновения демона, спокойно выдыхает. Он прав, нужно успокоиться. Поправляет волосы, затем куртку. На секунду замирает, прикрыв глаза.

— Каков мерзавец… — с раздражением выдыхает Мэг. Затем выкрикивает повышенным тоном: — Это уже не смешно, сволочь!

За поясом, где должен быть клинок, пусто.


	38. Chapter 38

Кас материализуется у себя в домике. С грохотом ставит на стол ящик дорогой выпивки, позаимствованный в подсобке винного магазина. Щурится, стараясь привыкнуть к темноте, царящей вокруг. Подходит к комоду, где ровным рядком стоят свечи, и зажигает несколько. Комната мгновенно тускло озаряется подрагивающим мерцанием и заполняется слабым ароматом обгорающего воска.

Демон ещё какое-то время остаётся неподвижным — прислушивается и, удостоверившись, что не приволок никого на хвосте, расслабляется. Кругом гнетущая тишина, почти звенящая. Снаружи дома не слышно вообще ничего, даже банального ветра — полнейший ночной штиль. Такая тишь всегда заставляла почувствовать себя дискомфортно. Порывается включить на телефоне плеер, но вспоминает, что батарея почти выдохлась. Чертыхается про себя, устало трёт глаза.

— Да будет свет, — запоздало бормочет под нос демон и суёт зажигалку назад в карман брюк. Недолго смотрит на огонь одной из свеч.

Неторопливо стягивает с себя плащ, бросает его на кровать. Туда же летит и пиджак. Тянется к поясу, касается пальцами прохладного металла и быстрым движением вынимает украденное оружие.

— Моя прелесть… — тихонько смеётся Кас, вертит в руке ангельский клинок.

Прикарманить себе эту чудо-вещицу замыслил ещё в доме Джесси, когда Мэг начала тыкать ему в горло остриём. Потом, пока ангел пыталась нагнать на него страха уже на чердаке, осыпая угрозами, он стащил её клинок. Что было не так уж и сложно. Хотя, признаться, весьма рискованно — в тот момент Кас не мог наверняка предсказать последствия, если бы святоша схватила его за руку. Неловко и опасно, это однозначно. Он даже пытался придумать забавную шутку на случай своего «ареста», но, как назло, на тот момент ничего искромётного в голову не приходило. Поэтому демон ловко вытащил клинок, пока Мэг так агрессивно держала его за шиворот и угрожающе сверлила холодным взглядом. Он чуть не рассмеялся в голос, когда после этой простенькой манипуляции ангел ничего не заподозрила…

Кас самодовольно усмехается и швыряет оружие на кровать к остальным вещам:

— Держу пари, она будет беситься, когда заметит пропажу.

Подходит к столу, по пути медленно стягивает галстук. Берёт из ящика бутылку, одним точным движением откручивает крышку, делает глоток виски и удовлетворённо выдыхает. Жидкость приятно обжигает горло, демон смакует на языке послевкусие. Небрежно кладёт галстук рядом с пустой бутылкой из-под бурбона и делает ещё глоток.

В рубашке становится прохладно, а количества алкоголя в системе пока недостаточно, чтобы заставить кровь бурлить. Кас приближается к камину и, немного повозившись, разводит огонь. Заворожённо смотрит на разрастающееся пламя. Через несколько минут сухие поленья начинают потрескивать, чувствуется приятное тепло, которое обволакивает. Воздух становится более мягким, и вдох уже не вызывает неприятные мурашки по спине. Неожиданный скрип входной двери заставляет демона вздрогнуть. Он инстинктивно тянется к поясу, но оружие там отсутствует. В проёме приоткрытой двери показывается безобразная мордашка адского пса.

— Становлюсь дёрганым, — шепчет с облегчением Кас и наблюдает, как пёсик лениво шагает к нему, слабо виляя хвостом.

Адская гончая, поравнявшись с хозяином, радостно скулит и вытягивается около камина, устраивая уродливую морду меж лап.

— Соскучился? — Кас усмехается и, легко потрепав по голове питомца, направляется к столу. Берёт ящик с виски и ставит на пол рядом с камином, затем садится сам.

Одно желание — потребить все имеющиеся запасы, согреться и забыть этот треклятый день, как дурной навязчивый сон! То, что началось, как авантюра от скуки, вылилось в длинный кавардак, который нереально утомил и измотал. В следующий раз подумает, прежде чем набиваться в «охотники» и мчаться непонятно куда, непонятно зачем. Допивает остатки виски и небрежно откидывает опустевшую бутылку в сторону. Вытягивает ладони ближе к огню, наслаждаясь жаром. Лицу становится горячо, и Кас прикрывает блаженно глаза.

До сих пор не пропало отвратительное послевкусие после всего случившегося часами ранее. Мерзкое ощущение поселилось где-то в груди и противно царапает изнутри. Попытка взглянуть со стороны на произошедшее не приносит облегчения, а наоборот — от этого делается ещё хуже. Всё выглядит так, словно он какая-то паршивая лающая псина, которую пнули за слишком громкий вой, и она, забившись в свою конуру, успокоилась. От этих мыслей обуревает терпкая обида. Как же он сейчас жалеет, что просто сразу не прибил девку и не вернулся в бар.

Тянется за непочатой бутылкой и быстро отвинчивает крышку. Делает большой глоток и, шумно выдохнув, цедит сквозь зубы:

— Гадство!

«Чёртов кретин!» — ругает себя и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы, после очередного глотка.

Как же ему надоело пресмыкаться и прятаться. Когда идет речь о выживании, все средства хороши. Но именно сейчас кажется, что всему есть предел и этот предел наступил, даже не сегодня, а намного раньше. И он попросту его не заметил, продолжив играть роль послушной, покладистой зверушки. Не хватает только начать выполнять команды? Следом за этим рассуждением к горлу подкатывает приступ тошноты. Становится противно от самого себя и от того, в какой ситуации оказался. Мерзко настолько, что дышать внезапно оказывается трудно и вынужден сделать глубокий вдох.

— Не делай того, воздерживайся от этого. А что дальше, стать послушной сучкой Винчестеров?! — сдавленно пробурчал демон.

Спустя какое-то время подкладывает пару поленьев в камин.

Не может спокойно сидеть, поэтому встаёт и, дабы снять напряжение, начинает неторопливо мерить шагами пространство в комнате. Словно машинально шагает от стола до прикроватной тумбочки и обратно.

Изначальное намерение лечь и, отрубившись, проваляться денёк-другой как-то незаметно улетучилось. Где-то отдалённо в сознании даже мелькало понимание, что нервозное нынешнее состояние — результат присущей ему импульсивности. Которая много раз проявлялась в самый неподходящий момент и из-за которой часто получал по голове. И всё это рациональное понимание, благодаря алкоголю, меркло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Каждый последующий глоток усыпляет здравый смысл и оголяет неподходящие эмоции, подпитывая их весьма неуместными, но кажущимися «справедливыми» доводами. И если до этого момента в основном ощущал устойчивую обиду и отвращение к себе, то теперь под действием алкоголя начинает проявляться голая злоба. Ненависть, которая быстро пожирает все зарождающиеся сомнения относительно своей неправоты. Такое знакомое чувство, хочется царапать до крови горло и грудь в попытке высвободить нечто, что так рьяно желает вырваться из заточения, скинуть невидимые оковы…

Зачем подкладывать себя под чуждые нормы? Добровольно засовывать в рамки того, что никогда не было и не будет частью тебя самого? Подстраиваться под что угодно, кроме своих желаний, просто осточертело. Кас думал об этом раньше, но всегда гнал всевозможными способами подобные размышления, старался абстрагироваться или переключиться на что-то более приземлённое в виде плотских развлечений. Приятные ощущения, завладевающие в такие моменты всем телом, чудесным образом притупляли навязчивое желание впадать в философствования, и на какое-то время забывал о насущных проблемах. Ну, или старался делать вид.

Месяцы шли, а терпением он никогда не славился. Понимал, что рано или поздно его и без того хромая стойкость окончательно рухнет. Это был лишь вопрос времени…

Словно почуяв неладное, мирно лежащий пёс жалобно заскулил, медленно приподнялся, попятился. А затем, и вовсе поджав хвост, засеменил к выходу, где скрылся из виду под тихий скрип проржавевших петель входной двери.

***

Мэг ещё какое-то время оставалась на чердаке и бесцельно созерцала груду сваленных коробок. Уже поздно, и направляться к Винчестерам за другим клинком нет никакого смысла — охотники давно спят.

Возмущение относительно кражи быстро улеглось. За всей суетой не задумывалась даже о том, что, возможно, Кас не смирится с утратой оружия против демонов и ангелов и предпримет попытку вернуть его себе. Это самый логичный и рациональный ход с его стороны, но всё равно она не ожидала подобной наглости в свете событий последнего часа. Возможно, вся его авантюра всего на всего жест отчаяния? Без клинка шансы удачно отбиться от врагов стремительно сокращались, несмотря на наличие иных умений в его арсенале. После недолгих размышлений Мэг смирилась с утратой и твёрдо решила при следующей встрече мирно вернуть свой клинок и отдать ему забранный ранее.

Стоять и бездействовать посреди чердака наскучило, и девушка взяла небольшую картонную коробку, шагнула к разбросанным игрушкам. Несколько кубиков и машинок до сих пор валялись на полу, оставаясь напоминанием, что не так давно они вызывали радость и восторг у ребёнка, которого уже нет в живых. Ангел печально вздыхает, присаживается на корточки и начинает собирать теперь уже бесполезные игрушки. С присущей ей аккуратностью складывает их в коробку и убирает в сторону, задвигая к самой стене. Выпрямляется и мельком бросает взгляд к окну в надежде увидеть зарождающиеся солнечные лучи, но, увы, до рассвета ещё далеко.

Решает навестить Джесси и переносится к дому, где они с Касом не так давно оставили её. К удивлению, в окнах горит свет. Вокруг тишина. Пахнет травой и землёй. Неполная луна, выглянувшая из-за туч, слабо освещает невзрачный домик и причудливо отбрасывает тени стоящих поблизости деревьев.

«Значит, всё хорошо», — думает ангел и нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Стоит ли заходить? Или это будет некультурно в столь поздний час? Мэг вздыхает, уже собирается уйти, как внезапно свет гаснет и через минуту открывается входная дверь. Джесси, ничего не подозревая, вертит на пальце ключи и направляется к машине, которая стоит чуть поодаль.

— Ты в порядке? — внезапно, нарушая тишину, спрашивает Мэг, выходит из тени и шагает ближе к девушке.

— Господи! — испуганно вскрикивает Джесси, слегка отшатнувшись назад.

— Извини, не хотела пугать, — пожимает плечами ангел и ругает себя за такую оплошность. Возможно, в данной ситуации было бы лучше появиться в машине, когда девушка сядет за руль?

— Всё нормально… — охотница, поняв, кто перед ней, и восстановив дыхание, пытается улыбнуться. Получается не очень искренне. Заметно, что она до сих пор слегка напугана и нервничает. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто решила проверить напоследок, как у тебя дела, — Мэг останавливается в паре шагов от собеседницы и старается лучше рассмотреть её. — Уезжаешь?

— Да, — запинается Джесси, но потом старается говорить более уверенно: — То есть, нет. Не сейчас. Собрала вещи, съезжу по-быстрому на вокзал, возьму билет. Утром сяду на поезд и покину этот злополучный городок. 

— Мудрое решение, — одобрительно кивает Мэг.

— Но перед отъездом спалю тут всё, основательно, — Джесси мельком посмотрела в сторону дома.

Ангел озадаченно уставилась на собеседницу.

— Ну, это не совсем мой дом… Я соврала демону про наследство, — поясняет охотница, хитро усмехнувшись, и открывает дверцу автомобиля. — Мы с отцом пару дней назад прищучили тут парочку призраков, и вообще, история была запутанная с этим участком. Папа приказал, что, когда буду уезжать, для верности сжечь дом тоже.

— Понятно, — Мэг сунула руки в карманы. Необходимости оставаться или же сопровождать девушку не было. Следовательно, её компания вовсе не обязательна. — Раз у тебя всё хорошо я, пожалуй, пойду, не буду отвлекать. Тем более уже поздно.

— Да уж, — кивнула охотница, нервно перебирая пальцами связку ключей. — Ещё раз спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — ангел слегка улыбнулась и перенеслась на злополучный чердак, дожидаться утра.

***

Так тепло. И так громко. Слишком громко в помутнённом алкоголем сознании орёт внутренний голос. Кас мотает головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли и желания. Остался один на один с самим собой, как мило. Возможно, не следовало уходить от ангелочка и, быть может, сейчас беседовали бы о чём-нибудь на том треклятом чердаке. Неторопливо выдыхает кольцами дым после сильной затяжки и делает ещё глоток виски, облизывает губы.

«Давай…»

Продолжает мерить шагами комнату, периодически задевая носком ботинка валяющиеся пустые бутылки.

«Теперь уже можно…»

Ещё затягивается горьким дымом, заполняя им лёгкие, кажется, уже под завязку.

«Ты свободен, впервые за долгое время!»

— Нет… — тянет хриплым голосом и, слегка встряхнув бутылку, пьет из горла. — Нет, нельзя.

«Не обманывай себя, можно! Сделай это!»

Демон трёт глаза, словно прогоняя галлюцинацию, и смотрит в окно — ночь, но до рассвета ещё много времени. Отрицательно мотает головой. Дыхание учащается.

«Страх, отчаяние, смерть! Ты же хочешь!»

— Да… — еле слышно шепчет, во рту пересыхает, и тело обдаёт жаром.

«Иди и возьми, теперь можно!»

Кас на секунду зажмуривается, шумно выдыхает, и, когда открывает глаза, они чёрные. Резко швыряет бутылку в стену, где она разлетается на осколки. Бросает расфокусированный взгляд на тлеющие в камине угольки и исчезает.

***

Остановившись у дома, Джесси глушит двигатель машины. Выйдя наружу, хлопает дверцей и быстро направляется к строению.

Чудовищно устала, поэтому хочется просто лечь и спокойно поспать хотя бы несколько часов. А утром, захватив манатки, сесть на поезд и забыть обо всём произошедшем. До сих пор не может отделаться от щекочущего ощущения под ложечкой, которое вызывает необъяснимую тревогу и назойливое желание постоянно оглядываться. Странно, такого не случалось с самого детства, когда она впервые увидела призрака и потом целый месяц боялась выключать на ночь свет. Прошло больше двадцати лет, и вот опять она так ясно испытывает это неприятное дежавю.

Подавляет очередной зевок, не спеша отпирает входную дверь и небрежно бросает ключи на подставку, туда же отправляется билет и бумажник. Джесси шествует к столу, чтобы забрать ноутбук и, наконец, добраться до кровати. По пути щёлкает выключателем, дабы зажечь свет в гостиной, но, к её удивлению, ничего не происходит — комната остаётся во мраке.

— Что за хрень?! — раздражённо выдыхает девушка и ещё раз надавливает на переключатель. Наверное, гнилая проводка окончательно изжила себя? Только этого для счастья и не хватало.

— Полумрак — так романтично, не считаешь? — неожиданно, разрезая ночную тишину, раздаётся знакомый насмешливый голос.

Джесси чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте и оборачивается к источнику звука. Наряду с этим испаряется вся сонливость, которая буквально валила с ног последний час. Ей даже не обязательно видеть, она и так уже знает, кто неожиданный гость. Баритон, который на всю жизнь отпечатался в памяти, который моментально вызвал ускоренное сердцебиение и ураган колких мурашек по всему телу, а следом за ними ужас. Тон голоса действует словно мощный удар под дых, вышибающий из лёгких воздух и мешающий дышать.

Кресло. Вдали от окон, в самом тёмном углу комнаты, куда не способен добраться скудный лунный свет с улицы. Он там. Она это чувствует. Хотя из-за мрака невозможно различить даже силуэт. Кажется, словно с ней сейчас беседует холодная, липкая тьма.

Тишина…

Гулкие, сбивчивые удары собственного сердца — единственное, что Джесси сейчас способна уловить. Сознание предательски отказывается трезво воспринимать происходящее и здраво оценивать ситуацию. Где-то в голове вскользь мелькает приказ «Беги!», но она не может пошевелиться, не говоря уже о каких-то более активных действиях.

Смешок…

Джесси, будто опомнившись, вздрагивает. Воздух становится каким-то тягучим и холодным, щекочет ноздри, будто невидимыми щупальцами сдавливает горло. Ей хочется сделать глубокий вдох, но это оказывается не так-то просто — на грудь словно положили тяжеленную бетонную плиту.

Щелчок…

Она догадывается — это переключатель торшера на длинной ножке с уродливым абажуром то ли бежевого, то ли жёлтого цвета, который стоял как раз возле кресла. Небольшую часть комнаты моментально озаряет блёклый жёлтый свет, вырывая из цепкого объятия мрака. Демон, развалившись, фривольно сидит в кресле и любопытным взглядом смотрит на неё.

— Что тебе надо?! — дрожащим голосом произносит девушка и, наконец, выйдя из оцепенения, начинает пятиться, делая маленькие шажки.

— Всё очевидно… — вкрадчиво выдыхает демон, медленно встаёт со своего места. Его движения кажутся плавными, неторопливыми, даже каким-то оттенком изящества. Такое напускное спокойствие насмешка над ней, и он это не собирается скрывать. В глазах опасный блеск, а на губах появляется даже не хищный, а жестокий оскал. Видя её состояние, демон дерзко ухмыляется и нарочно бесстрастно медленно проговаривает:

— Ты.

Джесси срывается с места. Бросается к выходу, надеясь выскочить на улицу и, быть может, это спасёт её на сей раз. К тому же в машине под сиденьем заряженный обрез, а в бардачке святая вода…

Кас ждал, кажется, целую вечность. Поначалу расстроился, что по прибытии не обнаружил никого дома и уже подумал, что девчушка прислушалась к голосу разума и свалила как можно дальше, отбросив побрякушки охотников в мусорное ведро. Потом он внимательнее осмотрелся: всё вещи охотницы были на месте, как и непонятно для чего несколько канистр с бензином под столом.

«Интересно, поехала куда-то?» — разочарованно подумал тогда Кас, но унывать не стал. Рано или поздно она вернётся, а это значит, есть время подготовиться и на этот раз предпринять все необходимые меры безопасности на случай возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций.

И вот спустя добрых полчаса, сидя в удобном кресле, он слышит снаружи знакомое урчание двигателя. Лёгкий хлопок входной двери, и приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не накинуться на неторопливо плывущий в темноте силуэт. Нет, ещё рано! Нужно подождать, нагулять аппетит, как говорится. Облизывает губы и внимательно наблюдает, как девушка щёлкает переключателем и ругается.

«Сюрприз!» — усмехается про себя демон. Кончики пальцев начинает приятно покалывать, биение сердца ускоряется.

Жадно втягивает ноздрями воздух, когда он в одночасье, синхронно с его насмешливой фразой, наполняется ароматом почти первобытного ужаса. Это дурманит, а девица застывает, пребывая словно в каком-то подобии транса. Демон включает единственный исправный на этом этаже источник света и наслаждается теперь уже визуальным изображением страха на милом личике охотницы. Не нужно освещение, чтобы понять: бедняжка наверняка побледнела.

Окидывает свою жертву жадным взглядом и готов рассмеяться — она переоделась. Опять! На смену джинсам пришла юбка, а футболка заменена простой однотонной хлопковой рубашкой. Чёрт, это смешно! Глупенькая, так и не поняла, что он у неё уже под кожей, сидит в голове, а не на поверхности этих бесполезных тряпок и тела.

Кас растягивает удовольствие, неторопливо покидая насиженное место, а охотница, в свою очередь, очень предсказуемо бросается к выходу…

— Поиграем? — беспечно пожимает плечами демон и разминает шею, проходит языком по кромке зубов, предвкушая знатное веселье. Азарт хищника пропитывает каждый атом его сущности. Охота. Охотник стал жертвой, какая ирония.

— Может, мне дать тебе фору? Скажем, пять секунд! — Кас с развлечением наблюдает, как Джесси пытается открыть дверь, которая намертво заперта его ментальной способностью. Он делает несколько шагов в сторону, отрезая путь в соседнюю комнату и оставляет наиболее «выгодный» маршрут.

«Давай, птичка. Прямиком в силки!» — думает демон, непроизвольно из груди вырывается довольный рык.

— Ублюдок! — Джесси разворачивается и, осознав, что ей не справиться с дверью, ищет иной путь к спасению. Оценивает расстояние и быстро бежит к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж в единственную комнату — спальню. Надеется, что успеет вытащить оружие и применить его до того, как сама пострадает.

— Лучше и не скажешь, — смеётся демон на её оскорбление и, выждав несколько секунд, медленно следует за ней, насвистывая быструю мелодию. Алкоголь, всё ещё находящийся в крови, придаёт шаткость походки.

Джесси быстро взбегает по лестнице, захлопывает за собой дверь. Включает свет, бросается к кровати и вытаскивает из-под неё свою дорожную сумку, в которой обычно хранит весь арсенал. От всплеска адреналина руки трясутся, кровь стучит в висках, страх мешает сосредоточиться. Позади слышны приближающиеся шаги на лестнице и хриплый смех демона. Она не собирается сдаваться без боя, не в этот раз. Тянет за собачку молнии.

— Боже… — девушка замирает и проглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком, когда обнаруживает, что сумка набита не оружием, а какими-то журналами и кухонными приборами. Это значит, он её ждал, соорудив западню. С ужасом понимает, что сама загнала себя в ловушку. — Твою мать!

Вскакивает на ноги и, устремившись к двери, сдвигает защёлку, хотя сама понимает — эта мера безопасности его не остановит. Отходит на несколько шагов назад и перестаёт дышать, когда по ту сторону двери стихает жалобный скрип досок ступенек на лестнице. Только сейчас замечает на стене сбоку непонятный знак, начерченный мелом. По другую сторону комнаты аналогичный неизвестный ей символ, но немного другой формы.

Даже вскрикнуть не успевает, как демон с треском вышибает дверь, оставляя её висеть на нижней петле.

— Дорогая, я дома! — Кас скалится и делает шаг ей навстречу, пристально разглядывая жертву. — И не смотри такими глазами, полными мольбы, твоя пернатая приятельница не прилетит. Я ей напел, что буду паинькой и засну в обнимку с бутылкой виски. Так бы и поступил, но в последний момент изменил планы и, как истинный джентльмен, решил уделить тебе немного внимания. Думал, ты будешь рада, учитывая, как нас грубо прервали в прошлый раз.

— Катись в Ад! — презрительно выплёвывает Джесси и начинает отходить от медленно надвигающегося на неё беса. Бежать некуда, единственный выход преграждает фигура демона.

— Всенепременно, — с притворной серьёзностью говорит Кас, пожимает плечами и усмехается.

Когда он оказывается достаточно близко, девушка, замахнувшись, что есть силы, бьёт демона по лицу. Кулак словно встречается со стеной, и всю руку до плеча сводит тупая боль.

— Давай будем считать, это прелюдия, — хрипло смеется Кас.

Перехватывает охотницу поперёк груди, когда та, рискнув, намеревается бежать к двери. Он грубо, даже не рассчитывая силы, откидывает несчастную в сторону. Девушка, не удержав равновесие, падает на пол, ударяясь спиной о скрипучие половицы. Слабо стонет, лицо искажает гримаса боли.

— Не стесняйся, можешь кричать, это меня заводит, — жёстко отчеканивает демон, глядя сверху вниз на валяющуюся на полу девушку.

И это та, которая не так давно хотела отправить его в Ад? Смехотворно! Бессильная, никчёмная тушка сырого мяса, но с непомерно раздутым самомнением. Его просто распирает презрение, хочется плеваться. Беспомощность сейчас вызывает лишь отвращение и, видя перед собой охотника и физически ощущая весь страх, исходящий от неё, Касу хочется выплеснуть всю ярость и ненависть. Рвать жилы, терзать плоть, отделяя от костей, до тех пор, пока от неё не останется бездыханная груда фарша.

Он делает шаг к беспомощной охотнице и, склонив на бок голову, с интересом рассматривает её лицо.

— Не дождёшься, — шипит Джесси, стараясь подняться. Если и суждено умереть, то она будет стоять, а не валяться в ногах мерзкого демона.

— Посмотрим, — рычит Кас, наклоняется к охотнице, хватает за горло и с лёгкостью, словно она тряпичная кукла, поднимает её над полом. Она отчаянно дёргается и вцепляется пальцами в руку, царапая кожу на его запястье, надеясь ослабить хватку, так как плотно сжатые пальцы на шее перекрывают кислород.

Демон удовлетворённо разглядывает свою жертву: она тщетно пытается высвободиться, хрипит. Так забавно дёргает руками и ногами, что Кас готов рассмеяться. Выдерживает паузу, созерцая, как Джесси задыхается. Собственная власть в таком виде возбуждает, заставляет кровь играть, отправляя нужные импульсы прямиком к его члену. Кас проглатывает вязкую слюну, жадно облизывает губы и, сверкнув чёрными глазами, добавляет:

— Ставлю пять баксов на то, что ты будешь не просто кричать, а вопить, срывая голос.

В глазах Джесси начинает темнеть из-за нехватки воздуха, и она из последних сил пытается дать отпор, ударив демона в живот коленом, но он на её вымученные попытки только ухмыляется:

— Строптивая? Это мне нравится, — Кас резко разжимает пальцы, отпускает её и даже придерживает за плечи от падения, когда охотница начинает кашлять, жадно хватая ртом воздух. При этом она с трудом может стоять на ставших ватными ногах.

Такая тёплая и напуганная. Красивая и сильная, во всяком случае, была. А теперь маленькая и беззащитная. Убить охотника вдвойне приятнее. Демон осторожно убирает прядь волос с её лица.

«Нет…» — шепчет подсознание, и Кас соглашается. Просто убить не интересно, а пытать можно разными способами, и почему бы не получить от всего этого ещё больше удовольствия? Горячая волна ползёт вдоль позвоночника, а приятная истома скручивает живот.

При более близком контакте Джесси улавливает слабый запах виски, исходящий от врага.

«Пьяный демон», — проносится у неё в мозгу, и охватывает самая настоящая паника, когда ощущает, как он тыльной стороной ладони ласково проводит по её щеке. Мягкое прикосновение кажется просто обжигающим. Она, стиснув зубы, дёргает голову чуть в сторону, стараясь уйти от этого омерзительного контакта. Поднимает взгляд… натыкаясь лишь на своё чуть искаженное отражение в его, затянутых зловещей тьмой бездушных глазах и забывает, как дышать — накрывает понимание: сейчас смерть — не самое худшее, что может произойти. Теряет оставшиеся крупицы самоконтроля и начинает кричать, вырываться, но оказывается незамедлительно придавлена его твёрдым телом к ближайшей стене.

— Неужели ты правда думала, что я всё забуду? — с придыханием шепчет Кас, ехидно оскаливается. Плотнее прижимается к девушке, дабы пресечь очередную её попытку высвободиться. Полностью игнорирует её отчаянный вопль, от которого закладывает уши, и жёстко надавливает ладонью ей на грудь. Охотница болезненно стонет и зажмуривается, а демон продолжает свой монолог:

— Нет, котёнок, я ничего, никогда не забываю.

Кас протяжно вздыхает, наклоняется чуть ближе к своей жертве, улавливая еле ощутимые цитрусовые нотки какого-то парфюма или дезодоранта. Хочется прикоснуться к её коже, ощутить на вкус, упиться её кровью. Джесси, в свою очередь, уже не сдерживается и рыдает, обречённо всхлипывая.

— В прошлую нашу встречу я наговорил всякого ужасного… Признаюсь, тогда я не собирался всё это делать. Развлеклись бы маленько, парочка порезов — и отпустил бы на все четыре стороны. А сейчас, я зол, в бешенстве, и поэтому ничего обещать не могу, Джесс… — издевательски спокойно продолжает Кас, склонившись к самому уху.

Её опьяняющий запах щекочет ноздри, провоцируя сделать более глубокий вдох, а тесный контакт тел активно подпитывает его низменные порывы. Эрекция становится болезненной, неудобно давит на молнию ширинки.

— Просто убей меня! — надрывно кричит Джесси и на какое-то время перестаёт сопротивляться, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Да и сил остаётся с каждой секундой всё меньше. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что её шансы выйти победителем из этого противостояния ничтожно малы.

Через слои одежды ощущает жар, исходящий от демона. Впервые тепло не дарит комфорт и покой, а наоборот является чем-то омерзительным, что хочется оттолкнуть подальше и смыть с себя остаточные ощущения. Просит убить… хотя сама не верит в то, что он безропотно исполнит эту мольбу.

Она не хочет быть в этом городе, не хочет быть тут с «ним», не хочет ощущать всё то, что сейчас чувствует…

«Господи, почему я не послушала отца и не уехала домой?!» — думает охотница и зажмуривается, когда горячие губы демона легко касаются её щеки и щетина неприятно царапает нежную кожу. Он не убьёт её, пока не получит то, что хочет — факт, и ей остаётся только принять его.

— Это не весело, — Кас облизывает пересохшие губы в предвкушении и сжимает через ткань брюк ноющий член. Мучительно медленно двигает рукой и тихо стонет от приятных ощущений. — Может, даже постараюсь быть нежным, всё из-за того, что мне нравятся ямочки на твоих щеках.

Девушка после его реплики взрывается новой волной рыданий, вместе с попыткой вырваться: старается оттолкнуть от себя демона. А он лишь смеётся и более грубо вжимается в молодое тело. По-хозяйски скользит ладонью по её талии, перемещается на ягодицу и беспардонно сжимает, намеренно вызывая боль.

Демон, решив, что хватит детских забав, касается губами шеи своей жертвы, оставляя влажный поцелуй чуть ниже уха. Затем смыкает зубы и утробно рычит, когда очередная попытка охотницы высвободиться из его лап вкупе с пронзительной болью от укуса создаёт ещё более тесный контакт. Она непроизвольно плотнее прижимается бедром к его стояку, вызывая тем самым сдавленный стон Каса.

— Чёрт! — возбуждённо скулит он.

Кусает мочку уха Джесси и, чуть отстранившись, старается нащупать пальцами молнию сбоку её юбки. Тянет вниз застёжку и резко дёргает плотный материал вниз. Юбка оседает на полу. В это время охотница, воспользовавшись моментом, изловчившись, дёргается в сторону и вырывается. Ей удаётся даже сделать шаг, прежде чем вновь оказаться в ловушке между демоном и стеной.

— Далеко собралась? — злобно хохочет Кас и для верности припечатывает девушку к твёрдой поверхности уже телекинезом.

Не хотелось, чтобы она снова попыталась сбежать, если он отвлечётся на секунду. Через густую пелену возбуждения в сознание просачивается желание видеть охотницу покорной, а ещё лучше сломленной. Упиваться отчаянием и смаковать вкус чужой боли. Как же он истосковался по этим ощущениям и сейчас, кажется, имеет право скинуть с себя оковы с глупыми запретами, не сдерживаться, быть самим собой, «выпить» жизнь и, пережевав, выплюнуть душу этой глупой девочки.

Наклоняется и, грубо притянув за волосы к себе, впивается ей в губы страстным поцелуем. Она в ответ только мычит и пытается вертеть головой, но бесполезно — Кас цепко удерживает. Свободной рукой пробирается под рубашку Джесси и грубо сжимает пальцы на талии, оставляя там красноватые отметины. Плавно спускается ниже, задерживается на мягком, усеянном кружевами краешке её трусиков. Предугадав ход его мыслей, девушка вся напрягается и прикладывает последние усилия, чтобы уйти от унизительных прикосновений. Демона это забавляет, и он смеётся прямо ей в губы, разрывая поцелуй. Выпускает из болезненной хватки голову и почти с нежностью гладит её по волосам:

— Будет тебе, — глумливо журит её Кас и мягко очерчивает пальцем контур её чуть припухших от поцелуя губ. — Ты уже вся моя… и душа, и тело, смирись!

Джесси зажмуривается и проглатывает очередной всхлип. Демон ловко оттягивает резинку её трусиков, ныряет пальцами ниже, скользя по горячей плоти и специально задевает клитор. Охотница на это действие сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Демон только ухмыляется и медленно проталкивает один палец внутрь неё, затем добавляет второй.

— Чертовски тесно, словно в вагоне метро в час пик, — Кас с придыханием хихикает, адресуя скорее себе, нежели ей, это глупое сравнение. Как и предполагалось, возбуждением со стороны его «любовницы» и не пахнет, значит, придётся довольствоваться тем, что имеем.

Демон одним движением расстёгивает ширинку на брюках и освобождает напряжённый член. Щедро плюёт на ладонь и быстро проводит несколько раз по всей длине стояка, распределяя слюну. Меньше всего сейчас нужно причинять себе дискомфортные или болезненные ощущения. Всё тело гудит от напряжения в ожидании. Вклинивается между её бёдер; когда девушка пытается свести ноги, резко дёргает за талию, стараясь подобрать более удобный угол. Он даже не пытается снять с Джесси нижнее бельё. Просто сдвигает мягкий материал в сторону и одним резким движением входит в неё, вырывая у обоих стон… У него от наслаждения, а у неё от жгучей боли.

Охотница успевает только прохрипеть «Нет!», прежде чем демон начинает двигаться в ней. Резко. Грубо. Крепко прижимает к себе, словно хищник, удерживая за талию.

«Поздно!» — рассеянно думает Кас, каким-то чудом зацепившись за смысл брошенной ею фразы. Инстинктивно склоняется и властно целует хныкающую жертву.

Действительно, слишком поздно — он не сможет остановиться, даже если захочет — всё то, что подавлял в себе всё это время, взяло верх. Теперь каждое движение, каждая мысль и желание тонут в вязком дурмане сладостного безумия, по которому он изголодался.

Окружение вокруг демона плавится в обжигающих волнах, проходящих по всему телу от его резких движений. Кажется, всё внутри начинает гореть и обугливаться, в таком приятном, безумном адском пекле, по которому он порой скучает.

— Не дергайся! Сведи к минимуму свои мучения, финал будет, и он неотвратим. Неизбежность… — на попытку девушки шевельнуться, уходя от болезненных ощущений, Кас хрипло смеётся и немного сбавляет темп. Опускается поцелуями на шею девушки, проводит языком, оставляя влажный след.

Такая мягкая бархатная кожа, и так бешено бьётся жилка пульса. Он кусает свою жертву и глухо рычит, смакуя на языке солоноватый привкус кожи, который щедро разбавлен болью, страхом и опьяняюще пряным страданием.

Страх и удручённость, исходящие от девушки, так приятно окутывают демона — это опьяняет, вгоняет в исступление всю его сущность, утоляют жажду, потребность забрать чужую жизнь. Сил сдерживать себя больше нет. Тянется за небольшим ножом, который сунул сзади за пояс ещё до прибытия охотницы. Когда оружие оказывается в руке, одним точным движением рассекает горло девушки, так глубоко, что кровь из перерезанных артерий начинает бить фонтаном, забрызгивая всё вокруг. Попадает демону на лицо, шею, одежду… он довольно ухмыляется, медленно проводя по губам языком. Его движения становятся более рваными, хаотичными, и спустя несколько мгновений, издав гортанный рык, Кас кончает, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в область плеча Джесси. Несколько секунд остаётся в прежнем положении, восстанавливая дыхание.

Сердце охотницы всё ещё продолжает биться, выталкивая кровь из открытой раны, она ударяет Касу в грудь, пропитывает рубашку, стекает по животу… И он утробно рычит, наслаждаясь водоворотом ощущений, которые кажутся ещё слаще и острее, будучи пропитанными примитивным ужасом и отчаяньем. Запах и вкус крови одурманивают, а предсмертные хрипы — услада для его ушей. Лёгкость, словно появились крылья за спиной. Эйфория в чистом виде.

— Вот, так-то лучше, — расслабленно мямлит демон, выпрямляется, легко касается губами лба хрипящей девушки, делает шаг назад и машинально застёгивает молнию ширинки.

Щелчок пальцами в воздухе — и охотница падает на пол, отлепившись от стены. Кас перешагивает через окровавленное тело девушки, которая всё ещё слегка подрагивает в предсмертных конвульсиях. Блуждает замутнённым взглядом по полу, стенам, на мгновение останавливается на Джесси, а затем смотрит на свои ладони и сорочку, перепачканные кровью.

— Хм, — тянет Кас. Направляется к кровати, где лежат сложенные вещи, достаёт темное полотенце и старается стереть с лица кровь, но её слишком много, и на одежде тоже, так что без душа не обойтись.

— Воспользуюсь душем, дорогая? Если ты не против… — усмехается и шаткой походкой направляется к ванной комнате.

Оказавшись в крошечной комнатке, не спеша стаскивает с себя одежду. Босыми ногами становится на холодный кафельный пол. Взгляд становится более осмысленный. Возникает взявшееся непонятно откуда чувство тревоги и крадущиеся вдоль позвоночника мурашки, но они не от холода. Забирается в слегка пожелтевшую ванну, резко поворачивает вентиль. После нескольких чихов из лейки начинает литься вода, сначала холодная, а затем уже более приемлемая. Демон становится под душ и протяжно стонет, наслаждаясь, когда горячие струи начинают бить ему в лицо…

— Вот же срань… — судорожно выдыхает Кас через какое-то время. Горячий поток немного пахнущей хлоркой воды отрезвляет. Постепенно смывает остатки эйфории после случившегося, остатки того порочного безумия, которое он устроил. Теперь начинает пробирать дрожь.

Демон ударяет кулаком в стену, оставляя на светло-синей плитке трещину, и выдыхает:

— Теперь мне точно конец!


	39. Chapter 39

Контраст холодного кафельного пола после горячего, даже слишком, душа, был, мягко сказать, неприятен. Демон поёжился не столько от дискомфортных ощущений, сколько от последующих за ними мыслей. В одночасье создал себе целую охапку проблем, ну или одну огромную проблему, чреватую далеко идущими негативными для жизни последствиями. Действие алкоголя в системе иссякло, поэтому сейчас думалось более рационально, без излишних безрассудных умозаключений, подпитываемых неуместными эмоциями. От осознания собственной глупости и последующей злости сводило зубы, хотелось выть.

Под кожу забралось противное чувство, которое с навязчивой регулярностью посылало в мозг тревожный вопрос:

Что будет, если сейчас сюда заявится ангелочек проведать девчушку?

Ответ он знает — будет клинок, засаженный по самую рукоять в его расчудесную мясную упаковку.

Кас чертыхается себе под нос, хватает висящее на крючке полотенце и начинает вытираться. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов, наивно рассчитывая расслабиться.

— Какой осёл кладёт на пол зеленую плитку, когда стены синие? — раздражённо ворчит в попытке переключить внимание на что-то нейтральное.

Небрежно откидывает в сторону полотенце, подбирает с пола валяющуюся одежду. Миг — и рубашка становится вновь белоснежной, а с брюк пропадают следы крови. Кас самодовольно скалится, натягивает штаны и быстро застёгивает пуговички сорочки. Мельком косится на запотевшее от пара зеркало, а затем решительно шагает за дверь, попутно возясь с пряжкой ремня. В нос вместе с прохладным воздухом моментально ударяет дурманящий аромат крови и смерти. Непроизвольно делает жадный глубокий вдох и облизывает губы, вдоль позвоночника пробегает приятное покалывание.

«Повеселились, и будет…» — мысленно одёргивает себя. Не подходящее время ностальгировать — нужно прибраться.

Бросает безразличный холодный взгляд на бездыханное тело у стены. На него смотрят совершенно пустые безжизненные глаза.

— На что уставилась?! — усмехается и осматривается, прикидывая, как действовать далее…

Спустя час Кас уже стоит в самом отдалённом и непроходимом участке леса над глубоко вырытой могилой и курит. После каждой затяжки горло приятно жжет, и он наслаждается этим ощущением. С его прибытием и без того редкие ночные звуки леса — птицы и насекомые — окончательно смолкли, погрузив маленькую поляну в гнетущую мёртвую тишину. Временами затишье нарушалось лишь шелестом подсыхающих листьев, которые старательно срывал с ветвей назойливый ветер. Блеклый свет луны отбрасывал длинные тени от деревьев, которыми была окружена крохотная опушка, затерявшаяся среди густого смешанного леса.

Демон делает ещё затяжку и заворожённо наблюдает, как языки пламени задорно пляшут и жадно пожирают на дне сырой ямы небрежно брошеный труп. Приличное количество бензина, захваченного в доме, поспособствовало довольно жаркому огоньку. На открытых участках кожа охотницы лопалась, пузырилась и меняла цвет. Вокруг витал тошнотворный запах горелой плоти вперемешку с едкими нотками горючей смеси. Касу казалось, что вся одежда и волосы за несколько минут пропитались этой вонью, и хотелось как можно скорее смыть её с себя.

«Всё в лучших традициях Винчестеров, но по другую сторону баррикад», — глядя на обгорающее тело, ехидно думает демон, забавляясь ситуации и тому, как всё выглядит. Иронично, почти до слёз.

Для подстраховки он даже посыпал тело солью, опасаясь, что девица призраком восстанет и пустится мстить. К тому же не придумал ничего лучше, как щедро полить весь злополучный дом бензином и поджечь, тем самым уничтожая улики, а заодно и оставшиеся вещи. Наверное, сейчас на месте той рухляди осталось пепелище с дымящимися головешками, покосившимися остатками камина и металлических труб. Он даже отогнал колымагу Джесси к вокзалу — к тому самому, с которого она собиралась утром благополучно умчаться.

Делает очередную затяжку и слегка дрожит после порыва прохладного предрассветного ветерка. Макушки деревьев начинает слабо озарять пробивающийся солнечный свет, оповещающий начало нового дня. Кас устало проходится ладонью по лицу, смачно сплевывает на землю. Берёт лопату и, не дождавшись, пока огонь окончательно утихнет, начинает зарывать невезучую охотницу, параллельно насвистывая мотив старой песни.

***

Надрывное щебетание мобильника вырывает сознание из уютной обволакивающей темноты. Кас с недовольным вздохом перекатывается на бок и шарит рукой поверх прикроватной тумбочки, куда вчера свалил все свои пожитки, в том числе и телефон. Глаза неприятно режет слишком яркий свет от незанавешенного окна, и демон грязно ругается.

— Кому там неймётся… — бурчит с раздражением и, наконец, нащупав злосчастный телефон, не глядя на экран, отвечает: — Какого чёрта нужно?!

— Привет? — нерешительно раздаётся на другом конце знакомый голос Сэма Винчестера.

Кас мигом принимает сидячее положение. Сэм, мать его, Винчестер — это последнее, что он ожидал услышать этим распрекрасным утром.

— А, мой приятель Сэм… — демон старается звучать беззаботно, но выходит неправдоподобно и предательски хрипло.

Моментально пересыхает во рту, ибо он уже нафантазировал себе ловушку, острые клинки и взгляды с упрёком.

Крики…

Боль…

Вопли…

Агония…

Растерзанная плоть, а следом самая болезненная и унизительная смерть, которую может только вообразить.

Прошло несколько недель с их последней встречи и, казалось бы, пора расслабиться, решив, что раз не хватились девки, то он вне подозрений. Но почему-то на инстинктивном уровне всё равно до сих пор оставался на чеку…

— Да. Слушай, тут такое дело, можешь заскочить к нам ненадолго? — растягивая буквы, медленно говорит Винчестер и противно шуршит чем-то. Голос, на удивление, спокойный, и не заметно, чтобы охотник нервничал — это странно.

— Зачем? — прямо спрашивает демон и, отбросив в сторону одеяло, свешивает ноги с кровати. Озирается в поисках своей одежды. Не каждый день тебе названивает охотник — значит, жди беды. Если запахло жареным, нужно делать ноги, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

К счастью, он уже один в номере. Та незадачливая девица, которая купилась прошлым вечером на его лесть, куда-то благополучно испарилась. Оно и к лучшему, не нужно снова объясняться.

— Есть разговор, — со странной интонацией то ли сарказма, то ли искреннего развлечения, быстро отвечает Сэм и опять чем-то шуршит.

— Что тебе нужно? — Кас собрал разбросанные вещи и принялся быстро их натягивать. Какой к чёрту разговор у них может быть? Учитывая, что в прошлое их сотрудничество они не особо горели желанием вести беседы.

— Не мне… — говорит Винчестер, но его перебивает на заднем плане теперь уже какой-то грохот, больше похожий на проезжающий рядом грузовик.

— Интересно, — тихо бормочет Кас, наконец, справившись с ремнём наспех надетых брюк.

— Мэг хотела с тобой поговорить, у неё к тебе дело, — теперь уже с нескрываемой усмешкой проговаривает Сэм.

Демон удивлённо приподнимает бровь и на секунду замирает, не спеша с ответом. Теперь уже вовсе вырисовывается непонятная картина.

— А сама почему не позвонит? Слишком леди, чтобы беседовать с презренным демоном? — серьёзно говорит Кас, прижимает телефон плечом к уху и принимается за ботинки.

— Да не знаю я, — не выдерживает Сэм и чуть повышает голос, затем выдыхает и добавляет уже более спокойным тоном: — Если тебе не трудно, появись на две минуты. Мы в Неваде, Карсон-Сити. Будешь на подлёте, позвони, уточним место, хорошо?

— Я подумаю, — кивает демон, нажимает «завершить разговор» и отрешённо смотрит на стену. Бросает телефон на кровать и задумчиво трёт подбородок: — Странно...

Настороженность плавно перерастает в страх, который мешает объективно оценивать только что услышанное.

Что могло святоше понадобиться после стольких дней? Вряд ли соскучилась. Может, она обо всём узнала и не убила потому, что просто-напросто не смогла отыскать? Или в чём-то подозревает и хочет увидеть лично — очная ставка? От этого водоворота вопросов Кас не выдерживает, встаёт и начинает медленно мерить шагами номер — нужно быстро что-то решать, и от этого решения, возможно, зависит его существование. Делает несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов, по пути заправляет сорочку.

— Девку зарыл. Солью посыпал. Дом спалил. Билет и личные вещи сжёг. Машину отогнал… — неразборчиво бормочет Кас и останавливается напротив окна.

Провожает взглядом медленно ползущую по парковке машину и тихо шепчет:

— Даже если они вернулись к дому, там ничего не указывает на мою причастность и на убийство. Она купила билет, она уехала. Всё — сказочке конец. Точка.

Если всё так складно, то почему сейчас в сознание закралось сомнение, которое с каждой минутой усиливает тревогу? Паранойя — его главный недостаток, и сейчас она, кажется, вышла на новый уровень.

— Нужно перестать паниковать и думать логически, — шумно выдыхает Кас и вновь начинает мерить шагами комнату.

Прознай Винчестеры, что он убил охотника, не сидели бы сложа руки, а из шкуры вон лезли, лишь бы найти виновного. И вкупе с тем, что им поведает Мэг относительно его «близкого» знакомства с Джесси, то изловчились и нашли бы способ вызвать. Выследить по спутнику и ещё сотню вариантов, как добраться до него. Но он жив, здоров, следовательно, не всё так просто? Или, может, он всё слишком усложняет? Или же дело вовсе не в Джесси? Тогда что?!

Кас протяжно вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза:

— Чёрт!

С другой стороны, невиновный будет вести себя спокойно. И если сейчас проигнорировать этот «дружеский зов» и залечь на самое глубокое дно, то это как раз может показаться подозрительным, вызывающим вопросы поведением. Да и голос Сэма звучал слишком расслабленно, без притворства. Тогда стоит слетать к Мэг и выяснить причину её интереса? А в случае опасности сбежать и уже тогда забиться в самую глубокую нору? Такой план кажется уместным, пока во всяком случае…

***

— Согласился? — негромко спрашивает Мэг, как только Сэм кладёт телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. Вопрос скорее из вежливости, так как она слышала каждое слово. Прошлый раз распрощались «прохладно», потому и молниеносного согласия от демона не ожидала.

Они с Сэмом уже минут двадцать стоят около Импалы, припаркованной рядом с полицейским участком, и дожидаются Дина, который пошёл раздобыть побольше «информации» у девушки-стажера в пункте выдачи улик.

— Не то чтобы «да», но сказал, что подумает. Это хороший знак? — пожимает плечами охотник и с наслаждением откусывает большой кусок вегетарианского бургера, который очень старательно завернули в яркую фирменную шуршащую обёртку работники одного из ресторанчиков быстрого питания неподалёку.

— Что тут думать… — с досадой выдыхает девушка. Недовольно переминается с ноги на ногу и потом добавляет, скорее себе, нежели собеседнику: — Либо да, либо нет.

— Извини, сделал что смог… — с набитым ртом проговаривает Сэм. — Ты же просила говорить мягче.

— Всё нормально, — отмахнулась ангел и отложила на переднее сиденье отчет полиции о найденном этим утром теле. Она ещё с минуту наблюдала, как Сэм поедал свой поздний завтрак, а затем прислонилась к автомобилю и утомлённо вздохнула.

Ожидание — это скучно и долго. В такие моменты часто задумывалась о простых вещах или же о высокопарных высказываниях, которые слышала от окружающих.

Здесь, на Земле, в отличие от Небес, ей всё виделось и ощущалось иначе, а вместе с тем и время воспринималось, как нечто материальное. Дни и ночи тянулись непривычно медленно. А уединение в каком-нибудь тихом месте лишь со своими мыслями не приносило покоя, как ранее. Или, быть может, покой уже просто наскучил? Эта монотонность постепенно начинала угнетать.

Хотелось какого-то разнообразия, а не одной лишь звенящей тишины. Пробовала смотреть телевизор в пустующем номере захудалой гостиницы на окраине Остина — немного отвлеклась, но не более. Затем весь вечер просидела на скамейке под пёстрым шатром, среди шумной ярмарки до самого закрытия. Хаос. Вакханалия голосов, суеты, громкой музыки и радостных криков. После такого Мэг твёрдо решила, что подобные способы развлечения не для неё.

Временами скучала по Небесам, братьям и сестрам. Вспоминала, как сама на протяжении веков безропотно следовала приказам, руководствуясь лишь слепой верой и так яро воспеваемой любовью к Господу. Сейчас это казалось странным и глупым, но тогда она была преисполнена праведной решимостью, готовая нести возмездие всем и вся — на кого укажут. Даже не задумываясь о неправильности или других моральных аспектах приказов. Без сомнений и без колебаний.

Всё изменилось…

После заточения Люцифера, казалось, что обрела свободу в том самом виде, о которой так часто твердили все вокруг. О которой мечтали даже некоторые ангелы. Каждый был волен делать что угодно, когда угодно и с кем угодно. Подлинная свобода воли, а не умелое манипулирование кем-то сверху. Исчезли правила, которые с её подачи были растоптаны под ботинками Винчестеров. Сатана в темнице, а мир остался невредим, предотвращен Конец света. Огромная победа таких маленьких и, казалось бы, слабых людей.

Для всех ли изменилось?

Быть может, перемены коснулись лишь её? Так как на Небесах Рафаил со своими последователями наводят новые порядки с новыми правилами и новыми идеалами. Всё такая же строгая иерархия, где каждый занимает определённое место и выполняет возложенную на него функцию. Хорошо отлаженный сложный механизм, созданный для определённых целей много тысячелетий назад.

Теперь она уже не винтик этого механизма, посредством которого на протяжении существования мира поддерживался баланс между вечно противоборствующими силами — добром и злом. Или же и это условность, как говорил Кас? Искусственно сотворённые стороны для вечного противоборства, где оба лагеря имеют свои правила и собственное мировоззрение. И по какой-то извращенной иронии самый ярый последователь Люцифера, так же как и она, оказался за бортом корабля с новым капитаном. Кроули, под стать Рафаилу наводит порядки, перекраивает старые обычаи и установки среди демонов.

Она ревностно до сих пор любит Отца, даже после его, казалось бы, полного безразличия к судьбе мира. А Кас фанатично предан и, вероятно, до сих пор верит во второе пришествие Люцифера, остаётся верным солдатиком на поле боя в уже проигранной им битве. Как бы часто и отчаянно она ни твердила себе, что у них не может быть общего, в конечном итоге истина настырно стучится в дверцу её упрямства — они похожи больше, чем она или кто-нибудь другой может себе представить.

Тогда, в номере мотеля, после его долгой тирады об их похожести, брошенная ею фраза, что они лишь отступники, сошедшие с ума, спустя какое-то время всё же приобретала некий смысл. Но тут не было никакого сумасшествия, было лишь смирение с тем, что демон в какой-то степени оказался прав. Опять. Может, он видит положение дел в ином свете или же она просто ещё не пришла к пониманию сакрального смысла, в котором сумел разобраться Кас?

Если всё так, возможно, пришло время, наконец, понять и принять тот факт, что она уже не служитель Небес, каким была ещё несколько лет назад, а всего лишь падший ангел, который, вопреки приказам, нарушил естественный ход «истории». Падший ангел, до которого никому нет дела. Святость, праведность, преданность Небесам остались где-то там. Превратились в прошлое, о котором она не сожалеет. Сейчас сомнения, а временами и полная растерянность, куда чаще посещают её мысли, нежели что-то возвышенное и светлое…

Мэг вздохнула; хотела забраться в машину и расслабиться на сиденье, но увидела направляющегося быстрым шагом к ним Дина. Она кивнула младшему Винчестеру и негромко проговорила:

— Будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Как скажешь, — почти нечленораздельно промямлил Сэм, откусывая приличный кусок гамбургера.

— Ничего нового, — отрапортовал Дин, как только поравнялся с парочкой своих коллег. Он недовольно покосился на полицейский участок: — Давайте прокатимся к месту убийства, может, там чего прояснится?

Все согласно закивали, погрузились в машину и благополучно под старые рок-хиты поколесили к нужному адресу.

***

Кас переместился к адресу, который ему несколькими минутами ранее назвал Сэм. После недолгих раздумий он всё же решился появиться на минутку-две, так как к страху подключилось уже и любопытство.

Для безопасности не стал сразу ломиться в назначенное место, а остановился чуть поодаль, оперевшись плечом о фонарный столб, расположенный через широкую дорогу напротив четырёхэтажного отеля с запоминающейся вывеской. Здание выглядело точной противоположностью тем клоповникам, в которых по старой привычке останавливались Винчестеры. Внешний вид строения выполнен со вкусом и, судя по причудливым орнаментам колон, карнизов, поработал тут знающий своё дело архитектор или кто там занимается подобными вещами. Несколько дорогущих автомобилей, припаркованных у входа, как бы намекали, что персоны, на них разъезжающие, имеют личных водителей. Временное дорогостоящее прибежище толстосумов в этом шумном городе. Каким боком тут пристроились Винчестеры, Кас недоумевал. Может, их наконец озарило, что можно ночевать не в бомжатниках, а в приличных местах?

Демон ещё несколько минут остаётся на месте, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим вокруг. С виду ничего не обычного: мельтешащие люди, снующие машины. Ни ангелов, ни демонов видно не было. Кас вздыхает.

— Была не была, — еле слышно шепчет и исчезает, прицельно телепортируясь на последний этаж.

Оказывается в просторном и совершенно пустом коридоре перед открытой настежь дверью одного из номеров. Первое что бросается в глаза — яркая желтая полицейская лента, которой перекрыт проход к этому «злополучному» номеру.

— Стало быть, новое дело? — быстро прикидывает демон и начинает озираться. Под ногами непривычно мягкая темно-бордовая дорожка. В воздухе витает еле ощутимый аромат древесины и почти выветрившиеся странно знакомые нотки.

Кас нервно поправляет клинок за поясом и, сделав глубокий вдох, бесшумно шагает в распахнутую дверь. Судя по обстановке, это весьма приличный дорогостоящий номер, совсем не из тех, которые снимают на одну ночь, чтобы повеселиться с какой-нибудь незнакомкой, а затем забыть обо всём. Идеально блестящий темно-коричневый паркет просторной гостиной усеян желтыми маркерами, обозначающими улики. Широкий белый кожаный диван, являющийся главной достопримечательностью этой части номера, с одной стороны забрызган кровью, и весьма обильно. Широкие окна на всю высоту стены занавешены тёмно-синими плотными гардинами, на которых так же видны следы крови, но не в таком количестве, как на диване.

— Опять кого-то знатно выпотрошили, — усмехается демон и нерешительно делает ещё несколько шагов. Останавливается у миниатюрного столика, на котором до сих пор расставлены бокалы, вино и несколько подносов с почти нетронутыми закусками.

«Неудачное свидание?» — Кас обводит взглядом комнату, рассчитывая увидеть ловушки или нечто подобное, но ничего, к его удивлению, нет. Также не видно и Винчестеров с Мэг.

Даже появляется сомнение, на нужный ли этаж он прилетел? Ещё пара шагов и, оказавшись в центре гостиной, замечает сбоку двери, ведущие в спальню. Как раз оттуда доносятся какие-то непонятные, еле различимые звуки и приглушённые перешёптывания. Демон осторожно переступает через маркеры, приближаясь к дверному проёму. Спальня выглядит под стать гостиной — просторная, с роскошным интерьером, финальным аккордом которого была огромная кровать у дальней стены, с кроваво-красным балдахином. Поистине царское ложе…

Всё это никак не вяжется с хитроумным заговором и ловушкой, которую ожидал Кас, придя сюда. Мелькает отдалённо догадка: может, бедняжка Джесси тут вообще не при чём?

Кас останавливается в дверях, чтобы оценить обстановку. Винчестеры что-то внимательно рассматривают около окна на письменном столе из красного дерева, а Мэг на другом конце комнаты усердно копошится в одном из ящиков комода около кровати.

— Доброго денёчка, — бодро заявляет он, придав голосу игривость, в попытке скрыть свою никуда не ушедшую нервозность и напряжённость.

Винчестеры почти подпрыгивают на месте от неожиданности, а Мэг быстро выпрямляется, полностью развернувшись к нему лицом, и непроизвольно тянется рукой к поясу. Проследив её движение, Кас задерживает дыхание и концентрируется, с намерением при малейшем резком движении с её стороны переместиться подальше отсюда. Но затем внезапно ангел выдыхает и расслабляется.

— Салют, — первым отзывается Дин и, окинув Каса безразличным взглядом, возвращается к своему прежнему занятию — разглядывает какие-то бумаги на столе.

Младший Винчестер приветствует демона лишь кивком и так же переводит своё внимание на нечто, лежащее на столе.

Кас на подобную реакцию хочет возразить «Какого хрена?!», но не успевает, его опережает Мэг.

— Как ты мог так подло поступить?! — вместо приветствия достаточно резко говорит она и делает несколько неторопливых шагов в его направлении.

«Совсем не этого ожидал», — думает Кас и не может сообразить, про что именно она толкует. Вряд ли в таком контексте пойдет разговор о его небольшом злодеянии. Но и на откровенную угрозу или слишком явный упрёк этот её тон голоса и кажущееся спокойствие не тянет. Демон оказывается ещё больше сбит с толку, и как ответить на такое необычное приветствие, он не знает. Поэтому он молчит и внимательно следит за каждым движением ангела…

Всё это время Мэг рассчитывала или даже в какой-то степени желала, чтобы их очередная встреча произошла намного быстрее, как по странному стечению обстоятельств уже бывало и не раз. Ожидала, что Кас возникнет в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент, одарит их насмешкой о том, какие они неудачники и в пустую тратят время, позлорадствует и, возможно, не спровоцирует этим никого на очередное насилие. Но дни шли, а от Каса не было никаких вестей. Причин этому могло быть великое множество. Начиная с того, что его, наконец, поймал Кроули, и заканчивая тем, что он веселится где-нибудь, купаясь в пороках, развращая очередную невинную душу.

Даже всерьёз несколько раз обдумывала вариант, что тогда на чердаке слишком запугала его угрозами убийства, и стоило вести себя более сдержанно, но потом лишь усмехнулась нелепости подобных догадок.

Вот теперь демон тут, и она вместо приветствия бросает в него обвинение. Глупо и смешно, но, к её удивлению, он не смеётся, не ухмыляется и вообще молчит. Что само по себе странно. Выглядит Кас так же, как и раньше, может, немного что-то в нём изменилось, или же это кажется в силу того, что он непривычно предельно серьёзен и напряжён.

— Подлость — моё второе имя, ты же сама часто это твердишь, — нарушая затянувшееся молчание, криво усмехается Кас и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку. — Но хотелось бы уточнения, о чём именно ты сейчас толкуешь?

— О том, что ты украл мой клинок, опять, — более сдержанно заявляет Мэг. Неторопливо приближается к демону, который, как ей кажется, с каждым её шагом становится более напряжённым. — Мне хотелось бы вернуть то, что моё.

За секунду выражение лица Каса кардинально меняется, словно он испытал облегчение. Он протяжно вздыхает, на губах появляется привычная ухмылка и поза становится уже не напряженной, а расслабленной.

— Это было просто, даже слишком, — теперь уже его голос пропитан издевательскими нотками, по которым Мэг даже не успела соскучиться.

— Извини, что разочаровала, — она пожимает плечами и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от собеседника. Мельком смотрит через плечо — там Винчестеры заняты своим делом и не обращают на них никакого внимания. Это придаёт ей немного уверенности, чтобы ответить с такой же колкой издёвкой:

— Была занята, держа тебя, трясущегося от страха, за шиворот.

На её реплику Кас задорно смеётся и согласно кивает.

— О, я помню, но подкол засчитан, — слабая попытка уязвить его самолюбие веселит. Он продолжает посмеиваться, при этом не ломает зрительный контакт. Что-то изменилось, ангел не отводит смущенно взгляда, и это его интригует. Напряжение вместе со страхом ушли, после того как святоша сообщила причину его «вызова». Как обычно, слишком всё драматизировал, а на деле получается пустячок. Чёрт, это стоит отметить! Кас делает глубокий облегченный вдох и выдох.

— Баш на баш? — Мэг на секунду задерживается взглядом на его губах, а затем неспешно достает из-за пояса клинок.

— Без всяких подлостей? — склонив голову на бок, тихо шепчет Кас и слишком пристально смотрит ей в глаза.

— Подлость не моё второе имя, так что да… — ангел слабо кивает, протягивая ему клинок. — Честный обмен, и я не буду к тебе придираться.

Демон ещё мгновение с интересом смотрит на собеседницу, затем беззаботно пожимает плечами и, юркнув рукой куда-то под пиджак, извлекает оттуда её клинок.

— Люблю порядочных женщин, — одними губами выдыхает Кас и аналогично протягивает оружие Мэг.


	40. Chapter 40

Винчестеры негромко перешёптываются на заднем плане, но Касу откровенно плевать, о чём они шушукаются. Он с довольной физиономией засовывает теперь официально «свой» клинок за пояс. Всё обернулось не так ужасно, как он изначально предполагал: его не убили и даже не покалечили, что не может не радовать. Возможно, утро действительно доброе, и день не будет безнадёжно испорчен?

Мэг, последовав примеру, прячет клинок и с облегчением, как ему кажется, выдыхает. Кас, наблюдая за её движениями, хочет открыть рот, чтобы задать неловкий вопрос, но не успевает — Дин его опережает.

— Не хочу нагнетать, но мы зашли в тупик. Третье убийство, метод отличается, хотя типаж жертвы совпадает. Как-то странно, — охотник задумчиво чешет затылок. Затем тихо бормочет скорее себе, нежели присутствующим: — Может, эти смерти вовсе не связаны?

— Что здесь приключилось? — с мнимой заинтересованностью спрашивает Кас и безразлично скользит взглядом по комнате.

С виду ничего «странного» — немного вычурная спальня, без следов крови. Необычной формы люстра — возможно, даже из керамики — озаряет комнату мягким желтоватым светом. Кас недоумевает, зачем её вообще включили, учитывая, что на улице солнечный день и всюду и без дополнительного освещения светло. Мягкий персиковый с густым ворсом ковёр занимает полкомнаты. Комод, письменный стол, тумбочка, мебель из красного дерева прекрасно вписываются в общий интерьер. Единственной крупицей хаоса и беспорядка является смятая постель, в которой кто-то бурно повеселился незадолго до происшествия. Но и она тоже выглядит вполне обыденно.

— Третье убийство за две недели, — подаёт голос Сэм, не спеша собирает со стола разложенные бумаги с материалами дела и фото, сделанные криминалистами. — Мужчины. Две жертвы женаты, а третий должен был обручиться.

— И что странного? — демон неторопливо шагает по комнате.

— То, что все они во время убийства были с женщиной, — излишне серьёзно поясняет ангел и, судя по шагам, следует по пятам за Касом.

Нравоучительный тон вызывает у него ехидный смешок, но колкость предпочитает оставить на потом. Предположение о том, что вся суета — очередное расследование, оказалось верным. Всё никак не уймутся, вечно куда-то спешат, пытаются спасать тех, кому их спасение и даром не нужно. Глупо.

— Ну… — задумчиво тянет Кас. Приблизившись к кровати, начинает осязать своим сверхъестественным чутьём нечто смутно-знакомое и притягательное, то же самое, что в коридоре, но в разы сильнее. Затем, дабы не выглядеть подозрительно, продолжает: — Ты удивишься, дорогуша, но такое случается. Парень встретил красотку, и взыграли гормоны.

— Рушить семью, впутываться в интрижку — неимоверная глупость с их стороны, — говорит Сэм и, мельком заглянув в свой блокнот, засовывает его во внутренний карман тёмно-синего пиджака. — Странно, так как…

Винчестер болтает, но Кас его уже не слышит. Поравнявшись с кроватью, понимает, что почувствовал, точнее, кого — здесь был суккуб. Отпечаток их характерной нечестивой даже для него ауры буквально обволакивает, и он повсюду. Ещё не выветрившийся еле уловимый пряный запах с нотками дорогого парфюма щекочет ноздри, вынуждает сделать глубокий вдох. С каждой секундой острее ощущает лёгкое приятное покалывание вдоль позвоночника. Стремительно всё тело пронзает колкий порочный жар, и возбуждение становится почти нестерпимым, а во рту пересыхает.

«Вот же срань!» — про себя ругается Кас и зажмуривается, пытаясь совладать с бурной реакцией своего мясного костюмчика, а заодно и своей сущности. Отшатывается от кровати. Нужно держаться подальше от этого дурмана — единственная здравая мысль посещает его затуманенное плотскими желаниями сознание. Несколько шагов в сторону, и воздух кажется уже не таким густым, не таким манящим и опьяняющим.

Прикусывает язык, стараясь с помощью боли вернуть себе контроль, но это не так просто. Здравомыслие машет на прощание ручкой, а ему на смену приходят примитивные низменные инстинкты. Даже ненадолго забывает о присутствии охотников и ангела в непосредственной близости, его словно выбивает из реальности, оставляя один на один с похотью… Голоса позади превращаются в еле различимое невнятное бормотание, которое глушится ударами собственного сердца. Жарко, хочется дышать, сделать глубокий вдох. Рывком ослабляет галстук, почти срывая верхнюю пуговку, и жадно вдыхает, заполняя лёгкие «свежим» воздухом.

Мэг после длинной тирады Сэма с любопытством ждала ответа от демона, но он продолжал молчать. Остановился у кровати и словно замер. Неторопливо приблизилась, хотела уже спросить, всё ли хорошо, как внезапно Кас шумно выдохнул и резко метнулся в сторону. От неожиданности даже вздрогнула, решив, что она причина такого поведения. В нём что-то изменилось. Дыхание стало более частым, и демон сжал кулаки, но это не гнев, который бы она распознала сразу — что-то иное. Нечто, что взволновало его буквально за несколько секунд.

Позади Винчестеры обменялись нелепыми догадками друг с другом и, продолжая спорить, зашагали в гостиную.

— Всё нормально? — нарушает неуютную и затянувшуюся тишину ангел, когда они остаются вдвоём в этой злополучной спальне. Обходит демона, так как созерцание его спины в данный момент занятие бессмысленное.

Мэг хочет сказать что-то ещё, но слова так и застревают в горле. Кас смотрит немигающим взглядом перед собой, прерывисто дышит, а его глаза затянуты чёрным. Это последнее, что она ожидала увидеть в данный момент. Казалось бы, повода для такой перемены нет, тогда что не так?

— Кас? — вкрадчиво и как можно спокойнее говорит девушка и решается коснуться его плеча, чтобы встряхнуть. Осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо — под пальцами приятно мягкий материал пиджака непривычно тёплый. Цепляется взглядом за висящую на одной нитке верхнюю пуговицу сорочки. От демона нет реакции, даже на её прикосновение, будто он в трансе. Поэтому повторяет вопрос более громким голосом:

— Кас?

Внезапное прикосновение к плечу и резкий голос ангела заставляют Каса опомниться и непроизвольно вздрогнуть. Несколько раз моргает, с глаз пропадает тьма и, наконец, он переводит на неё расфокусированный взгляд.

— Что? — его голос звучит необычайно хрипло. Даже немного удивлён тем, что Мэг каким-то образом оказалась перед ним. Хотя чему удивляться, когда все мозги на несколько минут перешли в режим «сна»? Демон чертыхается про себя, параллельно стремясь окончательно прогнать из головы неуместные желания и позывы.

— С тобой всё нормально? — встревожено спрашивает ангел и обеспокоенно разглядывает его лицо, словно это может дать ответы на все её вопросы.

Она так внимательно вглядывается в глаза, что Касу становится слегка некомфортно. Оставшееся слабое головокружение мешает чётко сформулировать предложение для ответа на её кажущийся таким сложным для восприятия вопрос.

Понимает — надо бы ответить, но как назло не может думать ни о чём, кроме как схватить эту наивную заботливую дурочку, повалить на роскошную кровать и трахать до тех пор, пока сам не рухнет без сил. Вот уже ощущает желанное тепло её тела, вдыхает аромат волос. Слышит сбившееся дыхание и стоны у своего уха. Наслаждается чуть солоноватым привкусом на её коже. Стонет от более тесного контакта их разгорячённых тел… Чёрт! Готов заскулить, но сознание в нужный момент выбрасывает в реальность, где он до сих пор остаётся на ногах, а ангел в прежнем положении всё ещё ждёт ответа.

«Нужно гнать жёсткими пинками это наваждение», — Кас шумно выдыхает. Член болезненно ноет и настырно требует к себе внимания, а ему нужно что-то сказать, якобы ответить на что-то. В такие моменты он ненавидит суккубов и то, как они способны повлиять на демонов. Лучше бы прийти в себя раньше, чем Мэг заподозрит неладное и, раскрасневшись, помчится к Винчестерам.

Далеко не с первой попытки вспоминает её вопрос, ещё раз проговаривает про себя и пытается сконцентрироваться, затем еле заметно кивает:

— Да, всё отлично, — заявляет Кас, поражаясь тому, как глухо и неуверенно звучит голос.

Девушка выглядит слегка обеспокоенно и, как ему кажется, с нежностью сжимает пальцы в ответ на плече. Всё тело словно в огне, а этот обычный безобидный контакт порождает очередной всплеск неуместных низменных желаний. Только сейчас осознаёт, насколько они близко, и слишком долго задерживается взглядом на её губах. Проглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну и на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Что не так? Ты что-то почувствовал? — с любопытством шепчет Мэг и наконец, убирает ладонь с плеча.

«Да, почувствовал — эрекцию в штанах!» — Кас готов горько рассмеяться на её спокойствие. Иногда он завидует ангельской непробиваемости и хладнокровию.

Мэг с интересом смотрит на собеседника — он кажется каким-то отрешённым и слегка растерянным. Не похоже, чтобы такое состояние было вызвано её присутствием или же присутствием Винчестеров. Но при всём этом настораживает его пристальный, пропитанный похотью взгляд.

Кас мельком смотрит ей за спину, где ещё несколько минут назад находились Винчестеры, а зачем сосредотачивает своё внимание на ней.

— Так что, говоришь, здесь случилось? — демон решительно шагает к окну и, поравнявшись с ним, открывает створку настежь, впуская в помещение свежий, чуть прохладный уличный воздух.

— Сэм же тебе объяснил… — недоверчиво ворчит ангел и складывает руки на груди. Теперь она окончательно запуталась. Совершенно не понимает, чем объяснить странное поведение демона.

— Да? — задумчиво говорит Кас и трёт ладошки о брюки. — Но не могла бы ты повторить? Я немного задумался о своём и не расслышал ни слова после того, как ты уведомила о наличии женщины с почившим.

— Ладно… — неуверенно проговаривает Мэг. — С убитым в номере была женщина. Странность в том, что для всех жертв это было нетипичное поведение и неуместное.

— Люди — странные создания, — пожимает плечами демон и отстранёно смотрит в окно. Постепенно мозаика начинает складываться. И «нетипичное» поведение для убитых мужчин вполне объяснимо присутствием суккуба, но это не объясняет другое: — Как их убили?

— Первому сломали шею, второму воткнули в сердце нож для колки льда, а третьему перерезали горло.

— Хм, — Кас сунул руки в карманы брюк и покачнулся на каблуках. — А с чего такой интерес охотников? Может, обычный серийный убийца, слетевший с катушек из-за увольнения или развода? И сверхъестественного нет вовсе?

— Мы так и подумали, но, придя сюда, я ощутила нечто необычное, потому и занялись этим делом, — самодовольно подытожила ангел.

— Ясно, — растягивая гласные, мямлит Кас.

Почувствовала она, чёрт бы тебя подрал! Попытка перевести вину за всю поножовщину на обычного убийцу-человека не получится. Поэтому нужно разобраться, что здесь происходит, так как сами понятия «суккуб и убийства» не вяжутся, от слова совсем. Да и в любом случае, убийство соплеменника в планы Каса не входит, а даже наоборот. Он почти успокоился, а значит, нужно врубать мозг и возвращать кровоток в верхнюю часть тела. То, как святоша сейчас смотрит на него, не сулит ничего хорошего, и если внезапно распрощаться, то вызовет уйму вопросов к своей скромной персоне.

Возможно, стоит продумать альтернативный вариант, в котором нужно воспользоваться помощью этой шумной компании альтруистов. А затем опередить их, отыскать суккуба и сделать так, чтобы та исчезла от «клинков», а заодно и охотников подальше? Или же признанием он лишь навредит и сделает всё ещё хуже?

— Ты что-то знаешь? — решив не юлить, прямо спрашивает Мэг и пытается заглянуть Касу в глаза. Слишком серьёзный взгляд и задумчивое выражение лица как бы намекают, что он знает больше, чем говорит, точнее «молчит». О чём-то думает, но делиться соображениями он явно не спешит. Ангел начинает терять терпение, когда они по-прежнему остаются в тишине.

Демон еле заметно вздыхает и выдавливает из себя не совсем правдоподобную ухмылку:

— Ты бы удивилась моим познаниям.

— Конкретно об этом убийстве? — грубо говорит Мэг, сейчас меньше всего хочется выслушивать шутки и пошлые намёки.

— Лишь то, что это действительно странно, — после непродолжительной паузы проговаривает Кас, ещё раз задерживается взглядом на кровати. Всё же решается пролить свет на произошедшее: — Труп лишний фрагмент этой головоломки.

— Моя догадка — поработал демон, но следов серы нет, — ангел неопределённо кивнула в сторону гостиной. — Но тут явно был демон, я это чувствую.

— Демон, но необычный, — после недолгих размышлений соглашается Кас, затем с хитрой ухмылкой добавляет: — Бурная ночка, безудержная страсть, измена женам, предательство невесты. Похоть, от которой меня сейчас просто распирает, во всех смыслах этого слова...

— Суккуб? — удивлённо выдыхает ангел. Как она раньше не догадалась?! Хотя никогда не сталкивалась с этим подвидом демонов, но поверхностными знаниями обладает.

Всё сходится: если тут был суккуб, то все действия убитых мужчин объяснимы — они были под влиянием чар демона. Тем же объясняется странное поведение Каса. Суккубы способны многократно усиливать похоть у людей, без труда вызовут вожделение даже у самого сдержанного и целомудренного человека, могут свести этим с ума. Что тогда говорить о демонах, которые буквально олицетворяют порок всем своим существом. Подчинение воли путём манипулирования низменными желаниями.

Отвратительно! Ангел слегка морщится, ей становится противно находиться в этом месте, ощущает себя так, словно извалялась в грязи. Но во всей этой догадке есть одна маленькая, но немаловажная деталь. Мэг игнорирует слишком пошлую ухмылку Каса, последующую после согласного кивка, и добавляет:

— Но они же не…

— Да, они не убивают, — заканчивает за неё предложение демон и медленно облизывает губы.

— Возможно, тогда ты ошибся? — Мэг начинает чувствовать себя неловко под его пронзительным взглядом. Собственный вопрос кажется нелепым, он не может ошибаться, не в этом вопросе.

— Нет. Тут был суккуб, уж поверь, — уверенно заверяет её Кас. — У меня с ними всегда были весьма «тёплые отношения», если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Конечно, как иначе, — смущённо бормочет Мэг и не решается посмотреть на собеседника. Интонация его голоса меняется, и от этого тело предательски покрывается мурашками. Она игнорирует неуместные реакции и, стараясь придать голосу более холодный тон, продолжает: — Тогда почему тут вереница из трупов?

— Без понятия, — беспечно пожимает плечами Кас. Ей не кажется, что он врет, возможно, он так же не знает, что тут произошло, и сам задаётся аналогичными вопросами, как и она?

Демон, словно учуяв её сомнения, коварно ухмыляется, делает шаг к ней и выдыхает почти одними губами, слишком тихо и слишком двусмысленно, как кажется Мэг:

— И как раз «почему» нам и придётся выяснить, партнёр?

— Видимо… — неуверенно мямлит девушка и с опаской следит за действиями Каса, а он откровенно забавляется её реакцией. Она молча разворачивается и направляется в гостиную, с твёрдым намерением рассказать Винчестерам новую информацию. Демон хрипло смеётся и следует за ней.

Дин и Сэм, склонившись над кровавым следом на диване, что-то обсуждают.

— Я знаю, кто тут был, — бодро говорит Мэг сразу же, как только равняется с охотниками.

— Ох, да неужели, — издевательски передразнивает её Кас, остановившись рядом: — И кто же тебя просветил?

— Ладно, — цедит ангел сквозь зубы и готова закатить глаза на то, как он самодовольно сейчас выглядит. Как можно быть таким раздражающим? Пропускает мимо ушей его едкий смешок и решает подыграть демону:

— Кас рассказал, что тут был суккуб.

— Ещё один демон, чудненько, — воодушевлённо говорит Дин и выпрямляется. — Остаётся отыскать её и прикончить.

— Нет! — грубо заявляет Кас, затем осекается и продолжает более спокойным голосом: — В смысле, мы ещё не знаем, что тут произошло…

— Что тут знать? — возмущается охотник. — Ты же сам сказал — суккуб.

— Ты не понимаешь! Суккуб безобидное существо, — почти рычит демон и презрительно смотрит на старшего Винчестера.

— Настолько, что убило трёх человек? — не унимается Дин.

Мэг не нравится, в какую сторону свернула беседа. И если их перепалки на нейтральные темы можно ещё игнорировать, то сейчас не тот случай. Она готова в любой момент вклиниться между Дином и Касом, если вдруг они решат сцепиться. К её удивлению, демон хоть и был зол, но не до такой степени, чтобы бить тревогу, так что она решает пока не вмешиваться в их пререкания — ни словесно, ни физически.

— В том-то и проблема. По своей природе они не кровожадны. Сам факт насилия не вяжется с природой суккуба. Даже в Аду они не прибегают к нему. Я не верю, что убийства эти — их рук дело. Может, потом пришёл кто-то ещё? — жёстко поясняет демон, нахмуривается и поджимает губы.

— Или ты хочешь в это верить, — скептически заявляет Винчестер и нервно крутит кольцо на большом пальце, при этом не сводя взгляда с Каса.

— Так, давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов, — подключается к их «любезной» беседе Сэм. — Если Кас говорит, что они не приемлют насилия, то, возможно, тут всё куда сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд?

— Про это я и толкую, — согласно кивает демон. Дин только поднимает руки в капитуляции и отворачивается.

— Если всё произошедшее — дело рук суккуба, то вам нужно быть осторожными… — обращается к Винчестерам Мэг. К счастью, всё обошлось без насилия и кровопролития. Ангел старается говорить как можно мягче, что ещё сильнее не накалять атмосферу: — Она может подчинить волю и с лёгкостью убить. Так что в этот раз давайте ваша помощь будет сводиться к поиску информации?

— Ну уж нет! — нервно усмехается Дин.

— Она права, Дин, — Сэм засовывает материалы дела в папку. — Мы без спешки сначала всё тщательно выясним и действовать будем лишь тогда, когда наверняка узнаем, кто убивает и почему.

— А как же он? — не найдя больше аргументов, старший Винчестер жестом указывает на Каса, который отошёл от них и теперь безучастно смотрит в окно. — Его волю подчинить не может?

— Конечно, может, но его не жалко… — отмахнулась Мэг, но потом, сообразив, что ляпнула, решила как-то оправдаться: — В смысле, ему не так просто навредить, да и к тому же я постараюсь не допустить насилия.

— Не жалко? Вот спасибо, — состроив обиженное личико, засмеялся Кас.

— Ты же знаешь, я не это имела ввиду, — с виноватым видом ангел разводит руками.

Демона забавляла её искренность, но в то же время хотелось рассмеяться в лицо. Уже из спора с Дином стало понятно — легко не будет, и как только они узнают, где суккуб, помчатся убивать её. Численный перевес не на его стороне, а помощи ждать неоткуда. Нужно что-то придумать, но как на зло в голову не шло ни единой мудрой мысли. Остаётся на данном этапе плыть по течению и подстроиться под происходящее в нужный момент. Предложение святоши относительно безучастности охотников слегка воодушевляло. И если они сдержат слово, то, быть может, ему удастся убедить Мэг тоже не хвататься сразу за клинок?

Даже стоя к компании спиной, он каким-то непостижимым образом чувствует на себе её тяжелый взгляд. Вызвал ли он подозрения или сомнения относительно своей лояльности? Или это опять паранойя суётся в весьма неудобный момент? Необходимо прогнать все гнетущие мысли и аккуратно спровадить Винчестеров куда подальше.

— Какие же вы зануды, — хмуро бросает старший Винчестер и направляется к выходу: — Пусть будет по-вашему.

— Хорошо, мы в мотель, поищем похожие случаи в сети, посмотрим записи с камер наблюдения. — Сэм в последний раз осматривает комнату.

— Окей, — Кас приближается к нему. — А мы с напарницей пошастаем по городу, авось, удастся найти незадачливого убийцу.

— Будьте осторожны, — на прощание говорит Сэм и направляется к выходу.

— Уж не разочаруем, — с облегчением шепчет демон и провожает взглядом долговязую фигуру охотника. Затем переводит внимание на ангела. Она стоит на прежнем месте и выглядит даже более задумчивой, чем обычно.

«Не перетруди мозг», — хихикает про себя он.

— Итак, с чего начнём? — устав от тишины, говорит Кас и ещё ближе подходит к своей напарнице, которая, кажется, по самую макушку погрузилась в размышления.

— Я думала, ты мне скажешь, — оживает Мэг и настороженно смотрит на демона. — Как-никак твой сородич.

Кас оскалился, она даже не старается скрыть презрение при слове «сородич» или просто не задумывается об этом.

— В Аду суккубов найти гораздо проще, — поясняет он. — За все мои вылазки на грешную землю встречал их дважды, и то — это было много сотен лет назад. Так что я без понятия, как найти её.

Мэг усмехается:

— Из тебя отличный помощник.

— О, заткнись, — огрызается демон. — Сама-то, типа всезнающая, давай блистай чудесами дедукции.

— Чем может заниматься суккуб на земле? — ангел игнорирует его колкость. Кас на её вопрос лишь пожимает плечами. — Хорошо, зайдём с другой стороны. Чем они занимаются в Аду?

— Дай подумать… — глумливо ухмыляется Кас и изображает усиленный мыслительный процесс. — Ах да, оргиями, оргиями и оргиями.

— Может, не будешь паясничать?

— Может, не будешь задавать дебильные вопросы? Чем, по-твоему, должны заниматься суккубы? Тем, для чего были созданы, Шерлок.

— Блудом, — оскорблённо шепчет ангел. — Может, тогда и тут они занимаются тем же? Блудниц много в этом городе.

— Возможно, — Кас садится на диван и устало трёт глаза. Может, в словах святоши есть смысл, но для ясности решает пояснить один нюанс: — Только учитывая их эго, вряд ли стоит искать девицу, стоящую вдоль трассы. Алчность, любовь к побрякушкам и роскоши. Эскорт услуги для VIP клиентов с толстыми кошельками больше походит на правду?

— Не очень разбираюсь в таких вопросах, но эту гипотезу необходимо проверить, — одухотворённо соглашается Мэг. — Где нужно искать?

— Телефонный справочник, интернет, рекламные рассылки — источников полно, — демон заинтересованно следит за девушкой. Возможно, она будет не такой уж и бесполезной в этом деле, как он изначально предполагал?

— Хорошо, я сейчас, — быстро тараторит ангел и с характерным шелестом исчезает. Кас не успевает даже прокомментировать её скоропостижный отлёт, как она появляется с толщенным, тяжелым справочником и планшетом. Вываливает всё принесённое рядом с ним: — Вот.

— Какая шустрая, — смеётся Кас и берёт в руки планшет. Открывает Google и вбивает «Эскорт услуги». Сразу же появляется внушительный список компаний, занимающихся пикантным бизнесом в Карсон-Сити. Остаётся отсеять дешёвые конторки. Мэг тем временем начинает шуршать страницами справочника.


End file.
